Contrato
by Shalaralala LP
Summary: Un contrato cambió sus vidas, de ser completas extrañas pasaron a estar comprometidas. Si leen el prólogo entenderán mejor. xD Obviamente NanoFate.
1. Prólogo

_He resurgido de entre los perdidos en el tiempo lol. Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia. _

_-¡¿Qué?! Aún no terminas "Algo más que amistad" y ya estás escribiendo otra._

_-¡Lo siento! QAQ _

_Para los que siguen esa historia y esperan continuación, déjenme decirles que si habrá, ya sé que han pasado cuatro meses cinco días desde que la actualicé y en verdad me disculpo pero he tenido dificultades técnicas. Yo llevaba el control de esa historia en mi Smartphone, pero al muy SMART se le ocurrió descomponerse y pues perdí todo lo que llevaba lo cual me frustró, pero bueno, la historia en sí ya está terminada en mi mente, así que la semana que viene espero ponerme al corriente y actualizar dos o tres capítulos, sé que es algo ambicioso, sobre todo porque los capítulos de esa historia son más largos pero si no me lo pongo como meta voy a hacer el vago. _

_En está historia me limitaré a máximo 5000 palabras por capítulo. _

_Gracias por su comprensión y su paciencia, espero éste les guste. _

_Sin más que decir les deseo un lindo día... o tarde, o noche XD _

* * *

_**Prólogo.** _

—Debe el cielo sentirse realmente agradecido por ser digno de ser observado por vuestros ojos.

—Demasiado digno es el cielo para mí, pues observarlo es lo único que puedo hacer.

—¿No la estás pasando bien en esta bella velada?

—Es una hermosa velada, sin duda, pero…

—A mí me parece en demasía ostentosa y muy prematura, sin embargo entenderás que había que hacerla para anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso.

—¿Tú estás bien con esto?

—Mi prometida es hermosa, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Me pregunto…

—Es mejor que volvamos adentro, hay algo que todos están esperando ver.

—¿Qué podría ser?

—Nuestro primer baile.

—No bailo muy bien.

—Hablando con sinceridad, ni yo. Creo que estamos en serios problemas.

—Trataré de no pisarte mucho.

—Eres muy considerada, te lo agradezco.

Esa fue nuestra primera conversación desde que nos conocimos, curioso, pero a pesar de ser la fiesta de nuestro compromiso, nosotras muy a penas nos conocemos. Esto es debido a que es un compromiso, cómo decirlo, "arreglado", todo por el bien de los negocios de nuestras respectivas familias. Tanto ella como yo, aceptamos llevar a cabo este compromiso, no es como si nos hubiesen obligado, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco es como si fuese a declinar una propuesta que beneficiaría a las personas que me han dado todo lo que tengo y a las cuales les debo lo que soy. Claro, eso sólo es de mí parte, ella es otra cuestión. Sé, y siento, que parte de ella quiere huir, dejarlo todo y correr hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás, pero es noble y por ende no lo hará. Además, el hecho de que ahora estemos comprometidas no significa que nos vayamos a casar, muchas cosas pueden pasar, y todo esto no es más que un contrato que, para bien o para mal, ella y yo decidimos firmar.

* * *

_Es demasiado corto, lo sé, más tarde de este mismo día subiré el capitulo 1 así que no me maten xD_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Holalalalala Soy yo de nuevo xD_

_Bueno, como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores._

_Disfruten la lectura. _

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.**_

—Un compromiso arreglado ¿eh? —murmuré para mí misma. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá que estaba en la oficina de mi hermano mayor, tomé mi IPod y subí aún más el volumen de la música dejando que me absorbiera. En mi mano yacía el borrador del contrato que próximamente iba a firmar. Leí meticulosamente cada una de las clausulas, todo esto se me hacía especialmente peculiar. Más no era de sorprenderse, hoy en día era muy común hacer este tipo de arreglos entre familias prestigiosas, no importaba en lo más mínimo si eran del mismo sexo o no, las leyes ahora son más flexibles en ese aspecto, después lo único que les interesa es proteger sus finanzas y el patrimonio familiar. Tantos años de evolución e innovación y regresamos a lo que hacían nuestros antepasados, es muy gracioso en verdad. Suspiré, sólo espero que no sea una loca obsesiva como las que comúnmente veo a diario, si es así, esto será aún más difícil de lo que creí.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y vi a uno de los abogados asomarse, no tenía que decir nada para saber que finalmente habían llegado. Me quité mis audífonos y apagué la música, dejé el IPod en el sofá y me levanté estirando mis extremidades; me dirigí a la sala de juntas donde se haría lectura del contrato, todo no era más que una mera formalidad, pues ya había leído perfectamente el escrito y todo estaba muy bien detallado y estipulado, tanto que daba miedo.

—Buenas tardes. —saludé muy cortésmente antes de pasar a tomar asiento.

Esperamos todos en silencio a la llegada de la que sería mi futura prometida, sus padres y por su puesto, sus abogados.

—Bienvenidos, por favor pasen. —escuché a la secretaria decir, luego los que nos encontrábamos en la sala nos pusimos de pie para recibirles.

—Sr. Takamachi, es un placer recibirlo nuevamente. —habló mi madre, Lindy Harlaown.

—Muchas gracias, me da gusto estar aquí. —respondió el hombre alto de cabello castaño. —Mi hija a pasado al tocador, no tarda en llegar.

—No se preocupe, por favor tomen asiento.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que mi prometida hiciera su entrada; llamó a la puerta antes de pasar y caminó cabizbaja hasta la silla que le correspondía. Algo me decía que la razón por la que fue al tocador era otra muy diferente a la común.

—Ahora que todos los interesados se encuentran presentes procederé a hacer lectura del documento. Cualquier comentario o cuestión hacerla ipso facto. —dijo uno de los hombres mayores.

Las siguientes dos horas estuvimos en esa sala, éramos cerca de veinte personas y yo a la única que le prestaba atención era a ella. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en varias ocasiones, y en todas y cada una, ella me otorgó una sonrisa, fingida, claro está, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa.

Las modificaciones que se le hicieron al contrato eran menores, sólo me llamó la atención una cláusula que Sra. Takamachi pidió agregar, la cual es la siguiente: Después de anunciar el compromiso y hacer la ceremonia formal, ambas tenemos que vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Sin duda es algo que dejaría patidifuso a cualquiera, sin embargo creo que puedo entender por qué lo hizo.

Ahora sólo quedaba hacer las modificaciones indicadas y mientras esperábamos a que el contrato estuviera listo, degustamos de una exquisita comida.

Yo no aparté mi mirada de ella, su madre le estaba hablando, quizá estaba tratando de darle ánimos o algo así. ¿Cómo se sentirá ella con está decisión? No es algo fácil de asimilar, en especial porque ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo de pensarlo mucho, fue casi de un día para otro.

El corporativo de mi familia y la de ella querían asociarse, pero es bien sabido que en este tipo de asociaciones no falta quien trate de cometer algo ilícito, por lo que lo más seguro era también unir a las familias, de está manera, cualquier cosa que pasara, sabrían que ambas corporaciones saldrían afectadas y no sólo una. Cabe también mencionar, que una vez las compañías asociadas, las acciones de ambas incrementarían el costo de éstas. Suena un tanto mezquino, comprometer a sus hijas solo por negocios, pero así es como funciona la sociedad, y además se nos dio la opción de decidir.

—Pero vaya que eres afortunada. —me dijo en voz baja mi hermano mayor Chrono, al mismo tiempo que me daba palmaditas en la espalda. —Es bastante atractiva ¿no crees?

Por su puesto que lo es, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello, y yo no estaba ciega para no notarlo. Y no sólo era atractiva, sino también hermosa, desde cualquier lado que la vieras resaltaba su belleza, es casi perfecta.

—El documento está listo. —la voz de mi madre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. — Por favor, pasen a mi oficina para que nuestras hijas puedan firmarlo.

Bien, está vez ya no habría marcha atrás, espero que ella se encuentre bien, en todo este lapso de tiempo muy apenas y probó bocado.

—Srta. Nanoha Takamachi, Srta. Fate Harlaown, requiero sus huellas digitales de la mano derecha e izquierda en esta parte. —nos indicó con su dedo. —También la de sus pulgares, es esta otra parte, y por último, sus firmas.

Yo fui la primera en hacer todo ese procedimiento, fui rápida y concisa, aunque no voy a negar que parte de mi sí estaba por demás nerviosa. También ella fue rápida, quizá quería acabar con eso lo más pronto posible, todo iba bien hasta el momento de la firma, su mano comenzó a temblar, hasta hubo que llamarla más de una vez para hacerla volver en sí, por un instante tuve la impresión de ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla, apostaba a que saldría corriendo del lugar, pero al final, terminó firmando.

Tras haber dejado el papeleo en claro, yo y ella salimos de la oficina, mientras que, mi madre, sus padres, y los abogados de amabas familias se quedaron conversando, tal vez sobre la futura asociación.

Suspiré y volví mi mirada hacia ella, ahora no era su mano la que temblaba, era todo su cuerpo, y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad.

—Necesitas tomar aire ¿no? —no esperé a que respondiera, pues era algo más que obvio. Tomé su mano, era cálida y estaba algo sudorosa, pero aún así sentí una sensación muy agradable, la llevé hacia el ascensor y pulsé el botón que daba a la azotea.

Al salir, no pude evitar notar un suspiro de alivio escaparse de su boca. Me volví hacia ella y la miré, de cerca es aún más hermosa. En cuanto se dio cuenta ella sonrió, estaba comenzando a cansarme de esa sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? No tienes que sonreír cuando no lo sientes. —le dije. Espero que no se lo haya tomado a mal, sin embargo es agobiante ver como se esfuerza por aparentar estar bien cuando no lo está. —Me presentaré como se debe, mi nombre es Fate Harlaown y seré tu promedito de ahora en adelante. —me incliné ligeramente, creo que eso último estaba de más pero cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dicho.

—Nanoha… —hizo una leve pausa y continuó. —Takamachi, por favor cuida bien de mí.

Luego de eso no dijimos nada más y nos limitamos a ver la ciudad desde la altura, era un muy agradable paisaje, sobre todo porque el cielo a esa hora del día se teñía de una infinidad de hermosos colores.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, ella disfrutaba de la brisa que soplaba la cual jugaba con su impresionante melena, lo cual era algo magnifico de ver. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, por lo que observarla fue aún más fácil para mí. Curveé ligeramente mis labios, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto, pensé.

—¡Waaah! Estoy exhausta. —exclamó exageradamente a quien considero mi mejor amiga, Hayate, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos en verdad azules. Justo en este momento estábamos en una librería, mi madre me mencionó que a Nanoha le encantaba leer así que le pedí que me acompañara a buscar unos cuantos libros. —Tu fiesta de compromiso es mañana ¿cierto?

—Así es. —le respondí con mi vista en los libros de las estanterías, pues a mi querida madre se le paso por completo especificar que tipos de libros le gustaban más, así que para cubrir todas las posibilidades escogí dos de cada género.

—No han pasado ni dos días desde que firmaron el contrato. —comentó. —Por cierto… ¿No crees que llevas ya demasiados libros?

—¿Eh? —miré la cesta en donde iba depositando los libros que me parecían interesantes y Hayate tenía razón, creo que había exagerado un poco. —Sólo iré a mirar a aquella y nos vamos.

Mientras observaba unos libros, de la nada, un libro cayó en mi cabeza, había venido desde la segunda planta, realmente hay gente descuidada.

—¡Deberías tener más precaución con los libros! — exclamé.

—Lo siento mucho. —escuché la voz de alguien decir.

Recogí el libro y me lo llevé junto con los otros, no tenía caso hacer un alboroto de eso, después de todo fue un accidente, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Hayate cubriéndose la boca, ella era muy buena ocultando sus emociones, en serio, casi no se notaba que estaba atacándose de risa.

—Sí, lo estoy, andando. —pasé a caja a pagar por los libros, y definitivamente había exagerado, sólo espero que a ella le gusten.

Después de eso llegué a mi departamento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ahora que lo recuerdo, después del compromiso tendremos que vivir juntas. Me pregunto dónde viviremos. Me gustaría que fuese aquí, ya estoy acostumbrada a este lugar y no me gustaría mudarme ya que es cómodo y tiene una buena vista. Suspiré, pero eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, y tal vez necesitemos un lugar más grande.

Encendí la música y me metí a la ducha, el agua corría por mi cuerpo, pensaba miles de cosas, pero la más importante… Mañana mi vida cambiará drásticamente.

Por estar pensando terminé durmiendo tarde, sin duda fue una gran equivocación el haberlo hecho, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba nerviosa.

—Fate-chan, es hora de despertarse. Hoy es el gran día. —esa es la voz de mi madre, sabía que vendría a levantarme. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para que se adaptaran a la luz. —He traído el traje que vas a usar.

—¿Traje? ¿En verdad debo de usar eso? —me quejé.

—Sabes cual es la tradición. —repuso ella.

Tontas tradiciones, además ¿por qué tengo que llevar yo el traje? Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien a ella le va mucho más un vestido que a mí.

—Todo saldrá perfecto, ya lo verás.

Suspiré.

Toda la mañana se fue en prepararme para la tan esperada velada, fue algo estresante, pero seguro que Nanoha la estaba pasando mucho peor. Por si fuera poco, mi madre, y muchas personas pusieron mucha presión sobre mí. Me dijeron que habrá mucha gente importante, y también periodistas de las revistas más aclamadas, todo estaba bien hasta que caí en cuenta de una cosa; ellos en absoluto podían enterarse de que el compromiso lo hicimos por medio de un contrato, no es como si fuese un pecado o algo ilegal, pero ambas familias preferían mantener eso al margen de la sociedad.

La recepción comienza a las siete en punto, pero a Nanoha y a mí nos hicieron llegar antes para repasar lo que diríamos en dado caso de que hicieran preguntas sobre nuestra relación. Y es por eso que sigo pensando que fue algo apresurado el hacer la fiesta de compromiso unos días después, tan siquiera nos hubieran dado unos días para conocernos a ella y a mí, y así hacer más creíble todo.

—¡¿Dónde está Nanoha-san?! No tenemos mucho tiempo. —decía una mujer en total estado de nerviosismo mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Ella no ayudaba nada a mi estado de ánimo, lo único que logró hacer fue aumentar mi nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, seguro está por llegar. —traté de calmarla, en serio traté, pero creo que se puso aún más histérica.

Me recargué en el pequeño sillón del salón y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, volví a incorporarme adecuadamente sólo para volver a esa mujer al borde de la desesperación. No fue sino hasta que una muy hermosa cobriza se alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos que suspiró y dejó de moverse, lo cual hizo que yo también me calmara.

Mientras Nanoha se acercaba cada vez más, yo más embelesada me quedaba, el vestido que traía puesto le iba como anillo al dedo, hacía resaltar el color de su piel, el de sus ojos y por su puesto su perfecta figura. Definitivamente era afortunada de tenerla como prometida. Se excusó algo avergonzada por el retraso, tomó asiento y escuchó todo lo que esa mujer dijo sin protestar.

—Luces hermosa. —le dije en un leve susurro.

—Gracias. —sonrió, había algo diferente en su sonrisa, tal vez el hecho de que ahora sí era honesta. —Tú también te ves muy bien.

Se veía más tranquila que el otro día, y eso era una buena señal. —Me bañé con mucho jabón, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mi ocurrente comentario hizo que empezara a reír, me alegré, pues tenía una risa muy dulce y tierna.

—No es tiempo de que cuchicheen entre ustedes, por favor presten atención.

Nos llamó la atención aquella mujer de carácter voluble y no nos quedo más remedio que seguir escuchándola.

* * *

_¿Qué tal les pareció? _

_Bueno, yo los leeré la próxima. Shayito...Cuidensensen y tengan buena vida._


	3. Capítulo 2

_¡Holalas! ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno yo estoy muy bien, por si se preguntaban xD_

_He aquí el segundo capítulo wiii, no está muy largo pero prepárense, porque a partir del tercero es puro NanoFate :3 wiiii EL amor, amor, amor, el amor, el amor, hace al mundo girar._

_Por cierto, una persona me sugirió escribir el punto de vista de Nanoha ¿Les gustaría que lo hiciera? Si es así háganmelo saber. _

_En fin, disfruten la lectura. Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 2._**

No podía creer lo que veía, un salón perfectamente bien decorado para la ocasión, aunque con una iluminación un tanto exagerada, repleto de cientos de personas que jamás había visto en lo que llevo de vida. Situado en uno de los lugares más privados e importantes en toda la ciudad. Siempre pensé que este tipo de eventos requería de ser planeado con meses, o tan siquiera semanas de anticipación, vaya error en el que estaba. Aunque también puede ser posible que hayan organizado todo inclusive antes de enterarnos sobre el compromiso, sea como fuera, todo era en verdad impresionante, inclusive la suave música que tocaba una pequeña orquesta, pero me pregunto, ¿es necesario todo esto? Si estoy fuera verídico y no planeado, por mí hubiese estado bien celebrarlo modestamente, pero bueno, necesitaban hacer de nuestro compromiso un gran espectáculo.

Nanoha estaba agarrada de mi brazo derecho, nuestros padres nos pidieron que recibiéramos personalmente a los que serían los invitados más importantes, lo cuales nos dieron cumplidos como "Hacen una linda pareja" y nos desearon mucha felicidad, también de cuando en cuando nos llamaban ciertas personas para sacarse una foto con nosotras. Ambas aceptamos muy agradecidas los buenos deseos de algunos que si sonaban sinceros, otros no eran más que por cortesía o incluso por hipocresía. No sé ella, pero yo me estaba cansando de sonreír, y eso no fue todo, tuvimos que soportar el mar de preguntas que nos hicieron los corresponsales de las revistas a las que habían contratado con sumo cuidado para hacer aún más púbica a la feliz pareja recién comprometida. Lo bueno fue que no nos hicieron preguntas acerca de cómo nos conocimos, todas estaban más dirigidas a cosas superficiales, y la atención se centro principalmente en Nanoha, a la que le hicieron preguntas sobre quién había diseñado su vestido, quién la había peinado, y cosas parecidas. No fue sino hasta la hora de la cena que pudimos tomarnos un respiro, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de alguien y había pasado tanto tiempo con esa persona y muy apenas cruzar palabra con ella.

Nuestra mesa estaba apartada de todos los invitados, pero aún así estábamos a la vista de todos, éramos la cereza en el pastel. La luz de los flashes de las cámaras estaban aturdiéndome, en serio no podían dejarnos cenar con tranquilidad, no, por supuesto que no.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté susurrándole al oído. El calzado que traía puesto parecía ser un tanto incómodo, y hemos estado de pie por varias horas, seguro debe se sentir los pies cansados.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —me contestó con una sonrisa.

—Mis felicitaciones a la feliz pareja. —dijo Hayate, quien había aparecido de la nada con una copa de vino en la mano, la levantó un poco hacia nosotros y bebió un sorbo.

—Gracias. —dijimos ambas. Yo aún no le había mencionado a Nanoha que Hayate era mi amiga más cercana, por lo que la trató como a un invitado más.

La velada prosiguió según el programa tan exageradamente bien planeado, se estaba volviendo frustrante el hecho de tener que seguirlo. A mi prometida poco le importó y se libró de él en más de una ocasión aunque fuera por unos instantes, se veía que no disfrutaba por completo, pero tampoco le disgustaba, no la culpo, y me seguía preocupando su calzado, entonces caí en cuenta de algo, no importaba a donde fuese, mi mirada siempre la encontraba. Pero entonces un distinguido señor con acento peculiar me entretuvo y la perdí de vista. Sin duda es escurridiza, pues no la encontraba por ningún lugar, tanto que comencé a preocuparme.

—Si buscas a una linda cobriza con un flamante vestido, la vi irse en aquella dirección. —me dijo el mismo señor que había causado en primer lugar que la perdiera.

Le agradecí y me excusé con él, e inmediatamente seguí la dirección que me había indicado, subí las escaleras tupidas por una alfombra roja, moví mi cabeza hacia los lados tratando de localizarla y entonces la vi, parada en el balcón con su cabeza alzada al cielo, me fui acercando lenta y sigilosamente, debía estar pensando en algo, o tal vez solo quería librarse un rato de toda nuestra actuación.

—Debe el cielo sentirse realmente agradecido por ser digno de ser observado por vuestros ojos. —dije muy suavemente, no quería espantarla, así que antes aclaré mi garganta para que se percatara de mi presencia.

—Demasiado digno es el cielo para mí, pues observarlo es lo único que puedo hacer. —no me esperaba tal respuesta llena de melancolía, ni siquiera se giró, continuó mirando hacia arriba, y sentí celos de lo afortunado que es el cielo.

—¿No la estás pasando bien en esta bella velada? —le inquirí con cierta ironía.

—Es una hermosa velada, sin duda, pero…

—A mí me parece en demasía ostentosa y muy prematura, sin embargo entenderás que había que hacerla para anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso. —repuse.

—¿Tú estás bien con esto? —se volvió hacia mí y me lo preguntó directamente.

—Mi prometida es hermosa, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —sonreí.

—Me pregunto…

Definitivamente algo le pasaba, no era momento de hacer preguntas, y a pesar de que quería seguir pasando un momento a solas con ella le sugerí que regresáramos. —Es mejor que volvamos adentro, hay algo que todos están esperando ver.

—¿Qué podría ser? —me preguntó con un adorable gesto de confusión.

—Nuestro primer baile. —contesté.

—No bailo muy bien. —dijo con cierto atisbo de preocupación.

—Hablando con sinceridad, ni yo. —mentí. —Creo que estamos en serios problemas.

—Trataré de no pisarte mucho. —comentó divertida, su sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

—Eres muy considerada, te lo agradezco.

Le extendí mi brazo derecho para que se sujetara de él, quizá se estén preguntando donde estamos.

Al momento de bajar por las escaleras, una luz nos iluminó, era hora del baile, recuerdo ver la mirada altanera de aquella mujer que nos había dicho con claridad que no hiciéramos nada que no estuviera en el programa, seguro debe haberse molestado cuando por habernos ausentando.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la pista, la iluminación se volvió más tenue que antes, la música cambió por completo. Primero comenzó a escucharse en ligero sonido del arpa ser tocada, en ese momento coloqué mi brazo derecho debajo de mi pecho, me incliné ligeramente hacia Nanoha, y extendí la palma de mi mano izquierda, ella la tomó, me incorporé, ella colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y yo en su cintura. Los violines comenzaron a unirse a la melodía del arpa y junto con ellos nosotras comenzamos a bailar, adelante, hacia atrás, dábamos sutiles movimientos, el piano también hizo su entrada, nuestros pies se movían al son de la música, al principio fue tranquila, y entonces llegó una parte que en lo personal, me fascinó, no sólo por el incremento del ritmo sino también por el hecho de que nuestras miradas se habían encontrado y a partir de ese momento no se apartaron ni un solo segundo, girábamos, era un baile tan lleno de no sé qué, pero era algo especial, no supe en qué momento fue que la había acercado aún más a mí, sonrió, y agachó su cabeza para hundirla en mi hombro, la música comenzó a disminuir el ritmo, la melodía finalizó con tan solo el arpa y el piano, nuestro movimiento también ceso, y en cuanto nos detuvimos un sonoro sonido de aplausos siguió.

—Tienes razón, no bailas para nada bien, en lo absoluto. —me dijo al oído antes de apartarse de mí.

—Gracias por no pisarme. —dije y sonreí.

—No ha sido nada.

Los aplausos de detuvieron, nosotras permanecimos allí, mirándonos, olvidándonos de todo lo demás, eso hasta que nos interrumpió un hombre que me pidió concederle a Nanoha para bailar con él, ganas no me faltaron de negarme, pero sería algo absurdo y descortés de mi parte hacer eso, así que me limité a asentir. Antes de apartarme me acerqué al oído derecho mi prometida.

—A él puedes pisarlo todo lo que quieras. —le susurré lo suficiente bajo para que aquél hombre no alcanzase a escuchar, pero lo suficiente alto para que ella me entendiera.

Dejó salir una risilla de su boca, contenta con escucharla reír me aparté de ellos.

Varias parejas también se acercaron a la pista para danzar, dejando las sillas de las mesas vacías, lo bueno que es un lugar bastante amplió, pensé.

—A mí también me gustaría bailar con ella. —me dijo Hayate.

—Tendrás que hacer fila. —y no era broma, muchos hombres ya estaban esperando tener el placer de bailar con ella.

—Debes dejar de mirarla tanto, el verla sin duda es un total deleite para las pupilas pero trata de disimular, eres muy obvia. —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

—No quiero disimular. —admití.

—Claro, sólo no olvides que estamos aquí solo gracias a un papel.

No tenía que recordármelo, era consciente de ello, como si algo así fuese a irse de mi mente, pero quería ignorarlo, al menos por esta noche.

—Creo que tu amada clama por ayuda. —dijo. —Ese es el sexto sujeto con el que baila.

—Entonces, debo ir en su auxilio.

—Fate. —pronunció mi nombre con seriedad, me daba una idea de lo que me iba a decir. —Tienes una sonrisa muy tonta en tu cara. —se burló. Correcto, eso no estaba ni cerca de lo que pensé que diría.

Me abrí paso entre la gente hasta poder alcanzar a Nanoha.

—Disculpe, ¿podría regresarme a mi prometida? —esa fue una mala elección de palabras de mi parte, quizá debí decirlo más sutilmente.

El hombre me sonrió, le dio un beso en la mano a Nanoha y se alejó, ella suspiró, parece ser que llegue justo en el momento indicado.

—Gracias. —me susurró. —Me pregunto por qué tanto interés en bailar conmigo.

—La razón es obvia, estás deslumbrante, quizás demasiado. Pero para desdicha de ellos, resulta que ya estás comprometida conmigo.

Se sonrojó y me sonrió tímidamente. —Han sido muy amables, pero… —hizo un gesto de cansancio y suspiró más profundamente que la vez anterior.

—Si hubieras pisado al primero estoy segura de que los siguientes hubieran pensado dos veces antes de invitarte a bailar. —decía mientras caminábamos a nuestra mesa donde tomamos asiento.

—En dado caso a quien debí haber pisado es a ti. —me contestó hilarante. —Sería muy extraño que acabase de bailar perfectamente contigo y a él lo pisara de la nada.

—Podríamos haber inventado una excusa. —le dije sonriente.

—¿Como cuál?

—Una muy buena se me hubiera ocurrido. —respondí al mismo tiempo que le servía agua mineral en una copa.

—Me gustaría escucharla. —repuso.

Es muy insistente, y su mirada me decía que no se rendiría a menos que respondiera adecuadamente.

—Sinceramente… —pensé en una buena excusa, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

—Te está saliendo humo de la cabeza, ¿debería echarte agua? —dijo entre risas.

Se estaba burlando de mí, pero parecía divertirse, así que por mí podía seguir burlándose todo lo que quisiera. Antes de poder contestarle los padres de Nanoha habían hecho acto de presencia, también estaban acompañados por un joven y una damisela muy bien parecida, deduje que podrían ser ellos sus hermanos.

—Veo que se divierten, eso es bueno. —comentó Shiro Takamachi.

—Es muy agradable estar con su hija, sería imposible para mí aburrirme en su compañía. —respondí honestamente, quería dejar en claro que a pesar de ser esto un simple negocio yo no sería indiferente para con ella.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —dijo. —Espero que cuides bien de mi hija de ahora en adelante, es mi preciado tesoro.

—¡Padre! —exclamó ella totalmente avergonzada.

Reímos.

—Nanoha-chan es algo despistada. —habló el joven.

—Seguro te causara unos cuantos problemas. —agregó la damisela.

Eran una familia muy unida, y se notaba a simple vista que adoraban a Nanoha, por lo mismo no me cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que la comprometieran con una desconocida.

—Me vero obligado a decir que si llegas a lastimar a mi pequeña hermanita, jamás te lo perdonaré. —me dijo con seriedad su hermano.

—No lo haré. —repuse rápido y sin dudar.

—No le hagas caso, sólo ignóralo. —me dijo Nanoha, me dio ternura el notar ese puchero que estaba haciendo con sus labios mientras que sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas.

—Es normal, creo yo. —le sonreí.

No tardaron en unírsenos mi madre y mi hermano que traía una botella de champán en la mano, cada uno tomó una copa de cristal, me pidieron que fuera yo quien abriera la botella, y eso hice, se me dificultó un poco, pero logré hacerlo sin sacarle un ojo a alguien. Vertí la bebida espumosa en las copas de las personas que me rodeaban, siendo la de Nanoha la primera a la que le serví. Una vez hecho esto hicimos un brindis formal con todos los invitados.

La velada terminó bien, muy bien, diría yo. Pero ahora venía la parte compleja, vivir juntas. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes había pasado por mi cabeza el vivir con alguien. Desde que entré a la facultad me mudé de casa de mi madre a un departamento pues me quedaba más accesible el campus y no tenía que conducir largas distancias desde temprano por la mañana para llegar a tiempo.

—¿Disfrutaste de la velada? —me acerqué a Nanoha, estaba sentada en ese pequeño sillón en el que estuvimos antes de que todo iniciara, esperábamos a que nuestros padres terminaran de despedir a los invitados con los que se habían quedado conversando, seguro estaban agradeciéndoles el haber estado presentes.

—Uhn. —asintió haciendo un curioso sonido.

Estaba agotada.

Me arrodillé delante de ella y sin pedirle permiso le quité esos extravagantes zapatos que habían causado mi preocupación toda la noche. Me daban ganas de irle a reclamar a la persona que le obligó a usarlos.

—¿Vas a darme un masaje? —me preguntó con voz soñolienta.

—Sí, así que relájate, te sentirás mejor. —respondí mientras comenzaba a masajear su pie.

—Se siente bien. —decía.

—Se sentiría aún mejor si los remojaras en agua caliente y usara algún aceite.

—Ummm… Yo digo que así está perfecto. —inquirió. —Tus manos son muy suaves.

—Debo decir lo mismo de tus pies, además son muy lindos.

—Nyahaha. —rió quedito.

Continué con el masaje por varios minutos hasta que ella me dijo que era suficiente.

—Mis pies te lo agradecen, ahora es mi turno.

—Mi calzado es bastante cómodo.

—Entonces en los hombros, anda, siéntate.

—No, no es necesario. —le dije, no es que quisiera rechazarla pero definitivamente no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

—Anda, no seas tímida. —insistía e insistía.

En el momento que baje mi guardia ella se aprovechó y me jaló hacia el sillón, sentí como colocaba sus manos en mis hombros y cuando estaba a punto de pararme ella movió sus dedos. Una risa salió de mi boca, la verdad es que era muy sensible en la espalda.

—Interesante. —la escuché decir, y no era por nada, pero hasta creo que pude imaginar una sonrisa traviesa dibujarse en sus labios.

—No es que quiera interrumpir tan conmovedora escena pero es hora de irnos. —dijo mi hermano con un tono sarcástico.

Vaya que había llegado a interrumpir, pero bueno, a la vez se lo agradecía, no sabía de lo que Nanoha pudo haber sido capaz, creo que ya está comenzando a tomar confianza, tal vez demasiada, no me quejo, me alegra de que a pesar de todo sea así, pero eso puede también ser peligroso.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos sonreímos.

Caminamos juntas hasta la entrada principal y allí nos separamos.

—Te veré mañana, prometida mía. —dijo tan dulcemente y se acercó a depositarme un cálido beso en la mejilla, tal acción me tomó por sorpresa e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de la nada.

—Ha-hasta mañana. —contesté con dificultad.

Ella me sonrió antes de irse, seguí su espalda hasta que se subió al auto, bajó la ventanilla y con un gesto de mano se despidió.

Definitivamente esta chica es peligrosa, pensé.

* * *

_Sachikovirtual- Que bueno que te gustó ;D _

_Touka-chan- My dear waifu :3 No te lo mencioné porque surgió de la nada xD_

_Alex- (tu nombre es demasiado largo xD) Creo que sí aparecerá, aún no sé, pero de ser así no pienso crear un triangulo amoroso ni nada de eso. _

_ -será muy muy hermosa ya verás, y a partir del siguiente cap será más largo :P _

_Sakuradakota- Me temo que habrá drama, pero del bueno :3 No sé si narrar desde la perspectiva de Nanoha, no veo inconveniente en hacerlo, así que creo que se lo consideraré. Una pregunta... ¿señores? XD Gracias por desearme una linda semana, igualmente ^^_

_Desconocido-san -Lo continuaré, lo juro ;-; _

_Iuzy- Tienes buen gusto xD okay no_

_Marian- No lo abandonaré ;-; ¿Por qué creéis eso? :T_

_Rokujotorako- :P Ocurrencias, ya sabes. _

_Guest - Y habrá aún más ;D _

_Creo que esos fueron todos, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme y hacerme saber su opinión al respecto. _

_Los leeré mañana. _


	4. Capitulo 3

_Holala aloha ¿Qué tal están todos? _

_Porque muchos lo pidieron pues he escrito también la perspectiva de Nanoha-chan wiii XD_

_Ahora, no se si quieran que lo siga haciendo como lo hice esta vez, dividí mitad y mitad, o prefieren que lo intercale. _

_En fin, he aquí el capítulo._

* * *

_ **Capítulo 3.**_

_**Nanoha POV:**_

—Siento llegar tarde, ¿tienes mucho esperando? —me acerqué corriendo a una persona que ahora era, a vista de todos, mi prometida.

Apenas ayer se había celebrado la fiesta de nuestro compromiso y hoy ya estábamos por ir a ver el que sería nuestro "hogar", al menos por una buena temporada. La velada anterior fue muy hermosa y única, había tenido el placer de presenciar ese tipo de celebraciones con anterioridad, pero jamás pensé que así sería la mía. Había terminado exhausta, anduve de un lado a otro con esos zapatos incómodos que el diseñador que habían contratado me hizo usar a pesar de que le especifiqué que prefería unos más sencillos. Sin embargo, aunque la velada había sido, aparentemente perfecta, un dejo de melancolía seguía invadiendo mi pecho, es algo normal, todo está pasando tan rápido, mi mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Pero, no todo es malo, de todas las personas con las que pude haberme comprometido, aunque fuera de esta manera tan singular, me alegro de que haya sido con Fate. Ella es muy atenta, a pesar de que todavía no llegamos a conocernos, cuando estoy con ella me invade un sentimiento de confortabilidad inigualable, tanto que me es imposible explicar.

—No, recién llegué yo también. —me contestó quitándose los audífonos que traía puestos. Abandonó la comodidad de su asiento y me entregó un ramo de flores. —Es para ti.

—¡Oh! Gracias. —exclamé con alegría. A este tipo de cosas me refiero cuando digo que es atenta, quiero decir, no tiene por qué regalarme flores, después de todo nuestro compromiso no es real, lo es, pero no por lo que piensan los demás. —Pero ¿Qué debo hacer? —dije con cierta inquietud. —Yo no te he traído nada. —por las prisas ni siquiera pude pensar en tener un detalle con ella, debe creer que soy una desconsiderada.

—En ese entonces… —comenzó a hablar e hizo una pausa dramática mientras me miraba con aparente reproche. —Regrésamelas. —se refería a las flores. Supe de inmediato al ver su rostro que estaba bromeando, esta era otra cosa que me gustaba de ella, que podía convertir un momento tenso en algo agradable.

—No quiero, son lindas. —inquirí. La verdad es que lo eran, pero también lo dije para seguirle el juego. —Además las compraste para mí, ¿no es cierto?

—En realidad me las encontré olvidadas en el lugar en el que estaba sentada. —dijo muy elocuente, por favor, como si le fuera a creer.

—¿Me obsequias algo que te encontraste? Eso es peor que no darme nada. —fingí cierta indignación.

—Eso lo dices porque tú no me has traído nada. —repuso. —A decir verdad yo no tenía planeado darte flores. —agregó.

—¿No? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No. —reafirmó. —Yo no quería hacerte esperar así que llegué mucho antes de la hora acordada, pero entonces no sabía qué hacer así que me puse a deambular por los alrededores y encontré una pequeña florería cerca de aquí. Fue entonces cuando decidí comprar un ramo de flores. —me contó. Yo estaba incrédula de la sinceridad que tenía conmigo, normalmente no cualquiera dice eso y prefiere solo quedar bien, pero debo recordar y tener muy presente una cosa, Fate no es cualquier persona. —¡Oh! Además, como no sabía cuál es tu flor favorita, le dije a la señorita que me atendió que hiciera un ramo con las que me parecieron más bonitas. —me sorprendí al escuchar eso, la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención a las flores, eran unos hermosos lirios blancos y tulipanes rojos, sonreí, había hecho una muy buena elección.

—Muchas gracias, en serio, no debiste molestarte. —dije apenada. —¿Conoces el lenguaje de las flores?

—¿Tienen un lenguaje? —preguntó con inocencia, el gesto en su rostro me decía que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Así es, cada flor tiene su significado. —le respondí mientras olía las flores.

—¡Oh! Espera… El ramo que te di, ¿no dice nada malo, cierto?

—No, todo lo contrario. —le aclaré. —Los lirios tienen el significado de "Alegras mis días" y los blancos más específicamente, "Corazón tierno". —hizo una cara de asombro, un tanto graciosa para mi vista. —En cuanto a los tulipanes… —dudé por un instante si decirlo o no, era algo vergonzoso después de todo, pero ya había comenzado a hablar y no podía dejarla a medias. —"Te prometo amor sincero", los rojos en especial… —dirigí mi mirada a su rostro, el cual estaba ligeramente ruborizado, sonreí, me pregunto cuál será su reacción cuando termine de hablar. —Los rojos simbolizan amor eterno. —agrandé mi sonrisa, al ver como el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y se acarició, desviando inmediatamente su mirada de mí, adorable, no había otra palabra que la describiera más perfectamente en ese momento.

—V-Vaya, y eso que las escogí al azar. —tartamudeó, sonreí, estaba contenta de conocer este lado de Fate.

Pero era en verdad curioso, de entre tantas flores que pudo haber elegido…

—Por cierto, los tulipanes son mis favoritos. —le comenté.

—No me sorprende, es una hermosa flor. —dijo ya más tranquila. —Y tú eres hermosa, una perfecta combinación. —me ruboricé, no puedo creer como en un momento estoy siendo yo la que disfruté de verla de ese modo y de buenas a primeras ella cambia de lugar conmigo.

Caminamos hasta la heladería que se encontraba cerca y compramos un cono de nieve, ella pidió de chocolate y nuez, mientras que yo de vainilla y avellana. Nos sentamos en una banca del parque que estaba cerca de donde se supone, viviremos juntas, o bueno, eso al menos me había dicho ella.

—Dime algo. —comenzó a decir. —¿Usas pupilentes? —preguntó mientras observaba mis ojos.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Tienes lindos ojos, muy hermosos. —y aquí va de nuevo, Fate, puedes llegar a ser demasiado…

—Los tuyos también son muy lindos, me encanta su color y tu mirada. —le dije esperando causar lo mismo que ella en mí.

—¿En serio te gusta la mirada que tengo ahora?

—Sí.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso, ya que es la mirada de una persona enamorada. —perpleja y expuesta, es como quedé al escucharla decir eso, por todos los cielos, cómo podía decir eso tan a la ligera.

Seguramente hice la reacción que ella esperaba obtener de mí, pues se echó a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

—Lo siento, eso fue demasiado ¿cierto? —se disculpaba, pero seguía riéndose así que era obvio que para nada lo sentía. —En serio, sólo bromeaba.

Lo sé, lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así seguía sin poder digerirlo.

—Fate-chan, eres muy cruel. —exclamé haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento. —repetía. —Pero sabes, estoy feliz, me has llamado por mi nombre.

—Oh, ¿no lo había hecho ya?

—No creo ser capaz de olvidar algo así.

Es muy directa, muy, muy, muy directa, debo acostumbrarme pronto a ello o estaré en problemas.

—Nanoha. —me llamó, sin honoríficos, sólo así, me giré para verla. —Eres muy hermosa. —dijo y sonrió.

Definitivamente debo acostumbrarme a ella lo antes posible.

La confianza que había entre nosotras parecía casi irreal, esta es la primera vez que estamos juntas sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor, tampoco tenemos que preocuparnos por seguir las indicaciones de alguien más, ya que es nuestra primera vez así, ¿no debería ser esto por lo menos un poco embarazoso?, quiero decir, estamos comprometidas y apenas sabemos algo de la otra, entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan bien? Quizá se deba a su carácter, es fácil de tratar, aunque sus repentinos cumplidos, bueno, son agradables pero, es normal sentir pena al escuchar a alguien decirte ese tipo de piropos. Espera, ella cree que soy hermosa… Cielos, si es así ahora que recién nos conocemos no quiero ni pensar en cómo será cuando llevemos más tiempo de conocernos. Aunque, si soy honesta… no me molesta que sea así, hasta creo que… me gusta.

Después de haber pasado por todo eso, logré estabilizarme mentalmente, debía mantener la guardia alta y estar preparada para otro de tus ataques, el cual podría ser en cualquier momento. Justo ahora, me pregunto qué es lo que estará pensando. ¿Será así con todo el mundo?, verla tratar así a alguien más… Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados, estoy pensando cosas sin sentido.

El sonido de su celular ayudó a que volviera a la realidad, contestó y al parecer era su madre, a quien le decía que nos encontrábamos muy cerca de donde nos reuniríamos con ella y mi madre.

Atravesamos el parque hasta llegar a una residencia, estaba localizada en una muy buena zona, frente al enorme portón se encontraba un hombre de traje, era uno de los encargados de seguridad, quien al vernos inmediatamente tomó su pequeño micrófono, seguramente les anunció que ya habíamos llegado.

El portón se abrió y nos adentramos, caminamos unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la puerta.

Fate miraba hacia los lados, y hacia arriba. Esto era demasiado, una gran casa de dos pisos, un amplio jardín, y alcancé a ver lo que parecía ser la terraza. ¿Realmente creen que hace falta todo esto? No es que no me gustara, era muy lindo y todo pero, ese lugar para solo nosotras dos…

—Bienvenidas, por favor pasen, esta es su casa. —dijo su mamá muy alegre.

—Con permiso. —dijo Fate antes de entrar, sin duda es muy educada.

—Espero que esta residencia sea de su agrado. —ahora la que habló fue mi madre. —Como ven no está amueblada, ya que aquí será donde vivirán ustedes, deben ser ustedes las que decidan como quieren decorarla.

—Muchas gracias, es muy considerado de su parte. —dijo Fate. —Es muy pintoresco el lugar, personalmente me ha gustado mucho el jardín. Me pregunto si podríamos plantar lirios y tulipanes.

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, en absoluto puedo creerlo.

—¿Lo dices por el ramo de flores que lleva Nanoha-chan? —preguntó mi mamá, más para sí misma que para alguna de nosotras.

—No creo que haya inconveniente. —inquirió la suya.

— Tu cara está completamente roja, hija mía. —exclamó, mamá, no me ayudes, por favor, le dije con la mirada. —Dame esas flores, veré que las pongan en agua, por suerte la cocina está equipada con lo indispensable.

—Nanoha-chan, si tienes algún inconveniente con el lugar podemos buscar otro en el que te sientas más a gusto. —me dijo muy atentamente su mamá.

—No será necesario, Sra Harlaown, a mí me ha gustado mucho. —dije y me sonrió.

Luego de eso nos dejaron a solas, no sin antes indicarnos que diéramos un recorrido por todo el lugar.

—Y bien… ¿Qué piensas? —le pregunté con incertidumbre, había estado mirando todo muy meticulosamente.

—Cualquier lugar estará bien para mí, siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo. —se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

Vendrás causándome un infarto con tus palabras Fate-chan…

—Hablo en serio. —repuse.

—¿Crees acaso que yo no? —me miraba fijamente, y seguía sonriendo con satisfacción. —Me gusta, es un lugar muy espacioso y agradable, aunque creo que es demasiado espacioso para sólo nosotras dos… —compartía su opinión, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho; se llevó su mano al mentón y frunció un ligeramente el entrecejo.

Lucía tan seria que me entraron ciertas ganas de molestarla un poco.

—Entonces debemos darnos prisa y tener una familia. —le dije, y la adorable Fate se hizo presente. Me acerqué a ella, dejando sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre nosotras. —¿Te gustaría…? —ella estaba inmóvil, seguro que no se lo esperaba, no eres la única que tiene aces bajo la manga, querida Fate.

—¿Eh? —sólo eso salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué clase de mascota te gustaría tener? Pienso que un cachorrito estaría bien, o quizás un gato.

No sé con exactitud qué es lo que tiene ella que hace querer provocarla… Yo no era esta clase de persona, ¿qué me está pasando?

—¡Ah! —exclamó con alivio. —Creo que es algo pronto para eso, pero si en un futuro quieres tener una mascota, por mí encantada.

Nos reunimos nuevamente con nuestras respectivas madres, hablamos con ellas y decidimos que el lugar estaba perfecto. Ya que seguía siendo temprano quedamos en ir en busca de los muebles ideales. Ellas se ofrecieron a acompañarnos pero Fate les dijo que no era necesario, aunque ellas insistieron Fate terminó ganando, con la condición de que ellas nos dejarían en una de las más prestigiosas mueblerías de la ciudad.

—¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar? —le pregunté, mirando alrededor.

—Creo que por la sala y el comedor estaría bien, ¿te parece?

Yo sólo asentí, no me importaba realmente por dónde comenzar, pero me hacía feliz que preguntara por mi opinión.

Caminamos hasta las salas, ella tomó asiento en un sofá y de inmediato se paró.

—No hay que comprar este, es lindo pero está muy duro. —hizo una cara graciosa y se pasó a otro sofá. —Este es cómodo. —me dijo.

—Fate-chan… Es horrible. —cómodo o no, yo en absoluto aceptaría comprar ese, tanto la forma como los colores eran en verdad horribles.

Ella se rió.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora viendo y probando salas, no tenía idea de lo difícil que podía ser, gracias a la ayuda de una de las encargadas del lugar pudimos elegir la que nos pareció mejor, en cuanto al comedor, fue un tanto más sencillo. Después fuimos a las camas, por el momento solo estábamos cubriendo lo básico, ya después con más tiempo nos encargaríamos de lo demás.

—Prueba este colchón, siento que podía quedarme dormida en cuestión de segundos. —se había recostado en uno de los tantos que había, le obedecí y me coloqué a un lado de ella.

—Sí que es cómodo, tan suave. Espero que haya dos de estos.

—¿Dos? —habló permaneciendo en la misma posición. —¿Quieres decir que no dormiremos en la misma cama?

Me quedé callada, no iba a responder, no, tranquila, respira, uno, dos, uno dos.

—Ya registramos los muebles y la dirección a la que serán enviados. —llegó la afable mujer que antes nos había atendido. —Sólo falta que corroboren los datos y firmen.

—Está bien, en un momento vamos. —respondió ella. —¿Tienes algún compromiso para el día de hoy?

—No, toda mi tarde está libre.

—¿Quieres pasarla conmigo? —me preguntó, por un momento creí que su mirada me imploraba el sí, sonreí.

—Me encantaría. —respondí sonriente.

Se levantó de un saltó y estando ya de pie extendió su mano hacia mí, la tomé y nos dirigimos a firmar por el pedido.

—¿A dónde iremos? —le pregunté una vez que salimos de la mueblería.

—Primero que nada, me gustaría ir por algo de comer y después, si estás de acuerdo, ir a mi departamento. —me pareció interesante la forma en la que lo dijo, había un toque de nerviosismo en sus palabras, quizá pensó que me tomaría muy atrevida tal proposición pero a mí me parecía bien. Además sentía curiosidad por conocer el lugar en el que vive, así podría darme una idea de sus gustos.

* * *

**_Fate POV_**

Tras haber estado casi toda la mañana juntas, yo quería seguir pasando el tiempo con ella, aún había muchas cosas que quería saber y me daba curiosidad preguntarle, conocerla más. Me alegró el hecho de que haya aceptado mi invitación. Fuimos a un restauran tipo buffet, donde comimos de todo un poco, nuestra conversación fue trivial, nos dijimos nuestras comidas favoritas, así como también las que menos nos gustaban. Aunque habíamos concordado en varias ocasiones, en otras, éramos polos totalmente opuestos separados por una gran muralla china.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo ideal? —le pregunté muy casualmente, me intrigaba hasta mis entrañas saberlo.

—Umm. —pensó unos segundos antes de responder. —Físicamente, alguien que tenga la espalda sensible. —en ese momento estaba tomando agua, así que casi me ahogo al escucharla.

Tosí un poco, tratando de calmarme.

Sonrió.

—En realidad no tengo un tipo ideal, pero creo que esa persona solo tendría que ser autentica. —me dijo. —Y creo que tendría que tener unos lindos ojos.

—¡Oh! Creo que soy totalmente tu tipo, soy autentica y en la mañana me dijiste que tenía lindos ojos, en especial mi mirada. —recordé lo que pasó entonces, la verdad no supe por qué había dicho eso, sólo lo dije. .

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Una persona con linda sonrisa. —contesté sin dudar. —Me gusta mucho ver sonreír a las personas, pero, aunque suene algo cursi, siempre he creído que la persona de la que me enamore, tendrá ese brillo especial en su mirada y su sonrisa será resplandeciente, así como la tuya.

Se ruborizó, tal vez estaba siendo muy directa con ella, tal vez si seguía así terminaría por incomodarla, pero es que no podía evitarlo, es como si mis labios se movieran solos sin mi permiso.

—Tu sonrisa es hermosa. —y aquí voy otra vez. —Siento si te incómodo al decirte esto, pero me es difícil contener mis pensamientos. Pero realmente creo que eres muy hermosa.

—No me incomodas, sólo… No estoy acostumbrada a que me digan hermosa más de cinco veces el mismo día. —repuso risueña.

—¿Las estás contando? Creo que han sido menos de cinco.

—Era un decir, no las estoy contando. —sus mejillas tenían un tenue pero visible rubor, y no había momento en el que yo no estuviera sonriendo.

—¿Segura… hermosa Nanoha?

—¡Tú, realmente…! —exclamó.

Agachó ligeramente su cabeza, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada. Creo que debo dejarla tranquila por un tiempo.

Una vez habiendo terminado de comer nos dirigimos a mi departamento, la invité a pasar muy cortésmente, le dije que tomara asiento y se pusiera cómoda mientras que yo iba por algo de beber, nada de alcohol, quiero aclarar.

Como toda persona en un lugar desconocido, vi como miraba discretamente la habitación, y también las fotos que había en ella.

El decorado era simple, estilo minimalista con un poco de estilo clásico. Era demasiado espacioso para una persona, y lo suficiente para dos. La verdad es que no me tomó mucho elegir el lugar, lo único que me importaba es que estuviera cerca de la universidad. Ahora que lo pienso, la residencia donde viviremos está aún más cerca de ésta. Me entró curiosidad y le pregunté a qué universidad asistía y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando dijo el nombre de la misma en la que yo estaba estudiando.

—Es broma ¿cierto? —dije pues estaba incrédula. —Estoy consciente de que el campus es enorme pero no haberme topado contigo ni una sola vez… Además con lo hermosa que eres sin duda había escuchado rumores sobre ti, como que muchos hombres andas tras de ti, o algo parecido. —comentaba, le extendí un vaso de agua y ella lo tomó agradecida.

—Siendo sincera, empezaré las clases la semana entrante. —un atisbo de tristeza se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

Me parecía muy extraño que aceptaran ingresos en estos momentos del semestre, pues ya había comenzado meses atrás. Al preguntarle a cuál universidad asistía con anterioridad, mi sorpresa fue aún mayor, ya que si mal no me equivocaba, esa no estaba en la ciudad. Le pedí que por favor me explicara porque no estaba entendiendo nada, me daba una idea pero esa idea era bastante descabellada.

—Hicieron el intercambio debido al compromiso.

Sólo eso necesitó decir para confirmar lo que antes pasaba por mi mente, aún habiendo escuchado eso de sus propios labios, yo seguía sin creerlo, ¿Por qué llegaron tan lejos? ¿Tan importante era para ellos fusionar ambos corporativos que no les importó el hecho de que la vida de su hija cambiaría tan drásticamente. Ahora no sólo estaba comprometida con una desconocida, también viviría con ella y lejos de su hogar. No lo entiendo, definitivamente no lo entiendo.

—¿Por qué aceptaste el compromiso? —le pregunté, necesitaba y quería saber.

—Por la misma razón que tú, supongo. —contestó.

—Lo sé, pero esto es más difícil para ti que para mí. Prácticamente tú abandonaste todo por esto. —me sentía frustrada y consternada, de haber sabido antes…. —Es por eso que el día de firmar el contrato tú tenías esa expresión perdida en tu cara, está es la razón de tu melancolía ¿no es así?

Se quedó en silencio y cabizbaja, me sentía mal con ella, a pesar de lo que hizo sigue sonriendo, me sentía egoísta.

—Ese día yo quería escapar. Mis amigos, no, toda mi vida está en aquél lugar. —Además de eso, siempre creí que me comprometería con alguien por amor, no por medio de un contrato. —no tenía ni idea de cuál es su expresión en este momento, no podía mirarla, apreté mis puños debido a la impotencia que sentía. —Pero no me arrepiento, yo en verdad disfrutó el estar contigo, me siento muy bien a tu alrededor.

—Lo siento… —no sabía por qué me disculpaba, pero era lo más inteligente que podía decir.

—No tienes nada que sentir, yo tomé la decisión por mí misma, así como tú tomaste la tuya.

El silencio estuvo presente en la habitación durante varios momentos, yo no sabía que decir, y creo que ella estaba esperando a que fuera yo la que hablara, sin embargo por más que pensaba no se me ocurría nada, absolutamente nada que decir.

—¿No crees que a las personas les parecerá extraño que te cambies de universidad luego de haber anunciado nuestro compromiso? —terminé preguntando algo que probablemente no tenía ni la más mínima importancia ahora.

—Ya inventaremos una buena excusa. —me sonrió, al parecer no había hecho mal elección al preguntar eso.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Una muy buena se me ocurrirá. —contestó.

—Me gustaría escucharla.

—Que no soporto estar tanto tiempo separada de ti, por ejemplo.

Una tonta sonrisa se compuso en mis labios.

—Eres buena inventando excusas.

—Mejor que tú, eso sin duda.

Sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿qué deberíamos decir si nos preguntan cómo nos conocimos? —creo que era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello, además la historia que nos dijo la mujer histérica que planeó el programa de nuestro compromiso estaba muy… no nos había convencido del todo, vaya.

—Nos conocimos casualmente en un viaje que hiciste adonde yo solía vivir. —comenzó.

—Iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de aquél hermoso lugar, cuando de pronto te vi, entonces pensé que eras hermosa y me enamoré de ti a primera vista. —continué.

—¡Fate-chan! —exclamó. —Eso suena muy de anime/manga shoujo.

Me reí. —Lo siento, pero ¿no te parece romántico?, enamorarnos a primera vista.

—No creo en el amor a primera vista, eso es atracción. —repuso.

—Entonces me vi atraída a ti. —corregí mi argumento. —Y al ver tu hermosa sonrisa me enamoré.

—Eso es casi lo mismo. —me miró con incredibilidad.

—¿Qué sugieres? —le pregunté.

—Nos presentaron, después de que regresaras seguimos en contacto por medio de chat, mensajes y llamadas. Comenzamos siendo amigas y poco a poco paso a ser algo más.

—Me gusta, ahora, nuestra primera cita.

—Creo que en esa no tendríamos por qué inventar algo, podemos simplemente decir lo que hicimos hoy, omitiendo lo de la compra de los muebles y eso. —repuso. —La verdad prefiero mentir lo menos posible.

Asentí, tenía razón, no podíamos ir por ahí mintiendo, pero en ciertas cosas era necesario.

—Nuestro primer beso. —su cara se tornó roja y yo sonreí. —Tengo una idea, estábamos… —antes de que pudiera decir mi idea ella me interrumpió.

—En eso podemos decir que es algo privado y listo. —intervino tímidamente.

—Bien… —dije, quejándome haciendo pucheros. —¿Qué hay sobre la forma en la que te propuse matrimonio?

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó totalmente exaltada.

—Compromiso…

—Oh, eso.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué se te ocurre? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé, digamos que llegó a un punto la relación en la que yo ya no podía estar más sin ti, que la distancia hacia que me sintiera insegura, no por ti, porque confiaba en tu amor, pero sí de que alguien más llegara y que llevase tu corazón lejos de mi. Entonces un día fui a buscarte y te llevé un lugar muy hermoso, entonces te lo propuse, tú no respondiste de inmediato, inclusive una lágrima corrió por tu mejilla y tus manos, no, tu cuerpo entero estaba temblando, pero al final dijiste que sí. —narré, la parte de donde ella dudo era verdad, fue justo lo que paso antes de que firmara el contrato.

Al verla, no podía explicar lo que sentí cuando me encontré con su mirada y su sonrisa.

—Si preguntan la razón por la que dudé, digamos que estaba sorprendida, y me tomó unos instantes asimilarlo.

—Está bien. —contesté. —Después de eso nos dedicamos a hablar y a contarnos cosas de nuestras vidas, momentos significativos, recuerdos graciosos, nuestros gustos. Compartimos risas y una que otra lágrima. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, pues estábamos disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, que cuando nos dimos cuenta el cielo había obscurecido.

—Pero dime ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste el lenguaje de las flores? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios del refrigerados para hacer la cena.

—Mi amiga que te mencioné, Tsukimura Suzuka, siempre le han encantado las flores, fue ella quien me enseño el significado de todas y cada una. —me contaba. —A mí me interesó, porque de esa forma puedes decir los sentimientos que a veces no puedes transmitir por medio de palabras.

—Interesante… —dije.

—¿Eres sensible al picante? —me preguntó, aún cuando le dije que no hacia falta que me ayudara ella se tomó la libertad de entrar en mi cocina pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada.

—No, pero de todas formas no lo hagas tan picante, tal vez tu concepto de picante sea diferente al mío. —me giré para verla, se había puesto un delantal de los que estaban colgados, debía decirlo, debía decirlo…. —Luces hermosa con delantal. —lo dije. —En realidad luces hermosa con todo.

Se limitó a sonreír.

Entre las dos terminamos haciendo la cena, y no es por nada, pero cocina delicioso. ¿Es acaso que esta chica no tiene ningún defecto? Sin duda quien se case con ella será una persona muy afortunada.

—Comes mucho… ¿te lo han dicho? —me comentó ella.

—Sí, en varias ocasiones. —admití un poco apenada. —Y es que está exquisito.

—Es un platillo simple.

Simple o no, estaba realmente delicioso.

Tras haber terminado de comer salimos a la azotea a despejarnos un poco, el clima era bastante agradable, soplaba una fresca brisa y el cielo estaba despejado haciendo que las estrellas se pudiesen apreciar con una majestuosidad inigualable, y la luna no se quedaba atrás.

—¿Te gusta mucho observar el cielo, cierto? —esta vez la forma en la que lo veía no era con melancolía, quizá muy en el fondo seguía sintiéndose de eso modo, pero ya estaba mejor que ayer, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo quería creer.

—Me gusta, en especial cuando se pueden apreciar tan claramente las estrellas.

Volví mi mirada hacia ese hermoso cielo que a ella tanto le gustaba.

—Parecen tan cercanas pero en realidad se encuentran a millones de años luz de distancia.

—Eso es verdad. —suspiró. —Fate-chan… —colocó ambas manos en el barandal y recargó su cabeza en ellas, en esa posición se giró para mirarme.

—¿Sí? —la animpe a que continuara.

—¿Estás bien con que yo sea tu prometida? —a qué venía esa pregunta, no lo sé, me tomó por sorpresa, creí haberle respondido eso ya.

—Te lo dije ayer, mi prometida es hermosa, no hay manera alguna en la que no esté bien. —le repetí lo mismo que le había mencionado la velada anterior.

—No me refiero a eso… Quiero decir, ¿te gusto? —estaba boquiabierta, las palabras no me salían, quizá debía simplemente evadir la pregunta. —¿Por qué no respondes?

—Bueno yo…

—A mí me gustas, Fate-chan. —dijo esas palabras con tal dulzura. —Tu actitud, eres una muy buena persona, me haces sentir cómoda, y eres muy fácil de tratar… Como un niño pequeño.

Sonreí.

—Tú también me gustas, Nanoha. —le dije. —Me alegra mucho estar comprometida con una persona como tú, amable, sincera y risueña. —Y muy hermosa, por cierto.

Sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —le pregunté pues se estaba haciendo más tarde de lo que ya era.

—No será necesario, gracias. —me dijo. —Mi hermano vendrá por mí, le mandé un mensaje hace rato.

—Ya veo, me parece bien.

Esperamos en la azotea hasta la llegada de su hermano. Cuando llegó acompañé a Nanoha hasta el lobby, donde se encontraba su hermano a unos cuantos de la puerta. Lo saludé, pero creo que no le agrado mucho, pues me dedicó una mirada en verdad aterradora, o quizás es el hecho de que su pequeña hermana estuvo toda la tarde conmigo en mi departamento, suspiré, las personas tienden a dejarse llevar mucho por su imaginación, aunque creo que es normal.

Los acompañé hasta fuera y me despedí de ambos.

Regresé a mi departamento y lo observé con cierta nostalgia, pronto ya no estaría más aquí, suspiré. Me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé mi celular, al desbloquear la pantalla me encontré con una foto de Nanoha de fondo, cuándo es que había tomado mi celular y hecho esto que ni siquiera me di cuenta, sonreí, lucía hermosa.

Coloqué el celular a un lado mío, en la cama, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y cuando regresé se escuchó el sonido de un mensaje.

Abrí el mensaje y no pude evitar sonreír al ver al remitente.

_Mi prometida hermosa:_

_Espero que duermas bien, descansa. ^u^ _

_P.D. Espero que te haya gustado el fondo que puse en tu celular… No pienses siquiera en cambiarlo, lo checaré cada vez que te vea._

_Besos. _

Mi sonrisa aumentó de tamaño. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ponerle de esa forma a su nombre de contacto?

Pulsé a responder y escribí mi respuesta.

_Me ha encantado, jamás pensaría en cambiarlo, es hermoso. : ) _

_También me gustó como le pusiste a tu nombre de contacto ja ja._

_Descansa y ten dulces sueños, Nanoha. _

Al final del día lo único que podía pensar era en todas las veces que le dije hermosa, hasta pareciese que no conozco otras palabras más que esas.

* * *

_Waaaa, pero que lendo xD_

_Casi me da azúcar al escribir algunas partes lol _

_ \- son la pareja perfecta *-* Ellas me inspiran (cosa rara ya que soy asexual) LOL (?_

_Rokujo - Séh, las ocurrencias son lo mío. B| *lo dice con orgullo* XD_

_Ririshiyo - No demoraré, estoy actualizando un día sí otro no, pero capaz y haya días en los que actualice seguido. _

_Sakuradakota - Te entiendo, los autocorrectores son los master troll, una vez puse okay y puso Okinawa (lol esto es verídico) Owww haces que me de ternura lo que escribo xD Lo que Nanoha pensaba al ver el cielo era: oh Romeo, Romeo dónde estás que no te veo XD Okay no, perdóname. Tuve un día excelente, espero que tu igual... *lee la parte donde dice "beso"* Oh mai gah, me ruborizas, kyaaa me awewencho :3 XD Tienes labios suave (para aclarar, lo imaginé en la mejilla (°/-/°)_

_Iuzy - Jhajha tienes gustos similares a los míos, somos compatibles XD okay no_

_Sachi - Séh, la verdad da pereza :P Cuando vivan juntas habrá puras locuras y "accidentes" mua ha ha ha xD _

_Bella-chan - Jhajha Es que, Yuuno es necesario en ciertos aspectos, pero como le dije a alguien, no pienso crear triangulo amoroso ni nada de eso._

_Marian - Te comprendo, después de todo tengo otra historia la cual no he actualizado en cuatro meses nueve días. :T _

_Mashiro - Creo que a ti te debo un fanfic de KanColle, xD perdonarme _

_Guest - NanoFate forevaaaah_

_Desconocido: Me halagas, en serio. Y claro que lo continuaré, no importa cuanto tiempo me toma *dramatización mode on* jhajha_

_Fer - La continuaré sin importar que. ^^ _

_Eso fue todo, lindas personitas. _

_Mañana espero ya subir el capítulo de "Algo más que amistad" espero, no aseguro nada, lo que sí aseguro es que la actualizaré en estos tres días que quedan de la semana. Sino me corto las manos LOL bien extremista._

_Les deseo una linda tarde, noche, o día xD_

_Cuidensensen, coman y duerman bien. Los leo la próxima. _


	5. Capítulo 4

_¡He vuelto! Holala, ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana. Yo estoy feliz porque mi lap funciona como si fuera nueva :3 XD Es cuestión de días antes de que vuelva a saturarla, en especial por mis constantes descargas de capítulos en HD y los soundtracks de Zelda,y los juegos, y los emuladores =u= XD Pero bueno. _

_Espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiera hecho la boda del siglo de NanoFate :3 Jhajha _

_Un saludo a todos y cada uno de ustedes._

* * *

_**Capítulo 4.**_

**Fate POV.**

—¡Esto es un completo desastre! —exclamaba total y desenfrenadamente exaltada al mismo tiempo que movía sus brazos haciendo ademanes que mostraban lo desesperada que se encontraba. —¡Todo es tu culpa! —terminó diciéndome con su tono de voz agotado.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —repliqué con indignación, mientras que en mi rostro componía una expresión de persona inocente.

—Sí, así es, tu culpa. —volvió a decir deslizando su cuerpo de la pared hasta el suelo. —Mira a nuestro alrededor. . . —agregó ya estando recostada en el suelo.

Suspiré y curveé la comisura de mis labios. Ella tenía toda la razón, era mi culpa. Desde temprano por la mañana nos reunimos en la residencia en la que viviremos de ahora en adelante para ya de una vez comenzar a instalarnos, o al menos a dejar unas cuantas de nuestras cosas, ya que aún no nos hacían entrega de los muebles. Concordamos en cómo queríamos que estuviera todo y había una habitación en especial, la que mi querida prometida había elegido como su habitación por tener un gran ventanal y dado a que le encantaba la luz natural de los rayos del sol, estuve de acuerdo con que se la quedara si era lo que deseaba. Siendo la habitación "perfecta" tenía un enorme defecto para ella, la espantosa pintura que tenían las paredes, bueno no era espantosa en sí, sino que simplemente no era de nuestro gusto ya que era algo llamativa y Nanoha prefería unos tonos más claros. Una vez que eligió el color que más le agradó, nos dispusimos a salir a comprar la pintura, regresar y comenzar a cubrir esas paredes. No era nada complejo, sólo teníamos que pintar, y eso fue lo que hicimos, al menos durante un buen tiempo, después recordé algo que había visto en una película, donde la pareja está pintando la habitación y de pronto comenzaron a jugar manchándose de pintura mutuamente, pero sólo unas cuantas manchas. Hundí mi dedo en la pintura y me acerqué a Nanoha muy sigilosamente para después pintar su mejilla, esperaba que hiciera lo mismo, y ciertamente, lo hizo, pero en lugar de una simple manchita inocente, tomó la brocha y me salpicó. Y ese fue el inicio de nuestra guerra de pintura; nos dejamos llevar mucho, tal vez demasiado y todo terminó siendo un desastre, como había dicho ella. Afortunadamente no había muebles que manchar, de lo contrario todo hubiera sido mucho peor.

—No pareció importarte cuando me lanzabas pintura desenfrenadamente. —dije mientras me aproximaba a ella. Me coloqué a un lado suyo, me senté y me dediqué a observarla. Tenía la cara toda manchada de pintura y qué decir de sus ropas. Sonreí. —Será mejor que tomemos un baño, mañana arreglaremos todo este desastre.

—¿Juntas? —me preguntó; al principio creí que se refería a lo de arreglar todo pero al notar ese tono rojo carmesí en sus mejillas pude saber que no era eso en absoluto.

—Hay más de un baño en toda la casa ¿sabes? —repuse de manera divertida.

—. . . Tonta. —fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie. —¿No crees que sería mejor contratar a personas que se encarguen de todo?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo inconveniente. —contesté.

—Es que siento que contigo terminaremos en un mes. —me dijo muy honestamente, y puede que tuviera razón. —¿Cuándo te dijeron que traerían los muebles?

—D días hábiles. Así que creo que para mañana ya deben estar aquí.

—¿Mientras tanto dormiremos en el suelo? —preguntó juguetonamente.

—¿Tenías pensado quedarte a dormir? —bromeé.

—. . . —dudó al responder, se quedo callada unos instantes y finalmente habló. —¿Tú no?

Sonreí, esa expresión que tenía era más que tierna, puedo decir con seguridad que sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se vuelva mi debilidad.

—No hubiera traído la mayor parte de mis cosas si no fuera así. —repuse elocuentemente. —¡Oh es verdad!, sígueme.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la sala donde había dejado por sí ningún lado todas mis cosas, me acerqué a una de las tantas cajas, me puse en cuclillas, le quité la cinta, saqué y le entregué uno de los muchos libros que traía ahí dentro, ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se amplió al ver la portada de dicho libro.

—Veo que te gusta mucho leer. —expresó al mirar el contenido de la caja.

—En realidad sólo leo un poco cada cuando, y en especial prefiero los clásicos. —repuse. —Los libros son tuyos. —me dirigió una mirada de confusión y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado en signo de que quería saber a qué se debía que dijera tal cosa. —Mi madre me comentó que te gusta leer, así que pensé que sería buena idea comprarte un libro como obsequio, pero al no saber qué tipo de literatura preferías terminé comprando dos de cada uno de los géneros que tenían en la librería. —compuse una torpe sonrisa en mis labios en el momento que escuché su risa resonar por todo el lugar.

—Así que, en lugar de preguntarme directamente qué libro estaría bien, ¿preferiste cubrir todas las posibilidades? —me decía conteniendo su risa.

—Bueno… Sí. —admití con cierta pena porque la verdad nunca me pasó por la mente, en ese momento, preguntarle nada.

—Lo aprecio mucho en verdad.

Me giré un poco para regresar a explorar la caja, en serio había comprado demasiados libros de variados géneros, era demasiado pedirle que no se burlara. Entonces, de pronto sentí sus brazos deslizarse por encima de mis hombros, me estaba abrazando, podía sentir su respiración y su cálido aliento en mi cuello, cosa que me hizo estremecer, a veces simplemente detestaba ser tan sensible en esa parte del cuerpo, un incesante cosquilleo me invadió todo el tiempo que ella estuvo abrazándome.

—En verdad eres sensible ¿no es cierto? —murmuró en mi oído, su siguiente movimiento fue acercarse lo más posible a mi mejilla y depositar un beso en ésta. Se apoyó aún más sobre mí y dado a que seguía de cuclillas no pude sostener más el equilibrio, terminé de cara contra el suelo con ella encima de mí y por si fuera poco, le dio por hacerme cosquillas.

Mi risa no tardó en escucharse, clamaba que se detuviera pero parecía que le dijera lo contrario, cada vez me hacía más y más cosquillas, hasta que llegué a un punto en el que no podía soportarlo más, debía defenderme. Traté de darme la vuelta o escapar y quedar fuera de su alcance, pero no lo logré.

—Na… Na…Nanoha. —dije su nombre entre risas sonoras.

Por fin se detuvo.

—Lo siento. —claro que no lo sentía, su cara estaba llena del regocijo que había sentido de haberme "torturado". —No pude resistirme, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo desde aquella vez. —admitió con una sonrisa muy amplia llena de satisfacción.

—Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha. —quise aparentar desdén y hasta molestia, pero por favor, ¿quién podría molestarse con tan hermosa persona?

—Por ahora. —repuso pícaramente y con cierto grado de cinismo.

Es verdad eres peligrosa, me dije.

—Es mejor que nos demos una ducha y vayamos por algo de comer. —sugerí, ya casi anochecía y nosotras no habíamos ingerido nada desde temprano, aunque bueno, mi estomago tampoco me reclamó por nada, creo que era debido a la extraña sensación de hormigueo que sentía, y siento cuando estoy con ella… Quizá serán esas famosas mariposas, reí de sólo pensarlo, definitivamente tenía que ser algo más, admito que Nanoha es hermosa, por si no ha quedado claro aún, y su personalidad es todo un encanto, pero no puedo estar enamorándome de ella, ni nada parecido, o eso es lo que quiero creer.

—Me gustaría preparar algo y cenar aquí. —comentó.

A mí también me gustaría hacer eso, pero había unos inconvenientes por menores, uno, no teníamos nada de alimentos, podríamos salir, comprarlos y regresar, pero tampoco contábamos con los utensilios necesarios, si a caso nos podíamos preparar unos sándwiches, dos, tendríamos que comer en el suelo o de pie, así que definitivamente prefería ir a un lugar y degustar de una buena cena.

Nos metimos a la ducha, cada una en un cuarto de baño quiero aclarar. Yo fui la primera en salir y en estar lista, a ella le tomó cerca de unos diez minutos más que a mí pero vaya que había valido la pena la espera.

No vestía nada extravagante, de hecho era un conjunto muy casual, en cuanto a su maquillaje, era el más básico que se pueden imaginar, tanto que parecía no traer, entonces ¿por qué se veía tan condenadamente hermosa? ¿O es que a acaso me ha puesto alguna clase de hechizo para encontrarla hermosa sin importar qué o cómo vista? Aunque claro eso ni siquiera tiene fundamento, además, ¿por qué habría de esmerarse por verse hermosa para mí? Necesito comer, ya estoy comenzando a divagar.

—¿Fate-chan? —llamó mi nombre con una adorable gesto en su rostro, tenía el ceño algo fruncido de intranquilidad, seguramente me ha hablado más de una vez y yo por estar espaciando ni me he dado cuenta.

—Disculpa, me fui por un momento. —repliqué. —¿Adónde te gustaría ir a cenar?

Sonrió traviesamente.

Subimos a mi auto, yo conducía pero era ella la que me iba dando instrucciones de hacía donde dirigirme. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurant, algo alejado de todo, al entrar me di cuenta de que era un lugar en demasía sencillo pero alegre y lo que más llamó mi atención fue ese delicioso olor que venía emanando desde la cocina.

—Vine aquí con mis hermanos la primera vez que llegamos a la ciudad, no lo habíamos planeado, sólo que el muy inteligente de Kyouya terminó perdiéndose y lo encontramos por casualidad. —comenzó a contarme. —No sé si haya sido el hambre que traía en ese momento, pero recuerdo el sazón a la perfección, es tan exquisito que te hace querer repetir hasta tres veces.

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas libres, tampoco era como si tuviéramos que hacer fila, el lugar no estaba muy lleno pero tampoco vacío, lo cual, para mí, lo hacía más agradable. Desde pequeña no me han gustado los sitios concurridos donde se juntan demasiadas personas hasta el punto de sofocarte y no poder moverte libremente. Esa es una de las razones por las que me apresuré a sacar mi licencia de conducir y así me podría evitar andar en transportes públicos.

Una joven sonriente se acercó a nosotros, nos facilitó el menú y aguardó pacientemente a que nos decidiéramos. Dado a que Nanoha ya había estado aquí le deje la elección a su criterio, y vaya que tiene buen gusto por la comida. En cuanto llegaron nuestros platillos y degusté el primer bocado no pude evitar agrandar mis ojos para expresar lo exquisito que estaba.

—Gracias por traerme, en verdad disfruté mucho la comida. —le dije mientras le abría la puerta de mi porsche.

—Me alegra que te gustara. —contestó.

Una vez dentro del auto le pregunté si prefería que la llevara a su casa, mañana iniciaban las clases y lo menos que quería era que durmiera incómoda. Le planteé que sería mejor ya que así descansaría a gusto y no se levantaría con dolor de espalda, los muebles llegarían mañana o pasado, posiblemente, así que era mejor esperar a pasar incomodidades. Ella asintió dándome la razón.

—Entonces dime, ¿hacia donde, madame? —inquirí con un pésimo intento de acento francés.

—No te lo dije antes pero, ¿no prefieres poner la dirección en el GPS? —comentó hilarante.

—¡Ni pensarlo! —exclamé de modo exagerado. —Prefiero escuchar las indicaciones de tu dulce voz que a escuchar la del GPS.

Sonrió. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa…

Puse en marcha el motor y conduje por las calles iluminadas por las luces de noche, no hubo silencios, esto era otra de las muchas cosas por las que me gustaba estar con ella, siempre teníamos algo de que hablar, ocurrencias, pero teníamos de qué hablar.

Me estacioné, bajé del auto y me dirigía abrirle la puerta.

—Gracias. —me dijo con una cálida sonrisa. —Aquí es donde solemos quedarnos cuando venimos de vacaciones, le pertenece a la familia de parte de mi madre, mis abuelos se tuvieron que ir a vivir al extranjero, debido a que mi abuelo padece de una enfermedad respiratoria, los doctores le dijeron que era mejor para él vivir en un lugar donde el aire estuviera más puro.

Cuando vienen de vacaciones, eso quiere decir que… no, no puede ser, ¿o sí?

—Nanoha, ¿ellos se quedaran a vivir aquí o…?

—Regresaran a casa. —me respondió de inmediato.

Correcto, cuando me había dicho que la habían transferido me impactó, creí que su familia se había mudado, pero el saber que sólo será ella la que tenga que dejar todo… Definitivamente no es nada justo para ella.

—Tienes una cara de complicación en estos momentos, interesante, así que también puedes hacer ese tipo de expresiones. —comentó divertida, seguro para aligerar el ambiente.

Suspiré.

—Tú, ¿De verdad, honestamente, estás bien con esto? —lo siento Nanoha, sé que preferías que lo dejara pasar pero simplemente no puedo.

Tardó en responder, me gustaría poder leer su mente, saber qué es lo que está pensando, qué es eso que quieres decir pero que tus labios no te permiten hablar.

—Es algo pronto para darte una respuesta. —me contestó desviando su mirada. —Pero ¿sabes? Siento que lo estaré. —decía la verdad, ¿pero cómo es que puedes decir eso así de esa manera tan simple como si se tratara de nada? Quería preguntárselo, pero siento que sólo la estoy poniendo en una posición complicada. —Sí, definitivamente estaré bien, gracias a ti.

Con solo esas palabras, con esas simples palabras logró disipar todos los pensamientos de mi mente dejarla en blanco.

—¿Quieres pasar? —me invitó, nos estábamos demorando de más, y aunque quería decir que sí ya era tarde.

—Aprecio mucho la invitación pero debo declinarla, tal vez en otra ocasión. —me dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

—Te veo mañana entonces. —me dio un beso en la mejilla. —Duerme bien y descansa. ¡Oh! Y Fate-chan, no te preocupes demasiado por mí.

Nos despedimos. Era extraño, muy extraño, pero al verla apartarse de mi lado sentí una especie de vacío y soledad. Era absurdo, acababa de estar con ella y ya la echaba de menos, además la vería de nuevo en unas horas más. Algo está mal en mí, pensé.

Al día siguiente la vi en el campus de la universidad, el rector personalmente le estaba dando un recorrido, eso era algo bueno pero hubiera preferido ser yo la que se lo diera, así tendríamos tiempo de calidad juntas.

—Creí haberte dicho que no fueras muy obvia cuando la vieras. —escuché una molesta voz junto a mí, era Hayate.

—Y yo creí haberte dicho que no quiero disimular. —repuse.

—Pensaba que su belleza era debido al vestido y al exagerado pero bien distribuido maquillaje que traía en aquella ocasión, veo que estaba en un total error.

—Efectivamente, su belleza no se te atribuye a cosas tan vanas como esas. —pensé en voz alta, pues no tenía intención de decirlo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —dijo con una sonrisa típica de ella.

—Buenos días. —nos saludó de manera alegre.

—Buenos días. —respondimos Hayate y yo.

—Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, la amiga y posiblemente la persona más cercana de Fate. —se presentó, tomó la mano de Nanoha y la besó.

Rodé los ojos, no puedo creer que tan temprano por la mañana ya tenga activo su modo galante y conquistador. Ella era una buena persona, muy atenta y aplicada, trataba a todas las chicas como si de unas princesas se trataran, pero no salía con nadie, a pesar de que candidatas no le faltaban, aunque no me sorprendía, después de todo ella…

—Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, soy la prometida de tu mejor amiga. —dijo y sonrió pícaramente.

Ese inocente, pero perspicaz comentario, hizo que Hayate curveara sus labios y se formara una bribona sonrisa en ellos, mientras que yo, bueno yo no terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—El placer ha sido todo mío, estimada Nanoha-chan. —le dijo. Luego se excusó con nosotras y se retiró para dejarnos a solas.

—Es bastante agradable. —comentó.

—Lo es. —le confirmé. —Y bien ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

—Bastante bien, pero no dormí mucho. —exhaló con cansancio.

—¿Por qué? —sonreí al ver como había dejado caer sus hombros.

—Ansiedad, me supongo.

Era comprensible, debía ponerse al corriente con las materias, acoplarse con los demás estudiantes, con los maestros, en fin.

—Préstame tu celular. —la forma en que me lo pidió me causó cierta gracia, porque ni siquiera era una pregunta, era préstamelo sí o sí.

—¿En serio vas a confirmar que tu fotografía siga ahí? —inquirí mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo entregué.

—Por supuesto.

—Lo mismo hiciste ayer ¿no? Cuando fuimos a cenar y muy discretamente desbloqueaste la pantalla de mi celular. —era cierto, la noche anterior había puesto el celular sobre la mesa y ella deslizó su dedo por sobre la pantalla, le dio un vistazo y sonrió.

—Te dije que lo verificaría todos los días.

—No hay necesidad dé, en verdad no pienso cambiarla por nada del mundo.

—Lo sé.

Sonrió.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

Era mi primer día de clases, pero curiosamente tenía la sensación de que no era así. Fate se había encargado de hacerme sentir cómoda y familiarizada con todo. Aunque en algunas clases no me tocaban con ella ya que estudiábamos carreras diferentes, algunas de las clases me tocaron con Hayate y una chica llamada Vita, ambas son amigas de mi prometida, tanto ella como Vita me facilitaron mucho el entendimiento de éstas, amabas se mostraron muy amables y pacientes conmigo al mostrarme sus apuntes y explicarme las cosas en las que estaba perdida.

En total tuve cinco clases ese día; cuando yo ya había terminado a Fate le quedaba todavía una clase más, decidí esperarla para irnos juntas. Parte de mí estaba aliviada de que los muebles aún no llegaran pero otra parte estaba ansiosa de comenzar a vivir con ella. Así la esperaría de ahora en más para ir juntas a casa… Es extraño decir eso, aún si sólo lo digo en mi mente.

Saqué mi celular y marqué su número en cuanto la caminar por uno de los pasillos del campus, no iba sola, estaba acompañada por una chica de cabello rosado, era atractiva, me pregunto si Fate también pensara lo mismo de ella.

—"Hola" —escuché su voz decir, desde donde estaba pude ver como se había compuesto una sonrisa en su boca, tan tierna, pensé.

—"¿Has terminado ya todas tus clases?" —sabía que ya habían finalizado pero la pregunta era más bien para saber si tenía planes de hacer algo más, no habíamos quedado en ir juntas después de clases así que era mejor averiguarlo de una sutil manera.

—"Sí, recién salí del aula, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

—"Terminé hace poco más de una hora, así que decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores, es un campus muy agradable pero creo que estoy perdida". —mentí.

Había sido una mentira inocente, al menos para mí, la reacción que tuvo valió la pena.

—"¿En qué parte estás? Dime e iré inmediatamente por ti". —decía preocupada, Fate, en serio eres adorable.

—"No es necesario, creo que me las arreglaré por mí misma". —no podía decirle que había mentido, eso me causaría cierta vergüenza.

—"Nanoha…" —no le di tiempo de decir nada más, me despedí de ella, le dije que no se preocupara y colgué.

—Eres una personita muy traviesa y juguetona. —volteé a mis espaldas para ver quien era la persona que había dicho eso, aunque por el tono de voz lo había descubierto incluso antes de verla. — Mira que decirle que estás perdida cuando estás a solo unos metros de distancia de ella, y para acabar la estás observando y divirtiéndote con sus reacciones.

—¡Ara! Me has atrapado. —guiñé mi ojo derecho y saqué un poco la lengua haciendo una divertida mueca.

Resopló y movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

—Me sorprende mucho la cercanía que demuestran, han sido sólo unos cuantos días pero cualquiera que las viera pensaría que llevan toda una vida estando juntas. —comentó y yo sonreí ante lo que había dicho. —Debo disculparme contigo, al principio creí que era todo una actuación, pero luego me di cuenta de que nadie es tan buena actriz.

—Fate-chan es una persona muy honesta y directa. Gracias a ello he podido sentirme a gusto a su lado sin necesidad de aparentar, debo deducir que debido a su relación sabes bajo qué circunstancias nos conocimos, pero dejando a un lado esa razón, creo que ella y yo podemos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas. —declaré, quería que estuviera consciente de que yo por nada del mundo fingiría ante ellas.

—O quizá algo más. —dijo en un quedo susurro que apenas y pude distinguir, luego de eso sonrió, aunque para ser sincera no logré entender qué había querido decir con eso. —Incluso tu cara de confusión es hermosa. —agasajó mi rostro, "hermosa", a pesar de que había logrado ruborizar mis mejillas, no tenía ese mismo sentimiento de cuando lo decía Fate, que inusual, me pregunto a qué se deberá. Tal vez sea la forma en la que lo dicen, el tono de voz, pero en especial la mirada… —Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de gestos frente a mí, no te sorprenda que llegue a enamorarme.

—Me veo con la obligación de recordarte que estoy comprometida... Con tu mejor amiga. —repuse sagazmente.

—Lo tengo muy presente, como también tengo presente tus, increíbles, dotes femeninos, por no mencionar también ese vivaz carácter que posees. —resaltó la palabra "increíbles", y más que sentirme alagada o apenada, me causaba gracias lo que decía, como si estuviese leyendo un libreto de alguna obra, o como si hubiese sacado esa línea de alguna película.

—Eres buena hablando, debo admitir, pero no he de ser yo la afortunada merecedora de tan elocuentes e insólitas palabras. Me temo que alguien más ya está en ese puesto, ¿no es verdad? —quizá me equivocaba, pero casi podía asegurar de que no era así.

—Veo además tienes un excelente don de la observación, estimada Nanoha. —había acertado.

—Y, ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Eso es… Un secreto. —me dijo misteriosa. —Pero si de algo te sirve, no es Fate-chan. —aclaró.

No niego que su nombre se pasó por mi mente, y la verdad agradecía que me hubiese evitado el tener que debatir mentalmente en si podía ser posible o no.

—¿No has pensado en confesarle tus sentimientos? —espero que no me tache de entrometida, pero no puedo imaginar a alguien que rechazara a una persona como Hayate.

—Es complicado. —contestó. —Para eso primero tendría que hablarle, dudo que acepte una confesión de mi parte, seguro pensará que tengo segundas intenciones.

—¿No le hablas? —mi curiosidad aumentó, era como uno de esos casos que pasan en las novelas de romance juveniles.

—Pues… Una vez estornudé y me dijo salud, por ende yo le dije gracias. —la audaz Hayate de buenas palabras se había esfumado, y en su lugar había aparecido una cándida e inocente versión de ella. —Ya te he entretenido demasiado y hay una cierta impaciente persona esperándote.

—No ha sido nada, me agradó conversar contigo, y sobre esa persona…

—El amor es una trampa muy peligrosa, Nanoha-chan, estoy embelesada y completamente enamorada de su apariencia, existen dos variables posibles si yo le hablo; que su personalidad sea tan cautivadora y terminé perdidamente enamorada de ella, o también que termine llevándome una total decepción y el amor que ahora siento hacia su belleza se esfume.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

—En cualquiera de las dos opciones yo salgo perdiendo. —hablábamos mientras bajábamos por las escaleras y nos acercábamos a Fate. —Me encontré a una linda cobriza, debes tener cuidado de no perderla o alguien más podría encontrarla, no todas las personas son tan consideradas como yo, podrían ya no devolvértela. —habló de nuevo dirigiéndose a Fate.

—Debo alegrarme y agradecer de que hayas sido tú, entonces. —repuso, Fate.

—Ni tanto, la verdad es que dude mucho en si traerla de vuelta o llevarla lejos de ti. —dijo, Hayate. —La próxima vez no sé si…

—No habrá próxima vez. —la cortó Fate.

Hayate se limitó a sonreír, la verdad, por un momento llegué a pensar que estaban hablando en serio.

Al día siguiente del siguiente a ese, por fin había llegado el tan esperado y ansiado día de instalarnos indefinidamente, después de todo sí habíamos terminado contratando a personas para que se encargaran de dejar todo en orden, claro bajo supervisión nuestra. Les indicamos en donde queríamos cada mueble, del resto, como cuadros, objetos y adornos decorativos nos encargaríamos nosotras.

Lindy-san, muy amablemente se presentó para ayudarnos a acomodarnos, también había traído obsequios con ella, unos en especial me habían sacado una enorme sonrisa, en verdad apreciaba el gesto que había tenido. Más tarde se presentó mi familia, ellos llegaron justo a tiempo para cenar todos juntos, como si de una verdadera familia se tratase. Lindy-san me había ayudado a preparar la cena, mientras que Fate se encargó de lavar los platos que usaríamos.

Mis padres estaban encantados con mi prometida, por lo atenta que era, inclusive mi hermana me hizo el comentario de que le gustaría tener a alguien así como Fate, y que ojalá hubiera sido ella la afortunada. En cuanto a mi hermano… bueno él debía tener un balance de agrado-odio, por una parte porque Fate le había demostrado ser una magnifica persona pero por otro ella seguía siendo la persona que viviría con su pequeña hermanita, no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme feliz de que demostrara de ese modo lo importante que soy para él.

Habíamos pasado una excelente velada, ellos se fueron un rato después de haber cenado, ya que nos pusimos a platicar en la sala. Nos felicitaron por el buen gusto que teníamos al elegir muebles. Fate los contradijo diciendo que el crédito era todo mío, mencionó que no era muy buena en eso de elegir muebles y que cuando eligió los suyos que tiene en su departamento, lo hizo inclinándose por el color negro y blanco, lo que causó la risa de todos.

Nos despedimos de ellos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones deseándonos buenas noches.

Al entrar a mi habitación la observé detenidamente, ya no estaba esa horrible pintura, ni tampoco el desastre de manchas de pintura que Fate y yo habíamos causado. Sonreí al recordar ese día, era tan divertido para mí molestarla.

Me di un baño, me puse mi pijama y me acosté esperando poder conciliar el sueño, pero no pude hacerlo, la habitación era linda, pero mirar fijamente aquél techo desconocido me hacía sentir un aire de nostalgia y melancolía. Es normal, es mi primera noche aquí, seguro que con el paso de los días terminaré acostumbrándome, pero mientras tanto…

Tomé mi celular, abrí la opción de mensajes y comencé a escribir. Dudé en si enviarlo o no, ya era tarde y seguramente ya esté en su quinto sueño, si era así no quería despertarla. Al final terminé enviándolo.

—_¿Estás dormida?_ —fue lo que escribí.

—_Sí …_ (。-ω-)zZz —su respuesta fue casi inmediata, también agregó un kaomoji durmiente.

Sonreí.

—_Muy graciosa._ (¬_¬") —quise aparentar molestia.

—_J aja, lo siento _(シ_ _)シ_Pero dime, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? _

—_No… _

—Oh… _¿Debería ir a hacerte compañía? _

Dejó los kaomoji, seguro se ha preocupado.

—_No será necesario._ —escribí.

No me di cuenta de cuándo fue que me había levantado de mi cama y había salido de mi habitación, mucho menos cómo es que ahora me encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Fate.

La toqué dos veces muy quedamente y después la abrí, haciendo que la luz de la estancia entrara a su habitación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté, ya estaba casi adentro pero más que nada lo hice para que quitara esa expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

—Adelante. —me dijo, ya estaba acostada, seguro ya hasta se iba a dormir… Perdona Fate…

—¿Problemas para conciliar el sueño? —me preguntó mientras se recargada en el respaldo.

—Algo así. —dije al mismo tiempo que caminaba en hacia ella, me senté en el borde de la cama para luego dejar caer mi espalda. —Tu colchón es mucho más cómodo que el mío. —comenté de manera divertida, pero algo cansada.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo entonces?

—. . .

No supe qué responderle, eso era algo tan… Quiero decir, sé que lo dijo jugando y que no tenía malas intenciones ni nada, pero de todas maneras no esperaba que me propusiera algo así, sin duda es más inocente de lo que parece.

Sonreí.

—O podría cambiarte el colchón. —me sonrió.

—Por ahora me conformo con la primera opción. —le dije arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia la parte de arriba, donde estaban las almohadas, junto a ella.

—¿Es en serio? —tartamudeó, quizá no esperaba que aceptara su propuesta, pero no me daría el lujo de rechazarla, además, aunque lo había dicho de broma, su colchón en cierto modo sí se sentía mucho mejor que el mío.

Terminé de acomodarme y me recosté totalmente.

Me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero después también se acomodó.

Nos quedamos platicando durante un tiempo hasta que el sueño se hizo presente en nosotras.

—Siento que podría quedarme dormida en unos 20 minutos. —comentó.

—Yo en unos diez. —mis ojos se cerraban, no podía seguir forzándolos, a esa paso quizá sería en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Crees que es buena idea dormir antes que yo? Ho ho ho —eso que dijo hizo que se abrieran mis ojos, en especial por la peculiar risilla que había dejado salir después.

—¿Eh? ¡Fate-chan! No digas cosas tan raras. —le dije golpeándola con una almohada.

—Sólo bromeaba. —se disculpó. —¿Echas de menos tu habitación? En tu verdadero hogar, me refiero.

—Mas que la habitación, extraño la sensación de seguridad que me hacía sentir. —Aunque, si te soy honesta, la sensación que tengo justo ahora no está nada mal, de hecho, podría acostumbrarme a ella. —le respondí y me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Fate POV -again- **

Yo también podría acostumbrarme... Más pronto de lo que debería.

Esa noche, a pesar del sueño que traía, no logré dormir absolutamente nada.

* * *

FIN. XD

_¿Qué tal estuvo? :B _

_**Haru-** Me alegra dibujar sonrisas bobas en el rostro de las personas, debo admitir que ese es uno de mis muchos y grandes dones Yo ho ho ho XD No, pero es serio, me alegra mucho que te guste. _

_**PoetaOscura-** Enamorada... Oh pero qué cosas dices... oh de mi historia... ah *decepción total* XD Que bueno que disfrutas de leer algo tan sentimental :B yo soy sentimental así que... sentimentalismo es lo que puedes esperar de mí persona, aunque a veces soy bastante insensible... contradicciones de la vida : )_

_**Lupis Suigintou-** La felicidad me invade cuando escribo :3_

_**Sakuradakota-** Jhajhajha Me hiciste reír mucho xD O será que me río con facilidad, en fin, se irán conquistando mutuamente, ya verás :3 Vivio... Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano aparezca (? Maybe, i dunno jhajha. Gracias por siempre desearme lindos días, y lindas semanas, creo que por eso las tengo x) Igualmente, te deseo un buen fin de semana y por qué no de una vez un buen inicio de semana. Jhajha besas mi mano wiiii no la lavaré nunca XD _

_**Ririshiyo-** Creo que ya no merezco el premio de actualizar temprano... TT-TT Por lo empalagoso sí, merezco unos tres XD Con decirte que ya tengo que inyectarme una dosis de insulida cada que escribo jhajha xD_

_**Marian-** Jhajha Lo de la foto se me ocurrió a ultimo momento, que bueno que te gustó xD El siguiente cap ya inicia su vida de casadas... a no, comprometidas que viven juntas LOL_

_**Noname**\- Agradezco y aprecio mucho que te guste tanto la manera en la que escribo como mis historias, realmente antes solo escribía porque me nacía, y lo sigo haciendo, pero con una clara diferencia, satisfacer también a mis lectores. _

_**Yukari**\- Gracias por escribirme, me haces feliz xD ... ¿nyan? jhajha un neko :3_

_**Iuzy**\- Tengo insulina de sobra ¿Quieres que te mandé una dosis? XD Sobre el beso... No quiero forzar nada, así que tal vez tarde en aparecer uno labio con labio :P _

_**Minami**\- Creo que ya te comenté lo de mi face y eso, pero déjame lo pienso, es que... me da penita XD _

_**Desconocido-** Desvelarse no es bueno D: (lo dice quien se desvela escribiendo LOL) Trataré de actualizar un día sí, un día no, como antes, esta semana no lo hice porque mandé a instalar el software a mi lap, pero ya está, así que si no hay otros inconvenientes, así serán las actualizaciones. _

_**Mashiro-** TTuTT eres una persona tan comprensible, tanto que haces que me sienta mal e.e xD No pero en serio, espero poder escribirlo, ya lo verás. Yo ho ho ho_

_**Liz-** HERMOSA review :3 (no, no se me ocurrió nada mejo que decir... lo siento)_

_**Sachi**\- Jhajha se compran dos camas, pero terminaron durmiendo juntas, (gasto innecesario de dinero XD) _

_**Alondra-** Simple y sencillamente, NanoFate_

_**Shizsuki-** Me va muy bien, y ahora mejor, ¿Qué tal a ti? Al principio toda melancólica pero ahora, bien encantada ella xD Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible, saludos._

_**Fer**\- Siento la espera, saludos._

_**Nousername**\- Soy cursi... Me declaro culpable xD Me lo habían dicho antes, creí que bromeaban jhajha. Que bueno que te gusta la historia._

_**Oscura-**Me alegra que te haya encantado ^^_

_**Marian... -again** (?- XD Lo siento, es que, dije que no podría actualizar por mi lap, ayer fui por ella y ya está en casa y holi xD_

_Fueron muchas reviews, pero así como ustedes se toman el tiempo de decirme lo que piensan yo también quería responderles del mismo modo. _

_Que tengan un excelente fin de semana._


	6. Capítulo 5

_Un cordial saludo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer. _

_¿Qué es lo que pasa? Bueno, a los que les interese, estoy pronto a graduarme (wiii) Y ayer tuve que hacer unos tramites de lo mismo, ir a hacerme fotografías para el titulo, dar pagos y todo eso. Así que si llegó a demorarme de mpas en actualizar, no piensen que lo abandoné ni nada, pienso terminar todas y cada una de las historias y de buena manera, así que no se preocupen. Sólo sí les voy a pedir un poco de paciencia de su parte. _

_Les deseo una buena y alegre vida. Atentamente: Takahashi Li_

_Dato random: Ayer escribí un ensayo de literatura, así bien hermosamente hermoso, y Word no lo guardó LOL, 3 horas más o menos perdidas, pero bueno TT-TT XD_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5.**_

**POV Nanoha**

Abrí mis ojos despacio, tratando de adaptar mis pupilas a la habitación que seguía medio a obscuras. Una cálida sensación rodeaba mis caderas, entiéndase por "cálida sensación" a unos gentiles brazos abrazándome como si yo fuese un ocho de felpa. Inconscientemente dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios al ver a la persona que yacía a unos pocos centímetros de mí, profundamente dormida, la ternura me invadió. En algún momento de la noche, sin saberlo, había terminado siendo presa de esta afectuosa persona, lejos de molestarme o de disgustarme, el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí era embriagante, regocijante, tan acogedor.

Sus pestañas eran impresionantemente largas, me percaté de ello al dedicarle unos minutos de observación; los flequillos cubrían ligeramente su perfil izquierdo, mientras que el derecho estaba siendo reposado en la blanca almohada. Tenía las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas, como si hubiesen sido pinceladas a mano, sus labios estaban siendo separados por una pequeña abertura por donde dejaba salir su templado aliento, su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente en muestra de su constante respiración. Lucía tan apacible, entonces me di cuenta claramente de que la sonrisa que había sido compuesta en mis labios, seguía permaneciendo intacta. Despertar de esta manera podría llegar a ser benigno para mi salud.

Con debida cautela de no despertarla, muy prudentemente, aparté sus brazos de mí cintura con suma deferencia, al hacerlo me lamenté, ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, pensaba afligidamente; la parte en la que sus brazos habían estando reposando, seguía sintiendo cálido. Exhalé de un modo tan acentuado y agudo que casi podría confundirse con un leve sollozo. ¡Tonta Fate!, exclamé en mis pensamientos. Ya no tenía oportunidad de retractarme, ahora debía obligar a mis piernas a levantarse de los cómodos aposentos que la muy afable de mi prometida me había permitido utilizar.

Antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta y salir de su habitación, le di un último vistazo. Seguía en su quinto, no, posiblemente en su octavo sueño. Vi como se acorrucó aún más a la almohada que había dejado a un lado suyo y la abrazó.

"Al parecer necesitas dormir abrazada de algo…", pensé, luego suspiré. "Así que una simple y ordinaria almohada puede reemplazarme tan fácilmente…", moví mi cabeza hacía los lados para espabilar, posteriormente con ambas manos aparté los cabellos que, a causa de mis súbitos movimientos, habían cubierto mi rostro. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Acababa de compararme yo misma con una almohada… Nanoha, no puedes estar sintiendo celos por un objeto inanimado, eso es algo absurdo, incoherente y totalmente disparatado. Me reproché.

Entonces volvió a moverse, esta vez dejando al descubierto su cuello, "Tiene un lindo cuello", pensé, por instintivo mis ojos continuaron bajando hasta… ¡No he visto nada!

Salí a todas prisas, pero con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, de la habitación, no podía seguir más tiempo ahí dentro, por alguna inentendible razón, sentí algo asfixiar mi pecho. Una vez estando afuera, me recargué en la puerta y me dediqué a inhalar y exhalar aire lo más profundo posible.

Bajé las escaleras de madera con un brazo sosteniendo mi pecho, mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenadamente rápido, podía sentirlos, incluso podía escucharlos, cada uno de los latidos.

Llegué, a duras penas, a la cocina. Tomé un vaso de cristal, lo coloqué en la encimera de cuarzo compacto color blanco con negro, me acerqué al refrigerador, saqué la jarra de agua y vertí una buena cantidad en el vaso que antes había tomado. Esperaba que el agua fresca calmara mi corazón y refrescara mi cuerpo para normalizar mi temperatura corporal.

Me tomó un tiempo, pero logré normalizar todos mis sentidos.

El preparar el desayuno también me sirvió de distracción ya que se encargó de mantener mi mente lo suficientemente ocupada como para no pensar en lo que había… corrección, en lo que no había visto.

—Buenos días. —me dijo Fate al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. —¿Qué tal dormiste? Espero que hayas descansado y amanecido bien. —su voz sonaba adormilada, sus ojos estaban llorosos y se estaba rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Buenos días. —le contesté con una sonrisa. —Dormí muy cómodamente, por ende descansé bastante bien y amanecí aún mejor. —respondí a su pregunta mientras le preparaba una taza de café. —Parece como si no hubieras dormido nada. —repuse con preocupación. Cuatro, ya llevaba cuatro bostezos desde que entró a la cocina.

—No es eso, siempre amanezco así. —rió un poco y comenzó a beber el café que le había entregado. —Exquisito, haces un café delicioso, Nanoha.

—Los créditos son todos para la cafetera, yo sólo puse el agua y el café en los compartimientos.

Ambas reímos, era agradable que a tan tempranas horas del día, el ambiente entre nosotras fuera tan ligero.

—Aprecio que te hayas despertado temprano a preparar el desayuno pero… —cambió su semblante por uno más infantil gesticulando muecas y haciendo un mohín. —No debiste dejarme sola en la cama después de haber pasado nuestra primer noche, juntas. —no acababa de decir eso, esperen, sí, definitivamente lo había dicho, mi corazón dio un vuelco y estoy segura de que mis mejillas se han puesto rojas. — ¿Tienes una idea de lo decepcionada que me sentí al despertar y ver un espacio vacío a mi lado? —añadió haciendo un gesto de tristeza.

Qué decir, por favor, no sabía en absoluto ni cómo reaccionar.

—Sigues siendo hermosa a pesar de estar toda desaliñada. —volvió a hablar.

Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, ¡pero ya!

—Tus ojeras son sensuales. —cielos, de todas las cosas que pude decir sólo eso se me ocurrió. En estos momentos, ganas no me faltaban de auto golpearme.

—¿Sensuales? —bufó.

—Sí, tienes la mirada de un panda. —dije inconscientemente, creí haberlo pensado, pero no, al parecer lo hice en voz alta.

—¿Cómo así? —inquirió con aparente curiosidad.

—Llena de ternura, y dado a que tienes ojeras… Eres casi como un panda. —mis labios se movían en automático ¿o qué? ¿Acaso no estaba escuchando tremenda ocurrencia que estaba diciendo?

—Un panda ¿eh? —dijo más para ella misma que para mí. —¿Te gustan los pandas?

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener su risa, se notaba a leguas.

—Me gustan, son lindos.

—Entonces está bien. De ahora en adelante seré tu lindo panda, siempre y cuando tú seas mi hermoso panda rojo.

—¿Por qué un panda rojo?

—Son tiernos y tú tienes un hermoso cabello cobrizo. —suspiré jocosamente, eres tan sincera que casi es increíble. —También tienen unas hermosas mejillas blancas, al igual que las tuyas. —¡Me doy por vencida, no puedo con tanta sinceridad a tan tempranas horas de la mañana! Es demasiado para mí. —Aunque pensándolo bien, las tuyas tienden a ser más rubicundas, suelen colorearse de un bello rojo tenue muy seguido.

¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa?!, alegaba mentalmente. Tú eres la responsable de la mayoría de mis sonrojos, no te das ni una mínima idea del efecto que unas simples palabras tuyas, tienen en mí. Está bien, yo tampoco lo entendía, muy probablemente se deba a que nadie antes me había tratado de la manera en que Fate lo hace. Es agradable, eso no voy a negarlo porque de hacerlo, estaría mintiendo.

Me vengaré… ¡Oh, vaya que lo haré! Prepárate, mí querida prometida, porque aunque parezcas toda inocente haciendo todos esos insólitos comentarios, no pienso dejarlo estar así como así.

Me sentía regocijante de alegría, le dediqué una pícara sonrisa, ella también me sonrió. No tienes idea lo que te espera, Fate-chan.

Me puse a hacer planes mentales, todo tendría que estar perfectamente calculado, de este modo podré celebrar más jactanciosamente mi éxito. Ella, ajena de lo que estaba confabulando, se centró en disfrutar del desayuno que había preparado, en cada bocado que daba no pasaba por alto hacer un comentario sobre lo rico y delicioso que estaba y el hecho de que nunca antes había probado algo así. "Debe ser que lo hizo mi prometida con sus manos, es por eso que lo disfruto tanto", ese de todos los cumplidos fue el que se quedó resonando en mi cabeza por más tiempo.

Disfrútalo mientras puedas, reí malévolamente en mi cabeza.

Comparamos nuestros horarios de clase, no podían ser más irregulares, en especial porque ella sólo iba cuatro días a la semana y tenía, máximo, cinco clases. Incluso había un día en el que sólo tenía dos. El mío era más pesado, yo iba los cinco días y el día más tranquilo que tenía era de mínimo cinco clases, los restantes abarcan de siete a ocho frecuencias. Tal vez había exagerado al tomar algunas optativas, porque de las diez materias que llevaba, sólo seis eran obligatorias.

Sus sonoras carcajadas seguían resonando en mis oídos, se estaba burlando de mí tan descarada y desvergonzadamente.

—¿Por qué tomaste tantas clases? Debes amar mucho estudiar.

—Concéntrate en manejar y no me cuestiones, ¡hump! —hice un puchero.

Pero en serio, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Quería impresionar a alguien o qué? Oh… Ya lo recuerdo, al saber que viviríamos juntas quería pasar el menos tiempo posible en la casa ya que pensaba que sería incómodo. ¡Más lamentable no podía ser!

Estaba decidido, el siguiente semestre cambiaré mi horario para poder pasar más tiempo con… No, para tener más tiempo libre, sí, eso es.

Acabábamos de salir de nuestra casa y ya estaba aparcando su auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad. ¿Por qué teníamos que vivir tan cerca del campus?

La puerta del asiento del copiloto, donde iba sentada, se abrió, o mejor dicho, me concedieron el favor de abrirla.

—Hemos llegado, madame. —escuché su voz suave decir.

—Muchas gracias. —tomé su mano que me había extendido para ayudarme a bajar del auto, tras haber puesto mi cuerpo fuera del auto cerró la puerta, encendió la alarma y caminamos hasta el punto en el que tendríamos que separarnos, de todas las clases sólo una, una única clase tenía con ella.

—Ten un buen día. —me dijo afable y sonriente.

—Gracias, igualmente. —me acerqué a ella depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—T-te veré más tarde. —tartamudeó, tan linda, pensé.

Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, si mi memoria no me falla, esta clase la tengo con Hayate, eso me aliviaba, estar en una clase donde no conoces absolutamente a nadie tiende a ser complicado, más cuando las clases ya van avanzadas.

Los asientos estaban ordenados como una pirámide, y las mesas se compartían de dos en dos. Me senté en la antepenúltima fila, en la mesa que estaba justo en medio de otras cuatro.

—Dichosos se sienten mis azules ojos al verte.

—La felicidad nubla mis demás sentidos al saber que estás junto a mí. —repuse, era divertido tratar de esta forma a Hayate.

—¡Oh my! Esa línea ha sido superior a la mía. —manifestó con un pretendido atisbo de desilusión. —¡Nadie jamás me había sobrepasado de tal forma! —dijo con un dramatismo exagerado. —Pero bueno, haciendo un punto y aparte; luces más hermosa y reluciente que ayer. ¿Algo bueno aconteció en tu vida la noche anterior?

—¿Por qué precisamente te refieres a "la noche"? Pudo haber sido en la tarde.

—"Pudo haber sido", tú lo has dicho, pero no fue así. Anda, dime, ¿Ocurrió algo que merezca la pena ser contado?

—Podría decirse.

—No me das las respuestas que quiero escuchar, bella dama. —se sentó en la silla y se recostó sobre sus brazos cruzados que había colocado sobre la mesa.

La clase comenzó, me sorprendió que la mayoría del alumnado presente fueran barones, mujeres eras sólo unas cuantas. Pero eso no era de importancia, al menos no para mí, a lo que iba era a aprender y al parecer, a aguantar la risa que Hayate me causaba cada que se lo proponía.

—¿No te molesta la mirada de esos chicos? —habló en voz baja para que el profesor siguiera sin cuidado explicando el tema que solo unos pocos estaban prestando atención.

—¿Eh? —miré discretamente hacia mis lados, no me había percatado de que me estaban mirando.

—Justo ahora te están viendo como si fueras un jugoso, apetitoso y fresco pedazo de carne. No los culpo, una candente cobriza recién transferida, sería sorprendente que no atrajeras su atención.

—¿Soy solo un pedazo de carne?

Se rió.

—Para ellos sí, son una manada de leones hambrientos en celo esperando para cazar a su presa. Pobres miserables sin fortuna, para desgracia de ellos ya te encuentras comprometida, y tu prometida, permíteme decirte, puede llegar a ser en demasía posesiva.

—¿Fate-chan? —no me podría imaginar a una persona como Fate siendo posesiva, para nada. —Creo que estás exagerando.

—No te dejes engañar por su inocente apariencia, no lo parece pero, las personas pueden cambiar si hay un poderoso factor que desencadene el cambio.

—De un pedazo de carne pase a ser un poderoso factor. Tú si que sabes como alagar a una chica. —comenté hilarante, y comencé a reír bajo.

—Me lo han dicho.

Las clases siguientes pasaron rápido, ahora me encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad rodeada de "una manada de leones" como los había apodado Hayate, al principio estaba solo yo sentada, pero antes de darme cuenta se había acercado uno, luego otro hasta que se convirtieron en varios. Alababan mi belleza, mi cabello, y mi sonrisa con cumplidos muy tirados a cliché. Jamás me había encontrado hermosa, admito que mi asimétrico rostro tiende a llamar la atención de unas cuantas personas, pero no es nada del otro mundo como ellos lo querían hacer parecer.

—Eres hermosa. —no estaba segura de cuál de todos lo había dicho, pero esas mismas palabras… No tenían nada de significado sino era ella quien las decía.

—Lo es, muy hermosa, mi hermosa prometida. —esa voz… esa dulce, condescendiente pero potente voz.

Más de uno nos giramos en dirección hacia la persona que había hablado.

Su mirada era recia, impetuosa y firme. Esa clase de mirada que te obliga al instante a apartar la vista y a querer salir corriendo a toda velocidad, clamando por ir a un lugar en donde no te alcance.

—Fate-chan… —pronuncié su nombre.

—Hola, hermosa. ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos? —su tono de voz y esa mirada, si yo fuera uno de los chicos ya hubiese deseado que me tragara la tierra.

—Algo así.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por hacerle compañía, pero ahora debo llevármela. —sujetó mi brazo con delicadeza. —Con permiso. —les dijo y nos alejamos del lugar.

Llegamos a donde estaba Hayate de pie, junto con otras chicas, todas tenían una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Espérame aquí, iré a entregar una tarea, no pienso demorarme. —me dijo, luego se volvió hacia Hayate. —Por favor. —al ver que Hayate le asintió, se marchó.

—Te lo dije ¿No? —una expresión llena de satisfacción se mostraba en su semblante. —Fate-chan puede llegar a ser ese tipo de persona que asesina con la mirada.

Tenía razón, la mirada que recién les había dedicado a aquellos pobres chicos parecían ser cuchillas filosas atravesando sus cuerpos.

La esperé junto con Hayate-chan y sus amigas.

—Vayamos a una cita. —me dijo en cuanto llegó.

—Tengo otra clase dentro de dos horas.

—Te traeré a tiempo.

Cómo podría negarme teniéndola frente a mí mirándome de esa manera tan suplicante.

Fate-chan, eres muy injusta conmigo.

* * *

**POV Fate**

No sabía a dónde ir, inclusive en el momento cuando le dije que tuviéramos una cita no tenía nada planeado. Pero tenía algo claro, quería alejarla de la Universidad aunque fuera por unos momentos. ¡¿Cómo pueden ser esos tipos tan cínicos?! Mirarla de esa forma tan lujuriosa, casi parecía que la estaban desnudando con la mirada. Sentía hervir mi sangre, di gracias a que tenía un buen auto control, sino hubiera salido irrazonable e imprudentemente disparada a ellos y los hubiera golpeado, en especial a tres de ellos que de no haber estado en el campus les hubiera dado la paliza de sus vidas.

Nanona, ¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente hermosa?

Con mi cabeza hecha todo un lío, seguí conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba tranquilizarme, enfriar mis pensamientos. Apreté el volante de manera notable, tanto que hasta ella logró percatarse de que me estaba sucediendo algo.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz no tardó en escucharse, se le oía consternada y preocupada, lo mejor sería mentirle, después de todo, ¿Por qué estaba llevando todo a los extremos? Es mi prometida, es una mujer, por eso se merece el debido respeto, ella no estaba haciendo nada para provocar a esos idiotas y aun así ellos… Pero, sincerándome conmigo misma, era más que eso, lo sabía, no era simplemente porque le faltaran al respeto, vaya el cielo a saber cuántos no han tenido esa clase de pensamientos, unos más discretos que otros. Lo que me tenía tan alterada era la impotencia de no poder impedir que alguien más la vea de ese modo, y para qué negar lo innegable, estaba celosa.

—Sí, no es nada. —mi voz no pudo sonar más cansada y devastada.

—Fate-chan…

—No te preocupes, en serio que no es nada. —le sonreí para convencerla, al parecer logré mi cometido, o al menos eso creo.

—¿Por qué tan de pronto quisiste ir a una cita? —jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, ¿Cómo podía darme cuenta si se supone mi vista debe ir en la carretera? Por favor, con una hermosura así a mi lado, me permitía uno que otro leve y discreto vistazo de cuando en cuando.

—No lo sé, ¿Está mal querer salir contigo?

—En absoluto. —negó con su cabeza.

Estacioné el auto y bajamos.

—¿El centro comercial? —pregunto de modo hilarante, resopló. —¿Qué vamos a hacer en un centro comercial con menos de dos horas de tiempo?

—Estar juntas, el lugar es lo de menos.

Se sonrojó, creo que el color rojo puede convertirse en mi favorito gracias a ella.

Caminamos hasta la entrada, nos separaba, como mucho, unos treinta centímetros de distancia. Nuestros brazos se rozaban ocasionalmente, hasta que tomé la mejor decisión del día, tomar su mano.

Se sorprendió.

—Tus manos son tan suaves.

—Las tuyas también lo son, recuerdo a la perfección la grata sensación de cuando me hiciste un masaje en los pies. ¿Podría repetirse?

—¿Justo ahora? —bromeé.

—Ahora estoy bien con sólo tomar tu mano.

—Algo está absolutamente mal con esto. —dije, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Moví mis dedos y los entrelacé con los de ella. —Mucho mejor.

Otra vez estaba ahí, en sus mejillas, es rojizo tan lindo.

Paseamos por los locales dentro del centro comercial, no había resultado tan mala idea venir, vimos artículos y adornos que nos gustaría tener en casa. No había sido ese mi objetivo, la traje aquí por inercia. Pasamos enfrente de una joyería, era un capricho mío, pero quería entrar. La verdad es que había algo que seguía entando mal con nosotras, estábamos comprometidas, pero, no había anillo en nuestras manos. El anillo es algo simbólico ¿no? De lo contrario las personas no se molestarían en comprarlo.

Nanoha miró por la vitrina, los pequeños anillos y las cadenas que había, en el momento que se distrajo yo compré un anillo que me había gustado para ella, me encantaría verlo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, lucirá hermoso.

Éxito completo, ahora necesitaba encontrar en momento adecuado para dárselo. ¿Debería preparar algo especial? O sólo dárselo casualmente… Es un compromiso arreglado, no se supone que siquiera debería pensar en comprarlo, pero ya lo había hecho.

¿Lo aceptará? ¿Pensará que es una tontería?

—Fate-chan. —me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. —¿En qué tanto piensas?

—No sé si ir a comprar un frappé o no.

—Aún nos queda tiempo, vamos. —tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacías, fui a hacer nuestro pedido a la barra y luego volví con ella.

—Aquí tienes. — tal parece ser que estaba algo entretenida con su celular, pues no paraba de sonreír, le entregué su frappé, ella también había querido uno, y me senté a un lado suyo.

—Gracias. —colocó su celular en la mesa. —Puedes mirarlo si quieres.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Préstame el tuyo. —y aquí va de nuevo, ¿no le ha quedado claro que no voy a cambiar su fotografía? Es el mejor fondo que he tenido desde que tengo ese aparato. La palma de su mano permanecía extendida, suspiré y se lo di. —Te dije que no es necesario que lo verifiques todos los días.

—Te dije que lo sé, pero de todos modos lo haré. —sonrió traviesamente.

—Eres muy hermosa.

—Me lo has dicho, más de una vez.

—Debes creer que no conozco otras palabras más que esa.

—Lo que yo creo es que eres bastante… Tierna.

—¿Por qué lo dudaste antes de decirlo?

—Porque iba a decir otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es un secreto. —respondió con un atisbo de misterio.

—Mira mi celular. —creí que el tema del celular había quedado en el pasado. —Anda, míralo.

Me miraba con unos ojos insistentes.

Tomé el celular de la mesa, encendí la pantalla y oh mi sorpresa.

—Está bloqueado, tiene pin. —es obvio que ella ya lo sabía, así que más que nada lo dije para que me diera el número.

—Uno, cuatro, nueve, dos. —precioné los números según me los decía, pero mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando logré desbloquearla.

—… Tú… ¿Dónde conseguiste esta foto? —le pregunté con incredibilidad de lo que veía.

—Lindy-san muy amablemente me facilitó unos álbumes familiares. No pude resistir y decidí ponerla, es linda. No podía creer lo que veía, era una foto mía de cuando tenía alrededor de ocho años. —¡Oh! Pero ¿Sabes? Yo no me podía decidir entre esa y otras cuatro así que personalicé el fondo del celular para que cambie cada 45 segundos.

Una tonta sonrisa se formó en mis labios, no creía posible que mis facciones faciales se estiraran más, de lo que ya estaban.

—Me gustan tus ojos. —lo dijo tan simplemente, tan cálidamente, tan… —Son lindos.

—Los tuyos son más lindos.

—¡No es justo que hagas eso! —exclamó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que te diga un cumplido y tú me lo regreses. Debería dejarte sin palabras.

—Es difícil que me dejes sin palabras, cada vez que te veo siempre tengo algo que decir, que eres realmente hermosa, por ejemplo.

—Tonta, se me hace tarde para mí clase. Andando.

Se puso de pie, yo hice lo mismo y cuando estaba por avanzar un paso para empezar a caminar, su brazo me detuvo.

—Estás olvidando algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La mano. —movió su palma insinuándome que la tomara, sonreí.

—Parecemos una verdadera pareja de enamorados. —manifesté mis pensamientos pícaramente.

—¿No lo somos?

Lo había logrado, dejarme sin palabras. Si lo que quería era una reacción tímida, ver mis mejillas sonrojadas y una boba sonrisa en mis labios, lo había conseguido.

Luego de haberla llevado a la Universidad para que tomara su última clase, me dirigí a nuestra casa. Pensé mucho en qué hacer y en qué no hacer, inclusive tomé una libreta he hice una lista, la cual terminó siendo una bola arrugada de papel. Repasemos los acontecimientos importantes de las últimas 24 horas.

Nos mudamos a esta casa, debido a que sus padres regresaran a la ciudad vecina y dado al compromiso ella debe quedarse aquí, ahora este nuestro hogar, convivimos con nuestras familias, la pasamos muy exorbitantemente bien, casi parecía ser real, ella me mandó mensajes porque no podía dormir, terminó durmiendo conmigo, en mi habitación, en mi cama, a mi lado, no logré dormir nada bien, escuchándola suspirando, observando como su pecho subía y bajaba marcando su respiración, desperté abrazando a una almohada, no estaba a mi lado, sentí un vacío al no verla allí, ese vacío se llenó al verla preparando el desayuno en la cocina, me considera un panda, ahora soy su panda y ella mi panda rojo. Nos fuimos juntas a la universidad, no la vi durante horas y cuando la vi estaba siendo acorralada por un montón de chicos que la miraban de una manera que no me pareció para nada, me puse celosa, la alejé de ellos de manera posesiva, fuimos al centro comercial, por primera vez caminamos tomadas de la mano, al sujetar su mano me percaté de una cosa importante, o al menos importante para mí, sus dedos están desnudos, me refiero, no hay anillo en el dedo anular, puede que no importe ya que no es un compromiso real pero algo en mí nacía el deseo de querer regalarle uno, terminé comprándole el añillo de compromiso, ese anillo está en mi bolsillo, ahora que lo tengo no sé si entregárselo o no, de decidir que sí no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Tiene, no una, sino varias fotos mías de cuando era pequeña de fondo de pantalla de su celular. Le dije que era hermosa como por milésima vez, espero que no se canse de escucharlo porque yo no me cansaré de decirlo. Le gustan mis ojos, a mi me gustan aún más los de ella, dice que son lindos, los suyos son más lindos aún. La dejé en la universidad, Hayate la traerá de vuelta a casa, sana y salva, le pedí que no permitiera que ningún chico con dobles intenciones se le acercara. Me puse a escribir una lista de qué debería o no hacer, no sirvió de nada, arrugué la hoja, la hice bolita y la arrojé. Me puse a pensar en los acontecimientos de los que había pasado en las últimas 24 horas, me dio hambre. Suspiré.

¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Me preguntaba mirando el pequeño anillo. Lo coloqué de nuevo en su caja y lo guardé dentro del cajón del escritorio que está en mi habitación.

Me fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar la cena, haciendo memoria de cuales eran sus comidas favoritas, decidí preparar uno de esos platillos, seguramente llegará agotada. No me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo, no era una experta culinaria pero sabía lo básico y podía defenderme, tuve que aprender en cuanto viví sola, al principio sobrevivía con comida pre-preparada, pero después mi madre se preocupó mucho de que sólo ingiriera esa comida, por lo que me enseñó a hacer comidas simples, después le tomé cierto gusto a la cocina y fui experimentando yo misma.

Miré mi celular, sonreí al ver su fotografía, después observé la hora, aún faltaba para que llegara.

Me duché y preparé agua caliente, esta noche le daría un masaje como se debe.

Encendí el televisor y me entretuve un rato mientras la esperaba. Escuché la cerradura de la puerta abrirse, no es que tuviera un buen oído, más bien era el hecho de que no hacía más que estar al pendiente de que llegara.

Al abrirse la puerta la vi entrar, lucía cansada.

—Bienvenida a casa. —no era costumbre decir esas palabras para mí, de hecho era la primera vez que las decía después de un largo tiempo de dejar de hacerlo.

—Estoy de vuelta. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ya preparé la cena, y el baño está listo por si prefieres bañarte primero. —le decía mientras la ayudaba con su bolso.

—. . . —me miró seriamente. —Faltó que dijeras algo.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?

—"¿O me prefieres a mí?" —no pudo haber usado un tono más sensual y provocador, o quizá si podía…

—¡N-Na… N-Nanoha! —vaya que es atrevida, yo esperando que se sienta a gusto y sale con eso…

Eres peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

—Nyahaha, lo siento, Fate-chan. —se disculpó de manera risueña, con esa característica y melodiosa risa que ella tenía. —Hayate-chan, te manda saludos, la invité a pasar pero me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

—Está bien, la llamaré más tarde.

Cenamos y hablábamos, luego ella se fue a tomar un baño.

—"_La dejé sana y salva, no me fui hasta verla entrar a casa" _—me contestó, todavía ni "hola" le había dicho y ya estaba a la defensiva.

—"_Gracias, Hayate" _

—"_Fue todo un placer que tan hermosa dama, subiera a mi humilde Audi"_

—"_Humilde y Audi, no van en la misma oración"_

—"_Te estás tardando, ¿No vas a preguntar?_"—esta chica lee la mente, seguro que es psíquica.

—"_¿Algún chico volvió a mirarla de ese modo?" _

—"_No, creo que después de tu amenaza silenciosa a ninguno le quedaron ganas de mirarla así otra vez, pero Fate-chan, lo que tú quieres saber es si un chico la miró en general ¿no es así? Déjame decirte que eso será inevitable, Nanoha-chan es acreedora de una inigualable belleza. Varios chicos se le acercaron y la saludaron, no pude impedirlo, y tú tampoco podrás hacerlo"_

—"_No sé por qué me dices eso" _

—"_Lo sabes más de lo que crees" _—sí, es cierto, lo sabía. —"_Dime, ¿dónde está ahora?"_

—"_Tomando un baño caliente"_

—"_¡Oh my! Tienes a esa escultural mujer, dándose un baño y estás hablando conmigo, eres afortunada, pero desafortunada a la vez"_ —sonreí, es una tonta.

—"_De nuevo, gracias por haberla traído"_

—"_No ha sido nada, ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Te hizo feliz pronunciar esas palabras?"_

—"_Sí, fue algo entrañable."_

—"_Pasen linda noche, no hagan travesuras, las veré mañana"_

—"_¡No, no haremos nada! Hasta mañana"_

No puedo creer que pueda ser tan seria y tan Hayate a la vez.

—¿Hablabas con Hayate-chan? —me giré para mirarla y responderle, ¡por todos los cielos sagrados! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa por la cabeza de esta hermosa mujer?! Sólo traía una blusa larga encima, sin sostén, muy apenas cubría sus muslos, no dejaba nada, nada, absolutamente naaaadaaaa a la imaginación, hasta pude ver sus panties, ¡¿Nanoha, en qué estás pensando?!

—Sí, yo, sí… —le contesté volteándome inmediatamente.

—Ne, Fate-chan, ¿Puedo volver a dormir contigo hoy? —no, ni pensarlo, claro que no, menos estando vestida así, es decir ¿si quiera se considera eso estar vestida?

—Bueno… Por mí no hay inconveniente. —tartamudeé con notable nerviosismo.

Sonrió, pero… Esa sonrisa no era nada inocente…

—Vi que preparaste una tina con sales.

—Tenía pensado darte un masaje, ya que en la tarde lo mencionaste, yo recordé…

—¡Oh, perfecto! Me vendría bastante bien.

—Bien, cuando termines de cambiarte… —no me dejó terminar.

—Ya he terminado.

¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Una hemorragia interna, sí, eso es lo que tuve.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso es posición estirando sus largas, blancas, tonificadas y suaves piernas.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y comencé a hacerle el masaje, no pude hacerlo a gusto, estaba más preocupada por no verla que por hacer los movimientos precisos.

Nanoha, eres peligrosa, demasiado preligrosa para mí.

* * *

**POV Nanoha -again-**

Que el plan comience, mi querida Fate-chan.

* * *

_Nanoha es una picarona de primera XD_

_Lupis: __make you happy makes me happy and everyone is happy XD_

_Rokujo: Sinceramente, ni yo me creía capaz de escribir algo así xD _

_Haru: Oh, me es grato saberlo, en verdad. Debes tener una linda sonrisa. Y la dulzura y el amor se fusionaran con lo candente XD okay no, pero sí. _

_Sachiko: Están enamorándose, y Nanoha se piensa aprovechar de Fate OKAY NO xD La rubia tan inocente que es, :T jhajha Hoy de nuevo compartieron cama :P ¿Te complací con lo de Fate celosa? La fuerza está conmigo, wiii ya salió el tráiler de Star Wars. _

_Alondra: lo de Hayate tendrá que esperar un poco XD_

_Danael: Yo amo NanoFate, me quedé con ganas de más y más al ver el anime :T así que por eso decidí escribir fics de ellas jhajha_

_Guest: Love you :3 xD okay no_

_Mashiro: Gracias, tú ser una persona magnifica. Es que siempre ponen a Hayate de pervertida, quiero hacer lo mismo pero de una manera más mensurada _

_Marian: Jhajha Nanoha es la más aventada :P_

_Vanes Izumi: Espero no hacerte esperar mucho, en serio que trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero a veces no me da tiempo el tiempo._

_Ririshiyo: Jhajha ¿No es BAZINGA! De Sheldon? _

_SaraSamm: Aquí está, aquí está, aquí está, aquí está… XD_

_Tsunade: Oh, muchas gracias por leerme, es todo un privilegio entretenerte aunque sea un momento del tu día, en verdad. P.D. Creo que aceptaré tu oferta, mi dotación de insulina se está agotando xD _

_Fer: Fate ya compró anillo y todavía no le dice Te amo LOL jhajha _

_Luchi: Em... Sí, pero no pienso crear triangulo amoroso entre ellos, ni hacer a un Yuuno malo que quiere separarlas. _

_Desconocido: Siento haberte dejado esperando la actualización, en serio que intento actualizar un día sí, otro no, para que ustedes no tengan que esperar mucho, pero a veces simplemente no puedo hacerlo, de nuevo una disculpa._

_Cuídense mucho, los estaré leyendo._


	7. Capítulo 6

_Holalalalalalala, sí lo sé, muchos la, pero bueno. _

_Principalmente una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, como dije que haría, pero estuve ocupada con unas cosas de tramites y eso, y también una amiga me pidió ayuda para hacer un cover de una canción para dedicársela a su novia, y pues, ensayar la canción, grabarla... Creí que no tomaría mucho tiempo pero sí... De ensayo fueron unas 2 horas y de grabación (audio) otras dos, y el video, bueno en ese yo ya no estuve presente, pero bueno. _

_Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus buenos deseos, y sus felicitaciones por mi próxima graduación, aún me queda tiempo, pero los tramiten debía de hacerlos en los pasados días, más que nada pagos en el banco, y las filas en el banco a veces son largas, luego ir a financieros a que me tomen los datos de que ya pagué y bla bla bla mucho rollo. La próxima semana comienzan exámenes, pero meh, nunca estudio, así que no creo que sea impedimento para no actualizar xD _

_Bueno ya divagué mucho. He aquí la tan esperada continuación. (xDD)_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen :c (pero si me pertenecieran yo ho ho ho) xD_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6.**_

**POV Fate**

El frío viento de la madrugada golpeaba mi rostro, iba corriendo a una velocidad muy rápida, incluso para mí. El sol aún permanecía oculto, sólo las luces de los faroles del parque iluminaban mi camino. Debían ser alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, ¿Qué hacía a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada corriendo en el parque? Despejando mi mente, no pude dormir absolutamente nada, las ojeras debajo de mis ojos seguramente han aumentado un centímetro, por lo menos, y es que no había forma alguna de que pudiera dormir con ella a, mi lado, mucho menos del modo en el que estaba vestida. Tan atrevida, pensé.

Tras haberle dado el masaje en sus pies y en sus piernas, en sus tonificadas, largas, blancas, suaves y exquisitas piernas…. Un momento, ¡¿Exquisitas?! Algo definitivamente está mal en mí, ¿Qué tiene esa mujer que me hace tan vulnerable a ella? Estoy segura de que si hubiese sido Hayate, o inclusive cualquier otra persona, me hubiera dado igual, entonces… ¿por qué? En fin, tras darle, a cómo pude, el masaje, se acomodó en la cama, dejando aún más al descubierto su cuerpo. Mientras que el mío estaba tensionado, me preocupé demasiado en no mirarla demasiado fijamente, o podría pensar mal de mí y eso era lo menos que quería. Creí que cuando apagara el interruptor de la luz, estaría mejor, pero no. Me acosté, poniendo una prudente distancia entre ella y yo de por medio. Nos dimos las buenas noches, un minuto pasó, lo sé porque lo conté, sesenta segundos completos, cerré mis ojos esperando poder dormir, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. El sólo saber que ella estaba junto a mí… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No tengo ni la más remota idea, perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo, pero a la vez era consciente, y lo sentía pasar tan lento. ¡Amanece de una buena vez! Clamaba dentro de mí. Me di por vencida, por más que lo intentara no lograría dormir. Me levanté, sigilosamente para no despertarla. Me puse un pants y una blusa para salir a correr, eso era mejor que estar ahí atormentándome. Estaba a obscuras, pero pude apreciar que dormía tan plácidamente en mi cama tan plácidamente. Dormir con sólo una blusa y panties cubriendo su cuerpo en los aposentos de alguien más, bufé, ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

En verdad debe de confiar en mí… ¿O lo hubiera hecho aún si no fuera yo? Suspiré.

Me detuve frente a los bebederos del parque y tomé un poco de agua para saciar la falta de hidratantes en mi cuerpo, además sentía mi lengua seca, así que el agua fue para mí, la mejor que había bebido en todo lo que llevo de vida.

Me recosté en frío pasto, ligeramente cubierto por el rocío de la mañana, poco me importó que me mojara.

"Tan peligrosa pero encantadora a la vez… Debo tener cuidado de ella o será mi perdición.", me dije a mi misma mirando al cielo.

Me quedé ahí el suficiente tiempo como para ver el sol salir, bostecé, era hora de regresar, seguro que ya está despierta, y vestida, espero por mí bien que así sea. Me levanté y sacudí mi pants, podría correr, pero olvidé hacer estiramientos y calentamiento previo, por lo que sentía algo, entumecidas mis piernas, lo mejor sería caminar, además no me quedaba tan lejos.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con su mirada, tenía los brazos cruzados, por suerte ya traía la ropa interior adecuada y un mini short que dejaba expuestas sus piernas desnudas… Va a matarme, esta chica va a matarme de un paro cardiaco; tenía las cejar ligeramente enarcadas, y un mohín de molestia en sus labios. Suspiré, ¿Cómo aún haciendo esas caras puedes verte condenadamente hermosa?

—¿Q-qué sucede? —pregunté con dificultad mientras terminaba de entrar a la casa, la mirada que mostraban sus ojos era súbita.

—Me dejaste sola, no únicamente en la cama, sino también en la casa. —exclamó furiosa, aparentemente. —¿Acaso te estás vengando por lo de ayer?

¿Venganza? … No puede estar hablando en serio, no era eso para nada, ¡fue porque tú dormiste casi desnuda en mi cama, mujer! ¡¿Quién, en sus cinco sentidos, podría quedarse tranquilo y dormir bien teniéndote al lado de esa manera tan expuesta?!

Cerré mis ojos y masajeé mi sien para sosegarme y mitigar mis pensamientos.

—No, es sólo que cuando entro tarde a clases acostumbro a ir a correr. —era una mentira a medias, es cierto que cuando tenía clases pasadas las diez, salía a correr a los alrededores, pero jamás me había despertado tan temprano para hacerlo.

—Así que cuando entras tarde, en lugar de descansar un poco más —levantó una ceja y cambió la entonación de su voz. —prefieres levantarte aún más temprano de lo que sueles hacerlo y salir a correr, interesante. —terminó con resoplido sardónico. Pues, si lo decía de ese modo y con ese tono tan irónico y mordaz… sonaba bastante tonto, la verdad.

—Algo… así. —suspiré. —Ya que tú preparaste el desayuno el día de ayer, seré yo quien deleite tus pupilas gustativas esta vez.

Me dirigí a la cocina con ella viniendo tras de mí.

—No te molestes, comeré algo en la cafetería de la universidad. —dijo, lacónica.

La miré, ¿acaba de rechazarme? Quiero decir, ¿cuál es la prisa por irse?

—¿Por qué? Aún queda tiempo antes de tu primera clase. —intentaba persuadirla, no me hacía gracia la idea de que comiera allá siendo que aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer un desayuno balanceado. Bueno, bueno, eso y porque muy seguramente cualquier chico no dejará pasar oportunidad para estar cerca de...

—Hayate-chan pasará por mí. —mencionó, lo que puso fin a mis pensamientos, mis absurdos y nada sensatos, pensamientos. —Ya que tú tienes clase hasta más tarde.

—Háblale y dile que no va a ser necesario que venga. —no sé si había una manera más delicada de decirlo, porque fui consciente que lo que dije sonó un tanto hosco. —Tengo que hacer una investigación y planeaba buscar información en la biblioteca del campus, así que sólo deja me doy una ducha y nos vamos, juntas. —hice énfasis en la palabra "juntas", ni idea de por qué.

No le di siquiera tiempo de asentir o contradecir lo que había dicho, salí de la cocina en dirección a mi habitación, no estoy segura si fue mi imaginación o no, pero al pasar junto a ella creí ver la comisura de sus labios curvearse, componiendo una sonrisa en su boca.

Las gotas del agua de la regadera caían por todo mi cuerpo, alcé la cabeza para que empapara mi cara, suspiré. Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza, sí, mi mente se está haciendo cada vez más vulnerable a ella.

Me vestí y volví con ella. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con dos platos, en los que había fruta picada y pan tostado, frente a ella, también un par de vasos medio llenos de jugo de naranja.

—Creí que querías desayunar en la cafetería de la universidad. —inquirí mientras tomaba asiento en la silla junto a ella.

—Ese era mi plan antes de que te ofrecieras a llevarme, además aproveché el tiempo mientras tú te duchabas. —me sonrió.

Tomé el tenedor y comencé a comer.

—Lo aprecio mucho, pero ya van dos veces que tú preparas el desayuno…

—Tú preparaste la cena la noche anterior. —repuso. —Además no hice gran cosa, sólo pique fruta y coloqué el pan en la tostadora.

—Sigue siendo delicioso. —si me preguntaran cuál es mi comida favorita ahora, "toda, mientras sea preparada por Nanoha", sería mi respuesta.

Al terminar nuestro desayuno, levanté los platos y los vasos de la mesa y los lavé, mientras que Nanoha fue por su bolso, y espero que a ponerse un pantalón.

No esperé mucho, si acaso unos cuantos minutos, para verla bajar por las escaleras, yo ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta jugando con las llaves del auto. Bajaba sonriente y animada, con su coleta de lado moviéndose vigorosamente.

—Estoy lista. —cuando estaba a punto de salir, levanté mi brazo para impedir que lo hiciera. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú… ¿En verdad piensas ir así vestida a la universidad? —seguía con su mini short, no importaba qué, definitivamente no iba a permitir que saliera así de esta casa.

—No tiene nada de malo. —eso que estaba haciendo con su boca ¿era un puchero?, no sucumbas ante sus adorabilidades Fate, mantente firme, firme y concisa.

—No, no lo tiene, pero al menos ponte unas medias, o algo que no deje tan expuestas tus piernas, de preferencia un pantalón. —dije eso último en un quedo susurro. Traía una socarrona mirada y una pícara sonrisa, ¡cielos!, ¿En qué momento se volvió tan sensual? Siempre lo ha sido, pero pareciera que quiere provocar o seducir a alguien.

—¿Expuestas? —dejó salir una risilla. —Es sólo un short, el clima está agradable para usar uno.

—¿No sabes que si dejas la piel expuesta, los rayos ultravioleta pueden dañarla? —y eso de dónde ha salido, es la excusa más pobre y tonta que pude haber dicho.

—Para eso es el bloqueador solar, vamos, Fate-chan, se nos hace tarde. —avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, tomé su brazo, deteniéndola. —¿Fate-chan? —me encontraba cabizbaja, con la vista en algún punto del suelo, respiré profundamente y tomé el valor necesario que necesitaba, no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, quizás si era honesta con ella, quizás…

—Por favor, ponte algo más. —subí mi mirada hacia ella, la miré directamente a la cara. —No quiero que nadie te vea así, ya de por sí es inevitable que te sigan las miradas de varios chicos debido a lo hermosa que eres, sé que no es tu intención provocarlos, pero no lo podré soportar.

Tal vez había sido más honesta de lo que necesitaba, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo carmesí intenso, y sus ojos no pudieron sostener mi mirada, por lo que terminó apartándola.

Mis ojos vieron sus labios moverse, mas mis oídos no escucharon palabra alguna.

Se liberó de mi agarre, y volvió a subir las escaleras. Cuando regresó, traía puesto un pantalón, estaba muy pegado a sus piernas, pero prefería mil veces eso a que alguien que no fuera yo, las viera desnudas… Alguien que no fuera yo… Estoy perdida…

Desde que tengo memoria, no soy una persona celosa, es muy difícil para mí sentir celos, porque siempre he creído que eso, es falta de confianza, no sólo hacia la otra persona sino, más que nada, hacia uno mismo, pero creo que ahora comprendo un poco más esa clase de sentimientos, después de todo, las personas, siempre, pueden cambiar, y yo, he cambiado en ese aspecto.

Subimos al auto, luego de acomodarse en el asiento, se inclinó un poco hacia en frente para encender el estéreo, estuvo cambiando de estación unos minutos, hasta que se decidió por una.

No sé si el destino estaba jugando conmigo o si había sólo sido cuestión de una increíble casualidad, pero la canción que comenzó a sonar y resonar en mis oídos no podía ser más inadecuadamente, adecuada. Al principio íbamos hablando, diciendo cómo es que podían poner una canción tan deprimente a tan tempranas horas, pues el ritmo era lento y las notas del piano le daban un sentimiento de melancolía. Pero al momento de escuchar el estribillo, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, nos quedamos en silencio, me centré en conducir, pero en realidad mi total atención estaba en la letra de la canción, me giré para mirarla, tenía la vista fuera de la ventana, su semblante era serio, jugaba con los pulgares de sus manos, y suspiró.

Lo que más se me había quedado de esa canción eran unas líneas que decían así: _"__Want to be your love for real; Want to be your everything"_

Cuando la canción cesó, comenzó otra, un poco más alegre, pero nosotras seguimos en silencio, no sé ella, pero yo todavía tenía en mi mente la canción anterior, a pesar de estar escuchando otra. Y antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la universidad.

—Era una bonita canción, ¿No crees? —dijo, rompiendo el hielo.

—Sí, el cantante tenía buena voz y el instrumental era muy emotivo.

—No, me refiero a la que estaba antes de esa, la que cantaba una mujer. —sabía que se refería a esa canción.

—Oh, sí. Tiene una letra muy bonita pero estaba algo melancólica, deberían poner canciones más alegres para empezar el día con energía.

—A mí me alegró haberla escuchado. —eso fue lo último que dijo antes de encontrarnos con Hayate.

—Es en verdad inusual verte a tan temprano en un día como este, es por demás grato que nos honres con vuestra presencia. —dijo con acento español, ¡Vaya que le encantaba hablar con acentos! Una vez me habló con acento italiano por dos días seguidos. —En cuanto a ti, bella dama —se volvió hacia Nanoha. —Debo confesar que vuestra repentina cancelación de último momento, me causó cierto desconcierto.

—Fate-chan no medio opción, ella dijo, y la cito: "Háblale y dile que no hay necesidad de que venga". —ese tono que hizo… ¿Se supone que estaba tratando de imitarme?

—N-Nanoha… —exclamé, avergonzada.

—¡Oh, vaya! No puedo creer que seas tan posesiva, —negó con la cabeza —si yo sólo iba a hacerle un favor. —dijo pretendiendo sentirse ofendida.

—No, no es que sea posesiva… Yo sólo, no quería que te desviaras y… —traté de defenderme, pero no tenía un buen argumento que dar. Agaché mi cabeza.

—Esas no son más excusas, Fate-chan. —se burlaba. —¿Tú que opinas, bella dama de cobrizos cabellos?

—Que es bastante tierna. —dijo con su suave voz llena de dulzura, sonrió.

—Bueno, pareja de enamoradas, despídanse que tenemos que ir a clase. —Hayate interrumpió muestro contacto visual.

—Te veré más tarde. —se despidió de mí.

—Nanoha. —llamé su nombre para que aguardara un momento.

Me acerqué a ella, acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y deposité un suave beso en su frente.

—Ten un lindo día. —le dije.

—T-tú también. —me respondió con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Son tal para cual. —agregó Hayate. —Mueve esas sensuales piernas que tienes que se nos hace tarde para la clase, estimada Nanoha-chan.

La vi alejarse, y no aparté mi vista hasta que no la viera más, ella volteaba para ver si seguía ahí, parada, observándola irse. Volteó una última vez antes de quedar fuera de mi alcancé, se llevó la palma de su mano a su boca, como depositando un beso, y después me dijo adiós con un movimiento de mano.

Bien ahora, ¿Qué se supone que haga en dos horas? Eso de que tenía que hacer tenía que hacer una investigación había sido una mentira, sólo quería ser yo quien la trajera a clases, suspiré, ¿cuántas veces he suspirado por ella en lo que va del día?

Bueno, a buscar con que entretenerme hasta que comiencen mis clases. Dos horas, no es mucho y el tiempo se va volando, espero.

* * *

(La canción se llama Be be your love, por si gustan escucharla)

**POV Nanoha**

Miraba distraídamente por la ventana de su auto, viendo los edificios pasar, el sol apenas estaba mostrándose, algo que me gusta de esta ciudad son los arboles que hay en los alrededores, son tan acogedores, y esa canción sonando de fondo. ¿Por qué había significado tanto esa canción para mí? No era una canción esplendida, la melodía era buena al igual que la letra, pero no tenía nada fuera de lo común, era sólo otra canción de amor, lo era ¿no?

Amor… ¿Podría ser acaso…?

A parte de la música que sonaba, y de los ruidos que se podían alcanzar a oír de afuera, lo que había entre nosotras era un silencio, pero no era un incómodo silencio, más bien era de esos en los que contemplas y aprecias la presencia de la otra persona, sólo eso y nada más. A pesar de que la canción llegó a su fin, el silencio seguía predominando, y ella no parecía estar dispuesta a terminar con él, y en cierto modo yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero quería escuchar su voz antes de separarnos. Apenas cruzamos unas cuantas líneas entre nosotras antes de reunirnos con Hayate, ella estaba platicando con una chica, ahora que lo recuerdo, no me ha contado nada más de la persona de la que está enamorada, me pregunto qué tipo de persona será.

Parlamos un poco antes de irnos a clases, más que nada ella quería molestar a Fate-chan por lo acontecido esta mañana, y yo ya ayudé un poco a lograr su cometido.

Entonces llegó la inevitable hora de irnos a clase, me despedí de Fate, pero antes de irme ella dijo mi nombre haciendo que me volviera. Se acercó a mí, y lo demás sucedió como si estuviera en cámara lenta, su mano acariciando con delicadeza mi mejilla, sentir su tacto era tan cautivador y placentero, después acercó su rostro aún más al mío y besó mi frente, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, estoy segura que mis mejillas deben estar rojas, lo sé porque las siento cálidas.

De no haber sido por la voz de Hayate me hubiese quedado ahí, inmóvil, incapaz de hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

Incluso mientras me alejaba, seguía mirando hacia atrás, y ella seguía de pie, como esperando a que diera la vuelta en un punto en el que ya no pudiera verme, sonreí.

—¿Crees que tengo sensuales piernas? —le pregunté a Hayate, una vez que habíamos llegado al aula.

—Sí, y no sólo eso, en sí toda tú eres sensual.

—Tú también eres sensual, posees un gran atractivo. —le contesté. —Además de tu actitud, que también es encantadora.

—¿Quieres que me enamore de ti, bella dama? Porque de ser ese tu objetivo, te hago saber que lo vas a conseguir si sigues así.

—Sería un verdadero placer para mí el que me entregases tu amor. —le seguí el juego, porque eso era.

Bufó. —Nunca puedo ganarte. —se recargó en la silla y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Eres así también con Fate-chan?

—No. —respondí inmediatamente. —Con ella no podría decir eso tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso? —preguntó con un tono de voz divertido.

—Sinceramente, ni yo lo sé con exactitud. —la clase estaba a punto de iniciar, el profesor ya había acabado de poner la proyección, y de entregar unas hojas que quería que contestáramos según las dispositivas.

Parte de mí mente estaba concentrada en la clase, al menos lo suficiente como para seguir la explicación del profesor y llenar con palabras las hojas que nos había entregado, pero otra parte de mi mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho a Hayate.

¿Por qué no podía ser con Fate como lo soy con Hayate? Creo que principalmente se debe a que cuando Hayate me dice cumplidos o hace ese tipo de comentarios como el que hizo, de que me encuentra sensual, no mueve nada en mí, quiero decir, no me hace sentir nada en especial. Pero si fuera Fate quien me lo dijera, no sé, mi corazón se aceleraría, muy probablemente, a una velocidad tan rápida que no podría ser capaz de calcularla. Y si Fate me dijera que sólo lo dice de broma, no sé por qué, pero eso me decepcionaría.

Cuando terminaron la primera parte de mis clases, y salí de la última aula en el que me tocaba, la vi, recargada en la pared, mirando fijamente a la puerta del salón.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté, acercándome a ella.

—Esperando a una hermosa chica. —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, realmente, era enorme.

—¿Qué tan hermosa? —inhaló y exhaló, la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, y esa mirada…

Sacó su celular, luego vi un flash dispararse, y me mostró la foto que había tomado.

—Así de hermosa.

Reí nerviosa, pero felizmente, es tan adorable, tan honesta, y cielos, esa mirada… Espabila, Nanoha, espabila, no puedes perderte en su mirada, no puedes… Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería tan malo.

—Fate-chan eres tan injusta. —le golpeé el brazo y la abracé, ocultando mi rostro en su hombro.

—Primero me agredes y luego me abrazas, ¿Eres bipolar? —se rió.

—¿Tienes hambre, hermosa? —lo estaba disfrutando, pero sé que no lo hacía con afán de apenarme, simplemente estaba siendo honesta, y eso era lo peor de todo.

Si esta es mi reacción ahora que sé que no lo hace con intención, no quiero ni imaginar como será cuando lo haga intencionalmente.

—¿Por qué sigues diciéndome hermosa? —cuestioné aún con mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Porque eres hermosa, muy hermosa, creí que eso ya había quedado claro.

—¿Te sucedió algo bueno? Estás muy alegre. —si creen que la estaba evadiendo, están en lo correcto, eso hice.

—Te vi de nuevo luego de horas de no verte, eso me hace realmente feliz. Eres como un rayo de sol en un día gris.

Esta chica, ¿no puede tener un poco, aunque sea un poco de piedad?

Mordí mi labio inferior en signo de nerviosismo, ¡tan injusta!, refunfuñé.

—Tengo hambre, pero no quiero comer contigo. —me aparté totalmente de ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —hizo pucheros, unos muy lindos y graciosos pucheros. —Anda, te compraré algo delicioso. —tomó mi mano y la zangoloteó son sutileza. —Por favor, por favor, quiero comer contigo. —me imploraba.

Acepté, no había forma posible de que le dijera que no, menos cuando me hace esa cara.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurant cerca de la universidad, lo suficiente para ir y venir caminando.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? —no recuerdo si ya se lo pregunté o no, la verdad la pregunta había salido de la nada, mientras miraba el menú de platillos.

—Lo estoy. —no tardó mucho en decir. —De ti.

Me ruboricé, mis mejillas, pobres de ellas.

—¡Ah tú! Lo preguntaba en serio. —hice un mohín.

—Entonces ¿No crees que pueda estar enamorada de ti?

—Entonces ¿Lo estás? —la mejor manera de evadir una pregunta, es contestar con otra pregunta.

Se quedó callada un momento, mirándome directamente, sonrió tímidamente antes de hablar.

—¿Qué vas a ordenar de comer? —oh, también la evadiste, traviesa.

—Comida. —se rió y me miró con cara de "no me digas".

Ordenamos y mientras esperábamos seguimos hablando.

Es tan agradable estar a su lado, que incluso es angustiante. Si no hubiese existido el contrato, ¿te habría llegado a conocer? Lo dudo, después de todo ese contrato no es tan malo. Gracias a él la conocí.

—¿Quieres probar un poco? —me preguntó, sin darme cuenta me le había quedado viendo a su plato.

—Sí, gracias. —asentí para no levantar sospechas.

Me dio un bocado, y… Sentí mi boca arder, agua, necesito agua. ¿Cómo puede comerlo con tan tranquilidad? Es tan picante.

Sus sonoras carcajadas resonaban.

—Tu cara está totalmente roja. —seguía riendo.

—¿Está es la forma en la que tratas a tu prometida? —hable muy apenas, mi lengua seguía ardiéndome.

—No creí que fueras tan sensible al picante. —comentó, mensurado su risa.

—No lo soy, pero esto es demasiado. —tomé agua, pero el ardor persistía.

Con una cuchara, tomó un poco de helado del plato que estaba a un lado del picante.

—Abre la boca. —le hice caso, el ardor se pasó en cuestión de segundos. —¿Mejor?

Asentí.

—Eres hermosa incluso con humo saliendo de tu boca. —volvió a reír.

—Lo disfrutas ¿verdad? —pretendía sonar molesta, hablando entre dientes.

—Un poco. —admitió cínicamente. —¿Sabes? Cuando estoy contigo, no puedo contenerme. Hacerte reír, hacerte enfadar, e incluso llorar, yo quiero hacerte experimentar todo ese tipo de sentimientos.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una sádica? —inquirí, sarcásticamente.

—No, no, no —repetía, agitando su mano hacia los lados.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerme llorar? Eso es raro.

—Cuando dije eso, hablaba a lágrimas de felicidad. —aclaró. —No lo malinterpretes.

Seguía sonriendo, ahora que lo pienso, siempre que estamos juntas, la mayor parte del tiempo, tiene una tonta sonrisa en sus labios, me pregunto si yo estaré igual.

Terminamos de comer, y regresamos a la universidad, ella se volvería a ir, ya que sus clases habían terminado, pero había quedado en pasar por mí más tarde, le dije que no era necesario, que podría irme yo sola en dado caso de que Hayate no pudiera llevarme. Pero de ninguna manera aceptó.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre querer irte sola? —según ella, me regañó. Cruzo sus brazos y me miró con desaprobación.

—No tiene nada de malo, no soy una persona indefensa que necesite que la cuiden.

—Pero yo quiero cuidarte, así que al menos pretende ser indefensa ¿bien?

Sonreí. Es tan linda, a veces me siento culpable por haber confabulado un plan en su contra, pero no me iba a detener, llegaría hasta el final.

Muy bien, a esperar otras horas para volverla a ver.

La espera no fue tan dura como me supuse, Vita se encargo de que el tiempo se me fuera volando, era muy agradable hablar con ella, aunque muchos tienden a malinterpretarla ya que habla de una manera un tanto soez y grotesca, pero en realidad es una muy buena persona.

Íbamos caminando por uno de los pasillos, platicando, cuando vimos a Hayate-chan con una chica de rubios cabellos, casi como los de Fate.

Era raro verle con un semblante tan serio, porque siempre que hablaba con chicas tenía una afable sonrisa en sus labios.

Se percató de que la estábamos observando, nos saludó alzando su brazo.

Le hizo una reverencia a la chica con la que estaba y se aproximó a nosotras.

—Hola, Vita-chan. —colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la peliroja y la movió como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! —exclamó molesta, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo siento, es que tienes la estatura indicada. —se burló, pero sin malicia.

—¿No te interrumpimos? Parecías estar hablando de algo importante con esa chica. —mencioné, discretamente.

—Para nada, además si así fuera, tú serías una linda interrupción. —me guiñó un ojos, es tan coqueta, ¿por qué sigue soltera? O será precisamente por esa la razón por la que no tiene pareja.

—Me siento halagada. —le saqué la lengua, burlonamente.

—Ustedes dos son bastante extrañas. —dijo Vita. —Las dejaré con su sutil forma de ligarse, espero que Fate no se enteré de que la engañas. —lo había dicho de broma. Se despidió de nosotras mientras que Hayate y yo nos dirigimos sentarnos a una de las tantas bancas que había por todo lo extenso del campus.

—La chica con la que estaba antes. —empezó a decir. —Es mi prometida.

—Oh, ya ve…¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhhh? —no pude contener la sorpresa que había sentido, jamás imaginé que Hayate estuviera comprometida.

—Y la persona de la que estoy enamorada, cabe mencionar. —medio sonrió.

Eso sólo complicaba aún más las cosas, si ella es la persona de la que está enamorada, entonces ¿por qué me dijo que no le hablaba? No lo entiendo, y aunque quería que me contase dejaría que lo hiciera a su debido tiempo, no quería preguntarle nada por respeto.

—Luces bastante sorprendida. —pues lo estaba, no había manera de estar de otro modo, Fate tampoco me había comentado nada acerca de que Hayate estaba comprometida, y es que a nadie le pasaría eso por la mente, en especial cuando Hayate tiene a bastantes chicas a su merced. —Es un compromiso arreglado, al igual que el tuyo y el de Fate-chan. —comenzó a hablar seriamente, pude percatarme de su triste tono de voz. —Con la diferencia de que ella fue obligada a aceptarlo, la única que podía evitarlo era yo, pero no lo hice. Tampoco era necesario hacer el compromiso público, como el de ustedes. El nuestro es más reservado, sólo se anunciará cuando se fije el día de la boda.

—¿Boda? ¿Lo de ustedes si es un matrimonio en serio? —no podía creerlo, estaba impresionada.

—Sí, así es. —suspiró. —Ella sólo me habla cuando ambas familias hacen cenas y reuniones, de hecho me habló hoy para decirme que habrá una reunión, al parecer trata de algo importante.

—Pero tú... Sí estás enamorada de ella ¿cierto?

—De su apariencia, se le ve como a una verdadera princesa, no sé si de ella. Lo poco que hablamos, lo hace de manera cortante, sé que no es así porque con sus amigos y parientes siempre tiene una linda sonrisa en su rostro. —suspiró. —En pocas palabras, no la conozco.

—Comprendo. —eso dije, pero la verdad estaba lejos de comprenderla.

—Por eso envidio la relación que Fate-chan y tú tienen, —dirigió su vista al cielo —recién se conocen y ya muestran una cercanía tan maravillosa. Jamás había visto a Fate-chan sonriendo tanto, incluso parece que sus pómulos están cada vez más arriba de lo normal. —se rió. —Cuando conocí a esa bella joven, pensé, atractiva, sólo eso, y nada más. Luego supe que ella sería mi prometida y futura esposa. Un día ella vino a mí, pidiendo que no aceptara el compromiso, que la rechazara. Desde ese día mis ojos no paraban de seguirla, de acecharla, a veces lo hacía consciente y otras inconscientemente, a tal punto llegué, que grabé en mi memoria todas y cada una de sus expresiones, de sus gestos, sus ademanes, todo. Creé una bella falacia alrededor de ella, y esa falacia me cegó. Mi ego se vio un poco herido por su rechazo, así que también influyó en mi decisión. Terminé negándome a su petición, y acepté que fuera mi prometida. —la escuchaba atentamente, no sabía qué decirle para consolarla, ni siquiera sabía si quería ser consolada. —Cuando escuchó las palabras "acepto despojar su mano" de mi boca, de sus ojos se desbordaron un sinfín de lágrimas, una tras otra, y a pesar de verla tan lamentable, yo no me arrepentía ni sentía remordimiento de mi decisión. —se mostró cabizbaja. —Ahora, después de escuchar todo lo que acabo de decir, debes pensar que soy una horrenda persona, cruel y egoísta.

—Yo no creo eso de ti, pero ... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —no podía evitar preguntar, era muy misterioso, y la intriga me mataba.

—Porque no quería que nadie más la tuviera. Yo la protegería, y la haría feliz, eso fue lo que pensaba. —se frotó la cara y sacudió sus castaños cabellos con sus manos. —Ahora la protejo de mí misma, haciéndola infeliz. ¡Qué ironías que tiene la vida! ¿no?

—¿No puedes romper el compromiso?

—Sí, puedo hacerlo, pero... —dudo en seguir hablando, no necesité que lo dijera para saber lo que estaba pensando.

No quería romper el compromiso con ella, eso era más que obvio.

—Tal vez debas hacerlo, antes de que te enamores verdaderamente de ella. —le aconsejé, ya ella sabría si escuchar y seguir mi consejo, o simplemente desecharlo.

—Tienes razón, supongo, pero es más que sólo eso, si yo rompo mi compromiso, ella... —no pudo terminar de decírmelo, ya que el sonido de mi celular la interrumpió. —Contesta, puedo seguirte contando después, si gustas.

—Es Fate-chan.

—Con más razón debes contestar, sino pensará que uno de esos locos admiradores tuyos te secuestró o algo. —comentó de manera divertida. —Te veré después, bella dama.

Este día había hecho un notable acercamiento con Hayate, pero la verdad no esperaba que su vida fuera tan complicada, ya que no lo demuestra, siempre actuando tan elocuente y de manera alegre.

Las apariencias engañan, ese dicho es totalmente cierto.

Le respondí a Fate, me dijo que me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, no me quedaba muy lejos, así que le dije que estaría allí en cinco minutos.

—¿A qué se deben las flores? —le pregunté al verla sosteniendo un ramo de, creo que son, orquídeas.

—Verás, yo no podía quedarme quieta, veía el reloj, y las manecillas parecían no querer cambiar, incluso pensé que se habían descompuesto. Así que salí un poco antes de la casa y de camino hacia acá llegué a una florería, al parecer las orquídeas significan belleza, así que te estoy diciendo, en el lenguaje de las flores… Eres hermosa. —cómo puede ser tan directa.

¡Ah! Dugun dugun, esos eran mis latidos, sentí como si una especie de electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo.

¿Qué haré contigo, Fate-chan? Debo hacer algo, o terminarás haciendo que necesite un trasplante de corazón.

Dicen que cuando las personas están enamoradas, el corazón les late más rápidamente cuando están cerca de la persona que aman… Si eso es cierto, creo que estoy en problemas.

* * *

_¡Woooo! Hubo varías partes que me hicieron sentir escalofríos, y hasta me dije ¿en serio soy capaz de escribir esto? Jhajhajha _

_Lupis: Thanks, I think. XD_

_RokujouTorako: Jhajha ¿Quién sabe? Nah es broma, no sé pero, creo que las cosas entre ellas van bien, a un buen ritmo. _

_Haru-san: Jhajhajha mi historia es tan así de melosa (¿ Si te llamo cursi, creo que me mordería la lengua XD En cuanto al lemon, tendré que pensármelo, no estoy segura si podré escribir bien eso, pero lo tendré en cuenta. _

_SaraSamm: Jhajha Provocativo mode O Nanoha es una traviesa de lo peor, mira que de todas las cosas que pudo planear, se fue directamente a eso xD luego dice que Fate es la injusta._

_ : Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te este entreteniendo, por esa es mi finalidad wiii XD Siento haberte hecho esperar por la actualización._

_Alondra: se me ocurrió una muy peculiar y cursi forma en la que se lo dará, así que espero que prepares algo para lanzar al aire o no sé xD _

_Tsunade-obachan: Puedes enviármelas por FedEx (creo que así se llama la compañía de correo) o DHL, o si prefieres en persona :3 XD okay no. Me alegra que te este gustando, en serio. _

_Vanes Izumi: Acabara… bien, más que bien, diría yo. _

_Iuzy: Por algo Nanoha es la dominante y Fate la pasiva xD Lo del anillo… en serio espero que no sea demasiado cursi. _

_ : Aún no le da en anillo, perdonar, el próximo capítulo sucederá eso wiiii , a mi también me fascina el NanoFate, ellas me inspiran xD_

_Guest: Lo sé, tan tiernas, y hab´ra más yeih!_

_Marian: Pues, ambas están conscientes, creo yo, no sé, se está dando bien su relación. Gracias, por tus felicitaciones, aún falta, pero los trámites los tenía que hacer en los días pasados. Por eso no me di abasto para actualizar. _

_Guest: Jhajhajha Entonces no encuentro el significado ¿Me concederías el honor de hacérmelo saber? Creeme que lo busqué pero nada :T _

_Liz: Jhajha Me pregunto cuanta resistencia podrá tener Fate ante los encantadores dotes de Nanoha._

_Guest: Aquí está el sig cap (tarde, perdonar)_

_Mashiro:Holo, estoy en la preparatoria todavía, con carrera técnica de desarrollo de software y programación XD En cuanto a lo que estudian ellas… No sé, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con eso? Quiero decir, yo tengo que elegir a que facultad ir y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué elegir XD Los pandas son adorables, y mi debilidad. _

_Sakuradakota: Ya se están enamorando hu hu hu :3 XD Wiii confeti, prefiero vino tinto, inflés o de Napa, la reserva que tú elijas, lo dejaré a tu criterio. Recibo tu abrazo, *ahh tan cálido, hueles bien* (sí, te olfateé) XD okay no. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Ten un excelente inicio de semana, y también, muchos éxitos en tu vida. _

_Fer: Lo del anillo será hasta el prox cap, jhejhe lo siento si esperabas eso. Pero sabes, es que se me ocurrió algo muy tonto para la entrega del anillo, espero no me golpeen. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. _

_Desconocido: Muchas gracias, no me di tiempo de actualizar, fue una larga semana xD Pero espero ya tener más tiempo. _

_Guest: Ya le seguí, perdonar por haber demorado. _

No puedo expresar bien los sentimientos que estoy teniendo justo en este momento,


	8. Capítulo 7

_¡Hola! Bueno, una pequeña disculpa, subí el archivo equivocado ayer :v Andaba en modo zombie y ya ni verifiqué que estuviera bien escrito ni nada, así que lo siento._

_Si les da pereza volver a leer el capítulo completo, no lo hagan, sólo varían una pequeñas cosas, así que pueden saltarse a la parte final donde sí hay una escena que no venía en el archivo que subí. _

_Hice como unos dos borradores de este cap, y si les pareció cursi, créanme, estaba aún más cursi XD Pero dado a que no quiero ser la persona responsable de su posible diabetes, lo dejé más o menos :P_

* * *

**_Capítulo: 7._**

—Hola, buenas tardes. —le dije a una mujer, era joven, pero mayor que yo.

—Muy buenas tardes. —correspondió a mi saludo de una manera muy educada. —¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Bueno, verá... —comencé a explicarle lo que quería hacer.

Justo ahora me encuentro en una de esas tiendas minoristas, las cuales se encargan del mejoramiento del hogar, bricolaje y materiales de construcción.

La señorita que me atendió se mostró muy atenta y paciente conmigo, inclusive la hice reír en más de una ocasión con las locas ideas que traía en mente realizar. Ya habiendo terminado de comentarle lo que deseaba hacer, ella muy amablemente, junto con otro encargado, me acompañaron durante un muy buen tiempo, mostrándome los materiales que requería y que necesitaría. La idea era hacerlo yo misma, ¿por qué? Bueno, eso será una sorpresa.

Compré todas las herramientas y materiales que me harían falta.

Tuve que pedirle la camioneta prestada a mi hermano ya que no había manera posible de que todo lo que ocuparía cupiera en mi porsche. La verdad siempre había preferido un auto que me permitiera experimentar adrenalina y velocidad, pero eso era antes, ahora debía pensar también en que ya no sólo se trataba de mí, ahora también estaba Nanoha, y debía tomar eso en cuenta. Hasta ahora no hemos ido de compras juntas, pero me gustaría que lo hiciéramos. Surtir los alimentos y ese tipo de cosas, y una camioneta, sin duda, era más indicada para eso.

Conduje hasta cierta tienda de jardinería, donde compré algunas cosas que me habían recomendado las personas que me atendieron con anterioridad.

Tierra para macetas, compostaje y bulbos.

Así es, lo que planeaba hacer era comenzar a plantar en el jardín esas hermosas flores que a Nanoha le gustaban, tulipanes y jazmines, y por qué no, otras cuantas flores más.

Aunque había comprado los bulbos, también compré unos ya cultivados que se encontraban en macetas, así cuando llegara Nanoha de la universidad se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

Este día yo no tengo clases, debido a que podía hacer mi propio horario y ajustarlo de la manera que mejor me pareciera, decidí que sólo iría cuatro días, no necesitaba ni quería vivir en la universidad como muchos otros. Yo sólo me centraba en lo esencial, tomar optativas u otras clases que no tenían ni en lo más mínimo que ver con la carrera que estoy estudiando, no es de mi agrado. En lugar de eso podría invertir el tiempo haciendo otro tipo de cosas; si me lo preguntan, jamás imaginé estar haciendo todo esto que hago ahora mismo, en mi día libre.

Suspiré, todo sea por ella.

Ya teniendo todo listo, me fui a la residencia donde vivimos, me puse una ropa más cómoda que no me importara llenar y ensuciar de tierra. Con todos los ánimos y la energía que puede tener una persona, comencé a cavar en el jardín. En una parte planté los bulbos con sumo cuidado de hacer todo bien. Y en otra parte, coloqué los tulipanes, jazmines y otras flores, que había comprado en maceta.

Me llevó bastante tiempo, más del que creí. Esto de la jardinería es más complicado de lo que puede parecer, aunque a la vez es muy entretenido y hasta divertido.

Alrededor de las paredes del jardín y de los dos arboles que había ahí, monté una serie de luces, que al anochecer haría que todo se viera aún más hermoso.

Tomé una tela enorme donde se podía dibujar e hice garabatos en ella, también escribí unas palabras. Seleccioné la música que quería que sonara, debía ser la adecuada. Eso significó invertir otro porcentaje de tiempo.

Muy bien, lugar y ambientación, listo.

Estaba satisfecha con el resultado que había obtenido tras horas de esmero trabajo. Aprecié todo durante unos momentos.

Espero que esta sea una noche inolvidable... O al menos una que conserves en tus recuerdos por un largo tiempo y sonrías al acordarte, Nanoha. Me encontré pensando.

Todo se me había ocurrido de la nada luego de ir a dejarla a la universidad, regresé a casa, abrí el cajón del escritorio que está en mi habitación y saqué lo que con tanto recelo había ocultado ahí. El anillo de compromiso.

Me le quedé mirando durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, mi cabeza estaba hecha un total caos tratando de decidir si entregárselo o devolverlo al cajón y hacer como si no existiese, pero eso último era bastante tonto, después de todo lo había comprado para ella, para que lo luciera, no para que acabase guardado sin que ella fuera consciente de su existencia. No significaba mucho, pero a la vez significaba algo más que nada.

Miré el reloj. Lo mejor sería ordenar algo de cenar, tampoco quería que todo fuera romántico, porque si lo hiciera, puede que ella no se lo tomase muy bien que digamos, de haber sido por mí hubiera hecho una velada de esas que salen en las películas románticas.

Fui a mi habitación, luego al baño. Tomé una ducha, probablemente esa era una de las pocas duchas largas que suelo tomar cuando estoy nerviosa. Sentir el agua correr por mi cabello y mi cuerpo, era una sensación relajante, que si bien, no me calmaba del todo, pero al menos lograba tranquilizarme aunque fuera un poco.

La mañana y parte de la tarde se habían ido, cuando acordé ya era hora de pasar por ella.

Tal vez había despertado con el interruptor de "ideas locas" encendido, pues se me había ocurrido ir por ella a pie, o sea, tomar el tren, caminar de la estación a la universidad y regresar de ese mismo modo. Y digo que es una idea loca porque para la hora que es, seguramente los vagones de regreso se saturaran de personas... Pero esa era mi intención después de todo, así tendríamos que acercarnos, y habría contacto "casual" entre ella y yo, además la protegería de cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo.

Salí a toda prisa, ansiaba verla. De no haberme entretenido decorando el jardín y haciendo las demás cosas que había realizado, el día se me hubiese hecho eterno.

Nanoha, ¿Qué pasaba por esa linda cabeza tuya al tomar tantas clases?

Caminé hasta la estación del tren, no quedaba muy lejos, pero sí se invertía un tiempo de trayecto. Al subirme al vagón casi vacío fue: ¿Qué le diría para excusar que no fuera por ella en auto? Umm, me quedé pensando, tanto que el tren ya había llegado a la estación.

Bajé y caminé hasta la universidad... Definitivamente había sido una idea muy loca, olvidé tomar en consideración la pequeña calle inclinada que tenía que subir para llegar al campus. Lo bueno que de venida sería de bajada, o en serio lamentaría hacer pasar a Nanoha por eso.

Cada vez estaba más cerca del lugar, y pude verla desde lejos. Su cabello cobrizo atado en una coleta ladeada no era nada difícil de reconocer. Estaba ella sola, esperando. Apresuré mi paso, quería correr y abrazarla, pero al percatarme de que se encontraba distraída, me acerqué sigilosamente a ella y cubrí sus ojos con mis manos.

—Me preguntaba cuándo llegarías. —la escuché decir, alegré.

¿Sabía que era yo? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

No contesté, seguía cubriendo sus ojos impidiéndole ver.

—Fate-chan, sé que eres tú. —dijo tratando se hacer que apartara mis manos de su cara. —¿Cuánto tiempo más cubrirás mis ojos?

Suspiré.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —le cuestioné dejando caer mis brazos hacia los lados.

—Tus manos, jamás olvidaría el tacto de tus manos, ni la suavidad. Y el aroma que emanan. —mira que sabe como responder, con tan solo esas simples palabras había logrado que mi corazón se acelerara. —¿Me echaste de menos? —preguntó, mostrándome una de sus mejores y más hermosas sonrisas.

Extendí mi brazo indicándole que me entregara su bolso para ayudarle, se veía algo pesado, y cuando lo cargué, descubrí que efectivamente, lo estaba.

—No.—fue lo que respondí a su anterior pregunta. Me miró con desconcierto y hasta me golpeó la costilla con su codo, ligeramente, claro está. —Estuviste cada instante en mis pensamientos, no hubo un sólo segundo en el que no pensara en ti, por eso no tuve tiempo de echarte de menos. —añadí.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus adorables mejillas. Sonreí.

Tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar.

—¿No has traído el auto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, creí que sería bueno caminar un poco. —así puedo estar más tiempo contigo antes de llegar a casa, pensé.

—Me parece excelente. —repuso, animada. —Hay que hacerlo más seguido.

Volvió a sonreír.

Llegamos a la estación del tren, vaya que había gente, estando sola, me habría dado jaqueca, no me agradaban mucho los lugares concurridos, necesitaba de mi espacio, por eso la mayoría de las veces prefería evitar lo más posible este tipo de lugares. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que me apresuré a sacar mi permiso para conducir. Pero estaba con ella, y mientras eso fuera así, el resto de las personas poco me importaban.

Cuando subimos al tren, fue una guerra por acaparar el espacio. Por suerte logramos colocarnos cerca de la puerta, conmigo frente a ella. La distancia que teníamos de por medio eran centímetros. Yo no podía quitar mi tonta sonrisa del rostro, veía sus cara tan cerca de mí, sus ojos, a veces me atrapaban contemplándola, y apartaba rápidamente la mirada en signo de timidez. Sus labios curveados, mostrando esa bella sonrisa suya, sus rubicundas mejillas.

No aparté mi vista de ella ni un sólo momento mientras íbamos en el tren, es realmente hermosa, de lejos, de cerca. Ella es hermosa, siempre. Y sin darme cuenta, cada vez más acercaba mi rostro al de ella, quería verla más de cerca de lo que ya estaba.

Bajamos del tren y caminamos un par de calles antes de llegar a casa. Justo cuando estábamos a una esquina y unos cuantos metros, le pedí que se tapara los ojos. Ella extrañada y curiosa, me preguntó para qué quería que hiciera eso, a lo que respondí que sería una sorpresa y que confiara en mí. Hizo lo que le dije sin preguntar nada más. Yo la guiaba, tanto sujetando su mano como con mi voz.

Abrí el portón y caminamos hacia el jardín. Le indiqué que se quedara quieta por unos instantes. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, y cuando estuvieron completamente abiertos, los abrió aún más al ver lo que había preparado.

Cubrió su boca con su mano derecha, y me miró.

Fue una buena reacción, me dije a mi misma, satisfecha.

—¿Te gusta? —su semblante reflejaba que sí, pero quería escucharlo de su voz.

—Esto es... —miró alrededor. —Impresionante y muy hermoso, me encanta.

Sonreí, todo mi esfuerzo había sido recompensado con su linda reacción. Tanto que me daban ganas de hacer algo parecido cada día, con tal de volver a ver esa expresión de alegría y regocijo en su cara.

—Me alegra mucho que te guste, me llevé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde preparando esto.—le comenté.

Se acercó a las flores que había plantado, las observó y se dejó embriagar por su exquisito olor.

—Así que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste eso de plantar jazmines y tulipanes. —lo había dicho más para ella misma que para mí, pero aun así le contesté.

—Siempre hablo en serio contigo. —bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de ello. —tenue y calida, se escuchó su voz.

Veía todo con especisl asombro, sorpresa e incredibilidad, no se lo esperaba, estoy segura que ni siquiera había pensado en que podría hacer algo así. Me daban ganas de cada día hacer algo parecido, con tal de ver esa expresión feliz en sus bellas y perfectas faciones faciales.

Se fue a dar una ducha rápida, mientras tanto, yo preparaba todo para cenar a la interperie. Había ordenado una pizza a un restaurantes cercano, la mesa del jardín no estaba arreglada extravagantemente, ni siquiera me molesté en poner velas, quería que de viera lo más cómodo posible y trivial, sin ninguna clase de ostentaciones.

Luego de unos largos minutos de espera, regresó, con una blusa mía puesta y un mini short suyo, deben gustarle mucho los mini short ya que... ¡Wow! ¿Traía puesta una de mis blusas? Y... Ese mini short ¿no era demasiado mini? ¿Se le habrá encogido al lavarlo o por qué el tamaño? Bueno, siempre y cuando sea aquí y no haya nadie más... Aunque eso para mí signifique cientos de hemorragias internas... Será mejor que me ponga en contacto con el banco de sangre.

—Espero que no te importe, la tomé prestada de tu armario. —sonrió pícaramente.

No, claro que no, ¿por qué habría de importarme? No es como que te quedara extremadamente sexy y estuvieras cumpliendo una de las fantasías que cualquier persona promedio suele tener cuando conocen a una persona como tú.

—Para nada. Luce más hermosa en ti. —le dije con dificultad. La manera en la que le había contestado era más tranquila de lo que estaba pensando. Muy bien cerebro, por lo menos seguimos teniendo cierto control.

Nanoha se ruborizó ante mi comentario... Tan bella.

Nos dispusimos a cenar, la pasamos muy tranquilamente. Ella me contó cómo estuvo su día en la universidad mientras que yo le comenté todo el proceso que me había llevado plantar los bulbos y todo eso.

—Veo que además de los tulipanes y jazmines también plantaste otras flores, ¿te emocionaste, no es así? —me preguntó sonriente.

—Un poco. —admití. —¿Crees poder decirme el significado de todas y cada una de las flores que están aquí?

—Por supuesto. —asintió, confiada.¿A caso dudas de mi?

—No es eso, sólo quiero saber su significado, Nanoha.

Me fue diciendo de una en una el significado de cada flor, su voz cesó hasta estar frente a una en especial, justo en la más importante.

Observé detenidamente los gestos que tenía en su semblante.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver que se había quedado en total quietud.

—¿No sabes el significado de esa? —pregunté, aproximandome y me arrodillé junto a ella.

Siguió en silencio por un tiempo que me pareció toda una eternidad. Comencé a dudar de mi misma, mil y un pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza y ni uno solo era positivo.

Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie y decir algo que acabara con ese silencio, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo ella habló.

—Acepto. —dijo en un leve susurro, pero mis oídos habían captado a la perfección esa palabra, tanto que hasta hacía eco y resonaba en mi cabeza.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo para después volver a latir a un insesante y acelerado ritmo.

Sonreí, ella sonrió.

El tiempo se detuvo, por un segundo.

**POV Nanoha**

Mis ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, lo primero que vi fue ese enorme cartel que decía "el florecimiento de algo hermoso", estaba hecho a mano, y junto a esas palabras, un corazón estaba dibujado.

Me sorprendió mucho, y mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vi flores plantadas en una parte del jardín, unas ya florecientes y otras a penas recién plantadas.

Me preguntó que me había parecido todo, creí que la expresión que estaba compuesta a lo largo de mi rostro se había encargado de responderle, y que no era necesario decir nada más. De todas maneras le respondí.

Al escucharme, se le veía feliz, realmente feliz. Y yo estaba mucho más feliz al ver que yo era la causa de esa felicidad. Ambas felices, ¿había algo más regocijante que eso? No lo sé, tal vez, pero para mí, este momento era lo que importaba.

Fui a tomar una ducha, tanto para refrescarme como para que me ayudara a volver a la realidad. A pesar de sentir el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, yo lo seguía sintiendo caliente. Una reacción que sólo ella puede generar en mí.

Dado a que no quería hacerla esperar, no me demoré mucho en la ducha, me puse un short y una blusa, entonces pensé en una traviesa idea, ponerme una de ella.

Me escabullí en su habitación, abrí el armario y elegí una de sus blusas.

Cuando me vio, éxito, había conseguido que hiciera la reacción que yo esperaba causar, pero había resultado contraproducente, quiero decir, traía puesta una blusa de Fate, algo que ella suele vestir, una prenda que emana su aroma, el aroma a Fate... Quizá suene raro, pero sentía como si estuviera siendo cubierta por ella, y sólo pensarlo...

Cenamos, era una velada tranquila que se disfrutaba. Después de una larga semana. El ambiente no estaba pretencioso, era bastante casual, de hecho, pero no sé por qué me parecía romántico a la vez.

La conversación giró en lo que nos había sucedido en el día, pero pronto de giró en torno a las flores. Ella cuestionó mi sabiduría acerca del lenguaje de las flores, ya que ya había terminado de ingerir mis alimentos, me puse de pie y le fui diciendo el significado de las flores que estaban frente a mi. Eso fue hasta que me encontré con esa en especial.

Mi mente se nubló, todo pensamiento abandonó mi mente dejándome a la suerte.

Permanecí en silencio, estupefacta.

Fate habló para hacerme volver en sí, a pesar de ser consciente de su voz, y de como se acercaba y se arrodilló a mi lado, pero me mantuve en silencio durante un tiempo más.

Era una planta de Verbena, cuyo significado es... Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, sosteniendo una mano sobre mi pecho. Mi corazón acelerado estaba latiendo frenéticamente, mis mejillas las sentía arder, y mis manos temblaban un poco, de la emoción, más que nada... "Cásate conmigo", era lo que decía en el lenguaje de las flores y encima de ésta había una sortija, la observé, era sin duda, de oro blanco con una piedra de zafiro.

Entendí perfectamente lo que Fate me estaba queriendo decir. Por eso mismo no sabía qué o cómo responder. Sinceramente, no puedo expresar la clase de sentimientos y emociones que estoy teniendo en este momento, estaban encontradas, hechas un verdadero e inaudito lío.

—Acepto. —dije finalmente, dado a que la razón y la lógica no respondían a mí, le di lugar a lo que sentía para que respondiera con total libertad.

Me giré para verla, estaba sonriendo, creo que mi sonrisa se le contagió, pues no pasó mucho para ver como sus labios componían una sonrisa.

Tomó mi mano y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la joyería? —empezó a decir. —Bueno, yo en ese momento no pude contenerme y antes de darme cuenta ya había comprado el anillo. Sé que no tiene mucho significado, ya que nuestro compromiso no es real, pero de todas formas hay ciertas cosas que quiero decirte. —tomó aire y yo la escuché atentamente. —¿Sabes? Tengo una teoría por la cual las personas suelen comprar anillos para comprometerse. Debido a que es circular, y el círculo, carece de principio y de final, lo cual se puede interpretar como eternidad... y éste es, en cierto modo, el compromiso del matrimonio. Y se coloca en el dedo anular porque antiguamente en Egipto se creía que había una arteria que comunicaba este dedo directamente con el corazón, por este motivo los enamorados elegían ese dedo para colocarse un anillo como prueba de amor.—suspiró y me miró fijamente a los ojos, yo estaba más que conmovida escuchándola decir todo eso. —Durante el tiempo que estemos juntas, voy a hacerte feliz, voy a procurar tu sonrisa, estaré contigo en todo momento que me necesites y aún cuando no, voy a respetarte, protegerte y cuidarte como si fueras mi verdadera prometida.—su voz era firme al igual que su mirada, estaba siendo honesta conmigo, lo sé. Sus sentimientos los refleja en sus ojos, es lo que me gusta de ella, corrección, una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ella.

Si hay una manual sobre cómo reaccionar a las palabras de esta mujer que tengo frente a mí, agradecería que me lo dieran de inmediato porque de otra forma estoy perdida.

—... Cierra los ojos y espérame aquí, no tardo.—le indiqué.

La dejé en el jardín, y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

¿Dónde lo había dejado...? ¡Oh, cierto!

Una vez que tenía en manos lo que fui a buscar, regresé.

No puede contener una risa al verla quieta y con los párpados cerrados, ¿acaso se había quedado así desde que se lo pedí?

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar. —me disculpé entre risas. —Aún no abras los ojos, por favor.

Tomé su mano, estaba algo fría, la acaricié durante unos instantes, jugaba con sus dedos, creo que también es sensible en la palma de la mano, pues sentí como se estremecía. Mi siguiente movimiento fue deslizar con delicadeza una argolla en su dedo anular.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir, más yo le impedí la vista al taparlos inmediatamente.

—Todavía no. —murmuré en su oído, estaba parada de puntitas para alcanzarla mejor. —Antes de continuar... ¿Puedes sentarte? —sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Poco a poco llevó su cuerpo hasta el césped y se sentó, yo hice lo mismo, seguía sosteniendo sus manos.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —estaba ansiosa, lo noté en su tono de voz.

—Mi madre, cuando yo era pequeña, me dijo que cuando una pareja se casa, llevan anillos de matrimonio porque no pueden estar siempre juntos, como mencionaste, se cree que hay una vena que va de el dedo anular directamente al corazón, conocida como "vena amoris", al tener ambas personas un anillo, de esta forma mantienen cerca a su ser amado, conectando sus corazones. Es algo hermoso, ¿no crees? —asintió con la cabeza, sonriente. —Cuando estuvimos en la joyería, aprovechando que te encontrabas distraída y absorta en otra cosa, también compré algo para ti. Lo primero que quiero que veas cuando abras tus ojos es tu mano izquierda ¿De acuerdo?

—Nanoha... Eres muy misteriosa. —agachó levemente su cabeza en dirección a su mano, y con lentitud abrió sus ojos. —Tú... —llevé mi mano izquierda a mi mejilla su atención se centró en mi dedo anular, donde no sólo yacía el anillo de compromiso que ella me había dado de presente sino también había algo más. —¡¿Compraste argollas de matrimonio?! —exclamó con una muy notable alegría.

—¡Tú me compraste un anillo de compromiso! —repuse, en mi defensa.

—Sí, y tú te saltaste eso y fuiste directamente a las de matrimonio. —sonrió.

—Quería llevar algo a juego contigo. —le dije haciendo pucheros.

—Podíamos haber comprado algún accesorio de pareja... Ya sabes. Aunque me hace feliz ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? —bromeó. —Y yo que creí que era atrevido de mi parte comprar una sortija de compromiso.

—Volvamos a la joyería mañana.

—¿Acabas de dármelo y ya quieres devolverlo? —preguntó, divertida.

—No... Yo... Dijeron que podían hacer un grabado en ellas. —mi voz no pudo haber sonado más tímida. —Si es que quería...

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué estaría bien grabar en ellos? ¿Algo como nuestros nombres o una frase cliché?

—Ya pensaremos en algo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? —me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y me daba su mano para que la tomara y yo también me parara.

—Seguramente algo muy bueno se nos ocurrirá, ya verás. —le contesté tomando su mano.

—Me gustaría escucharlo.

—Déjame pensar, al menos.

—Muy bien, mientras lo piensas. ¿Me concedes la siguiente pieza? —dijo inclinándose ligeramente hacia mi.

La miré confundida, no había nada de música sonando.

Y de la nada, como por arte de magia, se comenzó a escuchar una melodía bastante conocida para mis oídos. Era la misma que tocaron la velada en la que anunciaron públicamente nuestro compromiso.

Coloqué mi mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que por supuesto, aceptaba bailar con ella. Sentí su brazo rodear mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia ella, casi juntando nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras miradas no se apartaban de la otra, tal parecía como si ellas también danzaban, pero de una manera más allá de lo imaginable, mientras que sutiles eran los movimientos que dábamos con nuestros cuerpos al son de la bella melodía. Su tacto era gentil, tan adictivo... Es una espléndida bailarina, ella era quien me guiaba, yo tampoco era mala, pero mi mente seguía nublada, tratando de procesar todo lo que había acontecido.

Un jardín iluminado por las tenues luces brillantes, lleno de tulipanes y jazmines, junto con otras hermosas flores, incluyendo la Verbena en la cual había nada más y nada menos que un anillo de compromiso, muy hermoso, había sido muy ingenioso de su parte el hacer eso, debo admitirlo. Luego yo le entregué las argollas que había comprado aquél día. ¿Qué pasaba por mi mente cuando las compré?

Quiero verla en su dedo anular, todos los días, al igual como verificaba que siguiera teniendo mi fotografía de fondo de pantalla en su celular.

Quería llenarla de mí.

Estar bailando con ella, de este modo, era como volver a revivir aquel momento, excepto que esta vez no teníamos ropas extravagantes ni maquillaje exagerado. Fate vistiendo traje... No sería nada malo volver a verla de ese modo, ya que lucía en verdad atractiva.

—Acepto. —dijo en el momento que terminó la melodía. —Aunque creo que esa respuesta ya estaba implícita.—sonrió.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo bueno para poner en las argollas. —rodeé su cuello con ambas manos y me coloqué de puntitas haciendo que nuestras frentes se juntaran.

No intentó apartarse, por el contrario, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Haber, dime.—preguntó con demasiado interés.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

—You are my Fate... I am your destiny. —intenté hacer un juego de palabras con su nombre. Cosa que después de decirla me dieron ganas de reír... Eso había sido tan cursi, pero eran mis sentimientos, mis cursis y melosos sentimientos.

Vaya que se había ruborizado, ver ese rojo carmesí en sus blancas mejillas era algo que se apreciaba enormemente, no le quedaba nada mal ese pequeño toque de rojo, hacía juego con sus brillantes e incandescentes ojos.

—T-tú... —tartamudeó.

—¿Te gusta? —le sonreí pícaramente.

—Eres demasiado... peligrosa para mí. —murmuró y tras de eso suspiró.

Se soltó de mí, y caminó hacia donde están los tulipanes. Vi como, con suma delicadeza, arrancaba uno de los tépalos que comprende el tulipán, y volvió a mí.

—Cierra los ojos. —me pidió.

De nuevo me lo estaba pidiendo, bueno, yo también lo hice con ella así que, a complacerla. Cerré mis ojos y esperé a ver, no literal ya que tengo mis ojos cerrados, qué sucedía.

No pude tenerlos así por mucho, pues al sentir una cálida y suave sensación en mis labios, se abrieron por inercia.

Estaba ella, frente a mí, besándome...

Bueno, no exactamente, ya que el tépalo que había tomado antes, separaba nuestros labios. Sólo ese delgado y fino tépalo se interponía para que nuestros labios quedaran totalmente juntos.

Envidié al tépalo que podía sentir libremente los labios de Fate, y desee que no estuviera entre nosotras... Deseaba besarle... Sentir sus labios sobre los míos...

Aprecié sus largas pestañas, y sus pómulos... Después abrió los ojos.

—He sellado nuestro lazo con un beso. —dijo muy inocentemente.—¿Tú sabes por qué las perdonas cierran los ojos cuando se besan?

—Porque si lo hicieran con los ojos abiertos, se deslumbrarían el uno al otro. —de dónde había salido una respuesta tan cursi... —¿Por qué? —pregunté a qué se debía su duda.

—En el momento que mis ojos estuvieron cerrados... Te eché de menos.

¡Cielos! ¿No conoces la piedad?

—Creo que llegó la hora de ir a dormir. —apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando sus brazos me rodearon y alzaron mi cuerpo del suelo, justo ahora estaba entre sus brazos, cargada en estilo nupcial. Sus manos estaban en contacto con la piel de mis piernas, otro efecto colateral de querer provocarla.

Me llevó así hasta el segundo piso, donde se detuvo, miro hacia un lado y hacia otro.

—¿A qué habitación debería llevarte?

—A la mía, por supuesto. —dije, ruborizada.

—¿Por qué te pones tímida de pronto? —preguntó, burlándose.—¡Wah!u lado tímido es bastante lindo y tierno, incluso te hace lucir mucho más hermosa de lo que ya eres, te da un atractivo adorable, me gusta.

Acostúmbrate a sus palabras, acostúmbrate a ese tono de voz, acostúmbrate... No había forma humana posible para acostumbrarme a eso.

Me dijiste que yo era demasiado peligrosa para ti, pero tú lo eres aún más para mí.

**POV Fate -again-**

Tomé un pétalo de los tulipanes, me acerqué de nueva a cuenta a ella pidiéndole que cerrara los ojos. Otra loca idea se me había ocurrido. Cuando vi que ya no tenía visión alguna, muy lenta y cuidadosamente acerqué el pétalo a su boca, sellándolo con mis labios.

La próxima vez, dudo mucho poder contenerme como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

La próxima vez, no habrá pétalo impidiéndome probar su labios.

La próxima vez... Espero que haya próxima vez.

Tras haberla llevado a su habitación, regresé a la mía, mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír, un hermoso dolor.

**POV Nanoha -again-**

Suspiré.

Estoy en problemas, en un grabe pero maravilloso problema... Me doy por perdida, si alguien es tan amable de venir a buscarme y encontrarme, necesitan de un mapa, el cual está encriptado, por lo que tendrán que descifrarlo. Pueden demorarse el tiempo que deseen y necesiten, yo... No tengo inconveniente alguno de vagar y explorar estás misteriosas tierras.

Fate... Tú no me encuentres, de lo contrario me llevarás a un lugar del cual no podré regresar... Al menos que estés dispuesta a quedarte conmigo, sólo así...

* * *

Fin.

XD por ahora.

_Lupis: ¿Acabas de pedirme matrimonio? XD Quiero ver la sortija, luego hablamos :P_

_Haru-san: De hecho esa parte de "no puedo expresar bien los sentimientos..." se fue de colada XD Jhajha Así que eres del tipo celosa... Bueno, es comprensible XD Yo sería más bien de "Yo ho ho, mueran de envidia, ver es lo único que podrán hacer ya que sólo es mía" XD okay no_

_ : me alegra que te este gustando ^^_

_Rokujo-san: Keep calm, Hayate tendrá su "final feliz" creo xD Ya sé, boda, boda wiii pero no, aún no es tiempo de eso c:_

_Ririshiyo: Fue una espera un poco larga, disculpar._

_Sachiko: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, jhajha me alegra que te haya complacido, próximamente vendrán más muestras de afecto wiii (sí STAR WARS)_

_Sakuradakota: La reserva es lo de menos siempre y cuando seas tú la persona con la que deleite mis pupilas gustativas XD Te entiendo, soy una persona abrazable. No importa quien se enamoró primero, lo importante es que terminen justas y contentas (? jhajha Lo de Hayate es algo complejo, pero poco a poco iré desenmarañando su historia. ¿Eres cursi? ¡¿En serio?! (notese mi sarcasmo) jhajha Un autógrafo ¿eh? Mejor te doy mi corazón XD Okay no, lo necesito luego qué organo le bombea sangre a mi cuerpo x) *Lee la petición del beso* ¡Wahhhh! NO!, no puedes darme un beso...Puedes darme los que quieras :P Todo va bien en mi vida, espero que en la tuya también. Siento haber demorado en actualizar :T *siente un vacío* Oh, es porque ya no me abrazas l u l_

_SaraSamm: Jhajhajha Tienes la mente sexy entonces xD Sobre el lemon... jhajhajha en serio lo estoy considerando, porque otras personitas también lo sugirieron, me lo estoy pensando, paciencia :B_

_Shizsuki: Holala, me ha ido bien, gracias. ¿A ti qué tal? Jhajha todo surgirá eventualmente ^^ Cuídate mucho y gracias por dejar tu review._

_ALondra: ¿Cubo rubik?Oshe, yo estaba armando uno, aún no lo termino D': _

_Haruka: Jhajhajha Sï, llena de cursilería, así que cuidado con la diabetes. Me es grato saber que te está gustando la historia :B Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Jhajha Otra persona fan de STAR WARS wiiii_

_ : Jhajhajha me preguntó si Fate sobrevivirá al siguiente capítulo xD _

_Marian: Es que entiéndela, a quién le gustaría despertar completamente sola, Fate es una insensible_

_Mashiro: Jhajha No, no es fácil, sólo sí sé algo... Una carrera que no lleve calculo, eso es más que perfecto para mí. Ummm pensaré en sus carreras, haber qué sale xD _

_Guest: Aquí esta :B_

_Minami: Acosarme... Emm bueno XD +52 1 8180123456 Andale mujer, acosame... (el número no es real) l u l _

_Desconocido: te entiendo, es que bueno, cada quien tiene su perspectiva, en lo particular, no creo en el amor a primera vista, y las palabras te amo no deben de decirse con facilidad, hay tiempo para todo, humilde opinión. _

_Iuzy: Muy cursi lo de los anillos ¿no? XD_

_Asdfghjkl: Ni creas que copie y pegué el nombre xD Jhajhajha ¿Estudias enfermería? Me puedes conseguir insulina? Se me agota cada que escribo xD_

_Guest: Ouh... Lo siento, haberte hecho llorar... No puedo prometer nada, pero me alegra que hasta ahora te haya gustado. ^^_

_Y eso fue todo... Siento si se me pasó alguien, aún así les agradezco el tiempo que invierten en comentar y hacerme saber su opinión, en verdad me alegran el día con sus ocurrencias y diciendo que les gusto. _

_Cuidense mucho, los leeré la proxima. _


	9. Capítulo 8

_Damas y caballeros (creo que la mayoría de las personas que leen son chicas l u l, pero bueno, para no excluir a nadie) Si tu dosis de azúcar está baja, precaución, después de leer esto se te subirán hasta las hormigas okay no. _

_Hola Hola Hola ¿Qué tal han estado? Estaba yo tranquilamente mirando el techo de mi habitación cuando de pronto recordé que no había actualizado esta historia (se me va la onda de vez en cuando) Entonces me puse a escribir, lo bueno que todo fluye como agua de un río wiii XD_

_Bueno, espero disfruten la lectura, como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente EXIJO MI NANOFATE EN VIVID xD Bueno, soy feliz con Vivio y Einhard, ayy son bien lendas XD_

_Bueno ya fue mucho. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 8._**

**POV Fate**

Mantenía mi vista fijamente en sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, contemplaba su cara adormilada. Su boca estaba entreabierta, de ésta salía su cálido aliento. Sus pestañas son largas y bellas. Su cobrizo cabello... Ja, estaba hecho un desastre, algunos de sus cabellos estaban encima de su cara, aun así no evitaban que la apreciara de buena manera. Tiene el sueño profundo, o quizá sólo estaba demasiado cansada. Llevo mirándola poco más de diez minutos y ella no se ha percatado en lo más mínimo de mi presencia.

Ladeó su cabeza un poco, y comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Se me quedó mirando, al igual que yo a ella, nos mirábamos mutuamente, le dediqué un sonrisa.

—Buenos días, te he traído el desayuno a la cama pero parecías estar plácidamente dormida que no quise irrumpir en tus sueños. —le comenté mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el mueble donde había dejado la bandeja en la que traía lista la comida que preparé.

Volví con ella, dejé que se pusiera en una posición cómoda en la cama y coloqué la bandeja en sus piernas.

—Muchas gracias. —su voz sonaba somnolienta pero de todas formas era adorable.

—No ha sido nada.

—¿Has disfrutado de observarme? —preguntó antes de beber un poco de jugo.

Muy bien, tenía dos opciones, ser honestamente sincera y contestarle con sincera honestidad, o sólo responder sutilmente pero con un toque de austeridad.

Por un lado, si tenía suerte se sonrojaría y por el otro, se sonrojaría aún más. Hum... Es una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tenido que tomar.

—La pregunta está mal formulada, Nanoha. —dije. —¿Qué tanto has disfrutado de observarme? Sería más indicada. —le corregí. —La respuesta sería, entonces: más que lo suficiente, menos que demasiado... y de lo que hubiera deseado.

La hemoglobina subió hasta sus mejillas, dejándome apreciar ese bello color rojizo adornando su cara.

Reí, y creo que también me he ruborizado, no tanto como ella claro, pero sí un poco. No sabía qué es lo que me pasaba, la sonrisa no abandona mi rostro cuando estoy con ella, es como si tuviera dos hilos en los extremos de mis labios y los jalaran hacia arriba cuanto Nanoha está cerca de mí, en los únicos momentos en los que no estoy sonriendo teniéndola a ella alrededor, es porque estoy haciendo gestos o pucheros.

—¿No es muy temprano para galanterías? —cuestionó, hilarante.

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para conquistar a alguien.

Enarcó sus cejas, y me miró con un atisbo de perspicacia.

—¿Tratas de conquistarme? —inquirió con su pícara sonrisa, muy singular de ella.

—Creí que ya lo había hecho, en especial luego de que me diste una argolla de matrimonio. —Nanoha tenía sus movimientos, yo tenía los míos, lo que me preocupa es que ella tiende a mover sus piezas de una manera en la que no puedo prever el próximo movimiento, eso no es del todo malo, ya que me gusta sorprenderme con lo que hará después.

Sonrió. Esa sonrisa me decía muchas cosas, y al mismo tiempo me escondía todo.

—Te ha quedado delicioso. —dijo tras haber probado bocado de la comida que había preparado. —¿Recuerdas esos juegos que las mamás suelen hacer con sus hijos para que coman? —preguntó de pronto.

No estaba muy segura de a qué venía esa interrogante en estos momentos pero de cualquier forma contesté asertivamente.

—¿Por qué? —el ver como su tímida sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, me hizo sentir más curiosidad de la que ya sentía.

—Bueno, yo siempre he querido intentar ese del tigre. —confesó, apenada. —Así que... ¿Podría hacerlo contigo?

¡Ahh, cuánta ternura!

Por supuesto, asentí, no me iba a negar a que me diera de comer, mucho menos de la forma en la que quería hacerlo. Aunque ciertamente, no tenía idea a qué se refería con lo del tigre.

—¿Qué tan grande es la boca de un tigre? —preguntó con un tono de voz dulce y juguetón.

Yo no sabía qué hacer así que me quedé quieta, y no pude evitar reír.

—¡Fate-chan!

—¡Nanoha! —dije su nombre imitando la forma infantil en la que ella había dicho el mío y me eché a reír.

Golpeó mi pierna, aparentemente estaba molesta, infló sus mejillas e hizo un divertido puchero. Agresiva y al mismo tiempo adorable, pensé.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —me disculpaba con ella. —Pero no sé qué hacer con eso del tigre, sólo recuerdo los típicos avioncitos y trenecitos. —le expliqué, excusando mi anterior comportamiento.

Nanoha, suspiró.

—Cuando yo te haga la pregunta, tú tienes que decir, "así de grande" y abrir la boca, lo más grande que puedas.

—¿Vas en serio? —estaba conteniendo mi risa luego de verla asentir. —Okay, lo tengo. Intentémoslo de nuevo.

—Aquí voy. —dijo para que me pusiera lista. Tomó un poco de comida y volvió a repetir la pregunta que con anterioridad me había hecho. —¿Qué tan grande es la boca de un tigre? —su voz sonaba en verdad feliz y divertida al decir eso, sonreí.

—¡Así! —exclamé y abrí mi boca lo más grande que mis músculos faciales me lo permitieron. Comencé a masticar la comida con una sonrisa boba dibujada en mi rostro. Y Nanoha, ella lucía tan complacida.

Me reí internamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, fue tan vergonzoso, pero me alegré. Gracias a eso fui capaz de conocer el lado infantil de Nanoha que no sabía que tenía, y era realmente lindo.

Me miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa.

—Eres tan tierna.

—... —estaba demasiada ida como para contestar. —Es mi turno.—le dije. Tomé la cuchara y le hice el trenecito. —Chu chu... El tren va a pasar por el túnel. —abrió su boca, "am", la escuché hacer ese sonido y se comió lo que le había dado.

Nosotras... ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Cómo podía sentirme enormemente feliz con un gesto tan infantil? Mi corazón estaba que revoloteaba de alegría, una inexplicable pero satisfactoria alegría.

¡Waaah! Es increíble, bufé.

Terminamos de desayunar como dos personas normales y concordes a la edad que teníamos, o al menos tratamos. Yo, manché intencionalmente mi boca para que ella lo limpiara con sus dedos.

—Tienes un poco de... Deja que lo limpie. —mi plan había sido un éxito, punto para mí. —Creo que se ha pegado. —dijo, burlándose. —¿Debería limpiarlo con mis labios?

K.O. Mil puntos para Nanoha.

Mi derrota si que ha sido aplastante... He perdido pero no me siento mal... Incluso tengo una ligera sensación de victoria. Mis mejillas están convertidas en tomates, lo sé porque la veo reír. Se burlaba de mí tan insolente y descaradamente, pero poco me importaba, yo seguía siendo feliz, probablemente termine convirtiéndome en una persona masoquista.

Cada día más, nuestra relación progresaba un poco. Nanoha, está tomando mucho más confianza conmigo, realmente, no puedo creerlo. Siempre pensé que los compromisos arreglados hacían infelices a las personas, y que era incómodo, pero, afortunadamente, con nosotras es todo lo contrario.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando en que deberíamos comprar una camioneta. ¿Tú que opinas al respecto?

—Una camioneta ¿eh? —movió su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, indicándome que estaba pensando.

—Sí, nos facilitaría mucho el ir de compras y ese tipo de cosas.

—Entonces ¿Piensas vender tu porsche?

—¡Claro que no! —respondí inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué reaccionas así? Es raro. —dijo, riéndose.

—Tú hiciste una pregunta rara. —repuse.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Jamás vendería mi porsche, por nada del mundo.

Honestamente, cuando saqué mi licencia de conducir, no tenía planeado que mi primer auto fuera un porsche, de hecho, estuve pensando mucho en cuál sería un vehículo adecuado, pero en cuanto vi el porsche negro, su diseño aerodinámico me llamó la atención, con líneas que indudablemente invitan a la velocidad. No dude un instante, y terminé comprándolo. Recuerdo que mi madre estaba sorprendida, y me hizo prometerle que conduciría prudentemente y no rebasaría los 130 km/h.

—Muy bien, entiendo. No te separaré de tu porsche, por ahora. —el tono y la cínica sonrisa, ¿era eso una amenaza? ... Nanoha, eres en verdad peligrosa para mí. —Sobre la camioneta, creo que es buena idea, ¿Cuándo te gustaría ir a cotizar y ver modelos?

—Hoy mismo. —dije. —También querías ir a la joyería ¿cierto?

—Eso quería pero... No se me ha ocurrido nada para grabar en nuestras argollas. —dijo con tono apesadumbrado.

Creo que esto es algo importante, ya que ella se tomó la atención de comprar las argollas, y todo, lo mejor sería pensar detenidamente qué estaría bien grabar en ellas. Una frase cliché no sería del todo buena, mucho menos si es algo referente al amor, quiero decir, sería algo apresurado, y dado a que siento que el detalle que tuvo de las argollas fue honesto, no sería bueno forzar las cosas.

Me gusta Nanoha, de eso no existe la menor duda, me siento cómoda y feliz a su alrededor. Amor... Creo que es algo pronto para hablar de eso, pero yo, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento podría enamorarme de ella, si es que no lo estaba ya. Pero estar enamorada y amar, son dos cosas completamente diferentes. El amor, es algo que se debe cultivar lentamente y se debe de tener mucha paciencia, es como cuidar de una flor. Conocer a la persona que amas, ser consciente de sus virtudes y también de sus defectos, y amarla aún más a pesar de éstos.

Poco a poco, cada día un poco más que el anterior.

—Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo. —le di palmaditas en la espalda, en serio estaba pensando mucho en ello, por una parte la comprendía, pero no quería que se sintiera presionada por eso. —Por cierto, tienes ciertos hábitos mientras duermes, como hablar dormida y roncar. —se apartó de mí y me dirigió una mirada de irritación, pero estaba sonriendo, así que no había de que preocuparse... espero.

—¡Yo no ronco! —se defendió como si de algo grave se tratara.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad? —yo... quería molestarla, verla hacer esos pucheros y esas expresiones, incluso frunciendo el ceño, wah, es realmente linda.

—Nunca me he escuchado roncar.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo vas a escucharte si estás dormida? —la risa comenzó a fluir libremente, y con eso también sus golpes hacia mí, no eran muy fuertes pero, no se estaba conteniendo, sólo dejaba caer su mano sobre mi brazo. Creo que saldrá un moretón.

—Admito que tiendo a hablar dormida de vez en cuando, pero no ronco.

—Está bien, era broma. —me disculpé. —Pero, ¿eres consciente de lo que dices cuando duermes?

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó, intrigada.

—Je je je. —reí traviesa y malévolamente.

—¡Tú realmente! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! —volvió a golpearme. —Dime ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—"Fate-chan... Prefiero dormir contigo" —claro que no era verdad, en realidad sólo murmuraba incoherencias que apenas alcancé a escuchar, pero ella no lo sabía así que, debía tomar esta oportunidad.

—¡Mentirosa! —y aquí viene de nuevo, su mano aproximándose a mí. El sonido que se escuchó al su mano hacer contacto conmigo fue sonoro, ese sí me dolió.

—Es verdad, es más creo que de ahora en adelante no dejaré que duermas tú sola, amaneces muy agresiva.

—¿De quién crees que es la culpa? Tú me provocas.

Ni cómo negarlo, me declaro culpable. Acepto la sentencia que me sea impuesta, no me arrepiento de nada.

—De ambas, me es inevitable contener las ganas de meterme contigo. —le dije acercándome a ella, fue algo que hice mitad consciente mitad inconsciente, ella retrocedió hasta topar contra la pared. —¿Por qué cierras tus ojos? Me da tentación de hacer algo viéndote tan vulnerable.

Se sonrojó, pero vaya que se sonrojó.

—¡Fuera de mi habitación! —me aventó de la cama haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

—Tienes pensamientos muy... —no pude terminar de decirlo, me arrojó una almohada a la cara.

—¡Dije fuera! —exclamó.

Abrí la puerta y salí, pero antes de cerrarla por completo la entreabrí.

—Tu lado tsundere es realmente encantador. —dije, causando que arrojara otra almohada, pero esta vez cerré la puerta antes de que me golpeara.

Traía una tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta mañana había estado muy animada.

¿Qué es este sentimiento? Se siente tan bien.

Me di una ducha y me alisté para salir, ella demoró mucho, mucho más tiempo que yo. No entiendo por qué no importa lo que use, igual se ve hermosa, pensé.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y la esperé, no había prisa así que me puse a mensajear con Hayate.

—Fate-chan.—dijo mi nombre, haciendo que llamara mi atención, aparté la vista de la pantalla del Smartphone y la dirigí hacia ella que recién acababa de entrar a la sala.

Traía puesto un lindo vestido casual color crema, la tela de chiffon y seda con un lazo negro, la piel de sus brazos estaba expuesta, le quedaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, dejando ver sus hermosas y blancas piernas, en sus pies, unos botines que le cubrían hasta el tobillo, eran del mismo color que el lazo. Lucía en verdad hermosa, demasiado, diría yo. No estaba segura si quería que alguien además de mí apreciara su belleza, pero estaba demasiado embelesada con lo que veía que me fue imposible pedirle que siquiera se pusiera algo encima.

Cada vez que la miraba, era para mi vista un exquisito deleite.

Yo en cambio iba vestida más casual e informalmente, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca y unos jeans grises con unos botines cafés claro. Ahora sé porque ella tarda más en arreglarse que yo.

Después de haber sido cautivada por tal hermoso e inigualable ser, volví en sí y regresé la vista a la pantalla, moví mis dedos escribiendo el que sería mi último mensaje, por ahora, a Hayate. Esperé a su respuesta y reí un poco.

—¿Qué es lo tan divertido, tanto para ignorar a tu prometida? —la escuché decir... ¿molesta? O más bien indignada, había un puchero en sus labios, quizás estaba decepcionada por no haberle hecho un debido cumplido.

—Me despedía de Hayate. —le contesté al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el cómodo sofá.

—Tu celular. —dijo, la palma de su mano se encuentra ahora extendida.

Curveé ligeramente mis labios, esbozando una sonrisa. No quería dejarla con la mano extendida así que se lo entregué.

—Deberías confiar más en mí.

—Me dices eso cuando le pones patrón a tu celular. —sí, aún haciendo gestos es maravillosamente linda. —Dime cuál es.

—Nanoha.

—Me pide patrón, no contraseña. —repuso.

—Aún no terminaba, Nanoha, es una N de Nanoha.

Se sonrojó.

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y su sonrojo se hizo más evidente.

En la pantalla estaba la conversación que recién tenía con Hayate, los últimos dos mensajes que se visualizaban decían:

_Yo: Un hermoso ángel ha hecho acto de presencia en mi sala, me está viendo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos, creo que quiere llevarme al cielo. _

_Hayate: Ja ja Eres tan cursi, si un ángel como ella se presentara en mi sala, dejaría que me llevara a cualquier lugar (siente mi envidia), es broma. Disfruta tu estadía en el paraíso. _

—¿Nos vamos ya? —me entregó el celular y salió de la casa dejándome atrás.

Subimos a mi auto y conduje hasta una industria automotriz de confianza.

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que me dejó muy en claro Nanoha es que no fuera muy cara, ni llamativa, ni ostentosa.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo servirles en algo? —se acercó uno de los vendedores, juro que quiero golpear a este tipo. Al menos podría disimular su mirada lujuriosa.

—Buscamos una camioneta, que sea dinámica, y que tenga buena seguridad. —le contesté con tono áspero y serio. Cubrí a Nanoha con mis brazos.

—Tenemos justo lo que buscan. Hay diferentes modelos que ofrecen las características que ustedes quieren. —bien, podrías decirlo mirándonos a la cara, y no mirar tanto a la hermosura que tengo junto a mí.

—¿Fate-san? —me giré para ver quién hablaba.

—Vice, ha sido un largo tiempo.

—Bastante. —se giró hacia el sujeto que no me agradaba pero para nada. —Yo las atenderé. —se volvió hacia nosotras una vez más. —Antes de pasar a los negocios debo decir, felicidades por su compromiso. Hacen una estupenda pareja.

—Muchas gracias.

Le expliqué con detalle que era lo que buscaba, al principio, cuando dije "camioneta" se asombró, pues sabe que soy más de automóviles deportivos, le expliqué que ahora tenía una mujer por la cual ver antes de mis preferencias en cuanto a autos, el rió. Supongo que no se lo esperaba.

Nanoha no lograba decidirse entre dos modelos, estuvo viendo los pros y los contras de cada uno muy meticulosamente. Luego de mucho meditar, escogió una Audi Q5.

Vice nos invitó a probarla así que dimos una vuelta, yo me la llevé de ida y Nanoha condujo de regreso, la idea era que fuera un vehículo que ella también se sintiera cómoda manejar, y al parecer esta era la indicada.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en llevarnos esa, así que pasamos a firmar el contrato, el seguro, etcétera.

Cuando salimos de la oficina, mis ojos no pudieron evitar centrarse en una belleza.

—¡¿Es un Lamborghini aventador?! —pregunté con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño al saber que le comprarían su golosina preferida.

—Me llegó hace unos días. ¿Quieres probarlo?

—Hasta la pregunta ofende.

—Fate-chan. —me llamó, Nanoha.

—Sólo será una vuelta, anda sube.

Lo hizo, no queriendo, pero subió al auto. Dimos una vuelta que jamás en mi vida olvidaré, y ella tampoco.

Me pidió hacer lo mismo, ella traerlo de regreso... Fue un error, la bella mujer conduce muy peligrosamente, casi sentí que iba a morir, pero eso sí, la adrenalina había sido fantástica.

Debido a que yo llevaba el porsche, ella se llevó la camioneta.

Yo iba detrás de ella, siguiéndola por la carretera. A pesar de que podía verla yo no pude contener mis ganas de hablarle, tomé el celular, me puse las manos libres y le llamé.

—"¿Sucede algo?" —preguntó.

—"Yo... Sólo quería escuchar tu voz".

Continuamos hablando hasta llegar a la casa. Bajé del auto, corrí a abrirle la puerta y tomé su mano.

—¿Me extrañaste? Yo realmente te extrañé.

—Eres una exagerada. —me abrazó.

Entramos a la casa y comimos algo.

—Se me olvidó mencionarte que hoy se regresan mis padres a la casa. —formé una O con mi boca.

—Vas a ir con ellos, me supongo.

—Sí, quiero aprovechar para traerme algunas cosas de mi habitación.

Ahora que lo menciona, su habitación, su nueva habitación todavía no está completamente decorada.

—Suena bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve o piensas irte con ellos?

—En realidad... Yo... Quería saber si... Si tú... Si te gustaría acompañarme. —felicidad, alegría, regocijo, y todos los sinónimos correspondientes es lo que estaba sintiendo. La manera tan tímida en que me lo había pedido.

Ella quería que fuera, eso significa mucho para mí, ver el lugar donde nació, donde hasta hace poco había vivido. Es uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Lo que no podía asimilar del todo es que a pesar de ser tan atrevida a veces, llega a ser bastante tímida.

—No lo sé, es que ya tenía planes.

—Oh, entonces no te preocupes. —dijo, decepcionada, pude notar ese dejo de tristeza en su voz.

—Podría cancelar, sólo tienes que decir "quiero que canceles esos planes por mí" y yo dejaré todo a un lado. —por supuesto, yo no tenía ningún plan, sólo quería escucharla decir eso.

—Fate-chan, quiero que canceles esos planes por mí ¿sí? —lo dijo tan adorable; mi corazón, mi corazón, alguien llame a un cardiólogo.

—Muy bien, dame un minuto. —tomé mi celular y marqué un número. Su celular comenzó a sonar, contestó. —¿Nanoha? Una hermosa y bella dama me ha pedido que cancele todos mis planes, yo quería llevarte a una cita pero no pude contenerme, es demasiado tierna para resistir a sus encantos.

—¡Fate-chan! —exclamó, y me golpeó en el brazo.

Hoy me he sido golpeada muchas veces por ella y eso que todavía no termina el día.

¿Es acaso este el comienzo de eso que se conoce como un "amor apache"?

* * *

**POV Nanoha.**

Fate es, la mejor prometida del mundo que me pudo haber tocado. Me siento agradecida por eso. Ya que es una buena persona, amable, atenta, pero a veces siento una inmensas ganas de golpearla mucho. Me doy cuenta de que ella trata de hacerme feliz y complacerme en las cosas que ella pueda, eso me lo demostró cuando le pedí que me dejará alimentarla como una mamá a su pequeño, cuando ella abrió su boca, y masticó felizmente la comida, la encontré bastante tierna. Pero vaya que le encanta molestarme, bueno esos sentimientos son mutuos.

Hablamos acerca de los grabados en las argollas, me hizo entender que podía tomármelo con calma y pensar detenidamente en ello, pero es que por más que piense no encuentro algo indicado que poner en ellas.

Además Fate continua diciéndome hermosa, estoy comenzando a creer que es cierto.

Me tomó más tiempo de lo que creí elegir el atuendo que vestir para salir, de alguna manera, yo quiero que ella me encuentre atractiva, quiero gustarle, provocarla, y tentarla. Algo así como "me tienes pero no del todo", por eso cuando entré a la sala, y la vi mirándome detenidamente, me ruboricé, pude sentir sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, me quedé ahí de pie, esperando alguna clase de halago o piropo, o su usual "estás hermosa", pero nada de eso pasó. En lugar de eso, volvió la vista a su celular. ¿Acaso había algo más importante que ver en esa pantalla que a mí?

Le exigí que me diera ese aparato, y oh sorpresa mía, le ha puesto patrón. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Antes no tenía, ¿Está ocultándome algo?

Cuando pedí que me dijera cuál es, supe que lo había hecho intencional, una N, la inicial de mi nombre, eres astuta Fate, muy astuta. Y luego, sin querer, terminé leyendo los mensajes que ella y Hayate se habían enviado.

Lo que más se me quedó de ese mensaje fue "Hermoso ángel, hermosos ojos, quiere llevarme al cielo"

No pude ni mirarla después de eso, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Dado a que quería comprar una camioneta, y yo estuve de acuerdo con su idea, fuimos a verlas, nos tomó algo de tiempo tomar la decisión, y ella al final termino cediéndome toda la libertar de elegir la que más me apeteciera. Creo que la que escogí fue una buena elección, el exterior era atractivo, pero discreto, el interior era cómodo, el motor no exigía demasiado y no contamina tanto el medio ambiente.

Tras firmar en contrato de compra-venta, a Fate se le metió en la cabeza probar un Lamborghini.

En serio es fanática de la velocidad.

Dado que ella había llevado su auto, terminamos yendo en vehículos separados, Fate venía tras de mi, era raro conducir sin tenerla a ella cerca, ya me había acostumbrado a ser su copiloto.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, coloqué el auricular bluetooth en mi oído derecho y contesté.

—"¿Sucede algo?" —le pregunté, se me hacía raro que me llamara, al igual y había pasado algo.

—"Yo... Sólo quería escuchar tu voz" —¿alguna vez han sentido que su corazón da un vuelco, se eleva hasta más allá de las blancas nubes y luego regresa a su lugar como si estuviera intacto? Bueno, algo así es justo lo que sentí cuando la escuché decir eso. —Así que, por favor, continúame hablando hasta llegar a casa.

Accedí a su petición.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar, apareció frente a la puerta de la camioneta, la expresión que traía en su rostro e doblegó.

—¿Me extrañaste? Yo te extrañé. —lo dijo con tal sentimiento, como si pareciera que no nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo. Sus ojos llenos de ese no sé qué que me causaban sentir una extrema ternura, me hizo inevitablemente querer abrazarla.

—Exagerada. —dije, y la envolví entre mis brazos.

Una vez que comimos, nos sentamos en la sala a conversar un poco más, le mencioné acerca de que mis padres regresarían de nuevo a la ciudad vecina, la verdad ni siquiera lo recordaba, todo por culpa de Fate misma, hace que se me olviden las cosas.

Pensé en aprovechar el viaje, y también quería invitar a Fate, ¿por qué? Sabía la respuesta, pero es mejor no decirla.

Cuando le pregunté si le gustaría acompañarme, debo decir que lo hice con unos nervios y una ansiedad que no sabía que podía tener. Cuando le escuché decir "No lo sé, tengo planes", me decepcioné mucho, no de ella, sino que sentí algo contraer mi pecho. Entonces me pidió que dijera algo vergonzoso, y terminé diciéndolo, todo para que al final me diera cuenta de que todo habías ido mentira, no tenía planes en absoluto, y si los tenía eran conmigo.

Una extraña emoción de alegría recorrió mi cuerpo, pero estaba algo molesta por haberme hecho pasar por eso, así que la golpeé.

Este día la he golpeado mucho, pero ella se lo busca, definitivamente, cada golpe lo tiene más que bien merecido.

—Ya que iremos a casa de tus padres, no debemos ir con las manos vacías. ¡Vamos de compras! —exclamó eufóricamente.

Al principio tomó las llaves de su auto pero le corregí, ella suspiró.

—¿Crees que puedas acostumbrarte a andar sin tu preciado porsche? —pregunté, socarronamente, mientras me sentaba en el asiento de copiloto y abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado. —tomé aire, lo más que pude y miré fuera de la ventana. Han pasado varios días y sigo sin acostumbrarme…

Encendió la camioneta y la puso en marcha. Nos tomó unos minutos llegar hasta el centro comercial, donde compramos dos botellas de vino y uno que otro articulo.

Volvimos a la camioneta, yo ya les había avisado a mis padres que Fate me llevaría, por lo que ellos se fueron por su lado.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —sus manos temblaban un poco, lo noté cuando sostuvo el volante.

—Un poco. —no entendía porqué, quiero decir, ya conoce a mi familia, y es del tipo de persona que tiene mucha confianza en sí misma, además de que les agradaba mucho a mis padres. —¿Llevarás puesta la sortija y la argolla todo el tiempo? —Oh, así que esto era.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? No me compraste la sortija, ni compré las argollas para tenerlas guardadas y sólo usarlas ocasionalmente. —respondí con seguridad.

—No es que tenga nada de malo, es sólo que… ¿Qué debería decirles si preguntan? —Fate nerviosa, eres adorable.

—Que nos hemos casado y que pronto serán abuelos. —dije juguetonamente.

—¡N-Nanoha! —perfecto, vuelvo a ser yo la que toma las riendas de esta relación, tal como debe ser.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso Fate-chan, andando, nos quedan d horas de viaje. —suspiró, encendió la camioneta pero la detuve. —Espera, quiero conducir.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Mejor dicho, quiero que seas mi copiloto, Fate-chan.

Resignada, desabrochó su cinturón, esperó a que yo me pasara del otro lado, me cerró la puerta y ahora ella se fue al asiento de copiloto.

—No porque hagas ese tono tan irresistible, quiere decir que siempre voy a complacerte ¿sabes?

—Lo que tu digas, mi Fate-chan. —dije, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

Se ruborizó, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y bajó un poco el asiento.

—Eres hermosa, hermosamente provocativa.

Esbocé una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Por cierto, he notado que hoy tienes menos ojeras. —empecé a decir casualmente. —¿Será que no puedes dormir cuando me acuesto en tu cama?

—¿Alguna vez una hermosa mujer se ha dormido casi desnuda en tu cama? —preguntó.

—No, nunca. —negué.

—No hay manera posible de que puedas pegar los ojos sabiendo que a tu lado está alguien así suspirando.

—La primera noche… Tú te acurrucaste a mi cuerpo, me tenías abrazada entre sus brazos. A mí me pareció que dormiste bastante bien. —dije, pícaramente.

—Yo… —trató de defenderse, su cara había palidecido y teñido de rojo al mismo tiempo. —Sabía que esa suavidad no podía ser de una almohada. —murmuró.

No sedas Nanoha, tienes el control de la situación, debes seguir teniéndolo el mayor tiempo posible.

—Así que… ¿piensas que mis pechos son suaves? —muy bien, no había pensado antes de hablar, hasta yo me avergoncé de sólo decirlo.

Por otra parte, la reacción de Fate no había sido mala, su mandíbula casi cae al piso, no literalmente, pero sí la abrió, trató de articular algunas palabras, sólo lograba percibir un débil tartamudeo. Se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué decir, pero nada salió de sus labios.

Comencé a conducir, ella miraba a todas partes, creo que la he puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Se quitó la chaqueta que traía y la puso en mis piernas.

—Hace algo de frío, sería malo si llegas a pescar un resfriado. —me reí, de todas las excusas se le ocurrió la menos factible.

—Ni siquiera hace frío. —me quité la chaqueta de las piernas, aproveché que el semáforo estaba en rojo y la puse sobre mis hombros. —Además sería incómodo conducir así.

—Tienes lindas piernas, muy hermosas. —comentó de la nada. —Te ves realmente hermosa con ese vestido, en verdad. Yo… Me puse celosa.

—Tú también tienes lindas piernas, Fate-chan.

—No por eso, el tipo que nos atendió primero cuando fuimos a comprar la camioneta.

—También lo noté, ¿por eso me abrazaste tan posesivamente? Tu mirada era de "es mía, aléjate"

—Yo no… —suspiró. —Lo siento… Yo no solía sentir celos con facilidad, de hecho no podía pero… Las personas cambian. Tú me has cambiado.

Estaba impresionada por las palabras que había dicho, sentí que debía responderle apropiadamente.

—No hace falta que te disculpes por eso. —le dije. —Que los demás me miren me es indiferente, la única mirada que me importa atraer…—me giré para verla y le sonreí. —Es la tuya. —confesé.

Quería hacérselo saber, que me confesara que había sentido celos, hizo que algo en mi se estremeciera y se conmoviera, podía ver su brillo de sinceridad reflejado en sus ojos.

Las personas que están enamoradas sienten mariposas en el estomago… Si con mariposas re refieren a este incesante cosquilleo, creo que estoy…

* * *

**POV Fate -again-**

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, era impresionante las pulsaciones por minuto que llegaba a tener. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, haciendo que mis sentidos se nublaran.

¿Cómo te das cuenta de que te has enamorado de alguien? Supongo que sintiéndote de la forma en la que me estoy sintiendo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Fate irá con los suegros XD

Por cierto, el amor apache es algo así de parejas intensas que se demuestran su amor con golpes y se molestan mutuamente y luego andan todos acaramelados derrochando miel. Por si no sabían.

_Sakuradakota: *Abrazo de oso, me aferro demasiado a ti que no te dejo respirar* XD ¿Leíste lo que te escribí en el cap anterior? Me puse melosa contigo lol xD Genero sonrisas bobas en muchas personas, pero me es grato saber, y todo un honor y placer, que tú eres una de esas personas (¡Ay pero que lendo!) Jhajha no entres en como diabético, te extrañaría :'3 Ya se dieron cuenta de que están enamoradas (LOL son tan lentas) Pero lo lento es bueno, o eso creo yo. Jhajha ¿Quieres que te enseñe el lenguaje de las flores(? Wiii ramo de chocolates *se lo come* (por cierto, el chocolate me pone demasiado hiperactiva) Espero que hayas tenido una excelente semana, quizá y mañana actualice para compensar que he andado de vaga xD (quizá) y si no ten un maravilloso fin de semana. Eres tan cálida que no te quiero soltar… Pero debo responder otro review… Te abrazaré luego… Cuídate, madame. _

_Lupis Suigintou: Perfection doesnt exist, but I try._

_ : Me alegra que te haya gustado. _

_Ririshiyo: Son los sentimientos ocultos en lo más recóndito de mi kokoro XD Soy bastante cursi, ¿no es cierto? _

_Sachiko: Jhajha Paciencia, poco a poco, pasos cortos, pisadas firmes. _

_Fer: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. El próximo cap se volverán más cercanas wii. _

_Danael: Jhajha Nanoha es una picara, ya hasta quiere darle nietos a sus padres XD El beso directo.. quizá tarde un poco mua ha ha ha XD_

_SaraSamm:No lo sé, creo que eres tú xD okay no, eso y que no los hago muy largos :T Me tardé en actualizar, mis disculpas, flojeé mucho con eso de que tuve días libres de clases (en lugar de aprovecharlos para escribir lol) En cuanto al lemon XD no creo que se me de bien escribir ese tipo de contenido, pero haré el intento haber que tal._

_Shizsuki: Creo que este capítulo está tranquilo, ya que el siguiente será melosidad en su máximo esplendor XD_

_Haru-san: Jhajha Me alegra, no te desanime, sea lo que sea, pues mucho ánimo. Jhajhajha Boba de amor, creo que eso no es tan malo, y la sonrisa, ¿te imaginas mi tonta sonrisa cada vez que escribo? En serio, no sé de donde saco tantas cursilerías. XD_

_Tsunade-san: Mi secreto… No tengo secretos xD Oh, espera, no, nada XD A veces sólo fluye, y antes de darme cuenta ya está escrito. En lo personal, nunca me he enamorado ._. Sorprendente ¿no? :P Y aprecio que te guste lo que escribo, significa mucho._

_Vanes: Espera con más ansias el que sigue :B Estará lleno de esto y el otro y aquello xD_

_Mashiro: Mi no llevarme bien con el calculo, ni los números en general, aunque me gusta la física cuántica. Y síp, lo de la vena es totalmente verídico. Jhajhajha El pétalo es inocente XD Ow, Hayate sólo salió por un mensaje aquí :c soy cruel con ella xD_

_Guest1: Si te gustan los de Fate, amarás los de Nanoha XD_

_Marcy: Jhajha Pero soy Asexual :T LOL XD _

_Iuzy: Nanoha quiere tener hijos jhajha Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, todo es bueno, claro está. _

_Wolfy: ¿Aún así puedes entender la historia? ¿Cuál es tu lengua natal? ¿Inglés? Creo que sí xD Pues te entiendo perfectamente, siento si no escribo en inglés, me da pereza ._. aún no soy muy buena con la redacción así que aprecio aún más que a pesar de eso sigas la historia ^^_

_Haruka: Jhajha Me diagnosticaron diabetes por escribir este tipo de historias okay no. Insulina… me llegó todo un lote ¿quieres un poco? Que la fuerza te acompañe también. )he visto el tráiler mil veces jhajha)_

_Alondra: Las sucesoras… Jhajha me hacen escurrir miel cada que veo un nuevo capítulo de Vivid XD _

_P.A.R.K: Muchas gracias a ti por seguirla, pronto habrá más sentimientos y cursilerías y todo eso _

_A.W. ¿Lenguaje culto? Mai gah, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, me siento alagada wiii XD (se dieron más que eso) un abrazo xD_

_Eso fue todo… Si alguien se me pasó, me disculpo… Woh, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. _

_Cuidensense y disfruten su fin de semana, yo los leeré la próxima. _


	10. Capítulo 9

_Este capítulo no contiene tanta azúcar ya que el siguiente estará recargado con extra miel. XD _

_Los personajes no son míos, son de sus creadores, los cuales me harían muy feliz si también hacen la animación de las demás sagas de Nanoha. _

_Bien, espero les guste el cap. _

_Saludos a todos. Y Gracias por leer. _

**POV Nanoha**

—Al fin llegamos. —le dije, no obtuve respuesta, volteé a verla y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

Habían sido unas largas horas de viaje, comprendía que se sintiera cansada y que el sueño la venciera, yo si estuviera en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, de no ser porque era yo quién conducía me habría dormido después de la primera hora. Era una pena tener que despertarla, pero debía hacerlo. Me acerqué a ella, acaricié su sensible cuello al mismo tiempo que mi cara estaba a una muy corta distancia de su perfil izquierdo.

—Despierta, dormilona. —murmuré en su oído, seguía acariciando su cuello, sus hombros se irguieron, sentí perfectamente como se había estremecido al sentir mi cercanía, esbocé una sonrisa, giró su cara hacía mi, no siendo consciente de la posición en la que quedaríamos si lo hacía. La tenía frente a mí, tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozaban.

Espabiló y retrocedió.

—Me he quedado dormida… — dijo con cierta pena, bostezando y rascando sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, es comprensible.

Tomó las cosas que llevábamos para mi familia, inhaló y exhaló hondo. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y bajó. Observaba con detenimiento todo alrededor.

—Es un hermoso lugar. —comentó, su voz no sonaba como siempre, probablemente sus nervios habían aumentado al poner sus pies sobre la tierra, literalmente.

Bueno, tenía razón, era un hermoso lugar, había una arboleda en los alrededores de la casa, dado a que estaba ubicada en una especie de colina, la vista que se apreciaba era agraciado y apacible. A diferencia de la ciudad en la que ella está acostumbrada, esta es un poco más tranquila. Las personas no viven a las prisas, y se toman su tiempo para contemplar de las cosas. Esa era una de las cosas que echaba de menos de este sitio.

Caminamos hacia la puerta principal, tomé su mano derecha antes de llegar, ella dudo, pero le sonreí como diciéndole que confiara en mí, que no había de nada de que preocuparse.

Tremenda sorpresa que se llevara tanto mi familia como ella, no les mencioné nada acerca de que Fate me acompañaría, y ella tampoco lo sabía.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y pasé primero, Fate venía detrás de mí.

—Me alegra que ya estés aquí. —esa era mi hermana. —¿No tuviste inconvenientes con venir tu sola? … Olvídalo. —añadió al ver entrar a mi prometida.

Se había sorprendido, me lo decía su expresión. Y más cuando vio nuestras manos tomadas.

—¿Ha llegado tu hermana? —escuché la voz de mi madre a lo lejos.

—Sí, ya estoy aquí. —dije, alzando un poco mi voz.

Miré a Fate.

—¿Van a quedarse ahí paradas? —Miyuki interrumpió nuestro contacto visual. —Pareciera que no estás en casa. —hizo un comentario, hilarante. — Están todos en el jardín, así que mejor vayamos a unírnosles. Bonitos anillos, por cierto. —sonrió burlonamente.

—Eso… Bueno… —tartamudeó, Fate.

—¿Soy sólo yo o te has vuelto más tímida de lo que recuerdo?

—Se ha vuelto más tímida, quizá sea mi culpa. —respondí, le saqué la lengua y le guiñé un ojo.

—Me apiado de ti, cuñada. —puso su mano sobre el hombro de Fate, haciendo que mi prometida le devolviera una sonrisa nerviosa.

Avanzamos hasta llegar el jardín, cuando ls miradas de mi familia se posicionaron en nosotras,sentí la mano de Fate resbalarse de la mía, la miré, apreté el agarre evitando que se liberara de mi tacto.

—N-Nanoha… —bisbiseó muy quedamente.

—Ni se te ocurra soltarme.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar demostrar su evidente sorpresa al ver a Fate.

—Ellos no tenían idea de que vendría ¿cierto? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—Tal vez olvidé mencionarlo. —dije de manera inocente, causando que suspirara.

—¡Bienvenida, Fate-chan! —la saludó muy alegremente la mujer que me dio la vida. —No esperábamos tu visita por lo que no hemos preparado nada.

—Descuide, no debe preocuparse por eso, por lo contrario, disculpe por haber venido sin previa invitación.

—Eres mi prometida, no necesitas invitación. —creo que dejé a más de una persona boquiabierta, incluyéndola a ella.

—Veo que su relación ha progresado positivamente. —comentó mi padre.

—Hemos traído algo para ustedes. —evadió el tener que responder de manera cortés.

Les entregó lo que habíamos comprado y ellos lo recibieron con agradecimiento.

Media hora después, Fate volvió a su normal yo, platicaba fluidamente con mis padres, contándoles lo que había transcurrido a lo largo de la semana pasada, no todo, claro está, en especial ciertos momentos que son privados solo entre ella y yo.

—Le daré un recorrido a Fate-chan por la ciudad. —tomé su mano y me la llevé de ahí.

—Regresen a la hora de la cena. —nos dijo mi mamá.

Ibamos caminando juntas, lado a lado, la llevaría a un parque ecológico que es muy conocido debido a sus excelentes vistas y pasearíamos.

—¿Por qué no...?

—¿Les dije a mis padres que vendrías? —completé su pregunta, sabía que eso era lo que traía en mente. —Sólo no lo hice, estat contigo hace que olvide ciertas cosas. —dije de manera adorable.

Sonrió. Bien, ya estaba de vuelta esa sonrisa.

—¿A dónde me llevas, guía Nanoha? —preguntó con cierto entusiasmo.

—Es una sorpresa, espero que sepas andar en bici.

—Soy la mejor ciclista del mundo entero. —dijo, fanfarronamente.

Cruzamos un arco formado por las ramas de los árboles y nos adentramos. El camino era de madera, hace tiempo que no venía y parecía que nada había cambiado. Llegamos a un pequeño puesto donde rentan bicicletas, pudimos haber elegido una para cada quien, pero tenía una fantasía que quería cumplir: Ir en una bicicleta doble, Fate adelante de mi, así podría apreciar su espalda, como si me estuviera guiando y al mismo tiempo protegiendo.

Me sorprendió lo coordinadas que ibamos, estaba disfrutando al máximo del paseo, ella mucho más que yo, lo sé porque escuchaba su risa tonta de felicidad.

Hacía buen clima, y el ambiente era agradable. En verdad parecíamos una pareja de enamorados.

Dejamos aparcada la bici y continuamos nuestro recorrido a pie.

Estabamos tan juntas que nuestras manos chocaban y se rozaban de vez en cuando, aun así ella no tomaba mi mano.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso con tus labios? —llevaba ya varios minutos remojando sus labios con la lengua, y mordiendo su labio inferior. —¿Acaso quieres que te bese?

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, levantando sus cejas tras lo que había dicho.

—... N-no, no es eso, los tengo algo resecos y me arden un poco. —me contestó entre tiernos tartamudeos, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Entiendo, es una pena… —comencé a decir, suspiré. —Yo estaba dispuesta a besarte.

Se demoró en hablar.

—Estás más atrevida de lo normal. —comentó y rió nerviosamente.

—¿Te molesta?

—Para nada, sólo que… mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho, y no sería bueno que eso pasara.

Me sonrojé.

—Mira, ahí hay un puesto de helados. —señalé el lugar con mi mano. —Tal vez te ayude con tus labios.

Fuimos y compramos uno de vainilla y nuez y el otro de pistache. Caminamos hasta una banca donde nos sentamos para disfrutar de la vista y de nuestros helados.

—Es un hermoso lugar, y tengo una hermosa compañía, esto es maravilloso.

—¿Por qué siempre me estás haciendo ese tipo de cumplidos?

—No son cumplidos, sólo estoy siendo honesta.

Yo, no sabía cómo responder al respecto, me fascinaba el hecho de que ella dijera esas cosas y que fuera honesta, pero se pasaba de honesta, ni siquiera me da oportunidad de subir mis defensas, lo dice tan naturalmente que es agobiante. Siempre consigue doblegarme con unas cuantas palabras, me siento una adolecente a la que le dicen "me gustas" por primera vez.

—Tú también eres hermosa, tu largo cabello rubio, debo ser la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener a alguien como tú. —le devolví el píropo de una forma que pensé la avergonzaría, pero lo que hice sólo fue darle una oportunidad para que ella pudiera contraatacar.

—No creo que seas la persona más afortunada del mundo, si acaso la segunda, la primera soy yo, por tener a mi hermosa Nanoha de prometida.

Mordí mi labio por la timidez que sentí, "Mi Nanoha", esas dos palabras seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Siempre va un paso, no, dos o tres adelante de mí, a veces retrocede intencionalmente, haciéndome creer que la que lleva la delantera soy yo para así sentirme segura, pero entonces, de la nada, avanza por delante de mí, no es justo, definitivamente no lo es.

—Confieza ¿A cuántas chicas has seducido? —tenía experienvia en el tema, se notaba, y eso sólo hacía que por alguna razón me sintiera molesta.

—Contandote a ti... —no puedo creer que ella haya dicho eso, o sea que sólo soy una más, ¿cómo debería de sentirme? —Eres la primera. —concluyó.

—¡No puede ser verdad, no te creo!

—Pero es totalmente cierto, tal vez se deba a que me gustas demasiado.

—¡Ay, Contigo! —exclamé y golpeé ligeramente su hombro.

Juega demasiado conmigo.

Después de eso, conseguí recuperar mi serenidad y continué disfrutando de mi helado. Fue una paz momentánea la que sentí, que hubiera durado un poco más si Fate se hubiera quedado quieta, pero, conociéndola, sólo era cuestión de minutos, quizás de segundos.

—Tienes nieve en la comisura de tus labios. —me dijo. —¿Puedes limpiarlo antes de que algo impulsivo suceda?

—¡Tú! ¿Por qué dices esa clase de cosas? —recién acababa de tranquilizarme y ya estaba de nuevo alterada, va a terminar convirtiéndome en una persona bipolar.

—Estoy tratando de no hacerlo, la mayor parte del tiempo puedo contenerme pero si sigo acumulando esa clase de pensamientos, llegará un día en el que rebase mi límite y comiencen a desbordarse uno tras otro.

Me quedé sin palabras, nada, por más que intentara, nada lograba salir de mi boca. Agradecí a que mi celular estaba sonando, de lo contrario no sabría qué podría haber llegado a pasar.

Era Arisa, una de mis mejores amigas. Olvidé por completo ponerme en contacto con ellas, culpo a Fate por eso. Como era de esperarse de ella, me reclamó que no le hubiera hablado para decirle que ya estaba aquí. Hizo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, tiene un carácter muy especial pero es una gran persona. En el fondo escuchaba la voz de Suzuka, también mi mejor amiga, tratando de calmarla.

Fate me miraba con cara de desconcierto, pues dado a mis respuestas, casi parecía estar hablando con mi pareja.

—¿Quién era? —me preguntó luego de haber colgado.

—Una amiga, quiere que nos reunamos.

—Hum... Me parecía más la llamada de una persona celosa. —dijo, irritada.

—A mí me parece que la única persona celosa aquí eres tú. —hizo un tierno puchero. —Así es la actitud de Arisa-chan, así que no te sorprendas, por cierto, como dije quiere que nos reunamos y bueno, debo advertirte que ella estará muy al pendiente de si eres "adecuada para mí"

—¿Debo ir yo también a su encuentro?

—No tienes que ir si no quieres...

Hice la cara más tierna y suplicante que me pudiera salir.

—¡Eso que haces, es manipulación! Mejor dime directamente que quieres que vaya.

Sonreí.

—No sé de qué hablas. —hice parecer que era inocente de sus acusaciones.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué haré contigo? —frustración llena de felicidad, sí, su tono había sido algo así, suspiró.

—Quererme, apapacharme y no dejarme.

—¿Eso no sale en alguna película? —preguntó, riéndose.

—No importa si sale en una película o no, lo que importa es que te lo estoy diciendo a ti.

—Está bien, ¿Dónde te quedaste de ver con tus amigas?

—No muy lejos de aquí.

Habiéndonos terminado los helados, nos pusimos nos pusimos de pie de la banca y comenzamos a caminar de regreso. De pronto sentí su mano sostener la mía, lejos de alegrarme, lo que hice fue mirarla con irritación.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —dijo, reía tímida y nerviosamente, incluso en momentos como este sigue sonriendo. Me dan ganas de golpearla.

—Por nada en especial. —mentí con desdén, solté mi mano de la suya, acto que ocasionó que me mirara extrañada.

—¿Por qué sueltas mi mano?

Todo este tiempo había querido que tomara mi mano, incluso yo hacía todo lo posible porque nuestras manos se rozaran, para que ella se animara a hacerlo pero no lo hizo, en ni un solo momento, así que ahora que lo había hecho, no se lo iba a dejar fácil, sufre lo que sufrí.

—Por nada en especial. —repetí una vez más mi anterior respuesta.

Suspiró, frustrada. —Ese "Por nada en especial" —imitó mi tono de voz. —En realidad significa, "Tú tienes que saber lo que hiciste" ¿cierto?

Esbocé una sonrisa. Continué caminando dejándola a ella detrás. Piensa hasta que tu cabeza duela, Fate-chan.

Exagerada, dramática, probablemente lo estaba siendo, pero por su puesto todo era para jugar con ella, no era en serio… O al menos no del todo.

Seguí caminando, sentía sus pasos tras de mí, iba en silencio, en verdad debe de estar pensando. Mis pies detuvieron su marcha, mi cuerpo dio un respingo al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cintura, atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, me estaba abrazando, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

—¿Q-qué, qué es lo que haces? —mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, estaban acelerándose a un compas de métrica irregular, sus latidos… también podía sentirlos.

—Lo que me dijiste que hiciera, "quererte, apapacharte y no dejarte".

No dije nada, si lo hacía iba a quedar expuesta. Esta persona, se está convirtiendo en mi debilidad.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, podía sentir que no quería soltarme, yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, pero no podíamos quedarnos ahí, tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar. Hicimos una caminata en silencio la mayor parte del camino, cuando estábamos a unos metros de llegar al punto de encuentro donde veríamos a Arisa y Suzuka la escuché hablar.

—Lo estuve pensando pero… No tengo idea de qué fue lo que hice, ¿podrías decírmelo?

—Tomar mi mano.

—¿Eh? Pero sí yo la tomé y tú la soltaste, eso me impactó. —repuso haciendo una cara triste.

—Lo hiciste mucho tiempo después, mucho, mucho tiempo después.

—¡Oh! Si querías que la tomara ¿por qué no me lo dijiste o por qué no la tomaste tú?

—Ese clase de gestos no se deben de pedir, aparte quería que fueras tú quien lo hiciera. —escucharme decir eso, yo no solía ser así, entonces por qué… Creo que pasar tiempo con ella me está cambiando, no digo que sea malo, sin embargo, debo de encontrar un buen equilibrio.

—De ahora en adelante seré más atenta con ese tipo de detalles. —llevó mi mano que sujetaba la suya hasta su boca, algo en mi se estremeció en el momento que sus labios entraron en contacto con mi mano, había depositado un tierno beso en ella, la acarició, subió su mirada hacia mí y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. —Aprecio que me lo dijeras, en una relación debe de haber comunicación, para saber este tipo de cosas, si hay algo que no te parezca o con lo que no te sientas a gusto, sólo tienes que decírmelo, así nuestra confianza crecerá más y más.

Alguien que se preocupa por lo que la otra persona siente, así es Fate. A mí me gusta mucho ese lado de ella, tiene en cuenta lo que estoy pensando o sintiendo, no todas las personas son así. Conozco a las parejas de varias de mis amigas, y nunca vi a uno que hiciera lo que Fate, se preocupa por mí, eso me hace sentir muy afortunada, de todas las personas que pude haber conocido, fue ella.

**POV Fate**

Yo no sé cómo lo logro, pero me contengo mucho cuando estoy con Nanoha, trato de retener lo que pienso pero no siempre soy capaz de hacerlo, es como si a veces mis labios se movieran solos. Aún no se como ocultar las cosas, y no estoy segura de querer saber cómo hacerlo.

Pasé un buen momento con ella, recorriendo ese enorme parque ecológico, pero, no me gustó mucho ir adelante en la bici, fue divertido, no lo niego, en especial en esos momentos en los que yo le daba más rápido y escuchaba su voz diciendo "no tan a prisa", de todos modos fue muy difícil para mí, saber que estaba detrás de mí, sentir su presencia… y no poder verla. Necesito tenerla en un lugar donde pueda mirarla, el no hacerlo, es una verdadera tortura para mí.

Cuando tomé su manó y ella la apartó de mí, sentí como me aventaran a un abismo, frío y desolado. Su mano estaba cálida, y de la nada, ella me quitó esa calidez, no lo entendía, me afectó, más de lo que quisiera admitir. "Por nada en especial" es lo que continuaba diciendo, pero era más que obvio que algo había hecho mal. Al verla caminar y yo quedándome ahí de pie, ¿qué fue el sentimiento que tuve? Abandono. Seguí sus pasos de cerca, ver su espalda su figura delante de mí, no pude evitar querer abrazarla y sin pensarlo, mis brazos ya la estaban rodeando. Sentí su corazón, ¡ah! Fue hermoso.

Nos pusimos a platicar mientras esperábamos la llegada de sus amigas, fue la conversación más trivial que hemos tenido, pero estuvo llena de risas, eso fue bueno.

—Sentimos la demora. —escuche a dos personas decir, yo estaba de espaldas al lado que ellas habían llegar, pero Nanoha pudo verlas perfectamente bien.

—No se preocupen, no tenemos mucho tiempo esperando. —dijo ella, se movió de donde estaba, y con ella, yo también me giré.

Las tres se abrazaron, sin duda echaban de menos a Nanoha, y Nanoha a ellas, yo sólo me quedé de pie, observando la escena en silencio, con una sonrisa… me sorprende que pueda seguir sonriendo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Suzuka Tsukimura, mejor amiga de Nanoha-chan desde la infancia. —extendió su mano muy cortésmente, acepté su saludo.

—Fate Harlaown, es un verdadero placer.

Era atractiva, lo que más resaltaba de ella eran sus ojos azules y su obscuro cabello. Tenía una mirada y una sonrisa amable, además el aura que emanaba era de conformidad. No podía decir lo mismo de la otra persona parada a su lado, también era atractiva, sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio corto pero… su mirada era voraz, pareciera que quisiera matarme o algo parecido, y sus labios eran una línea recta. Así que ella es la que tendrá sus ojos en mí, suspiré.

—Arisa Bunnings. —sólo dijo su nombre a secas.

—Mucho gusto. —hice una leve reverencia hacia ella.

Nanoha se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo.

Esto comienza a preocuparme, tengo un mal presentimiento…

Caminamos de regreso a casa de Nanoha, ella iba por delante de mí, caminando junto a su amiga que quiere enterrarme viva 10 metros bajo tierra. Mientras que yo iba con Suzuka, en cierto modo era bueno, si me hubiera tocado caminar junto a su otra amiga… Pero por otro, quería caminar junto a Nanoha.

—¿Te gusta? —escuché su amable voz.

—¿Tan evidente soy? —había respondido con otra pregunta, pero creo que fue porque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

—No tienes idea, tu mirada te delata.

Sonreí. Me hacía feliz que me hiciera ese tipo de comentario, era agradable.

—Disculpa a Arisa, Nanoha es muy importante para ella, así que no te tomes personal su mirada de antipatía, créeme que lo haría con cualquier otra persona que estuviera en tu posición.

—Está bien, pero creo que es un poco… Incluso siento que cada vez que me mira quiere eliminarme. —era duro para mi aceptarlo, pero no lo entiendo, no soy una mala persona, y trato de hacer feliz a Nanoha así que, creo que merezco por lo menos una oportunidad. —¿Ellas son muy cercanas?

—Sí, aunque también es porque Arisa estuvo enamorada de Nanoha.

—¿Qué? —ahora tenía todo más sentido, lo sabía, su actitud era la de una persona celosa, esto esta mal, ahora yo estoy sintiendo celos también.

Me respondió con una inédita sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la residencia Takamachi, tanto ella como Nanoha, fueron a la cocina para ayudar con la cena, yo también me ofrecí, pero se me negó la posibilidad de entrar a demostrar mis artes culinarias, me dijeron que no hacia falta, que dado a que era la invitada, me pusiera cómoda y esperara pacientemente. Por lo tanto, me quedé sola con Arisa, quien no dejaba de mirarme como si me odiara profundamente, no había manera alguna de hacerle platica, ningún tema de conversación surgía por mi cabeza, además eso que me había dicho Suzuka, hubiera preferido no saberlo, en verdad, siento que la piel me arde, ¿Nanoha también llegó a sentir algo por ella? Si mal no recuerdo ella me dijo que no se había enamorado antes, lo dijo ¿cierto? ¿Acaso mintió? Estoy haciendo un montón de preguntas sin sentido. a pesar de que no me hacia mucha gracia tener que congeniar con ella, debía intentarlo, por alguna razón quería agradarle a las amigas de Nanoha, así que necesitaba esforzarme.

—Así que… ¿Ustedes se conocen desde pequeñas? —comencé la conversación, deseaba que la continuara, eso al menos me ayudaría un poco.

—Prácticamente hemos crecido juntas, sí. Hasta que tuvo que mudarse.

Me estaba culpando, para ella yo era la responsable de que su mejor amiga se haya tenido que ir de este bello lugar, y su mirada, por qué sigue mirándome así. Alguien quien sea, venga y sálveme.

—Sí bueno… Eso es por… —no tenía idea de qué decir, estoy en una de las situaciones más incómodas.

—Vayamos afuera. —su voz sonaba seria, y hasta algo intimidante.

—Bien. —asentí, y la seguí hasta el jardín trasero.

Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que comenzáramos a hablar.

—Noto que estás algo a la defensiva.

Ella, se está burlando de mí… ¿Cómo no iba a estar a la defensiva con sus miradas amenazadoras?

—Creo que tú también lo estás.

—Nanoha es una persona muy amable, no quiero que salga lastimada por una simple cuestión de negocios. —más áspero y lúgubre no pudo haber sido su tono de voz.

—Lo sé. No llevo mucho tiempo de conocerla, y aún me queda un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a hacerlo, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Ella es una persona maravillosa, que en estos días me ha demostrado una parte de lo esplendida que es, ha sabido ganarse mi corazón. Nanoha es alguien a quien quiero hacer feliz. No puedo asegurarte que no saldrá lastimada, pero haré todo lo posible por cuidar de ella, y evitarle cualquier sufrimiento. —estaba decidida a hacerle ver que no tenía que preocuparse por Nanoha, que yo me haría cargo de ella, aunque era una tontería, ¿por qué tengo que demostrarle a esta persona que soy capaz de velar por mi prometida? Es algo irritante.

—Creo que lo harás bien. —de pronto su semblante cambió rotundamente, su mirada era más afable, y su voz sonaba más relajada. —Me quedo complacida con lo que acabo de escuchar, siendo sincera yo estaba preocupada por el tipo de persona que eras, a pesar de que Nanoha me ha contado sobre ti, y como eras, quería asegurarme por mi misma. Aun así te seguiré teniendo en la mira.

Ya veo, así que eso era… aunque seguía molestándome el hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de Nanoha.

—Ustedes dos, pasen, la cena está lista. —nos llamó Suzuka.

—Es algo tarde para decirlo pero, es un gusto conocerte. —me dijo, Arisa.

—Igualmente.

Nos disponíamos a entrar a la casa, al parecer pisó mal o algo, para evitar que cayera la sostuve con mi mano.

—¡Te dejo por unos minutos y ya tienes a otra mujer en tus brazos! —esa voz exaltada, definitivamente le pertenecía a Nanoha.

—No, no es lo que piensas, ella iba a tropezar así que yo evité que lo hiciera, es por eso…

—Hubieras dejado que se cayera y ya, puede levantarse. —no podía creerlo, estaba celosa, celosa de su mejor amiga, y se veía condenadamente adorable.

—¡Hey! Estoy justo aquí. —Arisa hizo un puchero.

—Sí, lo sé. —tomó su mano, la alejó de mí y luego ella me abrazó. —Soy la única que puedes tener entre tus brazos, ¿entendido?

—Lo que usted diga y ordene, madame.

Fuimos adentro, nos sentamos en la mesa, Nanoha junto a mí y al lado de ella su hermana Miyuki, en frente teníamos a Arisa, Suzuka y Kyouya , su mamá estaba en un extremo y su padre en otro.

—Toma, prueba esto, está delicioso. —me dijo, dándome de comer.

—No son las únicas aquí. —comentó burlonamente su papá.

—Déjalas, son adorables. —dijo su mamá. —Esto es algo que he notado desde que ambas llegaron pero no quise comentar nada al respecto. Los anillos en sus manos…

—Fuimos de compras juntas, de alguna manera terminamos visitando una joyería, yo, terminé comprando una sortija de compromiso y se la di de presente.

—Eso es un gran detalle de tu parte. —repuso.

—Yo compré las argollas. —dijo como si nada.

—No me digas que ya quieres casarte. —inquirió su papá.

—¿Qué tal es estar comprometidas? —cuestionó Suzuka.

Al parecer todos estaban muy curiosos sobre nuestra vida.

—Es bastante agradable, Fate-chan es una prometida excepcional, siempre trata de complacerme, eso es algo que yo aprecio mucho de ella, porque se esfuerza en hacerlo.

—Oh, Nanoha, come esto. —no podía creer lo que veía, Arisa alimentando a mi prometida, ah, de pronto sentí unos celos mezquinos dentro de mí.

—Lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez. —aclaré, nerviosamente.

Todos rieron, el ambiente estaba muy relajado, todos disfrutamos de la cena. La comida era buena, la compañía también, estaba feliz de haber venido.

—Nanoha, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Fate-san? —no estoy segura de quién fue la que preguntó eso porque estaba ocupada acariciando la mano de mi prometida por debajo de la mesa.

—Si tuviera que elegir sólo una cosa… —lo pensó un poco antes de responder. —Su sonrisa, ella tiene una grandiosa sonrisa.

—Eso es debido a ti, ¿Cómo podría no sonreír cuando te veo? —no pensé en lo que dije, sólo lo dije, eso causó que Nanoha se ruborizara, y que todos rieran.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, la mayor parte del tiempo te veo sonriendo, ¿tus mejillas no te duelen? —me preguntó, su hermana.

—Digamos que… Es un hermoso dolor.

Esto no es bueno, sigo sin poder controlar del todo mis sentimientos.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, fuimos a despedir a Suzuka y a Arisa.

**Mini POV Nanoha**

—¿De qué tanto hablaban Fate-chan y tú? —no pude evitar mi curiosidad, necesitaba saber o de lo contario no podría dormir.

—De ti, obviamente. —me respondió. —Ella habla de ti como si tú fueras quien pone estrellas es el cielo.

Sonreí, satisfecha con su respuesta.

**POV Fate –again-**

—Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos. —les dijo a sus padres.

—¿Deberíamos preparar una habitación para Fate-chan?

—No es necesario, dormirá conmigo.

Esta chica, cómo puede decirles eso a sus padres tan a la ligera.

Subimos hasta su habitación, era amplia, llena de sus toques personales.

—¿Está bien que durmamos juntas?

—Tú misma me dijiste que no me volverías a dejar dormir sola porque amanezco agresiva.

—Eso… —suspiré, ni cómo contradecirla.

—Touché. —se burló.

—Ahora entiendo porque gustó la habitación con el gran ventanal. —en una de las paredes había una similar, sólo que está estaba un poco más grande y dejaba que la luz de la luna entrara a la perfección.

—Aunque es más cómo dormir en la tuya. —entró al baño para cambiarse.

—Por cierto, no he traído ropa para dormir.

—Duerme desnuda.

¡Ahhhh! Tan astuta.

Salió del baño con su pijama puesta… Me gustaría que de vez en cuando usara pantalones, y no esos mini shorts, seguro me va a dar hipertensión arterial.

—Te traje una pijama y un cambio, están en mi bolso.

—… Eres tan pícara, ¿entonces desde un principio planeabas que nos quedáramos?

—Po supuesto, mañana tendremos una cita, sólo tu y yo.

—¿No tuvimos una hoy?

—Ese fue solo un paseo, mañana será una verdadera cita.

Se recostó en la cama, yo entré al baño a cambiarme. Es tan lista, tenía todo bien calculado. Cuando salí, con su mano dio palmaditas en la cama indicándome que fuera a su lado.

Como una prometida obediente, cedí a sus indicaciones.

—Te ves bonita con el cabello suelto. —siempre se veía bonita, con su coleta o sin ella, de cualquier forma, ella me gusta.

—¿Tienes inconveniente con unas blusas a pareja? —preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que usemos unas así?

—La verdad, sí.

—Entonces mañana compraremos unas, también unos pantalones a pareja, unos tenis a pareja, todo.

—Eso es exagerar demasiado.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que no deja a mi mente en paz. Suzuka-san me comentó que Arisa-san estaba enamorada de ti…

—Oh, sí, eso es verdad.

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?

—Fate-chan, ¿estás celosa? Eso fue cuando estábamos en primaria, luego conocimos a Suzuka-chan, y desde entonces ellas son pareja.

—¿Eh? —no podía creer lo que oía, eso quiere decir que Suzuka se burló de mí… Sus amigas se parecen a ella, mejores amigas tenían que ser. —Me siento torpe.

—Eres adorable, por cierto, he estado pensando en el grabado de los anillos, ya que yo los compré, quiero que seas tú la que decida lo que dirán.

En pocas palabras se estaba librando de eso y me estaba dejando caer todo el peso a mí, Nanoha, eres malvada.

—Eso es mucha responsabilidad, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, considérate afortunada. —me dijo. —Cualquier cosa que decidas estará bien para mí, siempre y cuando provenga de tu corazón.

Maravilloso, ya de por sí pensaba mucho en hacerle sugerencias ahora tendría que pensar el doble, algo que estuviera a la par de nuestros sentimientos, que no fuera ni tan tan ni muy muy, algo que expresara lo que siento por ella de una manera sutil y discreta.

Mientras meditaba, ella se quedó dormida.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su frente.

¿Cómo puedo expresar lo que siento por ti con unas simples palabras? Además el espacio de una argolla es limitado. Tengo una tarea muy difícil por cumplir.

_Haru-san: Jhajha Mi cursilería te ama a ti. Pues este capítulo me contuve bastante, demasiado, hasta tuve que solicitar la ayuda de una amiga para decirme, "quita esto y déjalo para el próximo cap, así lo desarrollas mejor" XD_

_SaraSamm: Muchos me están acusando de quererlos matar D: jhajha Lo siento, es que se me va la onda y me entretengo jugando Zelda,u otros tipos de juegos y soy de esas personas que viciosas. Oh mai gah, quizá sí estudiamos donde mismo, espera ¿de dónde eres? No hay mucha azúcar en este cap, o al menos así lo considero yo. _

_Alondra: Oye sí, hasta siento que con cada golpe que se dan se dicen "me gustas" o "te amo" XD estoy bien mal. ¿Estás sola? Soltera o estabas sola de no estar con nadie más a tu lado (¿ jhajha_

_Sakuradakota: Eres probablemente a la que más le escribo, me estoy acostumbrando mucho a ti, eso es malo. Yo… No puedo responder adecuadamente a lo que escribiste, ¿sabes? Normalmente no me pasa, pero lograste que mi respiración se detuviera, y desde el principio en mis labios se compuso una boba sonrisa, ¿Me darías tu corazón? Prometo cuidarlo bien… Besos en donde sea… Claro, donde tú desees *risa nerviosa* Me alegra que no entraras en coma diabético, me harías mucha falta. Waaaaah ni siquiera puedo continuar, siento que si lo hago terminaré diciendo cursilería y media que podrías mal interpretar, de hecho una persona me dijo, y la cito: "oye, por qué coqueteas al contestar reviews?, ¿Estás escribiendo fanfics para ligar o qué" Yo no supe qué contestar a eso, de hecho ni siquiera había pensado en ello, así que yo en serio espero que no te incomode la manera en la que te trato. Sobre el lenguaje de las flores, te lo enseñaré cuando quieras, tu melosidad de ha dado muchas ideas para el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento, está vez no te abracé porque luego será difícil para mí abandonar la calidez de tus brazos. *Se acerca y deposita un beso en tu frente* (me gustan los besos en la frente, no sé porqué xD) Espero que hayas disfrutado tu fin de semana, y te deseo que tengas un excelente inicio de semana, muchos odian los lunes xD _

_Ririshiyo: Entonces desbordo sinceridad, jhajha . Recientemente comencé a leer tu fanfic, yo… NO he dejado review, me disculpo por eso, la dejaré hasta que llegué al ultimo capitulo que has actualizado. _

_Vanes Izumi: Jhajha, creo que amarás el siguiente capítulo, no sé lo presiento, ya que sólo se centrara en NANOFATE wiii_

_Sachiko-san: Jhajhajha Soy tu novio wiii okay no, para eso tendía que ser un chico ._. XD Por cierto, no te había dicho nada, pero puedes hablarme de tú, aunque si te sientes mejor haciéndolo de usted por mí no hay inconveniente, estás en confianza xD El próximo capítulo quisa haya beso… quizá… quizá no xD Ten una linda semana. _

_Guest1: ¿Mucho, mucho, mucho? Finalizará en el cap 12 XD es broma. La verdad no le puse límite a esta historia así que probablemente cumpla tus deseos. _

_Danael: Jhajha Nanoha es una pícara, Fate es un tanto más inocente pero se defiende bien, creo que son la pareja perfecta, y el próximo cap te darás cuenta de por qué : ) _

_Luzy:…. Siempre a sido con "L" … Vaya me siento tan torpe ya que siempre lo ponía con I ._. :T Le has dado un giro a mi vida_

_Guest2: Muchas gracias, me alegra que disfrutes de leer los capítulos. _

_Guest3: Me fascina que te fascine: B_

_Mashiro: EL techo es… único e inigualable, el techo es, la realidad que alberga mi vida en especial porque mi techo tiene figuras xD (soy bastante infantil) Jhajha Lo del tigre… Recientemente lo conocí yo también, estaba con una amiga y me lo dijo, entonces me quedé con cara de really? ¿Por qué te agrada más a Fate coqueteando? Fate es la pasiva xD_

_Minami: …. ¿Maria? ¡Rayos! ¿En serio eres tú? Mai gah, jamás creí que fueras seguidora del NanoFate, menos que leyeras fanfics, estoy en problemas TT-TT _

_Guest4: Lo siento, según yo el capítulo estuvo calmado jhajha_

_Marcy: Jhajhajha Es en serio, pero siempre he sido muy cercana al amor. Ayudando a mis amigos con confesiones, dedicándole canciones a sus parejas etc, por eso me es tan natural escribir este tipo de cosas. _

_Desconocido: Te quiero conocer XD Okay no, intento de mal chiste : c nunca he sido buena con los chistes. Todos están ansiosos del primer beso, creo que tendré que complacerlos. _

_Guest5: tardé un poco, por lo del día de las madres que se celebra en mi país, tuve varios pedidos de dibujos y flores. _

_Fer: No creo que tengas que esperar mucho, el siguiente cap se acercaran como nunca. _

_Y eso fue todo. _

_En general, les deseo a todos un excelente inicio de semana (Mañana yo no tengo clases wiiii) _

_Cuidensensen, los leeré la próxima. _


	11. Capítulo 10

_Holalalalalalalilalalalula, xD_

_Adivinen quién cumple años hoy, sí yo Waaa ya estoy envejeciendo D: xD_

_Siento haberlos hecho esperar demasiado con este capítulo, cuenta la leyenda que yo solía actualizar un día sí y un día no :T Volveré a eso la semana entrante, estuve algo ocupada, por eso no me dio tiempo de actualizar ni de nada, pero bueno ya está aquí. _

_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, cuidensensen. _

_**Capítulo 10**_

**POV Fate**

Despertamos, eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, esta era la primera vez que a pesar de tener a Nanoha durmiendo a mi lado, pude descansar muy bien, en noches anteriores creí que sería algo imposible de lograr, pero afortunadamente eso ya no era así, sí me costó un poco conciliar el sueño, pero eso fue porque no podía evitar contemplar su rostro dormido. Luce tan linda, tan inocente, tan apacible y no tan agresiva, sonreí. Ya no sentía los mismos nervios, seguía habiendo uno que otro, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, eso era algo bueno, quiere decir que nos hemos acercado un poco más. Parecerá insignificante, pero para mí era un gran éxito.

Abrir tus ojos y lo primero que vean es el rostro de la persona acostada junto a ti, es un sentimiento inexplicable. Innegablemente parecíamos una verdadera pareja de recién casados, oh esperen, prometidos, ya me estoy queriendo saltar la boda.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo pucheros con su boca, bostezó, luego habló. —Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?

—También, descansé mucho. —respondí, estiré mis brazos debido a que los sentía algo acalambrados; la miré fijamente, sonreí. —Eres bonita, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bonita recién levantada?

Su cara se tornó en un rojo carmesí intenso que se había extendido hasta sus oídos.

—. . . ¿Por qué empiezas con eso tan temprano? No dejas que mi sangre fluya debidamente. —dijo, tímida, había hundido su cabeza entre las sabanas, cubriéndola con sus manos, evitando tener contacto con mi mirada.

—¿Cómo no decirlo si luces tan bonita? —algo me pasa, más de lo normal, no puedo reprimir mis pensamientos. Nanoha, tenme paciencia, tengo el presentimiento de que será un largo día.

—¿Te gusta como luzco toda somnolienta? —preguntó, mostrando su rostro, se había repuesto de su anterior reacción, su cara recuperó su color natural, aunque sus mejillas seguían conservando un toque rosado en ellas.

—Me gusta como luces siempre, sin importar cómo te veas, sigues siendo hermosa.

Carraspeó, tomó aire y suspiró profundamente. Entonces me miró, a pesar de que no me decía nada, yo entendí todo. Era como si nos estuviéramos comunicando por medio de nuestras miradas, tener ese tipo de conexión con alguien, creí que llevaba más tiempo desarrollarlo, debe ser el destino que está siendo muy bondadoso conmigo, es lo que pensé.

—¿Has pensado en lo que vas a poner en nuestras argollas? —se le veía más calmada, abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Ella me ha dado una gran responsabilidad, me otorgó un deber que no es sencillo de realizar. No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, es un grabado que llevaremos siempre en nuestras argollas, y la parte más angustiante, es que sólo soy yo quien debía decidir, no podía equivocarme, si no le llegase a gustar, no podemos simplemente comprar otro par de anillos y volverlo a intentar, esto es de una sola oportunidad, así que tengo que elegir sabiamente, pensar en ello sólo me ponía más nerviosa. Al principio creí que lo había hecho para librarse ella, pero Nanoha no era así, el verdadero motivo por el que lo había hecho, según mi razonamiento, fue para ponerme a prueba, bueno, no tanto a prueba, sino que, está curiosa e interesada en lo que puedo o no poner en los anillos, siento que esto definirá gran parte de nuestra relación.

—Estoy pensando en ello, muy detenida y escrupulosamente. —llevé mis manos a la cabeza, revolví mis cabellos en signo de frustración.

—Parece que estás enloqueciendo. —dijo, entre risas. —Tranquila, tengo depositada toda mi confianza en ti. —colocó su mano en mi hombro y lo masajeó, me estaba alentando, eso hizo que mi optimismo se elevara al máximo. —Pero… es mejor que lo medites bien, considera todas y cada una de tus opciones o creo que me quedaré sin prometida.

Su carácter había cambiado, ahora en lugar de masajear mi hombro, parecía que lo estuviera pellizcando. En un momento me elevó al cielo, llenándome de ilusión, en otro momento, me está dejando caer sin piedad, y me impacté contra el suelo de la desilusión.

—No tienes de nada de que preocuparte. —no lo tenía ¿verdad?, pensaba.

Me encontraba muy insegura al respecto, pero nada ganaría con preocuparme de más, no era bueno ponerme bajo presión, eso podría ser desfavorable para mí ya que por estar casi neurótica, no podría pensar concretamente. —Fate-chan, quita esa cara de inquietud. —dijo, tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Hice un irónico mohín.

—Nanoha... ¿Lo estás disfrutando, verdad?

—Sólo un poco. —ese toque de cinismo que tenía su tono de voz, y su pícara sonrisa me decían que era más de "sólo un poco". —Anda, es hora de levantarnos.

Bajamos a la cocina, su mamá ya estaba despierta, sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos, su padre y sus hermanos habían salido a entrenar y a hacer ejercicio.

—Mientras tú desayunas yo me iré a duchar.

—No tengo apetito, luego de escuchar lo que me has dicho, a cualquiera desanimarías y le quitarías las ganas de comer. —dije, afligida, con mi tono de voz apesadumbrado.

Sí me había afectado un poco lo que dijo, me hizo sentir más presionada de lo que ya estaba, absolutamente, no podía permitirme defraudarla.

Dirigió su vista hacia mí, se acercó, me acarició la mejilla con ternura, sentir su tacto era un disfrute para mí. Ahora estaba consolándome después de haberme dejado caer despiadadamente.

—No estaba hablando en serio. —hizo una pausa, me sonrió, esa sonrisa es mi perdición, de veras que sí. —Sin importar lo que digan, yo permaneceré a tu lado. —

"Yo permaneceré a tu lado" esas cinco palabras, habían sanado cualquier herida que pudiera tener, y de estar caída en el suelo, me elevó hasta el espacio exterior. Corazón, cálmate, debes seguir latiendo. Estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz, pero… ¿Qué pasa con ella hoy? Esa manera de decirlo, no estaba siendo provocativa, ni tentándome, siempre era sincera con lo que decía, lo sé porque lo noto en su mirada, y en su sonrisa. Había algo diferente, no me importa lo que sea, me encanta.

Como era de esperarse, me quedé sin palabras, soló sentí como si mis pómulos llegaran hasta mi frente.

Se fue a duchar, yo quería desayunar con ella, sin embargo.

—Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja, gracias por cuidar de mi hija. —dijo su mamá, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estaba tan absorta y centrada en Nanoha que olvidé por completo que su mamá estaba ahí. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haga que pierda de vista todo lo demás? ¡Ah!, suspiré.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, es para mí un verdadero placer tener la compañía de Nanoha.

Momoko Takamachi, es una persona llena de amabilidad, noté por como veía a Nanoha el día de ayer, que la había extrañado, debió haber sido una decisión difícil para ella el tener que desprenderse de su hija menor, ahora, estando más lejos, la extrañaría aún más.

—Le haces bien, sonríe mucho, se le ve saludable, y sus ojos están llenos de brillo, veo que ella tiene el mismo efecto en ti.

Cada palabra estaba llena de verdad, creo que Nanoha y yo, nos hacemos bien mutuamente.

—Nanoha, desde el primer momento me hizo querer protegerla. Ya se lo he dicho antes, y se lo vuelvo a decir, haré todo lo posible, y hasta lo que no, por hacerla feliz el tiempo que estemos juntas.

—Y yo como siempre, lo aprecio. —para una madre es importante estar segura de que su hija estará bien, por eso me encargaría de que Nanoha, fuera la segunda persona más feliz del universo. — Espero que mi hija corresponda a esos sentimientos y también te llene de dicha y felicidad.

—Créame cuando le digo que eso lo hace con sólo sonreír.

**POV Nanoha**

Cuando terminé de desayunar, Fate ya estaba lista para irnos, nos despedimos de mi madre, quien nos deseo un excelente y maravilloso día.

Subimos a la camioneta, iba a tomar el asiento de piloto pero Fate insistió en que la dejara conducir a ella "Yo te llevaré a donde quieras, baby", fue lo que dijo, era la primera vez que me decía de esa manera, fue… gracioso. Así fue como terminé volviendo a mi usual asiento de copiloto. Hubiera sido mejor si yo condujera, debido a que yo conozco más los alrededores, pero no me quejo, verla conducir, era bastante atractivo. Quise insertar la dirección en el GPS pero ella dijo que no lo había configurado, vaya excusa, la camioneta es nueva, se supone que ya viene preparada con todas las configuraciones, hasta la persona que nos la vendió lo mencionó muy claramente, suspiré, entonces recordé lo que me había dicho en una ocasión "Prefiero escuchar las instrucciones de tu dulce voz a las del GPS", eso hizo que me ruborizara, sonreí de solo recordar eso.

—¿Qué es eso que te hace sonreír tan ampliamente? —preguntó con la vista hacia en frente.

—Tienes una increíble vista periférica. —comenté, no parecía haber apartado su mirada de la calle así que me sorprendió un poco que supiera que estaba sonriendo.

—No evadas mi pregunta.

—No lo hacía, sólo fue un comentario extra. —expliqué. —Recordé algo, sólo eso.

—Debió ser un buen recuerdo.

—Uno de muchos tantos. —repuse, riendo quedamente. —En la siguiente da vuelta a la izquierda.

—Muy bien. —obedeció mis ordenes, me sentía realmente bien diciéndole, da vuelta aquí, sigue por allá, y ella siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que decía, fue gratificante.

Nuestra primer parada fue una tienda de ropa, yo hablaba muy en serio cuando le dije lo de querer blusas de pareja, y ya que ella había agregado lo demás, también lo compraríamos.

Caminamos hasta el apartado donde tenían las blusas.

—Mira compremos estas. —le mostré dos blusas.

—Me niego rotundamente. —dijo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con cara inocente.

—Porque sé perfectamente cual me tocaría a mí. —me miró aparentemente ofendida, más que hacerme sentir mal, su mirada me daba risa.

—Al menos hay que probárnoslas. —le pedí, implorándole.

—... No tengo opción ¿cierto?

Terminó aceptando muy a regañadientes.

Entramos por separado a una cabina de probador. Yo salí antes que ella, lo cual era muy inusual, normalmente soy yo quien la hace esperar a ella, era una simple blusa, aunque creo saber la verdadera razón por la que no ha salido.

—¿Por qué la demora? —pregunté, burlándome.

—Cambiemos de blusas y sabrás la respuesta.

—Sal ya, Fate-chan. —exclamé levemente.

Nos colocamos frente al espejo, no pude contener una enorme carcajada, me reía desde los pulmones, tanto que podía dolerme el estómago. Una de las blusas tenía escrito: "I'm with fool" y la otra decía "Guess I'm fool".

—Es bueno que te diviertas, me gusta escuchar tu risa. —dijo, hilarante.

—Hay que comprarlas. —supliqué.

—Pero por su claro que no. —se mantuvo firme en su decisión durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Yo seguí insistiendo he insistiendo, comenzó a vacilar cuando le dije que esas sólo las usaríamos en casa, y al final accedió.

Continuamos viendo más blusas, pero a Fate ninguna le parecía. Hasta llegué a pensar que en realidad no quería usar una blusa de pareja.

—¿En serio no te ha gustado ninguna? —le pregunté.

—Es que, ¿no te parece raro que todas se dividan en dos? Quiero decir, si nos ponemos del lado equivocado no tendrá sentido, y ésta...—me indicó una que decía, "I'm yours" junto con una flecha apuntando a la derecha. —Si alguien más se pone de ese lado, no me gustaría verlo... No lo toleraría. —me dejó muda ante esa repentina confesión, el modo en el que se había expresado me dio tanta ternura. "Me aseguraré de ir siempre del lado correcto", es lo que le quería decir. —Mejor compremos una blusa idéntica ¿te parece?

Entendí su punto de vista, estuve de acuerdo con lo que me propuso. Así fue como terminamos eligiendo blusas con el mismo diseño y estampado.

—Hay que usarlas en nuestra cita de hoy. —sugerí.

—Si eso deseas. —Fate siempre termina cediendo ante mis peticiones, debo hacer algo para agradecérselo. —Ahora sólo queda comprar los jeans y los tenis.

—¿Hablabas en serio? —sabía que sí, pero quería escuchar que me lo dijera.

—Totalmente.

—A este paso terminaremos pareciendo más gemelas que una pareja. —comenté.

—Está bien, eres mi alma gemela. —esbozó una sonrisa.

Me adelanté a la sección de jeans y shorts, no podía dejar que me viera, si lo hacía seguro notaría los corazones en mis ojos.

—¿Te parece que mejor sea sólo la blusa y los tenis? —había visto un short que me gustó mucho y conociendo a Fate, ella no se pondría unos... Tenía ganas de verla, más específicamente, ver sus piernas.

—A ti realmente te fascina enseñar piel. —sé que no le gustaba que lo hiciera, en especial por la forma en la que otras personas me ven, pero para mí eso me es indiferente, los shorts son cómodos, y el clima que hace es el indicado para usar uno.

—Y a ti realmente te fascina no hacerlo.

—No es eso, no me gusta sentir las miradas de los demás en mí.

—¿Ni siquiera la mía? —pregunté traviesamente.

Conseguí avergonzarla, tan linda.

Luego de hablarlo, logré convencerla de que me dejara vestir ese short y que ella también se comprara uno, no sé exactamente cómo, pero lo hice. Bueno, en parte, no se sintió del todo a gusto con el short, yo ya estaba complacida de ver sus piernas, lo que era mejor, nadie además de mí las había visto, por lo que terminó comprando unos pantalones cortos, ni tan cortos, pues le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla.

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue ir a comprar los tenis. Escogimos unos Nike de tipo botín, no nos demoramos mucho en eso, de hecho fue bastante rápido.

Después de eso, salimos de la tienda casi vestidas iguales.

—Es mi turno de conducir. —le dije, acaparando el asiento del copiloto. —Te llevaré a un lugar que recordaras por siempre. ¿Sabes? Esta ciudad es conocida por sus muchos sitios ecológicos y naturales, así que, creo que me enfocaré en eso.

—Debes sentirte nostálgica al estar aquí, ¿echas de menos este lugar? —la sonrisa de Fate era decaída, siempre era así cuando hablábamos de si extraño mi hogar, a pesar de que le he dicho que no debe preocuparse por ello, creo que se siente en parte culpable, ya que fui yo la que cambió toda su vida, mientras que la de ella siguió siendo la misma, con la excepción de que ahora me tiene a mí, y que vive conmigo, pero fuera de eso, sus estudios, sus amigos, todo sigue intacto.

—No te voy a mentir, sí me da un aire de melancolía, pero ya que tú estás conmigo, haces que casi no lo sienta. Así que cualquier lugar estará bien, siempre y cuando tú estés ahí para mí.

Pestañeó rápidamente muchas veces, esta vez no fue mi intención causar un efecto en ella, sólo quería hacerle ver que no debía preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, que yo estaba bien y que lo estaría siempre y cuando ella se mantuviera a mi lado.

Llegamos al lugar destinado. Esto sí me ansia ver su expresión, creo que quedara embelesada.

—¡Waoh! Este lugar es impresionante. —todavía no llegábamos a la mejor parte y ya estaba complacida, esa es mi Fate-chan.

Sentí sus dedos cautelosos tocando mi mano.

—Me preguntaba cuando tomarías mi mano. —se rió.

Aferré más su agarre y caminamos así, con las manos entrelazadas, las blusas y el calzado similares, seguro parecemos una pareja atolondrada que derrocha miel. En especial por nuestras bobas sonrisas.

—Du bist schön, madame. —dijo e hizo una cara graciosa.

—¿Qué me has dicho? —no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba lo primero, identifiqué por el acento que era alemán, pero yo no sé alemán, en absoluto.

—Eres hermosa. —aquí estaba de nuevo, y seguía causando el mismo efecto en mí.

—Siempre me dices eso. —comenté, apenada.

—No puedo evitarlo, es la única cosa que puedo pensar cuando te veo. —tanta honestidad… ¿Cómo es que he logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo a su sinceridad, audacia y sutil galantería?

—Empezaré a contar cuántas veces al día escucho eso.

—Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa Nanoha. —siento una muy regocijante sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido.

—¡Tú realmente! —exclamé avergonzada, segundos después, golpeo su brazo.

El cielo estaba azul, muy azul, y las nubes blancas parecían haber sido pinceladas con sumo esmero. El día era perfecto.

—¡Waoh! —exclamó con sus ojos asombrados de lo que veían.

Estábamos frente a un camino cubierto por las por las ramas de los arboles de glicina, los cuales formaban un perfecto túnel.

—Justo ahora, nos dirigimos al jardín secreto, así le llaman. —expliqué.

Atravesamos el túnel de la naturaleza, y llegamos a uno de los jardines más hermosos que se puedan imaginar. Los arboles y flores abundaban. Había una gran variedad de tonos verdes, y las flores no se quedaban atrás, amarillas, moradas, rojas, rosas, era un sinfín de matices coloridos que deleitaban las pupilas de cualquier amante de la naturaleza. En el jardín había caminos perfectamente diseñados para contemplar todo, un canal de agua dividía todo en los secciones, se respiraba aire puro, se respiraba felicidad.

—Todas las flores aquí son hermosas. —Fate aún no salía de su ensoñación, era comprensible, me pasó la primera vez que vine, ya han pasado varios años de eso.

Tenía esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro, verla así, me hizo feliz.

—Yo tengo a la flor más hermosa a mi lado. —sus rodillas se doblegaron, en serio sentí que se iba a caer.

—¡Tú! ¿Desde cuándo eres así? Es como si los roles de pronto se cambiaran, yo soy la que dice primero los comentarios y piropos sutiles y naturales.

Me estaba riendo tímidamente, la verdad no sé de dónde había sacado eso, había sido tan cursi, Fate me está cambiando, me está volviendo más como ella, esto es lo que pasa cuando las personas son unidas, empiezan a parecerse a la otra.

—¿Sabes? Lo que me gusta de estar contigo es que me siento más inocente… —me interrumpió con una notoria carcajada cargada de sarcasmo. La golpeé. —Todavía no termino de hablar. —le hice una mueca. —También me siento más atrevida, debe ser porque te tengo mucha confianza, me has hecho descubrir lados de mí que no sabía que existían.

—Ya que estamos en un momento de declaraciones... —me miró directamente a los ojos. —Cuando estoy contigo, no pienso en nada más, te vuelves el centro de mi vida. —de pronto sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, y lo hice, sumiendo mi cara en su hombro.

Confesando nuestros sentimientos, siendo sinceras con nosotras. Justo ahora siento que somos como dos abejas revoloteando en el jardín.

**POV Fate –again- **

Nanoha se estaba comportando realmente melosa el día de hoy, y estaba siendo más honesta tanto consigo misma como conmigo, no sé a qué se debía pero lo apreciaba, cuando elegimos las blusas a pareja, las que tomó primero, decían algo así de que yo era una tonta, pero yo lo leí como "me gustas", creo que es el efecto de Nanoha. También me ha traído a un lugar el cual ahora tiene un significado realmente importante para mí. Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, como volar, volar hacia Nanoha.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y así continuamos caminando.

—Somos perfectas la una para la otra. —dije. —Incluso nuestra estatura es la indicada, a parte cuando tomo tu mano siento que encaja perfectamente con la mía, tan bien que pareciera que hubiese sido hecha solo para mí.

Se ruborizó, su cara se pone roja con facilidad.

—Más que ser perfectas la una para la otra, creo que ambas nos estamos adecuando mutuamente, yo a ti, tú a mí. Justo ahora, no quisiera estar en otro lugar ni con alguien más que no seas tú.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

—Entonces, me adecuaré aún más a ti. —le dije. —Hoy estamos descubriendo más cosas de la otra.

—Tienes razón, yo no sabía que hablamos alemán.

—¡Oh! No lo hago. —confesé.

—¿Eh? Pero... —estaba atónita, no pude evitar reír levemente.

—Siendo sincera contigo, busqué y me aprendí como decir "Eres hermosa" en varios idiomas. —admití con torpeza.

—¿De verdad? —asentí. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Creo que has notado, que es lo que más te digo, no quiero que te canses de escucharlo así que pensé que si lo decía en otro idioma... No lo sé... No me mires así. —cubrí mi cara con la mano que tenía libre.

—Eres demasiado tierna, yo no me cansaré de escucharlo, no por vanidad, sino porque me gusta escuchar tu voz diciéndolo. Mi prometida es adorable y muy atenta conmigo.

—¿Sí? Pues mi prometida es una persona hermosa, linda, tierna, amorosa... y sexy.

—¿Crees que es sexy? —preguntó pícaramente.

—No tienes idea, pero le gusta enseñar mucho sus piernas, tiene lindas piernas, eso ni como negarlo, pero no me agrada que otras personas se den cuenta de eso.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso. —sonreía.

Lo habíamos hablado, lo sé, eso no quería decir que ya lo he aceptado.

—Es que... No es sencillo para mí.

Seguimos la conversación hasta llegar a un kiosco rodeado de bellas flores y nos sentamos para apreciar de la vista, definitivamente esta estaba siendo la cita más romántica que hemos tenido.

—¿Quieres escuchar música? —le pregunté, ofreciéndole uno de los auriculares.

—Claro. —tomó el auricular y lo colocó en su oído.

En el momento que vi que ya lo tenía puesto puse play al reproductor de música. Dicen que una canción es lo ideal para hacerle llegar a alguien tus sentimientos.

La canción que yo le he puesto es un tanto melosa, Just the way you are de Bruno Mars. La había escuchado por casualidad y de inmediato pensé en Nanoha.

—Hasta con canciones me dices hermosa. —sonreímos.—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste cuál era mi tipo ideal?

—Sí, también recuerdo tu respuesta. —reí de sólo acordarme.

—Ha cambiado un poco. —se volvió hacia mí, eso que dijo despertó mi interés. Curveó la comisura de sus labios componiendo la más hermosa de las sonrisas. —Alguien con voz melodiosa, que me haga sentir calma y dulzura, también que haga latir mi corazón con mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Ese alguien... —hizo una pausa, tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a decir, por lo mismo mi cuerpo se puso rígido, ella me miraba, se dio cuenta de que estaba impaciente por escuchar la continuación de su oración. —Es Bruno Mars.

... Correcto, no me esperaba para nada esa respuesta, no pude evitar mi cara patidifusa, y hasta hice muecas. Yo tenía la impresión de que diría algo más, pero al parecer no, sólo aprovecho el momento para hacerme una broma que no me ha causado mucha gracia, suspiro, la escucho llamarme pero pretendo ignorarla.

—Fate-chan, vamos, estaba jugando. —seguí mostrando un dejo de desconcierto en mi expresión. Yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente esta vez. —Cariño... —me ruboricé, tanto por lo que había dicho como por la forma tan adorable en la que lo dijo.

—... ¿Qué pasa? —contesté, tartamudeando y haciendo pucheros. Sé que dije que no cedería tan fácilmente, pero, me dijo cariño, con su tono de voz tan tiernamente adorable, créanme que nadie puede resistirse a eso, o tal vez sí, pero yo no era de esas personas.

—Me gusta mucho tu dulce voz, es suave, siempre me hace sentir bien, eres tú la persona que hace latir fuertemente mi corazón, tanto consciente como inconscientemente. —me abrazó, tanta calidez, podría ahogarme en ella. —A mí... —hizo una pausa, se ha vuelto una costumbre de ella, esconder su rostro en mi hombro, lo que me decía que estaba avergonzada. —A mí... Me gusta mucho Fate-chan.

No puedo expresar lo que todo mi ser sintió en el momento que escuché eso, Nanoha está siendo demasiado sincera, y eso es algo que me llena de alegría, pero es un tanto... No lo sé, sus palabras son como flechas de cupido llegando justo a mi corazón, haciendo que se altere, colmando de dicha. Yo rebosaba de júbilo, ella era y es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Comenzó otra canción, indicada para bailar con tu pareja, ella se puso de pie, me extendió su mano, sabía lo que significaba.

Colocó mi mano en su cintura y comenzamos a bailar, me gusta bailar con ella, más de lo que puedo llegar a admitir, especialmente porque la puedo sentir más cerca de mí, física y emocionalmente, se dice que bailando expresas tu estado de animo quieras o no. Ambas estabamos demostrando lo felices que nos sentíamos.

Escuchar la música salir de los auriculares, era como estar dentro de una burbuja sin que nada pase a tu alrededor. La diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones es que en aquellas bailamos más calmadamente, en esta era todo lo contrario, hasta llegué a levantarla en mis brazos, en algunas partes Nanoha era quien me guiaba y en otras era yo quien lo hacía.

Nuestra cita no terminó ahí, todavía nos quedaba mucho por hacer.

Nos detuvimos a comer algo ligero, y después continuamos.

Llegamos a una tienda de souvenirs, le quería llevar algo a mi mamá, ahora que lo pienso no le avisé que vendría. No tenía que hacerlo, ya era lo suficiente mayor y ella confiaba en mí, además no estaba realmente lejos, pero tenía la costumbre de tenerla al pendiente de mí, sobre todo desde que me mudé de la casa a mi antiguo apartamento, al principio fue ella quien me pidió que todos los días le llamara, y eso fue convirtiéndose en un hábito para mí.

Mientras buscaba algo para ella me encontré con unas pulseras de pareja... Dudé en si comprarlas o no, pero terminé haciéndolo.

—Mira. —me mostró unos llaveros.

—¿Quieres comprarlos?

—Ya lo hice, este es para ti. —me entregó un panda rojo.

—Gracias.

—Así podremos estar siempre juntas en todo momento. —dijo mostrándome el suyo, era un panda.

Empiezo a creer que nos estamos pasando un poco de melosas.

Ella es increíble, sonreí.

—Ahora iremos a la rueda de la fortuna. —dijo.

—¿Cuánto dura el paseo?

—De 15 a 20 minutos aproximadamente.

Solas nosotras dos, en una de las góndolas durante casi media hora, a mí me fascinaba la idea.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la noria se veía más grande de lo que creí, lo que tenía en mente antes de subir era un paseo romántico, pero eso se vio frustrado gracias al viento que comenzó a soplar más fuerte, causando que la góndola se balanceará más de lo que debía, hasta parecía que se iba a caer. Eso fue durante los primeros minutos de subida, pero luego se estabilizó.

—¿Te dan miedo las alturas? —le pregunté a Nanoha, su cara estaba algo pálida.

—No, no es eso, más que nada me da miedo de que esta cosa se caiga. —reí.

—Tranquila, eso no pasará. —tomé su mano y comencé a acariciarla. —¿Qué piensas sobre ponernos apodos de esos que suelen ponerse las parejas? —yo, recientemente vi caminando una pareja junto a nosotras y se llamaron por apodos afectivos, quería intentar eso con Nanoha.

—Algo así como "Cariño".

—Sí.

—¿Qué tal Honey? ¿Te gusta, my honey?

—Pensándolo bien no creo que sea buena idea. —dije, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi corazón no lo resistirá.

De pronto, ninguna dijo nada, pero seguíamos con una sonrisa dibujada en nuestros labios.

Mientras descendíamos, en el horizonte, el sol se ocultaba lentamente, creando una bella atmósfera.

**POV Nanoha -again-**

Podía ver el atardecer desde la altura, fue un momento hermoso. Mientras más nos acercábamos al suelo, más eran mis ganas de no querer bajarme. Estábamos sólo ella y yo en ese pequeño lugar, no quería que terminara.

Cuando bajamos, fui yo la que tomó su mano, ella sonrió. Gestos pequeños como este eran los que eran los que más apreciaba.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó.

—Volver a casa, a nuestro hogar. —respondí.

Hoy me di cuenta de algo, todo este tiempo había estado ocultando lo que verdaderamente quería decir, por pena, pero no sé de donde había sacado el valor para, por lo menos, decir un poco de todo lo que llevo dentro.

Al llegar a mi casa y despedirme de mis padres, extrañamente no sentí demasiada tristeza o melancolía, nostalgia, tal vez, pero era mínima.

—Vendré a visitarlos seguido. —le prometí. Mi mamá estaba soportando las ganas de echarse a llorar, era muy sentimental y emotiva, después de todo. La abracé. — No te preocupes, Fate-chan es una gran persona, voy a estar bien.

—Perdóname. —murmuró a mi oído.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, en serio. —lo decía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Al contrario, me sentía agradecida, porque gracias a lo que pasó, yo ahora esta con Fate.

El viaje de regreso era largo, no paramos de hablar durante medio camino, no sabía con exactitud como era que siempre conseguíamos tener algo de qué conversar, aburrimiento, eso es algo que no conocería con Fate.

Encendí la radio, tal vez ocurra algo como la ocasión anterior, una canción de amor, creo que eso sería lo ideal para finalizar perfectamente nuestro feliz día.

Era demasiado pedir, supongo, en lugar de una canción romántica estaba una de esas coreanas femeninas, cuando le iba a cambiar Fate me detuvo.

—Espera, me gusta esa canción. —fue lo que dijo.

—¿En serio? —no esperaba que fuera de sus gustos, eso significa que aún me falta mucho por conocer. —Jamás me habría imaginado que eres fan de este tipo de música.

—Bueno, no realmente, Hayate es quien me ha mostrado varios videos, y las de ellas en especial se me pegaron, tanto que terminé comprando sus discos en ITunes. ¿No las conoces?

—No estoy muy familiarizada con el k-pop así que no. Si acaso conozco a SNSD. —respondí.

—Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerdas a ellas. —muy bien, eso fue inesperado, ¿a qué se refería con eso? —Lo digo porque ellas también tienen lindas piernas.

Ese fue, probablemente, el peor error que pudo cometer. ¿Ahora está comparando mis piernas con las de esas chicas?

—¿En verdad? —pregunté con desdén e irritada.

—Sí, mira. —aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo, sacó su celular y me mostró una imagen del grupo que de la canción que estaba sonando.

—Tú... Incluso tienes fotos de ellas... Estás comprometida, lo sabes ¿verdad? —celos, sí eso estaba sintiendo.

—No, no es eso en absoluto, es sólo el cover del single. —trató de explicarse, pero yo seguía sintiéndome irritada.

—Hum...

—¿Nanoha?

—Tengo sueño, dormiré un poco antes de llegar.

La escuché suspirar.

Ese había sido un día casi perfecto.

No tenía sueño, sólo lo dije para tranquilizarme a mi misma, pero en algún momento me quedé dormida, cuando los volví a abrir estaba en mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras, Fate estaba bajando las cosas que me había traído, de la camioneta.

—Oh, te has despertado. Hubieras seguido durmiendo. —me dijo al verme parada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Siento lo de hace rato... —no podía ni verla a la cara, había sentido celos de unas chicas que Fate ni siquiera conocía en persona.

—Descuida, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. —sonrió ligeramente. —En parte me alegra que te hayas despertado. —se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano, la extendió y colocó algo en ellas.

—Pulseras...

—Quiero que pongas algo en ellas, lo que sea, cualquier cosa estará bien para mí.

—¿Estás tomando venganza por lo de los anillos, acaso?

—Me pregunto... —se rió. —Iré a regar las flores, ¿vienes conmigo?

Asentí y la seguí hasta el jardín.

—Hemos visto muchas cosas bonitas hoy. —dijo.

—Yo... Estoy viendo la cosa más bonita ahora mismo. —al ver su cara ruborizarse supe que no lo había pensado, lo he dicho en voz alta.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Este sentimiento, creo que lo confirmé cuando estuvimos en la rueda de la fortuna... Que estoy enamorada de Fate-chan.

_Eso es to- eso es to- eso es todo amigos :v xD_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? Lo edité como 50 mil veces XD okay no, pero sí hice varias ediciones ¿por qué? Siempre quedaba muy largo y debía quitar algunas cosas, que mejor encajarán en otros capítulos :3_

_**Alondra: **__¿Polígono amoroso? ¿Harem? ¿Me agregas a tu harem? Okay no .-. 7 gatos, al menos no son más de diez :T Jhajha expresar el amor con golpes es… jhajhajha doloroso pero es un dolor … no sé xD _

_**Lupis:**__ Jhajha I'm already married l u l_

_**Wolfy:**__ Olá, como vai você? ¿Lo he dicho bien? Jhajha no soy buena con el portugués. De ahora en adelante trataré de responderte en portugués, tal vez no lo haga muy bien así que tenme paciencia xD El primer beso por medio de un reto, suena bien, veré qué se me ocurre :3_

_**Sachiko-san: **__Jhajhajhajhajha ¿Tensión sexual? … ¿En serio? Oh vaya, gracias, yo tuve una muy buena semana, espero que tú igual. Lamento la ortografía, lo hice desde el móvil ._. Seré más cuidadosa con eso._

_** : **__Jhajhajha Miel, ¿eres una abeja? ¿O quizá un oso? Okay no. Jhajha Es que ella es fácil de trollear._

_**Haruka-san: **__Insulina… Ya no tengo, se me acabó toda en este capítulo ya que lo escribí como 5 veces xD Fui al cine y vi el tráiler en grande, grité, lo bueno que era función matutina y casi no había nadie lol. Tu abrazo fue recibido, muchas gracia, ten un lindo fin de semana._

_**Sakura-san:**__ Siento no haberte abrazado la vez anterior, así que te abrazaré el doble de fuerte está ves… ¿Me dejas usar eso que escribiste de privar tu corazón en el próximo capítulo? Me gustó. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, miel camuflada de diversión, no había pensado en ello. Bueno, lo de acostumbrarme a ti, realmente sólo estaba siendo dramátic Me alegra componer una sonrisa en tus labios, y lo de tu corazón y… ¿inevitable? Me es bueno saber que no te incómoda porque eso es lo que menos me gustaría hacerte sentir, para mí no es nada de eso, de hecho le brindas felicidad y alegría a mis días, si lo que quieres es que tenga una sonrisa, créeme que lo logras, justo ahora estoy sonriendo :D … Tus besos me mataron, de una muy buena manera. Cuídate mucho, y siento haber demorado tanto. *deposito un beso en la comisura de tus labios* Soy una atrevida jhajhajha xD Hasta luego, oh espera, aún te abrazo… em… te soltaré hasta el final. _

_**Tsunade-san: **__Créeme que me motiva saber que te gusta y que gozas de leer. Tengo una amiga que antes solía ser mi profesora de literatura y bueno… ella es muy dura conmigo, me hace llorar, así que aprecio los buenos comentarios, porque muy pocas veces los he escuchado, siempre me dicen "pudo haber sido mejor" o cosas así. Mi forma de ver el amor, es un tanto cursi, y poco real, según me han dicho, pero a mí me gusta, y apreció que a ti igual. EL primer beso… pronto mua ha ha ha_

_**Haru-san:**__ De nuevo hubo celos wiii XD Me gustan esa clase de celos que surgen de la nada, son lindos, jhajha sí, eso… pasó en la vida real… fue incómodo ._. XD Me alegra que disfrutaras del capítulo. _

_**Sara-san:**__ No tuvo mucha azúcar, me reprimieron bastante :c jhajhajhajhajha tráumame, okay no… no creo ser buena para ese tipo de contenido, pero en serio lo tengo en cuenta. Etto… Sara-san… Zelda es la princesa… .-. Venezuela, entonces no vamos en el mismo colegio :T Que lindo beso, por cierto. _

_**Ririshiyo:**__ Y no te he dejado review, me embobé jugando Zelda, perdonar. (_ _ )_

_**Vanes-san:**__ Jhajha EN pocas palabras, tal para cual. _

_**Minami:**__ …. Bye contigo :v_

_**Guest1:**__ Te hice la noche wii, espero que está vez ocurra eso de nuevo._

_**Danael-san:**__ Nanoha manda en la relación… Es que Fate es demasiado tranquila, creo que usaré eso a favor de Fate mua ha ha ha XD okay no_

_**Mashiro:**__ Séh, amo mi techo xD Jhajha de hecho me alegra que lo notaras porque eso lo hice intencional, Fate es del tipo que le salen las cosas sin necesidad de pensarlo, es muy directa con sus respuestas, sin embargo, Nanoha es un tanto más tsundere y quiere tener el control de la situación, pero poco a poco verá que eso no es necesario. Pero… Nanoha es la que manda en la relación, Fate manda en el … emm, en el….en la intimidad xD_

_**Metdelainv:**__ Jhajhajha Me gustan los juegos de palabras, por lo que me encantó lo que dijiste, descuida, yo comprendo eso así que mucha suerte con tus proyectos. Cuídate mucho. _

_**Marcy-san:**__ Una frase para dejar atontada… supongo que a estás alturas ya no está enojada pero… haber: no sé xD tengo que conocer a las personas, capaz y te digo algo y tiene el efecto contrario del que buscas. Pero bueno aquí te dejo una, Te propongo algo, mi corazón por tu corazón y que nuestros labios cierren el trato. Piénsalo, tienes tres segundos o de todas formas te besaré. _

_**Guest2:**__ Gratsi_

_**Noe:**__ Jhajhajha Créeme, no tienes idea. Yo creo, nunca lo había pensado xD Ten cuidado de que no se te suban las hormigas. _

_**Luzy:**__ Es que…. Jhajha no sé, eso es lo malo de la I, emociónate más, viene lo de los anillos wiii ¿qué pondrá Fate en ellos? _

_**Guest3:**__ Lamento haberte hecho esperar. _

_**Sant:**__ No mueras, sigue leyendo, después de un tiempo te haces inmune a todo xD_

_Bueno eso fue todo ahora sí, espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana. _

_Los leeré la próxima. _

_**Sakura-san, **__debo soltarte… te abrazaré la próxima vez._


	12. Capítulo 11

_Hola, modo zombie ON, no he dormido bien, por eso lamento si hay errores ortográficos, ya que dije que actualizaría el Viernes (sigie siendo viernes para mí lol) no quería dejar pasar este día. Pienso que hubiera sido mejor esperar y actualizar mañana pero el capítulo ya estaba casi listo, sólo faltaban una que otra cosa. _

_Aunque conociéndome como me conozco pobrablemente lo edite mañana por el sentimiento de incompletibilidad que estoy sintiendo al subirlo aí XD_

_**Capítulo 11**_

**POV Hayate**.

Amor, palabra de cuatro letras conformadas al azar cuyo significado no puede ser definido con certeza puesto que cada persona tiene una diferente y muy variada interpretación de la misma. Según Google, el amor es un sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno, o también, sentimiento de intensa atracción emocional y sexual hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común.

Teniendo eso como base. . . Nada, eso no me dice absolutamente nada. Veamos, ¿Qué es el amor para mi? Sinceramente llevo tiempo pensando en ello, analizando, y no he estado ni cerca de comprenderlo.

Hay una persona, sin embargo; cuya presencia hace que pierda todos mis sentidos, ¿es eso amor? Lo dudo, es interés, curiosidad, sólo eso y nada más, o eso es de lo que trato de convencerme. Creo que ella se ha convertido en algo así como mi capricho, pero siendo realistas, hace tiempo que pasó a ser algo más que sólo eso.

Las personas somos seres por demás intrigantes, queremos lo que no tenemos, y preferimos las cosas difíciles y dificultar las cosas, así fue como ella terminó convirtiéndose en mi estrella inalcanzable.

A pesar de que supe, en un dado momento, que no sería capaz de alcanzarla, me dediqué a admirarla, día tras día, su brillo es deslumbrante, continúa resplandeciendo sin importar el paso del tiempo, pero no lo hace para mí.

¿Qué es lo que tiene que me hace estar prendada de ella? Ni yo misma lo sé, es atractiva, de eso cualquiera se puede dar cuenta con sólo verla, sus largos y sedosos cabellos, sus rutilantes ojos, sus finos labios, tiene una muy admirable apariencia, eso es algo que me gusta de ella, su belleza, pero hay algo más, y ese algo más, no tengo ni idea de qué sea.

Me encontraba sola en mi departamento, hacía tiempo que vivía por mi cuenta, lo preferí de este modo, tenía más libertad, aunque a veces es un poco solitario, como hoy, por ejemplo.

En el trascurso de los días pasados ha habido acontecimientos algo difíciles de creer, para empezar, mi mejor amiga, la persona que vi crecer, a la cual protegí cuando eramos más jóvenes, se ha comprometido. Al principio pensé, es un pésimo error, pues había experimentado en carne y hueso lo que ella iba a vivir, afortunadamente, eso no fue así. Es una maldita suertuda al tener a una cobriza con una escultural figura y belleza como su prometida. Y no sólo es su físico, sino también su manera de ser. Tan hilarante y sincera.

Nanoha Takamachi, es de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, que siempre tiende a ganarme en cuanto a comentarios elocuentes y audaces, no me fue difícil acostumbrarme a ella, es una gran persona que desprende confianza, quizás fue debido a eso que llegué a contarle parte de la situación en la que me encuentro.

Dejándome de lado y centrándome en ellas; ambas hacen una pareja de ensueño, tanto que parece irreal. Viven juntas desde hace no mucho, y en esos pocos días ya se han logrado entender la una con la otra. La química entre ellas se nota a millas de distancia, ni siquiera parece que se acababan de conocer, para nada, cualquiera pensaría que llevan juntas toda la vida y hasta que en su vida pasada también lo estuvieron.

Sentía envidia de eso, no de ellas en particular, sino de la facilidad con la que se había dado su relación. "Unas personas simplemente están destinadas a ser y otras. . ." me repetía a mi misma en mi cabeza, entonces volví a pensar de nueva cuenta en ella. Quizás había cometido una equivocación al no ceder a su petición, fui egoísta pero en parte, también es por su propio bien. Suspiro, "Tal vez debas romper tu compromiso, antes de que te enamores verdaderamente de ella", esas fueron las palabras que Nanoha me aconsejó. No es tan simple, yo no quiero dejarla, si lo hago…

El sonido de notificación de mensaje de mi celular hizo que me olvidara de esos pensamientos. Era Fate, sonreí.

Conversé con ella durante varios minutos, eso me sirvió a mi de distracción. Me comentó que iría a comprar una camioneta, bueno, yo estaba sorprendida por eso, Fate siempre ha sido de las personas que prefieren un porsche, un auto veloz, jamás, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado a Fate Harlaown conducir una camioneta.

Se despidió de mi tras decirme que un ángel había hecho acto de presencia frente a ella, sin duda lo era, le deseé que disfrutara del paraíso, nos despedimos luego de eso.

Dejé el celular a un lado y encendí la televisión, cambie canal tras canal, es tan absurdo tener más de 300 canales y no encontrar nada interesante para ver o tal vez soy yo que no está de humor de ver algo en especial.

Miré el reloj, siete horas, todavía tengo siete horas antes de empezar con la inútil actuación que hago cada vez que a nuestras familias se les ocurre la maravillosa idea de hacer una reunión " importante", nótese mi sarcasmo. Siempre era lo mismo, una elegante cena, risas aparentemente contentas, comentarios ansiosos como "No puedo esperar a velas unidas en matrimonio", puesto que, según ellos, eramos una pareja feliz. Vaya mentira, tan ciegos están que no se dan cuenta de cuán forzada es nuestra relación, más de su parte que mía, he intentado en muchas ocasiones acercarme a ella, pero siempre me empuja lejos. Sólo ven lo que quieren ver, ni enterados están de que a pesar de estar en la misma universidad, y compartir una que otra clase, no nos dirigimos palabra alguna, es más, ni siquiera cruzamos miradas.

Cerré mis ojos, esto se está volviendo frustrante.

El celular comenzó a sonar, no contesté a la primera, tenía muy pocas ganas de hablar con alguien, pero el sonido siguió insistente.

Deslicé mi mano por el sofá, lo tomé, abrí mis ojos y miré la pantalla antes de contestar. Era ella.

—"Has demorado en atender, espero no haber interrumpido algo" —escuché su voz, era agradable para mi oído escucharla, aunque su tono fuera arisco, conservaba su dulzura.

—"Estaba descansando, sólo eso" —le respondí unos segundos después.

—"No tienes porque darme explicaciones, sólo te llamo para saber si prefieres que cada quien se vaya por su cuenta" —un poco de tacto no le haría mal, bufé en mis pensamientos.

—"No era una explicación, sólo respondí como creí que era debido, en cuanto al motivo de tu llamada, eso te gustaría ¿no es así? Pero será como siempre, pasaré por ti." —escuché un leve suspiro, puedo sentir su resignación a pesar de no estar juntas… ¿Podría esto considerarse algún tipo de conexión?

—"Entonces, por favor llega a tiempo" —dijo, con indiferencia.

—"Siempre lo hago, no recuerdo una vez que te haya hecho esperar, incluso procuro estar antes de la hora acordada para evitar retrasos"

—"Siempre hay una primera vez" —repuso.

—"Bueno, pero hoy no será esa primera vez" —argumenté.

—"Eso espero"—dijo, y me colgó.

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Soy acaso una masoquista? Inhalé y exhalé.

Nanoha lleva a Fate al paraíso; mi prometida me lleva a ¿Infratierra? La vida tiende a ser bastante injusta. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella también es un ángel, con todos lo demás excepto conmigo.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y me dispuse a dormir, tenía tiempo de sobra y los sueños son de los pocos lugares en los que tengo tranquilidad, además de eso, estaba más que aburrida y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos ya faltaban dos horas para reunirme con ella, vaya que he dormido mucho, hasta me siento más relajada y descansada. Me metí a la ducha, fue algo rápida, no quería volver a pensar en cosas innecesariamente necesarias pero a la vez no. Salí, me alisté y una vez hecho eso me fui en dirección a recoger a mi futura esposa.

Dado a que conducía rápido y no había tanto tráfico el día de hoy, llegué con 30 minutos de sobra. Detuve el auto una cuadra antes de su casa, me estacioné en un lugar donde no tuviera fácil vista de mí y me dediqué a esperar.

Me entretuve con mi celular, jugando y escuchando música, al principio intenté leer, pero no logré concentrarme en hacerlo.

Faltando cinco minutos para la hora acordada, encendí el auto, me estacioné frente a su casa, bajé y toqué a su puerta.

—Te dije que hoy no sería esa primera vez. — le dije en cuanto abrió la puerta.

No recibí respuesta de su parte, no lo esperaba, con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a su silencio, siempre ha evitado lo más posible dirigirme la palabra y cuando lo hace es muy cortante.

Lucía tan bella, quería decirle un cumplido o algo, halagar su belleza, pero sabía que si lo hacía poco le importaría, hasta lo tomaría de una no muy grata manera.

Le abrí la puerta trasera del auto, no le gustaba ir a mí lado, obviamente la razón era yo.

Cuando llegamos a la reunión con nuestras familias, ella saludó a todos muy atentamente. Por increíble que parezca, se llevaba perfectamente con mi familia, todo el mundo le agradaba, menos yo.

Suspiré. Que comience la actuación.

Nos hicieron las típicas preguntas como "¿Qué tal va su relación?", y nos hicieron los típicos comentarios de siempre, " Se les ve felices". Estas personas en verdad requieren de una cirugía de ojos urgentemente.

Ella sonreía, asintiendo.

Hey, dime, ¿No te has cansado de pretender que todo está bien?

No hay nada más que pueda hacer, tú me has condenado a esto.

Imaginé que esa sería su respuesta si en verdad se lo preguntara.

Me aparté de ella, pero la seguí observando desde lejos. Como sonreía fingidamente, suspira de vez en cuando, y se llevaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Remojaba sus labios ocasionalmente.

Me volví a reunir con ella para cenar; la cena fue tranquila, sabía que no tratarían de nada importante, como todas las veces pasadas, o eso fue lo que creí hasta escuchar las palabras "fijar, fecha y boda" juntas en una oración.

Se quedó helada, muy en mí tenía la idea de que ella conservaba la esperanza de que yo me retractara y cancelara el compromiso.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir esperando, aún no es el momento y no tenemos prisa por hacerlo. Estamos bien así. —me encontré diciendo, lo hacía por ella y también por mí.

—Si eso es lo que crees, ¿cuál es tu opinión al respecto? —se dirigió a la bella mujer sentada junto a mí.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho. —sonreí, por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo.

—En ese caso lo pospondremos un tiempo más.

Afortunadamente ese evento no pasó a mayores, tras cenar, ella se puso de pie y se dirigió al jardín.

—Me parece que no podremos evitarlo siempre. —había ido tras ella, tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, no podía permanecer con la confusión, es bastante agotador.

—Rompe el compromiso, entonces.

—Sabes bien que no haré eso. —apretó sus manos, se volvió hacia mí con lágrimas de frustración y desasosiego en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en casarte conmigo? Hay mujeres mejores, más lindas y con una mejor personalidad. Lo he notado, tienes de donde escoger. —sus emociones se mezclaron, su tono de voz cambiaba, al principio fue fuerte, luego bajo.

—Sin duda las hay, pero resulta que a mí me gustas tú, en cuanto a la personalidad, no sabría decirte, no me has dado la oportunidad de tratarte debidamente. Puede que tengas razón, tengo de donde escoger, pero te escogí a ti.

—¿Por qué? —repitió esa pregunta cinco veces, con desesperación.

—Porque eres la única que me empuja lejos. —lo dije sin pensar, no era la respuesta que quería darle pero así resultó. —No romperé nuestro compromiso, si no soy yo será alguien más, si hubiera rechazado la propuesta, justo ahora estarías comprometida con otra persona. Puede que ese alguien te hiciera feliz pero también puede que no sea así, conmigo, creo que estás en un punto neutral.

—¿Por qué te preocupa? —me preguntó ya más calmada. .

—No lo sé… Creo que estoy enamorada de ti. —confesé.

—¿Siquiera sabes lo que es el amor? —preguntó dudando de que mis palabras fueran verdaderas, estaba en su derecho, pero por alguna razón eso me afectó un poco.

—No estoy completamente segura, pero creo que se parece a lo que estoy sintiendo justo en este momento… Por ti.

—Al parecer crees muchas cosas. —me dijo, exhalando.

—Y tú pareces no creer en ninguna de ellas.

—¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que siento yo?

—Muchas veces, todo el tiempo, más bien. Cuando te veo desde lejos, soriéndole a todos, pero yo no soy una de esas personas, cuando tu mirada está perdida y tú pareces estar en otro mundo, cuando pestañéas dos veces antes de mentir. Justo ahora, también me lo estoy preguntando.

No dijo nada, sólo se colocó cabizbaja.

—Si en verdad me amaras me dejarías ir. —murmuró.

—No dije amor, solo enamoramiento, pero de todas formas, eso de dejar ir es algo muy tonto, ¿Cómo se puede dejar ir a quien se ama? No tiene sentido.

—Tampoco tiene sentido estar comprometidas, no me amas, no te amo.

—En ese caso, por favor… Ámame.

Fue probablemente lo más sin sentido que he dicho en todo lo que llevo de vida.

Luego de eso no volvimos a hablar, le pidió a un chofer que la llevara a su casa, dando como excusa que ya era tarde y no quería que yo regresara tan noche a mi departamento.

Suspiré.

Los siguientes días puedo resumirlos en: películas malas en la tv, palomitas, dormir, dormir, dormir.

El fin de semana terminó, cuando llegué a la universidad me encontré con la melosidad personificada.

Fate y Nanoha, por alguna razón estaban… ¿Discutiendo? Bufé, siento envidia de ellas incluso cuando están peleando. Y es que eran de esas peleas que realmente no eran peleas, Nanoha golpeaba el hombro de Fate, quise acercarme a saludarlas, pero no encontré el momento y no me parecía bien interrumpir.

Me alejé de ahí, ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia, seguro para ellas sólo existen ellas.

—Hayate. —escuché su voz llamar mi nombre, curioso, nunca antes lo había hecho. Me giré hacia ella, estaba sonriendo levemente, conocía esa sonrisa, era la que… —Hayate. —volvió a decir mi nombre. —He pensado en lo que has dicho, creo que… Deberíamos intentarlo.

Pestañeó dos veces.

—Por supuesto, Carim.

Había mentido, y yo le había mentido a ella al hacerle creer que me ha mentido. Creo que prefiero su indiferencia a esto, mil veces prefiero su fría indiferencia.

End.

_Sé que fue corto, yo no tenía pensado en hacer POV Hayate, bueno sí, pero no ahora. Pero alguien lo pidió y también ya merecía un poco de atención._

_En cuanto a la reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de hacerlas, y muchisimas gracias a los que me desearon feliz cumpleaños. muero de sueño, literal, fue un día pesado y recién terminé de escribir el capítulo, así que sólo por esta ocasión me limitaré a responder diez._

_Danael-san: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, la verdad sí ya quería actualizar y dije, por qué no en mi cumpleaños xD Espera a ver lo que Fate pondrá en los anillos, seguro te da mucha más ternura, al igu que Nanoha en las pulseras.;)_

_Haru-san: Jhejhe Gracias, pues que buen regalo de mi parte, y tu me regalas un beso, pero que lendo de tu parte owww xD Ya sabes, los celos no pueden faltar._

_Yowin-san: Un alíen, superman…. Jhajha así o más random, aunque prefiero a E.T. okay no. Gracias por tu abrazo psicológico._

_Mashiro-san: Voy a escribir, o bueno, intentar escribir algo así, cuando lo tenga listo yo les pasaré el link o algo, aunque sinceramente no sé si lo haga bien xD_

_Marcy-san: Jhajha De nada, fue todo un placer ¿Ya se la dijiste? O esperas a que peleen de nuevo (?_

_Noe-san: Jhajhajha Me mataste con lo de Winnie Pooh xD Aún ahora me siglo riendo._

_Noname: Cumplí… chan chan chan… música dramática… 18 años xD estoy en plena flor de mi juventud :v y descuida, no tienes que dejar review, me basta con que disfrutes de la lectura._

_Sakura-san: Tengo toneladas de sueño encima, no he dormido muy bien así que lamento si no te respondo debidamente. Creo (ya se me pegó lo de Hayate) que me encanta saber que mis palabras causan una reacción en ti, en verdad, siento haberte preocupado xD Tu expresión boba sin duda debe ser adorable… que me mires fijamente… Dime si me encuentras, porque me perdí en tu mirada xD Te doy un beso en… en… en… tu nari cuidate mucho, y ten un lindo fin de semana._

_Wolfy-san: sé que dije que intentaría el portugués pero será para la próxima que ando en estado zombie y apenas me sale el español xD Aceptaré su ayuda para el portugués, sería bueno aprenderlo._

_Tsunade-san: El amor es hermoso xD Tengo una manera muy peculiar de verlo, pero me alegra que eso te ayude a seguir creyendo en él._

_A los demás, en serio lamento no responderles por separado, está será en verdad la única ocasión, les hubiera respondido a todos pero dije que actualizaría el viernes y no quería quedar mal, pero creo que de todas maneras quedo un poco mal ya que ustedes se molestan en dejarme su opinión, en serio lo siento. _

_Les agradezco mucho, mucho que comenten, realmente lo aprecio._

_Los leeré la próxima, cuidense mucho todos._


	13. Capítulo 12

_Cuenta la leyenda que está historia estaba destinada a actualizarse un día sí un día no, pero todo cambió cuando la nación de Proyectos Finales en equipo atacó. l u l_

_Sí, esa fue la razón de mi ausencia, si hubieran sido proyectos individuales, YOLO, pero noooo, y además los integrantes de mi equipó presionaban mucho, pero bueno, creo que ya estaré libre, digo creo porque los maestros andan pero que si bien sádicos, se aprovechan que son nuestros últimos días para hacernos sufrir, como ya no nos verán :v_

_En fin, siento esa pequeña introducción nada que ver con NanoFate. _

_Disculpen la demora, pero he aquí el capítulo. _

_El final... Sé que algunos me querrán golpear :'v_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12.**_

**POV Nanoha**

Definitivamente, me había enamorado de ella, sonreí para mí misma, creo que era bastante obvio, ¿Quién podría no hacerlo? La forma en la que ella me trata, si alguna otra persona estuviera en mi lugar, no dudo que también se habría enamorado de Fate. Si la ves, parece no tener ningún defecto, aunque claro, soy consciente de que los tiene, pero eso no importa, me asustaría si no los tuviera, eso debido a que no existe persona perfecta en este mundo. A mí me gusta Fate tal cual es, aún me falta mucho por conocer de ella, pero no tengo prisa, eso se dará con el tiempo, estoy segura de que me iré enamorando más y más de su persona, hasta llegar a un punto en el que este enamoramiento se convierta en amor, eso claro, si ella me acepta. De algún modo, debo confesarle los sentimientos que ahora estoy teniendo, si no lo hago ahora, más adelante me serpa imposible frenarlos. Por supuesto, sentía miedo e inseguridad, lo que cualquier persona siente ante un posible rechazo, yo tenía algo a mi favor, ella era transparente, le gusto, tal vez también este enamorada de mí, y si ese tal vez es cierto, entonces, nuestra relación podría progresar positivamente.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado a visitar a mis padres, en serio lo aprecio. —hable, finalmente, tras lograr apartarme de mis pensamientos.

Ella estaba concentrada regando las flores, mientras que yo estaba de pie, cruzada de brazos, a unos metros de distancia, había pasado varios minutos en silencio, observándola, cuando escuchó mi voz, levantó su mirar y se volvió hacia mí.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas nada, Nanoha. Ya te lo dije, me divertí mucho, convivir con tu familia es muy agradable para mí. —me sonrió.

La brisa nocturna era algo helada, el jardín estaba siendo iluminado sólo por una tenue luz, la mayor parte se veía a obscuras, eso debido a que Fate no encendió todas las luces. A pesar de que no veía con claridad, pude distinguir su sonrisa, destacaba demasiado, me gusta que sonría tan abiertamente, no se lo digo a menudo, pero ella es realmente hermosa.

—Te compensaré, de algún modo. —quería mostrarle mi gratitud, ya que ella siempre está al pendiente de mí, yo también quiero corresponder de la misma manera.

—No hace falta, con verte feliz me basta y hasta me sobra. —dijo, la calidad y sinceridad se podía sentir sus palabras, me ruboricé un poco. Ella seguía sonriendo.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo, no quiero hacer algo por ella para agradecerle o compensarla, quiero hacerlo para verla feliz, al igual que Fate siempre lo hace conmigo. Procurar la felicidad de tu pareja, pero al mismo tiempo tener en cuenta la tuya, mi felicidad, en cierta forma, se debía a ella. Además, tiende a hacer expresiones tiernas y graciosas cuando está contenta, quiero ver más esa clase de expresiones cubriendo su rostro.

Extendí mi mano, indicándole que quería que la tomara; su sonrisa se amplió, mi mano se unió con la suya, pude sentir su templado y afectuoso tacto, esta mano que ahora me sostiene, es tan acogedora.

—Me gusta mucho tomar tu mano, es suave y cálida. —comentó, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Entramos a la casa, se soltó de mí para cargar las cosas que había traído y subirlas hasta mi alcoba.

A pesar de eso, seguía sintiéndola.

—Debes estar agotada, descansa mientras yo acomodo todo. —le dije.

Fate había conducido todo el trayecto de regreso, debió ser pesado, en especial porque estoy segura que no está acostumbrada a conducir largas distancias en camioneta.

—No, tranquila, tengo un montón de energía, te ayudaré, así terminaremos más pronto. —supuse que diría algo como eso, realmente, la conozco.

—Bien, empecemos por ordenar los tantos libros que me regalaste. —señalé la caja que yacía en el suelo.

—Pensándolo bien, ¿no quieres hacerlo mañana? —inquirió, graciosa e hilarante. Imaginé que en su frente había una gota de sudor frío.

—No, andando. —traté de animarla, a mi peculiar manera, claro está.

Fate me pasaba los libros mientras que yo los colocaba en el estante, en serio, eran demasiados, bueno no tan exageradamente, pero sí más de los que una persona normal suele regalarle a alguien. Esta chica, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Sonreí.

—¡Oh! Este libro. . . —mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía.

—¿Hum? ¿Cuál? —preguntó, acercándose a mí para ver la carátula del libro en cuestión.

—¡Oh! —exclamó. —Ahora que lo recuerdo, no me creerás pero, una persona lo dejó caer desde el segundo piso de la librería, me dio justo en la cabeza.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Fuiste tú? —estaba pasmada, de todas las personas… —Lo siento mucho, eso en verdad fue un accidente. —hablé demasiado rápido por el nerviosismo y lo apenada que me sentí.

—Tú… ¿Querías deshacerte de mí, cierto? —dijo, burlonamente. —Por poco te quedas sin prometida.

—Lo siento, pero… —recordando aquél día, todo fue muy extraño, tomé ese libro por casualidad, alguien chocó conmigo, dado a que estaba cerca de la barra, lo dejé caer.

—¿Por qué te pones tan seria? —movió su mano frente a mí. —Tierra llamando a Nanoha.

—Fate… —murmuré. Me miró intrigada, ladeó un poco su cabeza, inclinándola unos cuantos grados a su izquierda. —Me parece curioso lo que sucedió, eso es todo. El hilo rojo del destino… —leí el título del libro. —No puedo creer que compraras el libro con el que te golpeé, accidentalmente. —aclaré.

—Ni yo, ¿Tú lo querías comprar?

—No exactamente, ¿Conoces la leyenda? —abrí la pasta y leí las primeras líneas que estaban escritas. —Un hilo rojo invisible conecta aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo podrá tensarse o enredarse, pero jamás romperse.

—Si es invisible… ¿Cómo pueden saber que es rojo?

—¡Fate-chan! —golpeé su hombro, no puedo creer que del significado tan profundo que tiene, haya preguntado tal cosa.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —decía, entre risas, acariciando el hombro donde le pegué. —Fue inevitable, lo siento.

Suspiré.

—Eso fue tan… tú. —volví a suspirar más profundamente.

—Ahora vuelvo. —seguía riéndose, tenía unas inmensas ganas de volverla a golpear.

A su regreso, lo primero que hizo fue pedirme la mano, y luego que cerrara los ojos.

Sentí que estaba poniendo algo en mi dedo meñique, cuando abrí los ojos, casi me da un paro cardíaco, había atado un hilo rojo en él.

—Para mí, el destino siempre ha sido una serie de casualidades enlazadas entre sí. —dijo, se detuvo unos instantes, tomo aire y prosiguió. —Nanoha, tú eres la casualidad más hermosa que me pudo haber sucedido. —la manera en la que me miraba directamente a los ojos, el tono de su voz, todo eso había tenido un efecto en mí, que no podía creerlo.

¿Alguna vez han sentido que su corazón se detiene pero que al mismo tiempo se acelera a un ritmo desenfrenado y arrítmico? Justo en este momento, estoy sintiendo algo parecido.

Una vez que sentí que mi temperatura corporal volvía a la normalidad, que dejé de temblar, y que mi respiración y mis latidos recuperaron su usual ritmo, logré articular las siguientes palabras.

—Creo que, después de todo… You really are my Fate.

Se ruborizó, tanto que me enterneció, y traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan linda.

Tomó mi brazo y me atrajo hacia ella.

—Entonces… tú eres mi Nanoha. —dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Estoy perdida, desde hace tiempo que lo sé, ahora lo único que deseo, es que Fate me encuentre.

No sé cómo, pero logramos continuar ordenando los libros. Al terminar, yo seguí organizando las cosas que había traído de mi antigua habitación, mientras que Fate se había dejado caer en mi cama, estaba exhausta, se le veía en la cara.

Si se preguntan por el hilo, tuve que desatarlo para no hacer un desastre, no quería pero no tenía alternativa, Fate me miró con aparente tristeza, la cual logré disipar al decirle que nosotras seguiríamos conectadas, con hilo o sin hilo.

—Nanoha, deberíamos dormir. —dijo después de varios minutos de quedarse quieta, su voz estaba somnolienta, el sueño se había apoderando de ella.

—Duerme tú primero, yo quiero terminar de acomodar todo. —le respondí, también tenía sueño, pero prefería acabar todo ahora que ella estaba tranquila, si continuaba mañana, con Fate enérgica, definitivamente me tomaría horas tener todo listo.

—No puedo dormir sin ti. —habló arrastrando las palabras, con un tono de cansancio.

Sonreí, no respondí y me apresuré a terminar cuanto antes.

Cuando volteé a verla, ya se encontraba durmiendo.

—No que no podías dormir sin mí, mentirosa. —murmuré y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y ambas manos, me puse mi pijama y antes de acostarme, tomé el extremo del hilo, lo até a mi meñique, me acomodé en la cama, tomando la mano de Fate, y con las manos entrelazadas, me quedé dormida a su lado.

**POV Fate**

¿Alguna vez te has despertado con la hermosura personificada a tu lado? Lo dudo, porque sólo yo tengo la gracia de tener junto a mí a la mujer más bella de todo el mundo y de todas las galaxias habidas y por haber.

¿Exageración? Probablemente, quizá, no lo sé, la verdad, no me interesa. Para mí, Nanoha es la persona más hermosa que puede existir sobre la faz de la tierra, y no, no me refiero sólo a su belleza exterior, aunque la verdad es demasiado hermosa, su largo y sedosos cobrizo cabello, sus hipnotizantes ojos color lavanda que poseen un resplandor singular, sus finos y suaves labios, su cuerpo, pero más que eso, su personalidad, su ser, su alma, toda ella; por como me hace sentir, por lo que me hace querer hacer y decir, los sentimientos inundan y se desbordan de mi corazón, tanto que soy incapaz de controlarlos, me hace feliz el estar con ella, es tan divertido, tan cálido, tan capaces de embelesarte en cuestión de segundos.

Miré con ternura nuestras manos, se había puesto de nuevo el hilo rojo que por un acto infantil coloqué en mi meñique y en el suyo.

No era la primera vez que me despertaba de este modo, pero sinceramente, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

Seguí contemplándola, sonreí.

—Puedes abrir tus ojos ¿O prefieres que continúe apreciándote? —le dije, me había dado cuenta desde hace un par de minutos que ya estaba despierta.  
No hubo respuesta de su parte, ¡Ah, pero que traviesa es esta chica! —¿Debería darte un beso?

Siguió sin responder.

—En serio voy a besarte. —comencé a inclinar ligeramente mi cabeza hacia la de ella, me detuve a unos centímetros de su boca. —Uno, dos… —conté, un mechón de mi cabello cayó en su cara, abrió los ojos y me empujó.

Se levantó de inmediato, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Muy buenos días, Fate-chan!—exclamó, con notable nerviosismo.

Reí.

—Así que en verdad estabas despierta. —repuse. —Siento que una parte de ti quería que te besa… —me golpeó con la almohada.

—En realidad, sabía que no lo harías, por eso no me moví. —repentinamente, confesó.

—¿En serio no me crees capaz de besarte? —pregunté, bueno, ella tenía razón, no la iba a besar, por respeto, más que nada.

—Fate-chan, creo que antes te besaría yo a ti que tú a mí. —me ruboricé al escucharla decir eso, más por el tono tan provocativo en el que lo había dicho, estaba… ¿retándome?

—Pareces muy segura de lo que dices.

—Lo estoy, cariño. —dijo, se acercó a mi mejilla y la besó. —Vamos, hay que ir a preparar el desayuno.

—Eso fue trampa. —me había tomado desprevenida.

—Anda, tengo hambre. —repetía, moviendo mi brazo arriba y abajo.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tantas energías si te dormiste tarde? —le pregunté, no me lo explicaba, estaba segura que se había acostado más tarde que yo, me hace sentir un poco mal admitirlo pero sin darme cuenta, ya me había quedado dormida. —Por cierto, disculpa por haberme dormido antes, yo…

Colocó su frente sobre la mía.

—Estabas cansada, es comprensible. Pero si te sientes mal por eso… Llévame cargando hasta la cocina. —esbozó una sonrisa.

No sabía si estaba hablando en serio, pero por si las dudas, me aparté de ella, me puse de pie y la levanté en mis brazos.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó, tartamudeando.

—Lo que me pediste que hiciera. —aclaré

—¿Pero por qué en estilo nupcial?

—¡Oh! ¿Querías que te cargara en mi espalda? —asintió. —En otra ocasión será.

Me sorprendió lo ligera que es, no me refiero a que esté delgada, de hecho tenía la complexión indicada para su estatura.

—Pesas mucho. —mentí, quería molestarla un poco. —¿Querías que mi columna sufriera un severo daño?

—¡Hey! —golpeó mi hombro. Se le está haciendo costumbre golpear el mismo hombro, no golpeaba fuerte, pero ya lo ha convertido en su propiedad.

—Es broma, Nanoha. —llegamos a la cocina y la bajé con cuidado.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, me dio risa, en serio se veía adorable haciendo gestos de enojada.

—¿Qué es lo que te gustaría desayunar? —me preguntó, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Esto es algo que me gustaba, hacerla enojar y a los cinco segundos estar como si nada, esto es justo como si fuéramos una verdadera pareja.

—Um… —me quedé pensando, no tenía apetito de algo en especial así que cualquier cosa estaría bien para mí. —Lo que tú quieras.

—Arroz, salmón, sopa de miso y tamagoyaki.

—Desayuno estilo tradicional japonés, muy bien, madame, yo me encargo del salmón y el tamagoyaki.

Saqué los ingredientes necesarios del refrigerador, y me dispuse a preparar todo. Los coloqué sobre la encimera, saqué el sartén comencé a hacer mi parte.  
Nanoha también se puso a hacer lo suyo, cocinar con ella, es una de mis cosas favoritas. No todas las parejas lo hacen, yo pienso que deberían hacerlo, pues se están perdiendo de mucho.

Para mí, el ver su frágil espalda, cocinando los ingredientes, no lo sé, es tan, cielos, no tengo palabras para describirlo.

—Ten, pruébalo. —me dijo, dándome una cucharada de sopa de miso.

—¡Está deliciosa! —no mentía, en verdad tenía un sabor único.

—Me alegra que te guste, el arroz también ya debe estar listo ¿Cómo vas tú?

—Sólo queda una pieza de salmón por freír.

—Entonces iré poniendo la mesa. —se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los platos, pues estos estaban en una repisa alta, debo recordar cambiarlos a un lugar más accesible para ella.

Estiré mi brazo y se los facilité, ella me sonrió, apenada pero agradecida.

Cuando nos sentamos a desayunar, cada quien tenía su respectivo plato, aclaro esto porque en realidad terminamos dándonos de comer mutuamente.

A veces ella estiraba su brazo en signo de que me iba a dar a alimentar, pero tan pronto como yo abría mi boca ella lo quitaba y se lo comía.

—¿Te divierte jugar conmigo, no es cierto? —pregunté, sonriente.

—Un poco. — se rió.

Luego de que terminamos, nos dimos una ducha rápida y salimos de la casa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —me detuvo al ver que estaba a punto de subirme al porsche.

Siendo sincera, aún no me acostumbro a andar en camioneta… Todo sea por ella.

—Sólo iba a sacar algo. —sí, estaba mintiendo.

—Claro, te recuerdo que la que sugirió la idea de la camioneta fuiste tú.

—Lo sé. Es la costumbre, creo.

Me acerqué a la camioneta y le abrí la puerta de copiloto. Subí yo también y comencé a manejar en dirección a la universidad.

—¿No has considerado el irte atrás? —le pregunté. —Debo mantener mi vista en la carretera pero contigo a mi lado es casi imposible de lograr. —aunque pensándolo bien, que fuera en los asientos de la parte posterior no haría diferencia, ya que de seguro me la pasaría viendo el espejo retrovisor.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso. —sonrió. —Volteas a verme un promedio de tres veces por minuto.

Me avergoncé.

Solté mi mano derecha del volante y tomé su mano, la llevé hasta la altura de mi boca y la besé.

—Es que eres hermosa. —dije. —giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarla rápidamente, estaba ruborizada y con la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Fate-chan, si sigues así harás que termine enamorada de ti. —su sutil pero significativo comentario me tomó por sorpresa.

—Entonces seguiré así.

Que Nanoha se enamore de mí, me encantaría que eso pasara.

**POV Nanoha -again-**

—Tú, ¿En serio vas a estacionar la camioneta aquí? —le pregunté a Fate, estábamos en un punto retirado del campus, usualmente las personas que se estacionan aquí son las que llegan tarde y al no quedar muchos espacios libres cerca, no tienen otra opción, aunque muchos también lo hacen por los árboles que hay en el lugar, los cuales están en una perfecta posición para dar sombra durante gran parte del día. Había un estacionamiento techado, pero éste tenía un límite, además que era preferente para los profesores y las personas que tienen un cargo en la universidad, sólo los que llegaban muy temprano, tenían la suerte de obtener un lugar.

Nosotras habíamos llegado temprano, seguro había lugares más cercanos y adecuados para estacionarse, entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho tan lejos?

—Sí, así es. —me respondió una vez que terminó de aparcar bien la camioneta, apagó el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón. —Nos hace bien caminar, Nanoha. —giró su cabeza hacia mí y sonrió. —Hoy no tenemos ninguna clase juntas, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo antes de que inicien las clases, así podré soportar el hecho de que te volveré a ver hasta que nuestras horas coincidan para el comer juntas el almuerzo, pero si prefieres me estacionaré más cerca.

—No, está bien. —sus palabras, habían estremecido mi corazón.

Me deshice del cinturón de seguridad, iba a abrir la puerta pero Fate me detuvo, diciendo que esperara a que ella lo hiciera.

Se bajó de la camioneta y corrió hasta el otro extremo, al abrir la puerta extendió su brazo hacia mí, tomé su mano, creí que era para ayudarme a bajar, tal vez fue así, pero también fue una manera sutil de tomarme la mano, porque luego de que estuve fuera de la camioneta, no la soltó.

Encendió la alarma y comenzamos a caminar, tomadas de las manos.

—Hoy tus piernas están más cubiertas de lo usual. —comentó.

Era verdad, traía puesto unos leggings y botas que me llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, sin mencionar que la blusa que vestía era larga, la cual rebasaba mi cintura.

—Hum… Bueno, no me sentí con ganas de usar short, además está algo fresco. —repuse, el tono que había empleado sonó tan poco convincente.

—En cierta forma, me alegra. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella me ha hecho saber en varias ocasiones que no le gusta que muestre demasiado las piernas, eso era algo que encontraba lindo de su parte.

—No te gusta que vean mis piernas, pero a ti te gusta ver las piernas de ese grupo coreano. —sí, seguía pensando en eso, es bastante tonto, lo sé, pero por alguna razón continuaba molestándome.

—No es que me guste ver sus piernas, sólo que dado a su vestuario es algo imposible de no notar.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que es igual? Los chicos ven mis piernas porque es algo inevitable, eso no quiere decir que yo los provoque.

—No, definitivamente no es lo mismo. —respondió de inmediato. —En serio, me arrepiento de haber dicho eso. —murmuró, se refería a el haber comparado mis piernas con las de ellas, bueno, no las comparó directamente, pero así lo tomé yo.

—¿Por qué no es lo mismo? —quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir sobre eso.

—Ellas son artistas, mientras que tú… —hizo una ligera pausa. —Tú eres mi prometida.

Eso había sonado algo posesivo de su parte, sin embargo, me hizo feliz.

—Fate-chan, eres bastante tierna. —espeté, solté su mano para rodear su cintura.

Al hacer ese movimiento, ella colocó si brazo por encima de mi hombro, la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotras fue eliminada.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que me dan ganas de hacer. —comentó.

Luego sentí su mano en mi cabeza y me revolvió el cabello.

—¡Tú! —exclamé.

—Lo siento. —reía. —Es que tienes la estatura indicada para… —la golpeé y adelanté mi paso.

—¡Nanoha! —gritó mi nombre.

Me detuve. Cuando iba a dar media vuelta ya no pude hacerlo, pues unos afables brazos me habían cubierto por en cima de los hombros, rodeando mi cuerpo.

—F-Fate…

—Tienes la estatura indicada para hacer este tipo de cosas. —me dijo, susurrando a mi oído. —Nuestras estaturas encajan perfectamente, ¿te lo mencioné antes, no?

—Sí, lo hiciste, lo recuerdo. También dijiste que mi mano estaba hecha sólo para ti.

—Exactamente, así que cuidado de que alguien más tome tu mano. —su lado tiernamente posesivo salió a flote. —Por cierto, necesito que me des tu argolla, ya sé que grabar en ellas.

Al soltarme, me volví hacia ella y la miré.

—¿En serio? —mi ansiedad e intriga habían aumentado, me sentía emocionada, ya quería saber qué es lo que pondría.

—Sí, dado a que yo salgo antes, iré a la joyería primero, cuando llegues a casa de sorprenderé.

—Yo también sé que poner en las pulseras. —declaré, la verdad, lo sabía desde que me las dio, pero no quería decirle sin que ella antes me dijera lo de las argollas.

—Oh, entonces será una gran velada.

Le entregué mi argolla.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al edificio donde teníamos la clase, en diferente aula, por desgracia. Me recargué en la pared, caminar de subida tan temprano me había dejado sin aliento, más porque hubo un momento en el que corrí para que Fate me persiguiera.

—¿Sabes? Estás en una posición perfecta. —espetó.

—¿Eh?

Colocó su brazo en la pared y se acercó a mí, cuando sentí su cara a centímetros de la mía, la empujé, por inercia.

Estaba ruborizada y atónita, no podía creer lo que había hecho, y Fate se reía tan satisfactoriamente.

Volvió a hacerlo, está vez no la empujé lejos, incliné mi cabeza de lado y bajé la mirada al suelo.

—Tenerte así de cerca… —hizo una pausa. —Hace que me den ganas de besarte.

Correcto, no pude más y la aparté.

—¿Por qué estás siendo así? —exclamé, avergonzada. Golpeé su hombro, unas dos veces.

Volvió a reír.

—Nanoha, es que me encantas.

Muy bien, yo en serio no puedo con esto, mi corazón me pide clemencia pero Fate no la tiene. Suspiré.

Fui a clases, estaba impaciente porque llegara la noche, aun así pude prestar atención en clase, ¿cómo lo había logrado? No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de Fate.

—_Hola, hermosa Nanoha, Hayate se ofreció a llevarme a la joyería, así que la camioneta está en el estacionamiento para que de regreso a casa te vayas en ella. _—deslicé mi dedo, al parecer había algo más escrito. —_Me encargué de estacionarla más cerca, así que no tendrás que pasar por todo lo que te hice caminar en la mañana. Te veo más tarde… Ya te echo de menos TT-TT _—sonreí al leer eso último.

Al terminar mis clases, me dirigí también a la joyería, estoy segura que a Fate le encantará lo que dirán las pulseras, bueno, no estaba completamente segura, pero tenía confianza en que así fuera.

Lo que me llenaba de ansias era lo que ella pondría, quiero decir, conociéndola, podría ser cualquier cosa, algo que me arrebate el corazón del pecho, o también podría ser algo que me haga sentir feliz, o incluso algo que me haga reír.

Suspiré.

¿Por qué tuve que tomar tantas clases? Me recriminaba a mi misma.

Lo bueno fue que en la joyería me atendieron casi de inmediato, y no demoraron mucho en hacer el grabado.

La señorita que me atendió sonrió al escuchar lo que quería que dijeran, si esa era la reacción de una desconocida, no me podía ni imaginar la de Fate.

Estacioné la camioneta lo más rápido que pude, y entre a la casa apresurada.

No había señales de Fate, si no estaba adentro eso sólo implicaba que debía estar en el jardín.

El jardín estaba dividido en dos, la parte que Fate ya había decorado y otra que aún seguía sin ser tocada, al no ver rastro de mi prometida en la primera parte, supuse que estaría en la otra.

—Fate-chan. —la llamé.

—Espera ahí, no vengas todavía. —¿es que acaso no sabe que cuando le dices a una persona que no hagas algo le dan más ganas de hacerlo? Pero bueno, la obedecí, me quedé quieta, no podía verla, pues parte de la pared de la casa me impedía divisar.

—¿Has plantado más flores? —pregunté, alzando un poco la voz.

—No, bueno, algo así, espera, es una sorpresa.

Siempre tiene algo con que sorprenderme, ya sea con actos, o con palabras.

—Estoy en verdad intrigada. —sostuve con fuerza el ramo de flores que le había comprado, era mi primera vez regalándole flores a alguien.

Eran unas hermosas flores de jazmín, cuyo significado es "Quiero ser todo para ti" y unas lys, que significan "Mis sentimientos son puros"

—Hola. —apareció de pronto frente a mí. —He preparado algo especial.

—Eso veo, estás cubierta de tierra. —reí, escondí las flores detrás de mí.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta trasera, su ropa, y hasta su cara estaban aterradas. Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que hizo esta vez?

—¿Conoces el túnel del amor? —preguntó.

Me quedé pensando unos instantes, conocía dos túneles del amor, pero sólo uno tenía ese nombre oficial.

—Sí te refieres al de Ucrania, entonces sí. —contesté.

—Bueno, yo quería llevarte ahí, pero ahora no podemos viajar a Ucrania, así que me vi obligada a construir una versión miniatura.

¿Qué había dicho? Ella, hizo qué.

—Claro, no lo hice sola, pues no hubiera terminado a tiempo, por ahora sólo sígueme.

La luz del día iluminaba perfectamente aquél pequeño túnel que logré ver de lejos, al adentrarme en él, sólo podía ver las frondosas hojas verdes, ¿cuántas personas habrán sido necesarias para construir esto en tan poco tiempo? Estaba impresionada, el olor a césped, era embriagador, al final del camino había una mesa y dos sillas.

—Esto es hermoso. —estaba pasmada, Fate es, la prometida que cualquiera desearía tener. —Yo… Te compré esto. —le entregué el ramo de flores.

—¡Woh! —sus ojos se agrandaron. —Son hermosas, no tanto como tú, pero sí se acercan bastante. ¿Cuál es su significado?

—Eso… Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma. —estaba demasiado apenada como para decirlo.

—Vamos, dímelo. —insistió, pero yo me seguí negando.

—Tú ganas, me iré a cambiar de blusa y a lavarme las manos y la cara, no tardo.

Mientras que ella fue a hacer eso, yo seguía observando de arriba abajo el mini túnel que había construido.

Nunca en mi vida me imaginé conocer a una persona como Fate, estaba agradecida con la vida por ponerla en mi camino. Destino o no, conocerla, es una de las mejores cosas que me ha podido suceder.

—¡He vuelto! —anunció su presencia de una manera un tanto llamativa, su blusa estaba limpia, al igual que su cara y sus manos. —Mira, puse tu ramo de flores en agua. —me enseñó un jarro de cristal con las flores en él.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿Tú primero o yo? —pregunté, con nerviosismo.

Mi corazón gradualmente se fue acelerando, mis manos comenzaban a temblar, mordí mi labio inferior, incluso sentía los ojos llorosos.

—Tú. —colocó el florero en la mesa, y se puso de pie frente a mí.

Mostré la pequeña caja en la que se encontraba su pulsera, pues la mía ya la llevaba puesta.

Inhalé, exhalé, y repetí ese proceso varias veces.

La saqué, con cuidado, y la aferré a mis manos.

—En serio, espero que te guste. —comencé a dudar, ¿por qué siempre tiene que pasar esto al último momento? ¿A dónde ha ido toda la seguridad que sentía no hace mucho?

—No hay manera que no sea así.

Tomé su mano y se la puse.

Ella la alzó hasta una altura prudente para poder leerla.

En la pulsera había hecho dos grabados, una en la parte delantera y otra en la parte trasera.

En la de adelante decía "NanoFate" en el centro, y alrededor la fecha en la que nos conocimos.

—NanoFate. —murmuró. —Es como si nuestros nombres estuviesen destinados a escribirse juntos. —comentó con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa hizo que la mía surgiera.

—Dale la vuelta. —le indiqué, y ella lo hizo.

—"Propiedad de Nanoha" —leyó lo primero que decía. —¿"Ubi tu"? —se preguntó con curiosidad.

—Donde estés, "Ibi ego" —que es lo que decía la mía. —Siempre estaré, es lo que significa. Y también dice "Propiedad de Fate"

—Es… Es… —me abrazó. —Es en verdad hermoso, gracias.

Ver su expresión, esa dulce y radiante expresión en su semblante, me hacía sentir que eso era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

—Es mi turno. —dijo con notable timidez y nerviosismo, podía entender lo que sentía, aunque ahora que lo pienso, debe ser aún más difícil para ella. —Quiero que sepas que yo en verdad pensé muy detenidamente en lo que dirían, tanto que casi me estalló mi cabeza.

Me entregó la pequeña caja, la abrí, estaban ambos ahí, respiré profundamente antes de tomar uno y leer lo que decían, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, ella me miraba, la miré, tomé uno de los anillos, cerré mis ojos y volví a abrirlos, acerqué el anillo a mí, la sonrisa que tenía en mis labios se disipó.

—¿Qué son esos símbolos raros? —pregunté, con mi tono de voz algo confuso.

—Una ecuación… —respondió ella.

—Una ecuación ¿eh? —repetí, no podía evitar sentir ese atisbo de desilusión.

—Quita esa cara de decepción. —me dijo, apesadumbrada, supongo que el semblante que mostraba en mi cara la puso en una situación complicada.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… Me sorprendí.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, me esperaba todo, cualquier cosa, menos esto.

_Eso fue todo, jhajha la verdad tenía planeada más cursilería, pero eso será para el prox capítulo :P _

_Rishiyo: Muchas gracias, fue un buen viaje, sobre lo del hard jhajhajha en realidad lo que hice fue preguntarle a ciertas personas, unas se incómodaron pero de todas formas me respondieron. _

_Yowiin-san: Bueno, eso no lo sé, xD es de mi amiga y aún no me ha dicho nada. _

_Sakuradakota: Te traje un… ¿abrazo? Okay no _

_Sachikovirtual: Jhajha siento mucho lo del aviso, en serio. _

_Marcy: En serio lamento haberte desilusionado ._. Jhajha no es que sea masoquista es sólo que… Rayos, en parte sí es masoquista. Oh bueno, nada mejor que decir algo así en su cumpleaños xD Suerte con eso. _

_Danael-san: Jhajha Todos quieres NanoFate, bueno sobre eso de dejar ir al que se ama, es mi punto de vista, siempre escucho a personas decir "déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo" pero para mi eso es una reverenda tontería, si lo amas da todo de ti por hacerle feliz, ahora bien, si esa persona no te ama, y no puedes hacer que te ame, después de haberlo intentado, entonces creo sí aplica eso de dejarlo ir, pero dando todo por terminado, y no conservando la esperanza de que volverá. _

_Wolfy: Sí, creo que se merecía un capítulo, y de hecho más adelante voy a hacer otro POV de ella pero más largo y explicando ciertas cosas. _

_Rokujo-san: Jhajhajha Oh well XD_

_Sara-oneesama: Habrá más, solo esperalo wiii lament que no se diera nada de ellas, en el prox capitulo tampoco habra nada de HayaCarim, puro NanoFate, pero probablemente en el 15 si haya más de este par. P.D. No olvidé lo de oneesama XD_

_Tsudade-san: La espera del anillo se alargó wiii XD Lo siento, es que alcancé las 5 mil palabra límite antes de lo que pensé y si le seguía iba a ser más largo, y cometeré el error de meter cosas que quedaran mejor en otros caps. Así que por favor, más paciencia :B_

_Noe: Jhajhajha Por alguna razón me dio la maña de hacer a Hayate más seria de lo que es en otros fics, jhajha ya recuperé mis horas de sueño, por eso mi ausencia de días, gracias por los consejos, en serio, los aprecio. _

_Mashiro: Lo hice, fue vergonzoso, pero lo hice ._. _

_Luchi MY: Fue el 15 de Mayo, Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Y lamento haber demorado en actualizar, el amor de tu vida, ¿sabes? Es curioso que lo plantees de esa manera, ¿cuántos años tienes? Todavía te queda mucho por vivir, ahora, si en verdad quieres a esa persona, esfuérzate por conquistarle, si a pesar de eso no lo logras, al menos no tendrás remordimientos de por qué no intentaste. Ánimo, y espero que ya estés mejor. _

_Haruka-san: Lo siento, no hubo mucha miel xD Que la fuerza también te acompañe… Creo que a mi me abandonó estos día l u l_

_Noname: Jhajha Sí, estoy el plena flor de mi juventud :v ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿19? XD Soy de México, ¡VIVA LOS TACOS! Son ricos y delicioso Descuida, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. _

_Guest1: Me alegra que te gustara, a pesar de que haya sido corto. _

_Fer: Habrá más que superar, después de todo su compromiso fue debido a un contrato y hay que recordar que los contratos tienen su fin y sus lagunas. _

_Susumiya: Disculpa, en verdad, lamento haber demorado en actualizar, no volverá a pasar, tal vez sí, pero trataré de que no sean tantos días m(_ _)m gracias por leer y por dejarme tu review. _

_Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, si por alguna razón alguien me faltó, mis disculpas, pero agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de dejar su comentario, sugerencia y/u opinión. _

_Cuidensensen. _


	14. Capítulo 13

_Holalalalalalalilalolalilala XD ¡Oh mai gah! Actualizó en el día correspondiente, ¡es un milagro! jhajha _

_Pues esta vez tuve mucho tiempo libre, eso y que las palabras fluían cual agua. _

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya saben que los derechos son de sus respectivos autores a mí solo me pertenece la cursi historia :3 _

_No los entretengo más, disfruten._

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

**POV Fate**

Mientras pensaba en el lugar indicado para entregarle las argollas con el grabado en ellas, por mi mente pasó la alocada idea de hacerlo en un lugar conocido como "El túnel del amor", ubicado en Klevan, Ucrania. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es un lugar increíblemente hermoso, la vegetación que lo rodea hace que éste se vea envuelto por el verde de las hojas, pero había varios impedimentos que hacían de esa idea muy poco factible, la principal y más importante de ellas, se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia de nosotras, tendríamos que viajar, al principio pensé, un viaje rápido de ida y vuelta, pero creo que estaba siendo demasiado exagerada al respecto, ¿en serio estaba pensando en ir a Ucrania sólo para entregarle las argollas? No, no sólo lo estaba pensando, lo estaba considerando, eso hasta que la razón volvió a mí y me hizo ver que debía ser algo más accesible, fue entonces cuando me dije a mí misma: "Si no podemos ir al túnel, el túnel vendrá a nosotras", sí, también era una idea absurda y un poco apresurada, pero vamos, era menos descabellada que ir hasta Ucrania.

Así que puse manos a la obra, contacté a un servicio de eventos que se especializaba en decoración de este tipo, les expliqué mi idea, y les dije que lo necesitaba para antes del atardecer.

—Me temo que no podemos garantizar al cien por ciento que quedé listo para la hora que usted estipula. —fue lo que me dijo la persona que me atendió. —Es algo casi imposible de lograr, usualmente las personas hacen este tipo de pedidos con días de anticipación.

Comprendía que lo que pedía era algo difícil de lograr, pero tenía horas suficientes, es lo que pensaba.

—Usted lo ha dicho, "casi imposible", —le cité. —No importa las personas que se requieran, hagan todo lo posible para que quede listo para entonces.

Cuando algo se mete en mi cabeza, dado a que soy muy testaruda, no me retracto hasta conseguirlo y yo lo había decidido, Nanoha vería una versión en miniatura del túnel del amor, ya después, con más tiempo y sin prisas iremos a visitar el real, definitivamente.

Mis clases terminaron, tuve la fortuna de que Hayate estaba en un periodo libre antes de comenzar su siguiente clase, así que le pedí su ayuda, como gran amiga y persona que es, acepto sin rechistar al decirle lo que planeaba hacer, no faltó su típico "Eres tan cursi", lo era, francamente, tenía total razón para decirme así, no me molestaba, escuchar eso era como un cumplido para mí, pues tenía un poderoso motivo para ser así: Nanoha.

—Ya le envié un mensaje a Nanoha. —guardé mi celular, recién había ido por ella para estacionarla en un lugar más cercano para que ella no tuviera que caminar mucho al terminar sus clases.

—Ustedes ¿No son una pareja real? —me preguntó directamente mientras me subía a su auto.

—Aún no. —le sonreí.

—Si eres así ahora, no quiero ni imaginar como serás más adelante. —formo una sonrisa en sus labios, y levantó sus cejas con cierta gracia. —En verdad, espero que los sentimientos que tienes ahora, no cambien con el paso del tiempo. Enamorarse es fácil, permanecer enamorado, ahí radica el verdadero desafío. No me lo tomes a mal, pero usualmente el mejor periodo de las parejas es antes de serlo.

—Eso es porque una vez que se encuentran dejan de buscarse, dejan de conquistarse porque creen ya haberlo hecho, pero yo no pienso de esa manera, a Nanoha la seguiría buscando a pesar de ya haberla encontrado, porque habrá momentos en los que sin duda la perderé de vista, entonces la encontraré de nuevo, así lo haré una y otra vez, las veces que sean necesarias, y la conquistaré día tras día. —espeté muy firmemente, sé a lo que se refería Hayate, las parejas tienden a caer en una rutina, creen que el estar juntos es haber llegado a la meta, cuando en realidad a penas han comenzado a recorrer el camino.

—Espero, tanto por Nanoha, como por ti, que no olvides ese emotivo monólogo que me has dicho el día de hoy. —su mirada y expresión seria me habían dejado su mensaje más que claro.

"Si por algún motivo llegases a olvidarlo, te haré recordarlo", era lo que me decía su mirar.

—No tienes de nada de que preocuparte, Hayate.

Aunque no lo parezca, esta joven castaña, de carácter elocuente, hilarante y un tanto sarcástico, es en realidad una persona muy sentimental y emotiva. Desde siempre ha visto por la felicidad y comodidad de los demás, dejando la suya de lado, esto se debe a ciertos sucesos que lamentablemente ocurrieron en su vida, sucesos que la marcaron, pero que no me corresponde a mí contarlos, de hecho pocas personas lo sabían, yo era una de ellas puesto que fui una de las personas que estuvieron con ella, alentándola a seguir adelante.

Justo en estos momentos se le ve melancólica, no lo sé con certeza, pero probablemente se deba a la reunión que ambas familias tuvieron hace un par de días, siempre lucía así luego de una reunión así, más concretamente, luego de pasar tiempo con su prometida. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, pero hace tiempo se me quitó la costumbre de hacerlo, pues ella misma me pidió que no lo hiciera, además, las respuestas a esas preguntas eran evidentes, se respondían solas con sólo verla.

Dado a que es una de las personas más importantes para mí, espero que algún día pueda disfrutar libre y completamente de la felicidad.

—Deja de pensar en Nanoha, hemos llegado. —solté una pequeña e irónica risa cuando la escuché.

Bajamos de su auto y nos encaminamos a la joyería.

—Buenas tardes. —saludé cortésmente a una de las señoritas que atendían el lugar.

—Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo servirle? —me preguntó, con ese usual tono que tienden a hacer las recepcionistas de mostrador, pareciera que todas reciben un certificado para hablar de ese modo.

Estaba pensando incoherencias, quizá para evadir mis nervios.

—Quisiera hacer un grabado en estos anillos. —coloqué la pequeña caja sobre el mostrador, ella la tomó y la abrió. —Sólo para asegurarme, ¿Podría ver primero una demostración de un anillo ya grabado?

Me sonrió muy comprensiva, y me mostró un anillo grabado.

—No tiene que preocuparse, contamos con maquinas especializadas de ultima generación. —agregó.

—¿Pueden ser letras griegas?

Hayate me miró confusa.

—Sí, como ya le mencioné, las maquinas que tenemos tienen una gran afinación y son de una excelente calidad. —no estaba completamente a gusto, debido a mi ansiedad, creía que algo iba a salir mal. —Si gusta ver un video para cerciorarse de cómo funciona, justo ahora se están elaborando unos grabados, y el tiempo que se emplea es mínimo.

—Es usted muy atenta, muchas gracias. —sentí un gran alivio al escucharla decir eso, creo que tuvo piedad de mí.

Me sonrió, y se fue a donde deben de hacer todo ese trabajo.

—¿Letras griegas? —preguntó Hayate una vez que la señorita se había ido. —¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —contesté de inmediato.

Regresó con un celular en sus manos y me mostró el video que había grabado, con un poco de más confianza le indiqué que era lo que quería grabar en los anillos, volvió a irse, está vez con los anillos.

Sentía una presión en mi pecho, fueron los diez o quince minutos más largos que he tenido que pasar.

—Aquí tiene, gracias por esperar. —me entregó los anillos, suspiré hondo antes de verlos.

Cuando agarré el valor suficiente, vi en el interior de éstos, volví a suspirar, esta vez de alivio, había quedado perfecto.

—Déjame ver. —me pidió Hayate, le di ambos anillos mientras que yo le pagaba a la amable dama que me atendió.

—¿Crees que le guste? —le pregunté.

—Creo que se sorprenderá, de alguna u otra manera. —respondió y se echó a reír. —Ánimo, si no le gusta, no creo que te deje por eso.

—Tienes una forma muy peculiar de dar ánimos, Hayate.

—Es broma, sea cual sea el significado de esas letras griegas en forma de ecuación, para que hayas decidido ponerlo en sus argollas, debe de tener un significado profundo y cursi.

No sabía si el significado podría considerarse cursi, pero la verdad, estuve pensando muy detalladamente en ello, la noche anterior que Nanoha comenzó a hablar del hilo rojo del destino y esas cosas, la record, y de alguna manera sentí que era más que indicada.

Al llegar a mi hogar, aún no me acostumbraba a decirlo, se sentía también, me despedí de Hayate y le agradecí lo que había hecho hoy por mí, ella debía irse debido a que tenía otra clase. Fui al jardín, donde se encontraban cerca de diez hombres y mujeres laborando, los saludé, fue un saludo en general, uno de ellos, supongo que era algo así como el supervisor, se acercó a mí, y me dijo que ya casi estaba listo, sólo hacía falta reforzarlo, dejé mis cosas adentro de la casa y regresé, me ofrecí para ayudar, quería contribuir aunque fuera un poco.

Una hora pasó y el pequeño túnel ya había quedado perfectamente bien, sólo hacia falta uno que otro detalle para darle más gracia, pero de eso me encargaría yo, aprovechando, también instalé un banco columpio de madera y planté unas cuantas flores más, decorar el jardín se había vuelto mi pequeña obsesión, tal vez se deba a que el jardín que tenemos es demasiado amplio y espacioso, cuando vivía con mi familia, los que se encargaban de la limpieza y el cuidado del jardín eran, válgame la redundancia, los jardineros, nosotras, hasta ahora, no habíamos contratado a nadie, ni para eso, ni para la limpieza del interior de la casa, y bueno, por mí no era necesario.

Acomodé una pequeña mesa al final del túnel, y coloqué una silla en ambos lados, pensé en que fuera un solo asiento, así tendría a Nanoha cerca de mí, pero prefería verla de frente, así podría apreciarla mejor.

—Fate-chan. —la escuché llamarme.

Cielos, ha llegado antes de lo que esperé.

—Espera ahí, no vengas todavía. —dije lo suficiente fuerte para que me escuchara, en serio esperaba que me hiciera caso.

Por querer apresurarme, terminé tropezando, mi blusa se vio cubierta por la tierra, "¡Perfecto!", exclamé sarcásticamente para mí misma.

Me hizo una pregunta y se la respondí, a medias, pero la respondí, más que nada estaba ganando tiempo.

—Hola. —llegué finalmente a donde ella se encontraba esperando. ¿Se había hecho algo? Lucía más hermosa que esta mañana. —He preparado algo especial. —tenía una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Eso veo, estás cubierta de tierra. —se rió, oh bueno, escuchar su risa es como música celestial para mis oídos.

—¿Conoces el túnel del amor? —le pregunté, se quedó pensando antes de responderme.

—Si te refieres al que está en Ucrania, entonces sí.

—Bueno, yo quería llevarte ahí, pero ahora no podemos viajar hasta allá, así que me vi obligada a construir una versión en miniatura, sin duda no se compara al verdadero quedó bastante bien. —me miró, asombrada. Sonreí aún más de lo que ya estaba sonriendo. —Claro, no lo hice sola, hubiese sido imposible acabarlo a tiempo de ser así, por ahora, sólo sígueme.

Miré como contemplaba aquél pequeño túnel, la expresión en su cara no tenía precio, esto era justo lo que quería ver.

—Esto es hermoso. —dijo, sorprendida. —Yo… —su voz de pronto fue envuelta por la timidez. —Te compré esto. —vi como levantaba su mano, en ella sostenía un ramo de flores que después me entregó.

—¡Woh! —abrí mi boca, literal, una enorme O se había formado en ella, una o deforme puesto que también estaba sonriendo. —Son hermosas, no tanto como tú, pero sí se acercan bastante. —las olí, esa fragancia floral, sigo prefiriendo el olor de Nanoha, claro. —¿Cuál es su significado? —esperaba ansiosa a que me lo dijera, así podría sufrir un ataque al corazón debidamente.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma. —contestó ruborizada.

—¡Vamos, dímelo! —insistí, pero no obtuve el resultado que esperaba. Dado a que seguía con la blusa aterrada, era mejor irme a cambiar. —Tú ganas. —por ahora. —Iré a asearme, no tardo.

Entré casi corriendo a la casa, me puse una blusa limpia, me lavé, y bajé a la cocina, tomé un florero, lo llené de agua fresca y puse las flores que Nanoha me había regalado, en él.

—¡He vuelto! —hice mi reaparición de manera exitosa. Le mostré a Nanoha que había puesto sus flores en un florero, la tonta sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro, mis pómulos comenzaba a sentir calambres.

—Bueno, entonces… —tomó una gran respiración, estaba nerviosa, y yo me sentía una mala persona al disfrutar de verla en ese estado. —¿Tú primero o yo?

Estaba relajada, por fuera, sólo por fuera, por dentro estaba incluso peor que ella, tan así que terminé cediéndole a ella que fuera primero.

Coloqué el florero en la mesa y me paré frente a ella, comenzó, tímidamente, a sacar una pequeña caja, inhaló y exhaló, no estoy segura de cuántas veces lo hizo, pero sí fueron varias.

—En serio espero que te guste. —¡oww! ¡Tan linda!

—No hay manera que no sea así. —le dije para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Sentí su tacto, había tomado mi mano, poniendo en ella la pulsera.

La alcé, y leí cuidadosamente lo que decía.

Cuando vi nuestros nombres unidos en uno, ¿cómo expresarlo? Sentí que en verdad habíamos nacido la una para la otra. Inclusive se lo dije. Me causó cierta risa lo que decía la parte de atrás, "Propiedad de Nanoha", es como si en serio quisiera llenarme de ella, primero su foto de fondo en mi celular, luego las blusas a pareja, y ahora esto. También había otras dos palabras escritas. "Ubi tu" y en la de ella decía "Ibi ego", era una frase que se complementaba, traducida sería, "Donde estés, Siempre estaré" Por cierto, también decía "Propiedad de Fate" Lo cual me hizo querer abrazarla fuertemente, y lo hice.

Y más rápido de lo que pensé, en un ligero pestañeo, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Suspiré profundamente, necesitaba valor, demasiado valor.

—Quiero que sepas que yo en verdad pensé muy detenidamente en lo que dirían, tanto que casi estalló mi cabeza.

Mi nerviosismo se hacía cada vez más evidente tras cada segundo que pasaba, mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, apenas y podía escuchar mis pensamientos, traté de respirar para calmarme, pero no funcionó, ¡Qué sorpresa!, por más que buscará la calma interior, ésta huía de mí, comencé a temblar, mis manos estaban sudorosas, y empecé a tartamudear.

Le entregué la caja con ambas argollas adentro.

Quería que se apresurara, pero se tomó su tiempo antes de abrirla, la miraba muy fijamente, me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos antes de que la volviera a bajar hacia las argollas, tomó una, cerró sus ojos, tenía una hermosa sonrisa compuesta en sus labios, sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto abrió sus ojos y miró el anillo.

—¿Qué son estos símbolos raros? —la expresión que tenía en su cara en estos momentos era como la que ponen los niños cuando abren su regalo, primero llena de ilusión, pero después de decepción y conformismo, cuando descubren que no está lo que ellos habían pedido.

—Una ecuación… —le respondí.

Quería llorar, en serio, quería llorar al verla de esa manera, creí estar preparada para ese tipo de reacción, pero me di cuenta que no es así.

—Una ecuación, ¿eh? —repitió, la desilusión se escuchaba en cada palabra, no, en cada letra que pronunciaba. —¿Quieres que la resuelva? Si es así debo decirte que no soy muy buena en despejes.

Sonreí pesadamente.

—No tienes que resolverla.

—Hum…

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, espabila Fate, me dije moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Nanoha, quita esa cara de decepción, al menos escucha el significado antes.

Lo que había grabado en las argollas era la siguiente ecuación: (∂ + m) ψ = 0

También conocida como la ecuación de Dirac, ésta describe el fenómeno del entrelazamiento cuántico: "Si dos sistemas interactúan uno con el otro durante un cierto periodo de tiempo y luego se separan, se puede describir como dos sistemas separados, sin embargo, de alguna manera sútil están convertidos en un solo sistema. Uno de ellos sigue influyendo en el otro, a pesar de kilómetros o incluso de años luz."

Le expliqué.

—Dos partículas que, en un momento dado estuvieron unidas, siguen estando de algún modo relacionadas, sin importar la distancia entre ambas, aunque se hallen en extremos opuestos del universo. —concluí de decirle. Su expresión había cambiado, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y me miraba con ternura. Me senté en la silla, pues mis rodillas no daban para más. —Yo pensé mucho tiempo en las palabras adecuadas que pudieran definir lo nuestro, pero simplemente eso me fue imposible, entonces recordé esa ecuación y pues bueno, creo que se ajusta perfectamente a nosotras, no sé por cuánto tiempo estaremos juntas, espero que mucho, pero a pesar de que llegase el día en que ya no sea así, tú seguirías influyendo de alguna u otra manera en mi vida.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y se apoyó en mis piernas, levantando su cabeza hacia mí.

—Me ha fascinado, es perfecto Fate-chan. —me sonrió. Sentí que la vida volvía a mí ser. —Somos como la estrella Albireo, que en realidad son dos estrellas separadas pero gravitacionalmente unidas.

Es cierto, a ella le encanta el cielo, recuerdo que me lo mencionó en una ocasión, sonreí, por dentro.

—Mis sentimientos siguen heridos, dudaste de mí. —pretendía sentirme desconsolada, bueno era en parte cierto.

—No quise dudar de ti, es sólo que… No me lo esperaba, fue algo muy sorpresivo para mí. ¡Ya sé! Te concederé un deseo, el que quieras.

—¡Un beso! —exclamé eufóricamente.

—Tú… ¿Sólo estabas fingiendo, no es así? —entrecerró sus ojos, mirándome con forma de reproche. Y me golpeó en el hombro. —Me sentí mal ¿sabes?

—Lo siento, ¿Me puedes conceder mi deseo ahora? ¿O debo tomarlo por mí misma?

Por una mujer como Nanoha, cualquiera pierde el sentido común, yo había perdido el mío.

**POV Nanoha**

Escuché muy atentamente las palabras que Fate estaba pronunciando, mi vista no se apartó ni un solo segundo de ella. El significado de aquella ecuación que antes me había decepcionado me llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón y del alma. Una templada sensación de cariño se sintió en pecho, ciertamente no era lo que esperaba, lo que yo esperaba era algo hermoso, pero recibí algo mucho mejor. Tomé la decisión correcta al pedirle a Fate que se encargara del grabado de las argollas. En mi vida recordaba haber escuchado sobre esa ecuación, quizá y sí la conocía pero lo ignoraba. Ciertamente, tenía razón, tratar de encontrar palabras que puedan expresar lo que tenemos es algo imposible, ¿Cómo describes lo que tienes con alguien? No puedes, porque siempre que te lo preguntan te quedas sin palabras, no puedes expresarte correctamente, tienes ganas de decir mil cosas pero no puedes decir ninguna. Que exista una ecuación así es algo mágico, por irónico que esto suene. Con esos símbolos, Fate me estaba diciendo cuales eran los sentimientos que tenía y cómo veía nuestra relación.

Deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y yo hice lo mismo con ella, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro, y me deje llevar por esa calidez que Fate emanaba.

Sosteniendo mi mano, caminamos y nos sentamos en el columpio de madera que se encontraba junto al "Mini túnel del amor NanoFate" así es como lo habíamos bautizado. Eso es otra cosa que me seguía impresionando, que haya tenido la idea de construir un pequeño túnel en el jardín. Son contadas las personas que hacen este tipo de cosas, Fate es una persona detallista y minuciosa en demasía.

—Realmente te esmeraste con todo esto. —le dije, el columpio se mecía, tenía mi cabeza reposando en su hombro, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Tiempo, ¿Qué es eso? No tenía ni idea, fueran segundos o minutos, no tenían diferencia para mí.

—Aunque me quedé con ganas de ir a Ucrania. —repuso. —Hay que ir un día, hay una leyenda que dice que si uno pasea con la persona que ama por ese túnel y pide un deseo, éste se hará realidad.

—¿Me estás confesando indirectamente tu amor? —murmuré quedamente.

—A saber…

Un sí era mucho pedir, no había necesidad de acelerar las cosas, dije en mi cabeza, aún nos estamos conociendo, los sentimientos continuaran fluyendo, y eventualmente se darán las cosas.

Levanté mi cabeza y solté su mano.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó, como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

—Por mi bolso —respondí levantándome, me giré hacia ella. — ¿Dónde está tu celular?

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, esperé un poco antes de obtener su respuesta.

—Creo que lo dejé en la sala. —contestó, insegura.

Asentí y entré a la casa, fui a verificar si su celular estaba ahí o no, para mi buena suerte, lo encontré.

Agarré mi bolso, rebusqué en él, cuando fui a la joyería hice una pequeña parada en una tienda donde venden cámaras, compré una de fotografías instantáneas, también llegué a otra tienda a comprar un diario de viajes, en él comenzaría a escribir y pegar fotos de Fate y yo, un poco cursi, lo sé, pero era algo que me habían dado ganas de hacer, no planeaba decírselo, lo iría llenando de poco a poco, con las cosas que nos sucedan día tras día, y al final, cuando esté completo, lo veremos juntas, y recordaremos, reiremos, lloraremos, reír suavemente, ya estoy pensando a futuro cuando en lo que me tengo que centrar es en el ahora, hoy más que nunca quería plasmar este tipo de momentos, aunque los mejores quedaran grabados en mi memoria.

Me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, observé a Fate, se mecía en el columpio, tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Si no vienes pronto iré por ti. —alzó su voz.

Sonreí.

—Hay que tomarnos una foto juntas, para conmemorar este día. —me aproximé y volví a sentarme junto a ella.

—Yo la tomaré. — le di la cámara. —Haz una pose bonita, trata de no opacarme con tu hermosura. —alzó la cámara, estirando lo más que podía su brazo.

Cuando salió la fotografía, golpeé el hombro de Fate, mis mejillas se ruborizaron, había movido su cabeza hacia mí y levantó sus labios como si fuera a darme un beso, por estar concentrada mirando la lente de la cámara no me di cuenta de ello.

—Eres tan audaz.

Se rió pícaramente.

—¿Para qué querías mi celular? —cambió el tema.

—Dado a que lo tienes sin protector, te compré uno. —le entregué su celular ya con el protector puesto.

Elevó la vista al cielo, conteniendo su risa.

Había pegado unos stickers con nuestras iniciales, "N&amp;F" y un corazón. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan melosa? La verdad es que ese tipo de cosas las hacia inconscientemente, para cuando acordé ya estaba pagando por ellas.

—¿No quieres que me tatúe tu nombre de una vez? —me preguntó, divertida.

—No, no me gustan mucho los tatuajes, pero si gustas, por mí está bien.

Comenzamos a reír. Si tienes la suerte o fortuna de encontrar a alguien que te haga reír, no dejes ir a esa persona, probablemente también te hará llorar, pero de risa. No, sin duda también habrá momentos difíciles pero a pesar de eso, los momentos felices los disfrutarás y valorarás aún más.

Nos tomamos unas cuantas fotos más, unas graciosas, otras tiernas, había una en especial que me había gustado de ella, estaba haciendo una cara extremadamente adorable, las fotos, además de imprimirse, se guardaban en la memoria, y la cámara tenía la opción de "compartir", la envíe a mi celular y la agregué a las fotos que tenía de fondo de ella.

Luego nos quedamos así, abrazadas en el columpio, hablábamos de vez en cuando y en otros momentos sólo disfrutábamos de estar con la otra, me sentía segura en sus brazos, su pecho era cómodo, el lugar ideal para acurrucarse, su aroma, ¡cielos, ese aroma! me embriagaba. No quiero, por nada del mundo, dejar de sentir esa calidez, ni privar a este corazón que ande loco con tan sólo sentirla.

—¿Cómo habría sido si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias? —pregunté, tenía curiosidad.

—No lo sé, ¿Quieres que juguemos un poco con eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Una de las dos dirá una situación, luego la otra tiene que responder como reaccionaría si hubiese sido así. —sonaba interesante, así que acepté a jugar. —Te concedo el honor de comenzar.

—Haber, deja pienso en algo. —no se me ocurría nada bueno, así que terminé diciendo algo que vi en una película. —Un día lluvioso, no traigo paraguas y tú sí.

—Fácil, te lo hubiera dado y hubiera salido corriendo bajo la lluvia cubriéndome con mi mochila. —me reí.

—Sí, eso suena a algo que tú harías. —comenté.

—¿Verdad? Y al día siguiente volvería al mismo lugar con la esperanza de que estuvieras ahí, dado a que el paraguas que te presté es herencia de mi abuela. —soltó una sonora risa.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —reía. —Bueno, es tu turno.

—Um, ¿Qué sería bueno? —se quedó pensando, luego vi una sonrisa perversa formarse en sus labios. —Eres una porrista, —rodé mis ojos, hilarante. —Yo te molesto todos los días…

—Te golpearía con mis pompones. —la interrumpí. —Voy yo, de nuevo.

—Pero si ni me has dejado terminar. —se quejó.

—Bueno, te doy otra oportunidad.

—Más que una situación, es algo que quiero saber. —aclaró. —Si nos hubiéramos conocido en una cita a ciegas, ¿Tendrías una segunda cita conmigo?

—Una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta y así sucesivamente.

Sonrió, satisfecha con la respuesta que le di.

—Muy bien, ahora, es otro encuentro casual, de nuevo somos desconocidas, vamos en el tren, en una estación tú te subes, yo ya voy sentada… —lo dejé ahí para que ella continuara.

—El vagón donde vas está casi vació, y el asiento en el que estás no hay nadie así que… Me sentaría junto a ti y te diría "Eres hermosa". —dijo, sonriente.

Mi corazón latió fuerte, me la imaginé haciendo eso, por alguna razón, realmente la creo capaz de hacerlo.

—¿No te parece un poco atrevido hacer eso? Considerando que soy una desconocida.

—Una hermosa desconocida, yo definitivamente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, quizá no te vuelva a ver, debía acercarme e intentarlo.

—Sigue siendo sospechoso, Fate-chan. —le dije, cubriéndome la boca, estaba riendo.

—Bueno entonces… Me sentaría unos metros de ti, luego te observaría, gradualmente, al sentir mi mirada tú voltearías, nuestras miradas se encuentran, me levantó, comienzo a caminar, me detengo y salgo del vagón pues llegué a mi destino.

Me dio un ataqué de risa, esta chica está demente.

—¿Qué harías si yo me bajara antes que tú?

—Me bajaría y te seguiría hasta que me dieras una cachetada.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una acosadora en potencia?

Seguimos jugando, unas respuestas me conmovían, otras me hacían retorcerme de la risa, y yo de alguna manera u otra siempre terminaba golpeando a Fate. "Lo tuyo es el amor apache, no importa como te hubiera conocido, siempre me demuestras tu amor con un golpe", me dijo y la cito.

Se hizo más y más tarde, entramos a la casa, cada quien se dio una respectiva ducha, luego cenamos algo preparado improvisadamente, nos habíamos adentrado tanto en el juego que ni siquiera nos preocupamos por comer, de hecho ni sentimos el hambre, pero yo sentía algo más en mi estomago, un cosquilleo, y no solamente era por las risas que Fate me causaba con sus comentarios.

Nos sentamos a comer en la sala, viendo el televisor, estaban pasando un programa de comedia, no causaba mucha gracia en sí, salvo en una que otra ocasión, pasaron un anuncio de aguas termales.

—¡Debemos ir a unas aguas termales! —exclamé.

Fate levantó su ceja y me miró con perspicacia.

—No, no es lo que estás pensando, además podemos entrar con toalla.

Se rió.

—¿Hay un lugar al que quieras ir? —le pregunté.

—Parque de diversiones, quiero tener una cita contigo en el parque de diversiones. ¿Recuerdas nuestro pasero en la rueda de la fortuna? Quiero volver a tener un paseo así.

Me encantó su idea, la verdad yo también quería volver a sentir eso que sentí.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. —¿cómo podría olvidarlo si fue ahí que confirmé que estoy enamorada de ti? —Aunque también recuerdo que se balanceaba ferozmente.

—Yo tuve mucho miedo cuando se mecía. —admitió. —Entonces ¿Qué dices?

—Que sería perfecto.

—Por cierto, que no se te olvide que me debes un deseo.

Sabía que me lo recordaría tarde o temprano. Suspiré.

—¿En qué habitación dormiremos hoy?

—En la tuya. —le respondí.

—¿No te parece que sería mejor solamente elegir una habitación para dormir? —preguntó, de una manera tan inocente.

—No. — le respondí de inmediato. —Así puedo mandarte a dormir a tu habitación cuando hagas algo mal.

—¿Ese será mi castigo? ¿No dormir contigo?

—Sí, así es.

—Eres cruel.

Salimos a la terraza antes de ir a dormir, contemplamos las estrellas, y la brisa fresca, Fate me abrazó por atrás, rodeando mi cintura, puse mis brazos sobre los de ella, depositó un beso en mi mejilla, me estremecí, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, murmuró algo que no fui capaz de escuchar, pues lo había dicho entre dientes y en una voz muy queda, nos quedamos así por un prolongado periodo de tiempo, este era uno de esos momentos que no podía fotografiar pero que quedaría grabado en mi memoria.

No sé como explicar cómo fue que empecé a enamorarme de Fate, pero fue algo así como cuando sientes que estás quedándote dormida; primero lentamente, y luego, de pronto.

_Eso ha sido todo por el capítulo de hoy ¿Les gustó? A mí, personalmente, me encantó. No hubo beso, bueno sí, pero no la clase de beso que todos ustedes quieren y desean, pronto, ya lo verán. _

_Si sienten que va algo lento, jhajhajha Para mí va muy rápido. l u l Si por mí fuera no pasarían de manita sudada, en serio xD Pero debo ir también al ritmo de ustedes, así que pues, se dan besos en la mejilla LOL_

_**Samy-san:**__ ¿Ahora entiendes por qué fue necesaria esa ecuación? xD Me alegra que al menos te haya hecho reir, wiii. De hecho, no me molesta trabajar en equipo, pero prefiero hacerlo sola, así lo hago a lo YOLO y me da igual si sacó un la calificación mínima._

_**Mashiro-san: **__¿Lo tuvo para ti? Jhajhajhajha No van a morir virge… espera, quizás sí, xD No hubo beso, aún. Ya sé, pobre de su hombro. En respuesta a tu posdata *grito de fangirl* Hibike Euphonium lo estoy viendo, KumikoxReina :3 Quiero más shuri de ellas, y de hecho estaba pensando en escribir algo de ese par porque son tan asadafasdasasda, así que ten por seguro que escribiré sobre ellas, en cuanto al segundo, también lo estoy viendo, me muero de risa con Eruna, está bien loquisha, yo la emparejo con Seisa (no recuerdo como se escribe su nombre) xD Pero sí, aunque la de pelo morado, (olvidé su nombre) también me gusta, pero no sé, no me gustan los triángulos amorosos. _

_**Danael-san: **__La verdad es: Te enamoras más cuando lo ocultas, alimentas esos sentimientos, las personas se complican xD jhajhajha Sí, a muchos los dejé con esa cara, fue totalmente intencional xD No demoré mucho en actualizar, merezco un premio Okay no. Suerte con tus practicas, son agotadoras, bueno al menos para mí lo fueron, el beso te lo sigo debiendo ;) pronto. _

_**Rokujo-san:**__ Jhajha Pero que tenemos aquí, ¿Una persona sádica? XD_

_**Ririshiyo-san: **__Descuida, yo a veces no tengo tiempo de leer, y me los aviento todos en un solo día que tengo libre, así que no problema por eso. _

_**Wolfy-san:**__ Sí, Hayate tendrá sus momentos felices, puedes contar con ello. Jhajha ¿Quién crees que gane? Jhajha Sí, Fate siempre siendo Fate, y ahora fue más Fate de lo normal l u l. Nanoha y su necesidad de marcar territorio XD_

_**Tsunade-san: **__La paciencia es una virtud, bella dama, aprecio que la tengas para conmigo, me siento honrada __ ¿Y bien, te encantó? Gracias por tus buenos deseos, igualmente te deseo lo mejor en tu vida. _

_**Luchy-san: **__¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué querías matarme? ¿No sabes acaso que si me matas todos se quedan sin saber qué pasa después? XD Todo el drama. Entonces si tú crees que es el amor de tu vida, mucho ánimo, sólo ten presente lo siguiente, el amor es de dos personas, una sola se cansa. Espero que seas feliz ^^… Jhajha ¿Ya no estás molesta o sí?_

_**Yowiin-san:**__ Porque… no sé xD Es genia ¿Tortura? Quizás, pero descuida, por eso actualicé pronto. El HayaCarim vendrá, si no es en el siguiente en el cap 15, poco a poco les daré sus momentos. _

_**Sakura-san:**__ Jhajhajha Si no lo dejara en lo más emocionante no tendría sentido cortarlo, lo sé, eso provino de mi kokoro :v xD Habrá más de Hayate, se lo merece, pero por ahora disfruta del NanoFate. Sí, sólo un abrazo… Tengo problemas económicos XD Oh mai gah, fui bombardeada con abrazos, que lendo x3_

_**Guest1-san: **__¿Tu amor? Emmm… __Okay XD Pues ya lo sabes._

_**Desconocido-san:**__ Muchas gracias, aprecio tus felicitaciones verdaderamente atrasadas xD Y en serio, descuida, comprendo eso de andar hasta el tope con el semestre, así estoy yo TT-TT, me alegra que ahora ya estés de vacaciones y tengas tiempo para vagar. Mi intento de lemon… jhajhajha no sé, poner lemon quí, como tú dijiste terminara siendo totalmente cursi, algo así como "fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo" XD pero haber qué pasa. P.D. Tendrás que seguir esperando el beso XD_

_**Guest2-san:**__ Me alegra que te gustara, ¿qué tal te pareció este? (Tu opinión es importante)_

_**Noname:**__ Oh, ¿Cuándo los cumples? Aún eres joven y besha, estás en la mejor edad, bueno eso dicen. Oh mai gah, ¡¿Cómo que nunca has comido tacos?! TTuTT Jhajha en lo personal, los amo :3 ¿De dónde eres? (Me dio curiosidad por lo de los tacos)_

_**Guest3-san: **__Aquí está…. De nadaaaaa XD_

_**Alondra-san: **__Pues así porque sí xD Bueno ya lo puse en el cap ¿te gustó? El bullying nunca puede faltar. _

_**Nx0160-san: **__Disculpar, no ser mi intención XD Holo, me alegra que encontraras la historia y que te… Wut, XD em bueno, eso jhajhajha No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias a ti por leer, te sigo debiendo el beso, perdonar, aun no surge con naturalidad, seguiré escribiendo así, gracias, hasta la próxima. Me alegra que hayas sacado todo de tu sistema l u l_

_**Guest4-san:**__ Jhajha Sí, y lo que falta, se podrá mejor aún. _

_**Sara-oneesama: **__Jhajhajha me hiciste reír, siento lo de los comentarios y haberlo dejado así pero esa necesario, bueno no pero sí. Sólo Li, está bien ^^ Recibí tu abrazo, te mando uno de vuelta. _

_**Marcy-san: **__Tu review llegó justo cuando estaba contestando reviews LOL Así que tú no tuviste que esperar demasiado. Jhajhajha Eso de escupir corazones suena interesante. _

_**Chat'de'Lune-san:**__ Oh… Jhajha Sí se puede, 8 capítulos no es mucho XD Si lees esto es porque lo lograste. Wiii_


	15. Capítulo 14

_¡Holalalala! ¿Qué tal han estado? ¿Se acuerdan de mí? Bueno, primero que nada y antes que todo, una disculpa por haber estado tan ausente y no dar señales de vida, fue una semana muy larga y corta a la vez, fue mi ultima semana de clases (aunque en realidad ya ni hacíamos nada) xD Pero bueno, la razón por la cual no actualicé, me la pasé pensando en qué haría de mi vid _

_Bueno, he aquí el capítulo espero lo disfruten._

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

**POV Fate**

—¿Qué te parece este? —preguntó, inquieta con un tono muy nervioso. —¿Me veo bien? —sonreí, ese era el décimo vestido que se probaba.

—Eres hermosa, no importa el vestido que te pongas, seguirás luciendo hermosa. —respondí, ya le había dado mi aprobación a los anteriores vestidos pero seguía insistente de que no era del todo adecuado para la ocasión.

—Fate-chan, no me ayudas. —se quejó, haciendo un mohín muy divertido para mí.

Siendo sincera, no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Bien, mi madre nos había invitado a cenar, porque hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con nosotras debido a sus responsabilidades laborales, ella era la cabeza de todo, a veces pienso que de no ser por ella el corporativo no estaría en la posición en la que se encuentra ahora, "Lindy-san, esto, Lindy-san, lo otro" cuando la iba a visitar siempre, siempre, había alguien que la requería de su aprobación y/o asesoramiento, es una persona digna de admirar, no lo digo sólo porque sea mi madre, sino porque en sí era una excelente persona de fácil trato. Por lo mismo, me desconcertaba que Nanoha quisiera "verse bien", mi madre no es del tipo que se fija con detenimiento en lo que llevas puesto, suspiré, las mujeres son tan complicadas, es curioso que yo esté diciendo eso ya que también soy una mujer, pero creo que yo pertenezco a ese escaso porcentaje que piensa que el atuendo es lo de menos siempre y cuando me sienta cómoda.

Luego de un periodo muy largo de tiempo, Nanoha se decidió por el vestido, pero yo no cantaba victoria, no, era demasiado pronto para eso, lo sabía, seguían los zapatos y los accesorios. Agradecía enormemente que mi prometida no fuera de las que les gustaba maquillarse mucho, sólo lo básico para resaltar más sus agraciadas facciones faciales. Yo me consideraba una persona con paciencia, ahora, confirmo que en verdad la tengo.

Las modelos de marcas prestigiadas se vieron opacadas ante mis ojos al ver a Nanoha, el vestido de seda era color rosa, sin duda, ese color era favorecedor para ella, un momento, ¿hay acaso algún color que no le favorezca? La respuesta es no. La altura le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, posterior al dobladillo, tenía otro tipo de tela trasparente, de nuevo había dejado expuestas sus hermosas piernas, en cuanto a los zapatos, eran color blanco de tacón, para mí se veían algo incómodos ya que lo tenían algo alto, pero ella parecía estar bien, por lo menos no eran como los que tuvo que usar en la velada de nuestro compromiso, esos sí que merecían ser quemados; su peinado fue lo que más me llamó la atención, había dejado su cabello suelto y ondulado, normalmente es lacio y sedoso, tenía puesta una diadema negra, con un moño rosa ladeado en el extremo izquierdo de ésta, hacía juego perfectamente con el vestido, un sutil collar tenía la fortuna de rodear su cuello, y unas discretas pulseras color blanco adornaban el radio de su brazo. Después me centré en su cara, sus cejas prolijas ligeramente pintadas hacían el marco perfecto para su mirada, las sobras cálidas y claras resaltaban perfectamente el color de sus ojos, definitivamente se había esmerado en verse bien, cosa que no era en verdad necesaria, ¡pero vaya que había valido la pena cada minuto de espera!

—Te ves preciosa. —esas tres palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pensara en qué decir.

Se ruborizó, sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas, haciendo que se viera aún más bella, ¿Cuál es el límite de belleza? Bueno, ni idea, pero estoy segura que Nanoha ya lo rebasó desde hace tiempo atrás.

—G-Gracias. —respondió, apenada.

No podía apartar mis ojos de ella, y mientras la veía, no podía dejar de pensar, "Mi prometida es muy hermosa", incluso cuando iba manejando en la camioneta camino a la casa de mi madre, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para girar mi cabeza y verla, pero no lo hacía intencionalmente, de hecho yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta, para cuando acordaba, ya estaba mirándola de nuevo. Cuando una persona realmente te gusta, aunque no quieras, tus ojos siempre terminan en dirección hacia donde ella está, y a mí en serio me gustaba Nanoha, mucho, demasiado como para poder ponerlo en palabras.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le pregunté, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

—¿Mis manos temblando no son lo suficiente obvias? —contestó con otra pregunta, riendo de una manera intranquila.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Tú y mi madre se han conocido ya.

—Sí, pero… —se mordió el labio y comenzó a pestañear rápido. —Se siente diferente, la atmosfera no es la misma.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunté con suma curiosidad.

—Yo me entiendo. —eludió mi cuestión, me hubiese gustado que me dijera, en serio, pero no la iba a presionar.

Estábamos frente a la puerta principal, cuando iba a abrirla ella me detuvo tomándome del brazo, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, yo me reí, se veía tan lindamente tierna con los nervios encima, volvió a morder su labio, ahogó un grito colocando su cabeza bajo mi hombro. Yo traía una tonta sonrisa, más tonta de lo usual.

—¿Lista? —le pregunté antes de abrir, en el momento que asintió tomé el picaporte de la puerta y lo giré, empujé la puerta hacia adentro. —Ya estamos aquí. —anuncié nuestra llegada lo suficientemente audible para que mi madre escuchara, aunque ella ya sabía que estábamos aquí, eso debido a que en la entrada hay cámaras de circuito cerrado.

—¡Estoy en la cocina! —exclamó, con ese tono tan alegre muy peculiar de ella.

Nanoha apretó mi mano y caminamos hacia la cocina, al llegar vimos a mi madre terminando de preparar la cena, ella nos vio y nos dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tienen que probar esto, es algo que recién acabo de inventar. —nos dijo, ofreciéndonos una probada de lo que creo que era el postre. Primero se lo dio a Nanoha, quién abrió los ojos indicando que le había encantado, cuando yo lo probé entendí su reacción, estaba delicioso. Uno de los puntos fuertes de mi madre es que cocinaba exquisito.

—Nanoha-chan, esta noche estás particularmente divina. —la elogió, con mucha razón, no era más que la verdad.

—Muchas gracias, usted también, Lindy-san. —regresó el cumplido de una manera muy cortés.

—Siempre con tus buenos modales, eres un amor de persona. —mi prometida sonrió. —¿Sabes? Fate-chan nunca ha sido mucho de tener un lado femenino, sólo en ocasiones especiales como fiestas importantes me complace con usar vestido, fuera de eso siempre viste de esa manera tan informal, no niego que ese estilo le queda genial, pero me hubiese gustado tener una hija con la cual ir de compras. —se llevó su mano a la mejilla y movió la cabeza hacia los lados en signo de negación. Sí, esa era mi mamá, aligerando el ambiente como siempre, probablemente se dio cuenta de que Nanoha estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa y por ello estaba tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda. —Viendo que tienes un excelente gusto, ¿Te parecería bien reunirnos un día de estos para salir de compras?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Me encantaría. —respondió, se le notaba más tranquila. Mi madre me guiñó un ojo, sonreí.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y comenzamos a cenar, tenía mucho de no probar este sazón, lo extrañaba, fue agradable volver a degustarlo.

—Y bien, cuéntenme como les va. —comenzó a decir. —Cuando llegaron las vi tomadas de la mano, así que puedo deducir sin temor a equivocarme que ustedes se han vuelto cercanas.

—Todo va muy bien y cada día mejor. —le dije, con una enorme sonrisa.

—La verdad, Fate-chan me hizo adaptarme más pronto de lo que pensé. —complementó. —Ella cuida mucho de mí, es muy atenta conmigo, usted tiene una gran hija.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, quiere decir que la crié bien y le inculqué buenos valores. —luego se volvió hacia mí y me miró seriamente. —Más vale que la hagas feliz.

Sonreí.

—Cada día, todos los días. —repuse, creo que fue la respuesta que tanto mi madre como Nanoha esperaban, ambas rieron alegres y satisfechas con lo que habían escuchado.

—Siendo franca, al principio me preocupé mucho por ambas, "¿Está bien que "obliguemos" a estas niñas a hacer un cambio grande en sus vidas sólo por cuestiones de negocios?", fueron puestas en esta situación por razones que ustedes probablemente sigan sin entender, pero ahora viéndolas, me da cierta alegría. —lo sabía, en cierta forma se estaba disculpando, pero no tenía que hacerlo. —Hacen una linda pareja.

—Gracias. —contestó, Nanoha. —Fate-chan me dio un anillo de compromiso e incluso ya estamos usando argollas de matrimonio. —dijo mostrándole su mano izquierda. —Tiene un grabado en su interior. —se lo quitó y se lo entregó para que lo leyera.

—Dirac, ¡Vaya, esto sí es una grata sorpresa! —exclamó, en realidad impactada. —Ustedes dos… ¿Al menos se han besado ya? —no me esperaba para nada esa pregunta, me tapé la boca y reí nerviosamente, Nanoha hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—N-no, no nosotras no nos hemos besado, aún. —respondió ella, con dificultad y ruborizada, pero eso sí, había recalcado con énfasis la palabra "aún".

—Madre… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —estaba pasmada, completamente estupefacta, ella siempre es directa con sus palabras, pero siento que lo está siendo más ahora, y eso no es bueno ni saludable para mi corazón.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad, le diste un anillo de compromiso, usan argollas con un grabado muy profundo y significativo, y no se han besado… ¿Crees que eso es normal? —lo disfrutaba, ¡Ah! ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hice? No puedo creerlo, mi propia madre… —¿Tan difícil les resulta besarse? —ambas nos quedamos calladas. —Bien, cambiemos el tema.

—Debería venir a visitarnos, Fate-chan ha hecho un gran trabajo en el jardín, hasta siente que es un mini país de las maravillas. —comentó Nanoha, tratando de volver la atmosfera a la normalidad.

—Aprecio la invitación, en un día de estos te tomaré la palabra, y no olvides nuestra salida de compras. —bien, ambiente restaurado, gracias Nanoha.

Hablamos de cosas sin relevancia pero eran buenos temas de conversación que nos hicieron pasar un agradable momento. Incluso mi mamá y Nanoha intercambiaron gustos por sus diseñadores preferidos, cosas referentes a la industria de la moda.

A mi madre le agradaba Nanoha, era fácil darse cuenta de ello a simple vista, digo, es normal, porque mi prometida es encantadora y hermosa, la relación entre ellas resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, eso me dio mucho gusto tanto por ambas como por mí.

La conversación se extendió durante un tiempo más, a veces ellas hacían comentarios que hicieron que se me enrojecieran las mejillas en más de una ocasión, inclusive parecían estar en un concurso de competencia para ver "Quién logra ruborizar más a Fate", suspiré.

Pasaron cerca de veinte o treinta minutos. despedí de mi madre y me adelanté, dejando a Nanoha con ella.

Me subí a la camioneta y esperé por mí prometida, al mirar por la ventana pude presenciar que se dieron una abrazo, sonreír, Nanoha tenía el don de llegar al corazón de las personas y hacer que se encariñen rápidamente con ella, conmigo, ese don fue más allá, pues no sólo sentía cariño hacia ella.

—Hay algo que me gustaría agregar, —dijo mi madre, había acompañado a Nanoha hasta la camioneta. —siento cierta atracción y química entre ustedes, se llevan bien, y se complementan de una muy buena manera, a lo que voy, quiero que sepan que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea que decidan hacer, fuera del contrato, fuera de todo.

Ella se dio cuenta, fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente, es mi madre después de todo, y además es una persona muy perceptible, segundo, un profundo apoyo, se sentía tan bien escucharla hablar de esa manera, creo que de cierto modo me estaba alentando a dar el siguiente paso, nos había dejado claro que sin importar el contrato, podíamos ser libres. Pero estoy consciente de que esa libertad tenía ciertas restricciones, así que no sé si podría considerarnos del todo libres, pero al menos no teníamos que seguir una constante rutina escrita como el día de nuestro compromiso, eso fue muy incómodo para mí, memorizar unas líneas, definitivamente no es lo mío. Así que había sido una fortuna para mí que esta clase de sentimientos se diera naturalmente. Y es entonces cuando pienso... Quizás realmente es el destino.

—No sabe lo que significa para mí que diga eso, a decir verdad, a mí me gusta mucho su hija. —había declarado con una honestidad increíble, yo no terminaba de digerirlo, que lo dijera tan abiertamente y sin pestañear.

—Me doy cuenta de eso. —sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Nos despedimos con un ademán de manos, Nanoha me miró, esa mirada... Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

**POV Nanoha. **

Habíamos venido a visitar a la mamá de Fate, quien muy amablemente nos invitó a cenar. Me divertí mucho, a pesar de que al principio estaba algo nerviosa, ahora no sólo era la madre de mí prometida, era la madre de la persona que me enamoré. Por ello quería darle una buena impresión, ella tiene un carácter muy benevolente, entiendo porqué Fate es como es, tiene a una maravillosa mujer como madre. Lindy-san, desde el principio me hizo sentir cómoda, haciéndome saber que no tenía de qué preocuparme, fue agradable, esa sensación de confianza que me brindó, estoy muy agradecida con ella por eso.

—Fue un placer pasar esta noche con usted, la cena estuvo fantástica. —le agradecí mucho, tanto por la comida como por lo hospitalaria que había sido.

—Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado.

En cuestión de segundos, los nervios que sentía cuando llegué volvieron a mí.

—Yo... Hay algo que quiero decirle. —le dije con toda, o más bien, la poca seguridad que tenía.

Recién habíamos dado por terminada nuestra velada, aunque Fate y yo queríamos quedarnos un poco más, ella insistió en que no se sentiría tranquila si nos vamos más tarde.

—Dime, te escucho. —su afable tono y la sonrisa que traía en su rostro, no sabía si me hacía sentir mejor o si me ponía más nerviosa.

—Y-yo estoy enamorada de su hija, verdaderamente enamorada, quisiera saber si usted no tiene ningún inconveniente en que intente tener algo serio y real con ella. —sostuve mi mirada en su rostro a cómo pude, aunque sentía mis mejillas estallar, y un miedo irracional se apoderó de mí temiendo de que diera una respuesta negativa.

Fate ya era mayor, yo también lo soy, pero necesitaba tener la seguridad de que su madre no tendría inconveniente, sino, las cosas no podrían resultar bien, lo que me preocupaba era que por el contrato ella se opusiera, diciendo que sólo dejó estar a Fate conmigo porque el documento eb cuestión así lo estipulaba.

Pasaron unos segundos, que para mi parecieron horas, antes de que ella hablara.

—Quieres decir que... ¿Ustedes dos no están saliendo? —la escuché reír suavemente. —Disculpa, —me dijo al ver mi cara de asombro. —es sólo que asumí que ya eran una pareja.

—¡Eh! —exclamé.

—¿Sabes? El amor es algo que por más que quieras, no se puede ocultar, menos si la persona de la cual te enamoraste está cerca de ti. Y en ustedes se nota a kilómetros que se quieren a centímetros. —me dedicó una comprensiva y cálida sonrisa. —Claro que no tengo inconveniente en absoluto, aún si no fuera así, mi opinión es la de menos.

—G–gracias. —me tembló la voz, sentí que iba a llorar.

—Soy yo la que debe darte las gracias, Nanoha-chan. —dijo, mientras me abrazaba, —La verdad, tenía tiempo de no ver los hoyuelos de Fate tan profundos, parece que contigo sonrié casi siempre.

Sonreí, me hacía feliz escuchar eso.

—Haré que esa sonrisa permanezca en su rostro el mayor tiempo posible. —espeté, de mi cuenta corre que así sea, haré todo lo que sea necesario para cumplirlo.

—No creo que sea necesario que hagas algo, con el sólo estar a su lado, veo que eso la pone muy feliz. —me dio un beso en la mejilla y me acompañó hasta la camioneta.

Nos dijo unas palabras muy alentadoras que me hicieron verla como una gran persona, estaba conmovida y agradecida, era reconfortante sentir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que sentía por su hija.

—Maneja con debida precaución, me alegra que ya no traigas ese vehículo del terror. —añadió, hilarante y nos terminó de despedir con un movimiento de manos.

Cuando salimos del perímetro de vista de su mamá, suspiré y dejé caer mis hombros.

—Tu mamá es increíble. —comenté.

—Me alegra que te agrade tu suegra. —me dijo, mirándome, como si supiera que mi reacción iría acompañada por un ligero sonrojo. —Tú también le agradaste a ella, lo veía en sus ojos, "Tienes una hermosa prometida, cuídala y haz que sus días estén llenos de dicha, alegrías y besos", eso me dijo con su mirada. —uso un tono pícaro cuando dijo "besos", recordé que su mamá nos preguntó directamente si ya nos habíamos besado, quedé impresionada, mis padres son un poco más conservadores en ese aspecto, así que no creo que ellos hubieran sido capaces de haber hecho esa pregunta con facilidad.

—¿Quieres besarme? —le pregunté con sutileza.

—Es mi deseo. —contestó rápidamente, como siempre, siendo honesta. —¿Qué? —preguntó, sonriente, al ver que estaba moviendo mi cabeza ligeramente hacia los lados, la reposé en el asiento, mirando a Fate.

—Eres demasiado…

—¿Demasiado? —repitió, divertida. —Es normal querer besar los labios de la persona que te gusta. —hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió. —Aquella vez, en la que el ligero pétalo de tulipán se interponía entre nuestros labios, pasó por mi cabeza el malicioso acto de quitarlo. —confesó de una manera tan inocente y tierna, ¡Oh my! Me ruboricé, si ella hubiera hecho eso en ese momento… Yo no la hubiera apartado, porque en mí también deseaba que ese pétalo desapareciese.

—Ya que estamos en el momento de las confesiones… —comencé a decir, pero luego me detuve, lo que estaba a punto de decir podría cambiar de alguna forma nuestra relación, tal vez… —Al principio, cuando comenzamos a vivir juntas... Ideé un plan. —tenía su vista en frente, pues seguía conduciendo, pero cuando dije eso giró su cabeza, levantando sus cejas, animándome a que continuara hablando. —Yo quería provocarte, así que intencionalmente hice ciertas cosas que… ¡Ah! Tú sabes a que me refiero. Pero ¿sabes? Realmente me sorprendiste, eres más inocente de lo que pude haber llegado a imaginar.

Se echó a reír.

—La ves que dormiste de una manera tan extremadamente expuesta en mi cama… ¿Fue intencional? —murmuró. —¡Vaya que eres atrevida! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

—Ver tu cara ruborizada, actuando con timidez y nerviosismo; lo volvería a hacer.

—La próxima vez... no podría ser tan inocente. —mi piel se erizó y sentí que una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

—No habrá próxima vez. —respuse, tartamudeando con una exagerada timidez.

—Nanoha...

A decir verdad, no soy capaz de seguir llevando a cabo ese plan, dado a que en ese entonces no estaba consciente de mis sentimientos, era un poco más atrevida, pero ahora que tengo claro lo que siento por Fate, me es aún más difícil actuar de esa manera, cada vez que lo intento, no puedo evitar ponerme roja y mi corazón late fuertemente.

—¿Con cuántas personas has salido? —tenía una inmensa curiosidad al respecto, si no deseaba responder yo lo entendería, pero necesitaba preguntarle.

—Menos de las que crees. —contestó casi de inmediato. —Con ninguna fue nada serio, sólo un flechazo pasajero.

—¿Te besaste con esas personas? —un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, era obvio que sí.

Me miró de reojo, suspiró y contestó. —Bueno, eso es algo que se da naturalmente, te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero no sentí nada en especial ¿Sabes?

—Ya veo. —me sorprendería si no fuera así, yo también he salido con personas, unas cuantas, en realidad sólo dos y solamente llegue a besar a una.

—¿No me vas a preguntar lo mismo?

—Eres hermosa, Nanoha. Soy consiente de que pretendientes en tu vida no faltan y hasta sobran, por lo que no dudó que ya has salido con alguien, sobre la segunda cuestión, aunque también intuyo cuál es la respuesta, prefiero no saberla... El sólo pensarlo hace que sienta unos incontrolables celos. —lo dijo tranquila, pero la forma en la que estaba apretando el volante me decía que se estaba controlando mucho.

—¿Celos? —inquirí.

—No me hagas explicártelo. —me pidió con un tono suave y quedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino, incluso hice el asiento hacia atrás para recostarme. Puse algo de música y cerré mis ojos.

—¿Estás dormida? —la escuché preguntar, mantuve mis ojos cerrados y esperé a ver si decía algo más antes de responder, pero sólo soltó un profundo suspiro. —Me da celos el sólo pensar que alguien más ha probado tus labios porque... me hubiese gustado ser la primera en descubrir sus sabor, su textura... —suspiró, de nuevo. —Es algo tonto ¿no es así?

—Es adorable. —dije y la miré. —¿Sabías que no estaba dormida, cierto?

—Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que era así.—me sonrió.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar, estacionó la camioneta, me acarició el hombro y me susurró que ya estábamos en casa.

—Cargame~ —le pedí, alargando la palabra y haciendo un mohín.

Resopló y sonrió. —Estás tan consentida.

Se inclinó de espaldas, indicándome que podía subir a su espalda, sonreí, moví mi cuerpo, con mis brazos rodeé su cuello, luego sentí que se levantaba y me sujetaba de las piernas para que no cayera.

—Tú eres quien me consiente. —murmuré en su oído. —Quiero ir al columpio del jardín.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, my lady.

Puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro, pude oler su esquisito aroma, embelesó mis sentidos. Me bajó con delicadeza, sentándome en el columpio.

—¿Desea algo más? —preguntó con ironía.

—Ven, recuestate. —le dije, dando palmaditas en mi regazo.

Colocó su cabeza en mis piernas, me miraba finamente mientras que yo comencé a jugar con sus cabellos y a acariciar su cabeza.

—Si sigues haciendo eso voy a quedarme dormida. —hablo con voz somnolienta; le hice caso y me detuve. —Pensándolo bien, no te detengas.

—¿Quién te entiende? —me reí.

—Es tu culpa, mi cabeza extrañó tu tacto.

—Si te quedas dormida no podré cargarte a la cama, me temo que no soy tan fuerte como tú... Eso y que eres más alta. —declaré avergonzada, me sentí mal por no poder hacer lo mismo que ella hacía por mí. Creo que notó que me decaí, ya que acarició mi cara como diciéndo "no te preocupes."

—Descuida, siempre puedes darme un beso para despertar. —me ruboricé, aunque no es mala idea.

—¿Podemos volver a las confesiones? —pregunté, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Claro, ¿Hay algo más que deseas confesar, hermosa Nanoha?

—Algo así.

—¿Me podrías decir cuál es el significado de las flores que me diste? —lo preguntó de una forma tan adorable que no me pude negar.

—"Quiero ser todo para ti" y "Mis sentimientos son puros." —vi como poco a poco su rostro se tornaba de un un rojizo tenue. —Fate-chan... —me detuve y la contemplé, mirandome directamente, sus ojos me invitaban a que continuará hablando, sonreír, acaricié su mejilla, creo que le hice cosquillas ya que se estremeció, luego volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa. —Estoy enamorada de ti.

**POV Fate -again-**

Esas cuatro palabras, a pesar de la forma tan simple en la que habían sido pronunciadas, hicieron de mí corazón una bomba a punto de estallar, mi mente quedó en blanco, estaba tan inmensamente feliz que no sabía como reaccionar, sólo continué mirándola sin decir nada.

La brisa del viento sopló con sutileza, acariciando a Nanoha y a mí.

Está bromeando, ese pensamiento quedó anulado desde el principio, pues en sus ojos había nada más que pura sinceridad.

—No es algo que nació de un día a otro, la verdad es que poco a poco fuiste entrando en mí corazón, y creo que a mí corazón le agrada mucho tenerte ahí, haces que revolotee muy seguido.

—Yo... —besó sus dedos índice y medio para luego colocarlos sobre mis labios.

Me levanté de su regazo, tomé su mano, la atraje hacia a mí y la abracé fuertemente.

—Me siento de la misma manera, pero eso ya lo sabes, así que de ahora en adelante ¿Quieres que seamos una pareja real? —le pedí mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella nos unió de nuevo en un cálido abrazo, su cabeza bajo mi hombro, sentí como con un ligero movimiento asintió.

Se apartó ligeramente de mí, su cara estaba ruborizada, era un rubor perfectamente hermoso y ese brillo que destellaba de sus ojos.

—Siento que ya lo somos desde hace tiempo, incluso tu mamá creyó que ya estábamos saliendo. —comentó con una sonrisa. —La razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa, fue porque le confesé mis sentimientos por ti, lo tomó de una muy buena manera, no sé qué habría hecho de no ser así.

—Le gusta tenerte como cuñada, de eso no tengo la menor duda. —repuse.

En esos momentos sentí que volvía a tener 15 años, mi corazón no paraba de latir, y mi alegría se desbordaba por doquier.

—Vamos a la cama.

—¡Vaya que eres rápida! —exclamé, bromeando, ella me golpeó, sí era obvio que lo haría.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —alzó la voz, su cara estaba para competir con los tomates, en serio que estaba ruborizada. —Fate-chan, eres una tonta. —volvió a golpearme. Pero la verdad es que cuando ella me dice "tonta" siento que me está diciento "te quiero" y que sus golpes son muestras de afecto. —Dormiremos por separado.

—¡¿Q-Qué!? —no podía estar hablando en serio, nuestra primera noche de pareja y me manda a dormir sola. Creo que quiero llorar.

Bueno, no estaba bromeando, me dejó en el jardín, viéndola irse, antes me dedicó un mohín. Fui tras ella, pero me cerró la puerta en la cara sacándome la lengua. Una gota de sudor frío apareció en mi frente, ¿Cuántos años cree que tenemos? Aunque he de admitir que se ve adorable.

Completamente resignada, arrastré mi cuerpo hasta mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida y me puje mi pijama. "Ni siquiera me dio las buenas noches", pensé.

Se sentía tan vacío y solitario dormir sin tenerla a mi lado, tomé la almohada que ella suele usar cuando duerme en mi cama, la abracé, tenía su aroma, me levanté, abandonando mu cómodo y suave colchón y salí en dirección a su habitación, no podría dormir sin ella, lo cual es irónico ya que antes no podía dormir teniéndola cerca. ¡Oh, las vueltas que da la vida!

Toqué con delicadeza la puerta para luego abrirla de a poco, las luces estaban apagadas, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, agradecí que estuviera esa enorme ventana. Nanoha esta acostada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, me escabullí con sigilo a sus aposentos y la abracé, rodeando su cuerpo entre mis brazos, tenía una inmensa necesidad de sentirla.

—Creí haberte dicho que... —apreté más el agarre y me aferré a ella.

—Dijiste que no durmieramos juntas, pero yo no puedo dormir sin ti, además, quiero despertar con la imagen más hemosa sobre la faz de la tierra... Tú.

—Eres tan cursi. —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Quién crees que es la responsable de mí cursilería?

Comenzó a moverse para quedar frente mí.

La luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente su rostro. La distancia que había entre nosotras era casi nula.

Estar tan cerca sin hacer nada más que mirarnos… Yo, tuve unas inmensas ganas de besarla.

**POV Nanoha -again-**

—Empaca sólo lo indispensable en tus maletas. —le sugerí.

De pronto sus brazos me envolvieron y me cargó.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté confundida.

—Dijiste que empacara lo indispensable, tú eres indispensable para mí vida. —me ruboricé.

Fate se iría de viaje durante unos días con algunos de sus compañeros de carrera, era algo referente a la universidad, un proyecto o algo así, recuerdo que me lo explicó, pero mi mente no captó mucho, sólo el hecho de que ella se iría. Fue algo demasiado repentino, llegamos a la universidad como siempre y en la hora libre de ambas fue que me lo comentó, me sorprendí, no imaginaba como sería el no tenerla a mi alrededor, aunque sólo sería por unos días, pero por la forma en la que hablaba y por el semblante que traía, no sé quién se sintía peor, si ella o yo, aunque creo que ella,"no quiero ir", repitió eso varias veces.

—No quiero dejarte. —me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Son sólo unos días, Fate-chan. —eso dije, pero la verdad, tampoco quería que se fuera. Acaricié su cabeza y me colgué de su cuello.

—Me comunicaré contigo siempre que pueda, por favor, no uses shorts en mi ausencia. —tan linda.

Terminó de empacar sus cosas y subió las maletas en la camioneta, yo me encargaría de llevarla al aeropuerto.

—Justo cuando quería tener una cita contigo. —suspiró.

—Tendremos muchas cuando regreses.

Conducí hasta el aeropuerto con su mano sujetando la mía, a pesar de que requería ambas manos para conducir, no la privé de mí tacto, pues pasarían días antes de volver a sentirlo.

—¿Llevas todo lo necesario? —pregunté por sí algo se le olvidaba.

—No, me faltas tú. Eres todo lo que necesito. —ocasionó que me sonrojara, de nuevo. —Ven conmigo.

—Sabes que tengo clases, y yo no tengo permitido ausentarme. —le dije con el tono apagado. Su semblante se veía decaído. —Será como tener una relación a larga distancia. —traté de animarla.

—Nanoha...—me abrazó fuertemente.

La acompañé hasta la sala de espera, reposaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro, Fate no paraba de acariciar mi mano, la llevó hasta su boca y depositó un beso en ella.

Anunciaron su vuelo, volvimos a abrazarnos, está vez fue más fuerte que antes.

—Te veré en unos días. —le dije.

—Será una eternidad.

Hace menos de sesenta segundos que se fue y ya la echaba de menos... Suspiré. Definitivamente, estos días serán una eternidad.

* * *

_Y eso fue todo ¿Valió la pena la espera? Emm, ¿no? okay *se va al rincón a llorar* Bueno, ya salí de vacaciones, prácticamente, sólo uno que otro día tendré que hacer tramites, pero son cosas que no me tomaran mucho tiempo. _

_Siento si la confesión de Nanoha fue muy meh, pero vamos, ambas ya eran conscientes de que estaban enamoradas, cuando se digan te amo es cuando se vendrá toda la cursilería de mi parte XD_

_P.D. ¿Alguien quiere emplear a una recién graduada? Necesito pagar mis videojuegos D: _

_Hora de responder sensuales reviews que me dejan personas sensuales lml_

_**Sakura-san:** Jhajhajha Me encanta que te encante... el capítulo, me refiero. Sí, esa ecuación las define a la perfección, bueno creo que a cualquier pareja que tenga esa clase de sentimientos. Sigue sin aparecer el beso xD y no creo que debas tener muy altas tus expectativas ._. Nieh, el bombardeo de kisses... no es que no me gustara pero esperaba otro tipo de kisses :'v _

_**Anty-san:** Soy una romántica llega de romance románticamente romántico :v ¿Quién hace un mini túnel en su jardín? Sinceramente, yo lo haría xD Ya van en la parte del enamoramiento wiii próxima parada, el amor *-* La ecuación impactó a muchos, me alegra eso. En respuesta a tu p.d. claro que sí, de hecho el siguiente cap será para ellas, por eso también mandé lejos a Fate jhajhajha _

_**Yowiin-san:** Jhajhajha Sinceramente, no tengo idea XD simplemente fluye, estoy escribiendo algo cursi y luego se me ocurre algo gracioso y bum. _

_**Ririshiyo-san:** ¿Eres un unicornio? Los unicornios vomitan arcoíris ¿cierto?_

_**Tsunade-san:** Me alegra que mis palabras te llenen de buena vibra, jhajha muchas gracias, en verdad aprecio mucho que disfrutes de la historia y que te guste y todo, más que te tomes el tiempo de hacérmelo saber, porque es bueno, así me doy cuenta que estoy llevando bien la historia y no se está volviendo repetitiva _

_**Elemental, mi querida Nozomih-san**: Jhajhajha Es que, imagina que tu prometida te diga "grabé una ecuación en nuestros anillos que llevaremos toda la vida" xD pero bueno, a mí me h a pasado, que espero un regalo y me dan algo totalmente contrario a lo que deseaba, pero bueno, así es la vida. El deseo... pronto, pronto se cumplirá. Grinch de lo cursi lol, las musas están siempre conmigo, demasiado diría yo XD _

_**Vanes-san:** Sí, según yo son letras griegas xD Es que Fate es adorable por naturaleza, en mi imaginación xD jhajha Creo que es bueno, eso de humor-romance, después de todo, la persona que amas te hace feliz, y te hace reír y sí XD_

_**Alondra-san:** El amor apache es el verdadero jhajha, me alegra que te gustara. _

_**Luchi-san**: ._. Jhajha Taka, ya me cambié el nombre LOL, pero claro, puedes llamarme así, suena rud ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué la violencia? Oh mai gah, cuando leí "me debes un beso" me quedé, ¡Eh! así que gracias por la aclaración, yei... para mí que querías un beso okay no, perdonar...Oww yo también te quiero, por leerla XD Jhajhajhajha tú definitivamente, ¿qué rayos te sucede? ¿Qué fue eso del beso sin lengua? ahhh... _

_**Sara-onesama:** Jhajhajhajha y sigue sin aparecer, ya, si todo sale bien en el cap 16 o 17, o 18 o en el 20 LOL es que requiero de una situación natural, pero a la vez así bien melosamente perfecta. Se me ocurren demasiadas cosas que no optó por una sola, así que tengo pensado combinarlas, sí, haber qué sale jhajha qué onda con lo del gua gua XD_

_**Wolfy-san:** Para mí que tiene más de un moretón y hasta ya lo tiene fracturado. xD Proximamente el beso.. espéralo, el deseo de Fate se hará realidad. _

_**Danael-san:** Jhajha Maldita pobreza... sí, lo sé, la verdad me gustaría ir, y golpear parejas okay no. jhajhah ¿Tuviste dulces y melosos sueños? Me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero ya estaré libre así que volveremos a un día si, tres días no XD es broma. actualizaré lo más pronto posible. _

_**Rokujo-san:** No eres tan cursi... para mí que tienes ese lado cursi oculto. El amor apache rules! XD_

_**Mashiro-san:** Jhajhajhajha Ya sé, y yo muy apenas tengo para el pan TTuTT Aplica mis enseñanzas en un futuro, okay no. Jhajha pero son inocentes, una más que otra, y pues... espera, tienes razón, viven solas y nada de nada o sea cómo ¿qué me pasa por la cabeza? Puras cursiladas xD P.D. Ya empecé eel kumiko x reina, aunque maldito cap 10 Mató mis ilusiones, y me dio en lo más bajó, me deprimí como por 10 minutos XD Lo de Eruna x Seisa se está poniendo intenso, triangulo amoroso a full _

_**Guest1:** Jhajha Muchas gracias, te daré más y más, pronto ;) _

_**Noe:** Jhajha abejita maya, lol jhajha y supongo que te dejé con ganas de más :B Es que... en serio me surgen un montón de ideas sobre su primer beso que ninguna me parece suficiente, paciencia, paciencia TTuTT _

_**Noname:** Oh mira, qué bien. todavía falta. Recuerdo que ya me habías dicho donde vivías solo que se me fue la onda XD perdonar. Aprovecharé mi edad... sí... no la desperdiciaré jugando videojuegos ni nada - la la la la - xD ¿Has probado ya los tacos? Y bueno, México también tiene su problemas políticos, ¿te parece si nos vamos a vivir a Noruega? Allá es hermoso todo, hermosos paisajes, hermosa política, hermosas personas, todo hermosura xD _

_**Haruka-san:** Sí, el beso se acerca XD y se aleja al mismo tiempo lol Pues mira, el siguiente cap se tratara de Hayate, creo que sí merece ser explicada su historia y toda la cosa, sobre amor para ella, pues todavía es pronto para eso, pero sí lo tendrá, de eso me encargo yo, ¿Tuviste un bonito día? De ahora en más espero actualizar más seguido para darte más días lindos. Abrazos y besos recibidos, te mando unos de regreso como agradecimiento y en prueba de mi afecto. ¿Cómo vas con la insulina?_

_**Guest2:** Jhajhajha ¡Lo lograste! mereces un premio, así que pideme lo que quieras. Jhajha haré una granja de abejas y hormigas :B gracias por tu abrazo, fue bien recibido, yo te mando dos. _

_**Desconosido-san**: Jhajhajha y luego me demoré toda una semana, me alegra que te guste y goces de leer los capítulos, te entiendo, en serio espero que estes disfrutando de tu tiempo libre, mis clases terminaron el pasado viernes wiii Libre soy, libre soy *inserte la canción sobrevalorada de frozen* xD ... Tienes muchas y muy altas expectativas del beso... así que espero que llegue a complacerte. jhajhajha lemon hasta el 50... hasta el 89 please okay no, yo igual espero que dure mucho, aunque tengo otras historias en mente, así que habrá que ver._

_**Kaname-san:** Owww ¿Te leíste todos los caps en un día o dos? Vaya... sé que no están tan largos pero ¡waoh! Y pues sí, la situación de Hayate es algo lamentable, pero solo ahora, verás que todo mejora. _

_**fer:** Jhajhajha ese beso creo que es tímido porque nomás no quiere xD _

_**Guest3:** Ya, tranquilo, ya la estoy continuando, perdonar por la espera_

_**Shizuki-san:** Holo, me va bien ¿qué tal te va a ti? Me alegra que te encante la historia, ya le dijo que está enamorada wiii, ya son pareja real wiii. jhajha Nanoha marca lo que es suyo xD_

_Bueno, eso fueron todas, creo, me disculpo si omití alguna, igualmente las leo todas, sólo que las respondo hasta que termino el cap, creo que comenzaré a escribir la contestación conforme van llegando, así no se me pasara ni una sola. _

_Los leeré la próxima, les recuerdo que ya estoy de vacaciones wiii _


	16. Capítulo 15

_Hola. Sí, está vez sólo con un la xD_

_"Le gusta tenerte como cuñada" Si recuerdan esa parte del capítulo anterior pues sabrán que me equivoqué, era nuera, NUERA, no sé por qué rayos puse cuñada xD Y eso que lo edité 4 veces ._. Ando bien mal._

_Este capítulo, ya que muchos han insistido y también porque se lo merece, le pertenecerá en su mayoría a Hayate y Carim, una persona, no recuerdo quién fue (tengo una increíble memoria) me sugirió también poner el POV de Carim, por ende, lo hice. _

_Si hay algún fan por aquí de Reimiko (Reina x Kumiko) empecé un mini fic de ellas, se llama "Cuando mi voz te alcance"_

_Si alguien gusta leerlo, hagamelo saber._

_Sin más preámbulos, disfruten. (El cap no es tan largo como me hubiera gustado pero meh, es que sólo hice dos ediciones y pues... Sí) _

* * *

_**Capítulo 15.**_

**POV Carim. **

—¡Me rehuso totalmente! —grité desde mis lo más profundo de mis pulmones. Estaba molesta, pasmada, exaltada.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mí habitación y ahí me encerré.

—Carim, abre la puerta. —escuché la calmada voz de mí hermano decir mientras golpeaba ligeramente a mí puerta.

No quería abrirle, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, quería estar sola, pero lo conocía y sabía que no se iría a menos que hiciera lo que me pedía.

En cuanto la abrí, él me abrazó, lloré acobijandome en su pecho, todo esto estaba mal.

—Quieren comprometerme con alguien que no conozco, todo para mantener el estatus de la familia. —dije entre sollozos.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —dijo, mas no era así.

No importó cuánto les imploré que no permitieran el compromiso, traté de convencerlos de que era una reverenda locura, que en estos tiempos no era necesario recurrir a eso métodos. Las familias prestigiosas, especialmente las que manejan empresas importantes tienden a hacerlo para fusionarse con otra empresa de igual potencia, si ese fuera el caso lo entendería, pero a mi familia no le hacía falta hacer tal cosa, por ello me desconcertó aún más, sólo querían que me casara por el apellido, eso era tan insensato.

Cuando nos conocimos, no sabía exactamente qué pensar de ella, sí, ella, era una mujer, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero así resultó. Sus ojos, sus profundos ojos de un azul intenso fueron los que me cautivaron, parecían un mar misterioso, lleno de aguas desconocidas donde a cualquiera le gustaría naufragar. Ésta persona con potente mirar tenía mi vida en sus manos, fue lo que pensé luego de que nos presentaron.

Se veía que era una buena y razonable persona, tal vez si hablaba con ella y le pedía que no aceptara la irreverente decisión a la que nos habían sometido, si tenía suerte, cancelaría el compromiso. Pero las apariencias engañan, pues a pesar de que le supliqué a sonoros sollozos ella se negó, me dejó en claro que no tenía intención de hacerlo, ni en ese momento ni en un futuro.

Desde entonces me dediqué a evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con ella, tal vez así se cansaría de mí. En más de una ocasión sentí su profunda mirada clavada en mí.

Era una descarada sin vergüenza, siempre estaba rodeada de chicas, ingenuas, a mí parecer, si se comportaba así con ellas, ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

Cumplidos, halagos, píropos, frases elocuentas que parecían ser sacadas de un libro de romance, siempre les decía alguno a cada chica.

Lo único que le agradecía era que no actuara de esa manera conmigo, aunque de alguna dada manera, me molestaba.

Hace un par de días me hizo una confesión que jamás creí provenir ella: "Creo que estoy enamorada de ti."

Obviamente dudé de sus palabras, la forma en la que me miraba decía lo contrario a lo que quería pensar y creer, porque en el fondo, parte de mí temía que fuera cierto.

Tras su inesperada confesión, tuvimos un intercambio de palabras, el cual terminó de la siguiente manera.

—Si en verdad me amaras me dejarías ir. —murmuré, era cierto ¿no? Hasta había un dicho, un cliché, al respecto.

—No dije amor, solo enamoramiento, pero de todas formas, eso de dejar ir es algo muy tonto, ¿Cómo se puede dejar ir a quien se ama? No tiene sentido. —su cuestionamiento me sorprendió, inclusive, aún ahora, sigo pensando en ello.

—Tampoco tiene sentido estar comprometidas, no me amas, no te amo. —repuse, más que nada para defenderme y no darle la razón.

Había muchas respuestas posibles que pudo haber dado, pero de todas, escogió precisamente esas que dieron un vuelco en mi corazón.

"Por favor ... ámame".

No sé durante cuánto tiempo resonaron esas palabras en mi cabeza, pero lo hicieron.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dijo eso?

Sus ojos azules me miraban de una manera especial, entonces recordé que no era especial, en mi posición pudieron haber estado ya varias chicas, y yo no iba a ser otra de ellas.

Si ella en verdad está enamorada de mí, puedo usar eso a mí favor, ¿Cómo? Todavía no sé con exactitud.

Necesito acabar con esto antes de que vuelvan a presionar sobre decidir la fecha de la boda.

—¿No crees que deberías terminar de aceptarlo ya? —me dijo mi hermano, para él era fácil decirlo, no estaba en mi lugar. —Ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de tratarla, quizás hasta te llega a gustar.

—Lo dudo. —rodé mi ojos. —Además, ¿no la has visto? Es una jugadora, cada que la veo está con una chica diferente, a veces hasta varias.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó, fanfarrón. Aparté mi mirada. —Oh, vaya, en serio estás celosa.

—¡No lo estoy! No digas barbaridades.

—No lo son, sólo mira tu reacción. —estaba irritándome, por supuesto que no estaba celosa, no podía estarlo.

—Estás alucinando.

—¿Sabes? Tú a ella le gustas. —me dijo como si de algo común se tratara.

—Sí, justo como las tantas chicas que la rodean.

—Mira, ahí están de nuevo... —hizo una pausa y sonrió con malicia. —Tus celos.

—¡Verossa! —exclamé, mi propio hermano... no lo puedo creer.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad, has puesto una pared de hilo entre ella y tú, y ella no es del todo responsable. Eres consciente de eso ¿verdad?

Suspiré, no tenía que decírmelo, pero su mirada... Había algo en ella que me intimidaba, y no me gustaba sentirme de esa manera.

**POV Hayate**

—Me veo obligada a decir que si tu mirada continúa viéndome de esa manera tan irresistible, no tendré más remedio que besarte. —le dije con tono hilarante a una cierta cobriza que se encontraba con la mirada espaciada, pero puesta en mí.

—Hazlo. —me desafió, su mirar seguía pérdida, es como si estuviera en modo automático, suspiré.

—No me tientes, parte de mí en serio quiere besarte. —admití, cosa que hizo que en sus ojos se reflejara el asombro mezclado con incredulidad.

—Vuestros labios no merecen ser profanados por los míos. —repuso con perspicacia.

Sonreí.

—No serían profanados, consagrados y bendecidos, más bien. —le corregí. —Cambiando el tema, ¿Por qué estás tan distraída? ¿Es acaso por el hecho de que Fate no esté aquí?

Negó con la cabeza. —Sólo serán unos días, Hayate-chan.

—Unos cuantos días pueden parecer años, incluso siglos si se está apartado de la persona de la cual se está enamorado. —le dije, a lo que me respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Cuéntame cómo vas tú; debes creer que soy una desconsiderada.

—Para nada, no creo eso de ti. —y no lo hacía, está enamorada, es comprensible que su atención se centre en Fate, aunque eso a mí me hace un tanto difícil la comunicación con ambas, más cuando las veo juntas todas acarameladas, quiero decir, ¿Cómo acercárteles? No encuentras el momento y además te quedas con la impresión de que si les hablas estás interrumpiendo o entrometiéndote en su momento de lovey dovey. —Respondiendo a tu cuestión... No lo sé, le he confesado que creo estar enamorada de ella, entonces me preguntó si sabía lo que era el amor; luego vino a mí diciendo que deberíamos intentarlo, pero… mintió.

—¿A qué te refieres con que mintió? —preguntó, consternada, traía un lindo gesto de confusión dibujado en su rostro.

—Ella no tiene intenciones de acercarse a mí, más bien creo que lo que busca es una manera de que yo la deje ir. —suspiré.

—Déjala ir, entonces. —me dijo con una impactante seriedad.

Sonreí. —Creo que ya hemos hablado sobre esto y ya te he dicho mis razones de porque no… —me interrumpió.

—Estás sufriendo, Hayate-chan, por alguien que ni siquiera te mira. —sus palabras fueron dardos directos al blanco, lo sabía, sé que ella no siente nada por mí, pero no puedo sólo dejarla ir así sin reparo.

—Nanoha, las personas no podemos simplemente dejar ir las cosas cuando la situación está en nuestra contra, si lo hago, estoy segura que en un futuro cercano estaré reprochándome el no haberlo intentado. Si he de dejarla ir, será cuando crea que ya ha sido suficiente, cuando haya dado todo de mí por conquistarla. Hasta ahora no he hecho más que observarla, pero sólo con hacer eso no lograré nada, así que voy a intentarlo, después de todo de eso se trata la vida, de intentar. —me sonrió, tiene una sonrisa que te envuelve y reconforta, espero que Fate sepa hacer a esa sonrisa prevalecer en sus labios toda una vida.

—Entonces, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, voy a apoyarte, estoy ansiosa de conocer a la Hayate feliz. —dijo, hilarante.

—¿Quieres decir que soy una desdichada ahora? —alcé mi ceja en espera por su respuesta.

—No, me refería a la felicidad que te hace sentir la persona que amas.

—Fate tiene una maldita suerte de tenerte, más de que estés enamorada de ella. —pensé en voz alta y acaricié su mejilla.

Si no fuera porque Fate es mi mejor amiga y porque ya hay alguien en quien estoy interesada… moví mi cabeza hacia los lados para espabilar y sacar esa clase de pensamientos de mi mente.

—¿Hayate-chan? —llamó mi nombre, le sonreí, aparté mi mano de su mejilla.

Hay algo que quiero aclarar, no, no estoy enamorándome de esta belleza de mujer, no, sólo que se le ve como si fuera una princesa, frágil, y siempre he tenido la necesidad de proteger a esa clase de personas, aunque si bien lo pienso, ella ya tiene a alguien que daría todo lo que tiene, hasta su vida por procurar su bienestar y felicidad.

—Eres muy afortunada de tener a Fate. —le dije.

—Lo sé, créeme que estoy inmensamente agradecida por haberla conocido. —esa forma de decirlo, sus palabras llenas de sentimiento y ese brillo en su mirada, son tal para cual. —Así que dime, ¿Qué harás para acercarte a ella?

—Le ofreceré lo que tanto anhela, su libertad.

—Dijiste que no la dejarías ir. —me miró, confundida.

En efecto, no estaba dentro de mis planes romper el compromiso, ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba arriesgarme.

—Haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por no llegar a eso.

Creo que la he dejado más confusa de lo que ya estaba, pero tampoco sabía cómo explicarme con exactitud.

Me despedí de Nanoha, debía seguir cumpliendo con mis horarios de clase. Puede que la idea que este teniendo en mente no sea la mejor, sin embargo, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Cuando finalizaron éstas, lo primero que hice fue buscar a mí prometida, no fue difícil encontrarla, sé perfectamente sus horarios y los sitios posibles en los que podría estar a esa hora.

Estaba sentada en una banca de madera bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, inmersa en un libro, la miré durante un intervalo de tiempo.

Aprecié su belleza, la forma en la que reía discretamente, seguro por algo que decía en el libro.

—¿Disfrutando tu lectura? —me acerqué a ella con detenimiento, le indiqué con mi mano si podía tomar asiento a su lado, esperaba una negación o una respuesta a la defensiva pero ella sólo asintió, así, sin más.

—¿Qué tal ha estado tu día? —preguntó muestras acomodaba un listón color rojo entre las páginas y cerraba el libro para dejarlo reposar en su regazo.

—Bien, gracias. —respondí de manera cortante, no por ser cerril con ella, fue más bien porque sabía que en realidad no le interesaba y la pregunta la hizo por pura cortesía y para limar asperezas. —¿Y el tuyo qué tal?

—Un tanto agotador, pero ha estado bien.

—Me alegro. —respiré antes de empezar a decir el motivo por el cual me encontraba ahí. —Sobre lo que dijiste de intentarlo… —se giró para mirarme. —Sé que estabas mintiendo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso. —pestañeó, dos veces.

—Te he observando muy meticulosamente durante mucho tiempo, las expresiones que haces, todo. No eres buena mintiendo, pestañeas dos veces seguidas cuando lo haces. —le dije, ella se puso cabizbaja.

—¡Oh! —salió de sus labios, la había dejado al descubierto, no había manera que rebatiera lo que acababa de decir. —Tú… ¿Sueles observarme a menudo?

—Antes lo hacía regularmente, ahora sólo de cuando en cuando, no pienses que es acoso, por favor, sólo… mi mirada te encuentra.

—Ya veo, ¿Y bien, hay algo en especial que querías tratar conmigo?

—Quiero que me dejes acercarme a ti, que me permitas intentarlo verdaderamente, sin mentiras, haciendo de cuenta que no estamos comprometidas. En dado caso de que aun así tú te sigas mostrando renuente y creas que por más que haga no puedes sentir nada por mí, te dejaré libre, romperé nuestro compromiso. —finalmente le había hecho mi propuesta.

Me quedé en silencio esperando por su respuesta.

—¿Cómo puedo tener la seguridad de que lo cumplirás?

—Un contrato. —respondí.

—¿Un contrato? —repitió a modo de pregunta.

—Sí, así es.

—Estás demente, ¿Por qué insistes demasiado en esto?

—Creo habértelo dicho ya. —repuse.

—¿Por qué ahora? —la miré directamente y le pregunté a qué se debía su cuestión. —Nunca antes mostraste interés por mí, ni siquiera me diriges la palabra, y no me dices ningún tipo de cumplido, hasta ahora no habías tratado de conquistarme ¿Ya te aburriste de que las chicas cedan de inmediato? ¿Por eso vienes a mí? Porque sabes que conmigo será más difícil, ¿Soy para ti un reto que debes superar?

Yo, en absoluto entendía lo que estaba diciendo, más que nada ¿A qué venían esas últimas preguntas? No tenían sentido.

Tallé suavemente mis ojos para luego confrontarla.

—Antes yo no tenía el valor para hacerlo, temía a tu constante rechazo. Siempre me has interesado, sólo que sé disimular bien. No te hago cumplidos porque en cuanto te veo pienso en mil y un cosas, siento ganas de decirte algo, pero mi temor vuelve a salir a la luz, no quería que pensaras que son sólo palabras. Nunca he tenido interés por alguna de ellas, que las trate bien y les dedique un elogio, no significa que esté tratando de conquistarlas. Tú no eres un simple reto, eres la persona que quiero hacer feliz.

—¿Haces todo esto porque crees estar enamorada de mí? —decía con su tono sarcástico y soez. —Es decir, sólo lo crees, ni siquiera estás segura de que en verdad lo sientes.

¿Merecía realmente la pena el hacer todo esto? Hizo que me cuestionara a a mí misma. Quería creer que sí.

—Tal vez tengas razón y crea muchas cosas. —suspiré. —Pero todas las personas creen en algo; yo creo que debemos estar juntas.

No hubo respuesta de su parte.

Le di tiempo para que lo pensara, aunque por tratarse de deshacer cualquier lazo conmigo, pensé que me daría una respuesta inmediata, pero claro, era una decisión que requería sopesar con debido cuidado.

Todo esto podría resultar contraproducente para mí, podría terminar amándola y ella no sintiendo nada, pero como dije, debía arriesgarme.

Caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, me sentía bien después de haber sido honesta con ella, es como si me sintiera libre de algo que me ataba.

—Esa sonrisa debe significar que algo bueno paso. —una alta pelirosa dijo rodeando mi cuello con su brazo.

—¡Ah, Signum! No seas tan brusca. —repliqué tratando de zafarme de su agarre, se aprovecha de que es más alta.

—Ara, ara, Signum, deja de molestar a Hayate-chan. —gracias al cielo ella está aquí.

—Ya oíste a tu mujer, suéltame.

—Bien. —me soltó, tomé aire y corrí a refugiarme en los brazos de una sensual rubia.

—Ya, ya, estás a salvo. —dijo mientras acariciaba con movimientos circulares, mi cabeza.

La pelirosa peligrosa suspiró.

—¿Has estado bien viviendo por tu cuenta? —me preguntó.

—Shamal, no la trates como a alguien menor, tiene 22 años, aunque comprendo que la trates como a una niña, después de todo su actitud es la de una. —dijo, burlándose descaradamente de mí.

-¡Hey! -exclamé.

Ellas dos son parte de mí familia, aunque no suelen ir mucho a las reuniones familiares, y las comprendo, si por mí fuera tampoco asistiría.

Nos quedamos hablando, poniéndonos al tanto de las cosas cotidianas, ambas estaban próximas a casarse, ya era hora, desde hace años que debieron hacerlo, me alegro mucho por ellas. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy rodeada de parejas felices, yo soy la única solitaria. Bueno, Vita-chan tampoco sale con nadie, pero su situación amorosa no es tan complicada como la mía.

Y hablando de ella, venía caminando hacia nosotras junto a Nanoha.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Por nada. —le di palmaditas en su hombro. —Por nada. —repetí. —Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Eres tan rara. —me dijo quitando mi brazo de su hombro.

—Hola, Nanoha-chan, escuchamos que Fat… —Signum iba a comentar algo sobre Fate, seguro sobre que se fue de viaje, pero Viga le tapó la boca; fue gracioso ya que sus alturas son como polos opuestos y para poder callarla la hizo agacharse tirando de su blusa.

—Shh, no la menciones, a la idiota se le ocurrió hacer una broma de mal gusto y Nanoha-chan no quiere hablar con ella.

Todas nos giramos a ver a la cobriza, tenía unos ojos de aflicción que no podía con ellos.

—Será mejor que pases la noche en mi casa. —sugerí, no quería dejarla sola en ese estado.

—Gracias, Hayate-chan. —se abalanzó hacia mí y me abrazó.

Nos despedimos de las demás y fuimos a su casa por un cambio de ropa.

Mientras esperaba a que Nanoha empacara y tuviera listas sus cosas, me dediqué a observar el jardín. Era increíble.

—Siento envidia de su jardín. —en serio que sí, estaba totalmente cuidado y hermoso, suspiré. —Debería comprar una casa y contratar a Fate como jardinera.

Nanoha se rió.

—Le pone mucho esmero a las cosas.

—Con una prometida como tú, quién no se iba a esmerar.

La ayudé a subir sus cosas a mí auto, al final terminé diciéndole que trajera más ropa ya que sería mejor que pasará estos días conmigo, ¿por qué? Bueno, una casa enorme, sólo para ella sola, la fragancia de Fate por doquier, sí... No era la mejor idea.

Cenamos, luego tomamos un baño, dado a que mi apartamento sólo contaba con uno, ella entró primero, mientras tanto yo me encargaba de lavar los trastes y limpiar la mesa.

Cuando estaba por salir del baño, escuché el timbre sonar. Salí a la sala sacudiéndome el pelo con una toalla para secarlo, mis ojos se agrandaron al ver quién se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

-Carim ... -murmuré.

Genial, ahora necesito explicarle porqué una sexy cobriza está sólo en camisón dejando al descubierto sus hermosas y sensuales piernas, y con el cabello húmedo.

**POV Carim -de nuevo-**

"Creo que debemos estar juntas" su voz había sido potente, pero más su mirada, esos ojos azules... Debo evitar verlos directamente cuando hablemos.

Toqué el timbre de su departamento, aguardé unos segundos a que me abriera. Cuando la puerta se abrió me mostró a una cobriza, en camisón para dormir, su cabello estaba mojado, seguramente acababa de tomar un baño. Me invitó a pasar, dudé en si hacerlo o dar media vuelta y marcharme.

—Disculpa que te reciba de esta manera. —dijo la joven de cobrizos cabellos, apenada. —Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi. —extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Carim Gracia. —estreché mi mano con la de ella.

Me indicó que tomara asiento.

Esta es la situación más rara e incómoda en la que he estado.

Poco tiempo después Hayate hizo acto de presencia, vi en sus ojos que no esperaba para nada encontrarme ahí.

También traía el cabello mojado, a lo que mi imaginación se fue a volar en los límites de "Tomaron un baño juntas".

—Siento por haber llegado así, no sabía que estarías con alguien.

—No... No es lo que parece. —dijo con nerviosismo, moviendo sus manos hacia los lados.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué parece? —preguntó con inocencia, Nanoha, dijo que era su nombre.

—Mujer, estás en camisón con las piernas descubiertas, y yo visto sólo un short y una blusa de tirantes, tenemos el cabello húmedo.

—Oh, ohhh, ¡Cielos no!—exclamó.

—Nanoha es la prometida de Fate, la invité a pasar estos días porque ella salió de viaje. —me explicó. —Iré a traerte algo de beber. —dijo y se fue a la cocina.

—Así que eres la prometida de Fate-san.

—Sí, aunque ahora no tengo muchos ánimos de hablar de ella. —dijo con una temible sonrisa.

—Tu prometida acaba de hablarme completamente histérica. —dijo Hayate, quien se acercaba a nosotras con tres vasos de té helado sobre una charola. —Casi me rogó que te pidiera que atendieras tu celular. Si no escucha tu voz dudo que logre dormir.

Ella suspiró. —Las dejaré solas para que hablen. — dijo la cobriza.

—Descuida, no es...

—Es mejor que estén ustedes dos, además debo tratar de comunicarme con cierta rubia. —medio sonrió. —Buenas noches.

—Igualmente, buenas noches. —me giré hacia Hayate. —¿Ella está bien?

—Fate le hizo una broma de mal gusto, por ende le aplicó la ley del hielo. Ese par es en verdad unido, cualquier cosa que haga una le afecta a la otra, el no haberle hablado a Fate debió ser más difícil para ella que para Fate misma.

—Ya veo.

—Pero bueno, ¿A qué debo tu visita? —me preguntó.

—Quería tener más detalles sobre el contrato antes de dar mi respuesta definitiva.

—Comprendo. —dijo y empezó a explicarme todo con detenimiento.

—Entonces, básicamente lo que quieres es hacer que me enamore de ti. —le dije.

—Lo que quiero es ver si soy capaz de hacerte feliz. Debes estar consciente de que en dado caso de que no funcione y yo rompa mi compromiso contigo, tu familia no tardará en encontrar a alguien más que ocupe mi lugar.

—... En eso tienes razón. —bufé. —Soy algo así como un objeto ¿no?

—No lo eres, sólo... Quieren lo mejor para ti, a su modo.

—No sé si pueda tolerar tener a alguien más de prometido...

—En ese caso, tendrás todo mi apoyo, me enfrentaré a tu familia de ser necesario, les diré lo que haga falta para que te dejen hacer de tu vida lo que quieras.

No sabía si aceptar o no, pero sí bien lo pienso, no tenía nada que perder.

**Mini POV Nanoha. **

—¡Nanoha! ¡Un avión se está cayendo! —mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharla decir eso. —Bueno, aterrizando. —su risa sonó.

—¡Fate-chan, eres una tonta! —le grité. Por un momento en verdad pensé que un avión caía y que ella estaba en peligro.

El sólo recordar esa broma de mal gusto hace que sienta unas inmensas ganas de golpearla.

Suspiro.

Miré la pantalla de mí celular. 47 llamadas pérdidas y más de 50 mensajes.

Abrí su contacto y lo presioné para marcarle.

Sonó sólo una vez antes de que atendiera.

—"¡Nanoha! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" —repetía incesantemente.

—Eres una tonta, ¿lo sabías? —dije con una lágrima asomándose en mi ojo derecho, me había hecho falta escuchar su voz.

—"Lo sé, pero soy tu tonta ¿no?" —se rió quedamente. —"En verdad siento lo que dije, no creí que..."

—Me preocupé demasiado, yo... No sabría qué hacer si algo te pasara. —la interrumpí.

—"Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada."

—Más te vale.

Hubo un silencio, podía sentir su respiración a través del celular.

—"Te echo de menos." —me dijo con la voz decaída.

—Yo a ti.

—"Hayate me dijo que estás con ella, eso me da cierto alivio. ¿No has amanecido agresiva verdad?"

—No, aunque sí me haces falta... Extraño verte mirándome cuando despierto. De seguro tú estás bien abrazando una almohada.

Se rió.

—"La verdad, se siente raro, ya me había acostumbrado a dormir sintiendo tu calidez."—admitió.

Otro silencio se formó, no quería colgar y algo me decía que ella tampoco.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir. —le dije, escuché que hizo un berrinche, tan adorable, pensé. —Descansa y ten dulces sueños.

—"Te veo en mis sueños, entonces." —sonreí. —"Tú también descansa, duerme bien"

—Fate-chan... Te quiero. —le dije, aún era algo pronto para decir te amo, espero que no lo tome a mal.

—"Yo te quiero más, mucho, mucho más." —respondió, mi corazón se llenó de dicha y un hormigueo se hizo presente en mi estómago.

Cada día que pasa, me estoy enamorando más de ella.

* * *

—_¿Nos hiciste esperar tres días para eso?_

_Jhajha Sí, lo siento, la verdad es que aún no desarrollaba del todo la relación entre Hayate y Carim, quería que fuera tensa al comienzo y que poco a poco conforme van interactuando, no sé, se de o no se de algo. _

_**Chat'de'lune:**__ Responderé las tres reviews que me llegaron de ti xD Si no aparecen, descuida, a mí de todos modos me llegan directo al correo, así que no hay problema por eso. Haber, la primera: Jhajha Comprendo lo del móvil, de hecho a mí a veces no me gusta usarlo por lo mismo, gracias por tu Enhorabuena, ya soy libre de la escuela eaea lml Segunda: Me da gusto volverte a ller y responder otra vez jhajha XD como dije, no te preocupes, a mí todos me llegan directo al gmai. Y lo de pídeme lo que quieras sigue hábil, así que siéntete libre de pedírmelo. Tercera: Jhajha Esperemos que no se funda en estos días. __Jhajha Sí, es una mamá única. _

_**Haru-san:**__ Jhajha Owww halágame más xD okay no, es broma, Para mí es un placer que las personas disfruten de leer lo que escribo. _

_**Torako-san:**__ ¿Te robaron qué? Jhajha Disculpar mí no entender. _

_**Danael-san:**__ Me alegra haberte hecho reír ;) Habrá más cursilería, eso tenlo por seguro, se irán de vacaciones juntas y bueno… cosas pasarán xD Ya, ya, el beso vendrá, pronto… espero, ya tengo varias amenazas de muerte gracias a es _

_**Just2think:**__ Oh, gracias a u. Lo siento por la larga espera: T_

_**Marcy-san: **__Jhajhajha Oshé khé o-o XD ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a matar a Fate? Apenas se confesaron lo obvio, eres tan sádica jhajha xD La cursilería fluye por mis venas wiiii Ddd Claro. Ogh sí, el beso… jhajha creo que eso será aún más gaaaaaay :v_

_**Mashiro-san:**__Tengo un catorceavo sentido que percive la sensualidad incluso a la distancia LOL Jhajhajha disculpa por eso, es que, no sé, simplemente no se dio el beso jhajha Sí, ya sé que estudian cada una, pero eso se dará a conocer en los próximos capítulos, aunque creo que eso debió de ser desde el comienz Tienen 22, 22 y Nanoha 21 (pronto a cumplir 22) hay una razón por la que lo hice así. :B OHHH may gah, yo morí en el cap 11, estaba con cara de ¡Rayos, bésense de una buena vez, aunque sea para romper la tensión! xD y la relación de SeisaxEruna se está poniendo intensa :3_

_**Desconocido: **__Hola, yo he estado bien, me alegra que tú también. Es bueno que disfrutes de tu tiempo libre, yo lo que hago es vaguear xD No me preocuparé mucho por el beso, sólo escribiré y dejaré que fluya natural. Sobre el lemon, ¿sabes? Creo que tienes razón y hay cierta necesidad de ponerlo, por lo que creo que sí lo pondré, pero no será lemon en sí, me enfocaré describiendo sus sentimientos, lo que sienten en ese momento, sus miradas, y no el acto sexual en sí lol Y bueno, la mayoría de las historias que tengo en mente son Nanofate (ellas me inspiran) xD. P.D. La ecuación de Dirac la conocí gracias a mi interés por la física cuántica, leí varios artículos sobre él, y pues fui indagando más y más, "En ciencia uno intenta decir a la gente, en una manera que todos puedan entender, algo que nadie nunca supo antes. La poesía es todo lo contrario" Me gustó eso que dijo, y es que tiene razón, porque la poesía cada persona la interpreta a su manera. Claro que me gusta Brunito Marte, Just the way you are, es mi canción favorita de él, y pues en sí, mis gustos músicales varían mucho, van desde la clásica, pasan por el por, el rock, electrónica, dupstep, y ese tipo de música con sintetizadores, hasta el metal sinfónico. __¿Qué música te gusta a ti?_

_**Sakura-san:**__ Jhajha Ya sé, está bien loquisha, pero es adorable. Y bueno, al menos tiene la seguridad de que su suegra la apoyará en todo, por que ella jugará un papel importante en su relación a futuro. Oh… en la comisura… me dio cosquillas XD_

_**Yowiin-san: **__Te comprendo, estás toda inspiprada escribiendo cosas así bien sentimentalmente profundas y de la nada pensamiento gracioso aparece salvajemente para arruinar todo. Oye, eres muy atenta, mira que creo que casi nadie más lo notó, en serio que ni me di cuenta, pero que vergüenza (/ u °) _

_**Ririshiyo: **__Jhajhajha ¿Entonces comes algo raro, verdad? Ve al doctor porque yo digo que eso no es normal lol Oh, así que es mi culpa… vaya… jhajha ¿Te convertirás en un duende? _

_**Guest1: **__Aquí está : )_

_**Tsunade-san**__: Mi cambió de nombre, quería crear confusión DDD, dejé el Takahashi de lado B| porque soy bien YOLO XD Jhajhajha es que el beso es tímido y quiere salir en una situación simple pero a la vez llena de ese no sé qué que te deja con cara de ¡Waoh! XD okay no, pero sí. Siento que esta vez la espera no fue recompensada del todo, me disculpo por eso. _

_**Sara-Onesama: **__… Por favor, no me mates… Pronto habrá beso lo juro… (la verdad no xD) …. Secuestrarme y obligarme… No pues… a mí más que zamvroxzo me pareció perturbador ._. P.D. Una qué…. Vez que apenas puedo con un beso y tú sales con eso XD te pasas_

_**Noe: **__Jhajhajha Me estoy quedando sin miel, Winnie Pooh, me vino a robar :c xD Ay, es que el beso nomás no quiere darse :T ¿Qué hacerle? No puedo forzarlo xD (excusas) Creo que sí me encerraré una semana :B aprecio vuestros consejos :P_

_**Vanes: **__No, el te amo aún no, eso se da con el tiempo, mira que se acaban de confesar, sería raro que ya dijeran te amo. XD Nada malo pasara… creo._

_**Guest2: **__Grasciaaas… me alegra que te guste. _

_**Noname: **__Es que soy bien YOLO, por eso. XD No pues, de hecho iba a cambiarlo de otra manera, Li D. Peace, pero se cambio mal y me dio pereza modificarlo XD Ohhh, está bien, no te preocupes. Y nos vamos la semana entrante ¿estás lista? _

_**Nozomih: **__Sí, así es. Jahajha Es que Fate en verdad desea ese beso, cómo va a dejarlo pasar así como así. Jhajhajha Necesitan estar separadas para volver a reunirse y su melosidad esté recargala al 1000. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Wiii un abrazo de panda gigante, gracias. Ohhh, yo me quedé ¿Eh? ¿La abandoné?¿Cuándo? ¿Eh? XD Igualmente, que gozes de todos y cada uno de tus días._

_**Haruka-san: **__Sí, ya dieron un paso más… hay que aplaudirles xD la historia de Hayate… es complicada xD De nada, es un placer para í darte lindos días- Y gracias por la insulina, ya me hacía falta jhajha _


	17. Capítulo 16

_¡Holo aló! Sean todos bienvenidos. _

_Me demoré en actualizar, ¡Qué raro! Pero esta vez fue por una tragedia personal, hoy en mi país (bueno ayer porque ya es Lunes exactamente pasadas de la una de la mañana) se celebró el día del Padre, desgraciadamente, mis tíos y mi papá tuvieron que darle el último adiós a mí abuelito que falleció el el día Sábado. No quiero entrar en detalles, porque ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero fue por eso que no pude actualizar antes, de hecho la noticia me llegó justo en el momento de subir el Fic de Kumiko y Reina. (Para los que gusten leerlo lo subí aquí en Fanfiction)_

_En fin, disfruten de la lectura._

_Disculpen las faltas de ortografía._

_Los derechos de los personajes ya saben que no me pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

**POV Fate**

Me desperté más temprano de lo usual, hoy por fin volvería a casa. Agradecí enormemente a la ciencia y tecnología por estar tan avanzada, gracias a ello pude estar comunicada con Nanoha, pero vamos, no es lo mismo hablar con alguien a través de una pantalla cuando ya te has acostumbrado a sentirla en persona.

Alisté todas mis cosas desde la noche anterior, mis compañeros seguían dormidos, ellos se irían más tarde, incluso insistieron que me quedara para irnos todos juntos pero me negué, no quería dejar pasar un minuto más de mí vida sin verla. Compré un boleto de avión a primera hora de la mañana, así le daría una sorpresa. Según me había dicho Hayate, el profesor que les imparte las primeras horas de clase dijo que estaría ausente debido a que iba a dar una plática en un seminario organizado por la universidad. Afortunadamente el viaje había sido dentro del país, así que si me daba prisa, cuando llegué la encontraría dormida todavía.

El avión se fue rápido, o quizás no sentí el vuelo porque me quedé dormida el poco tiempo de éste duraba. Mi equipaje no rebasaba los límites, por lo que pude llevarlo conmigo y no documentarlo, sino me habría tardado más.

Salí por la terminal y caminé hasta la sala de espera del aeropuerto, bostecé en más de una ocasión, iba caminando directo a la salida cuando alguien salió de la nada y me asustó, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos atrás.

Era ella, por todos los cielos, era ella. Sonreí como tonta al leer el cartel que traía en sus manos "Estoy esperando por ti... Así que ven a mí" es lo que estaba escrito, quería abrazarla fuertemente, en serio quería abrazarla, pero debido a que seguía sin creer que estuviera ahí, mi cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil. Fue ella la que se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y apegué su cuerpo al mío, al respirar pude oler su esquisito aroma. Fue un abrazo prolongado, en serio había extrañado su tacto, su calidez, su fragancia, su todo. Se apartó un poco de mí y me entregó el cartel, era muy lindo, coloreado y decorado con stickers de corazones y una foto suya... ¡Waaah! Tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nada ni nadie me puede borrar.

—¿Sabes? Quería darte una sorpresa pero la sorprendida terminé siendo yo. —hablé, por fin.

—¿Te gustó? —me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, mi corazón estaba brincando de alegría.

—Sí, me gustas. —respondí, sabía que nonera eso lo que estaba preguntando pero ese rubor en sus mejillas yo lo echaba de menos.

—Mou~ —golpeó mi hombro. ¡Ah! Se sentía tan bien estar de regreso. —Hablaba de la sorpresa. —dijo, haciendo un divertido e increíblemente lindo mohín.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que me gustó, gracias. —le acaricié la cabeza.

—Debes estar agotada, vamos a casa para que descanses.

—Yo tenía algo de sueño pero me siento recargada con sólo verte. —quería estar con ella, aunque fuera un poco ya que ella tenía que asistir a sus clases, yo todavía contaba con el permiso de ausencia así que podía dormir más tarde.

—Hay que ir a desayunar, entonces. ¿Te parece bien? —asentí, tomó mi mano y caminamos así hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba la camioneta.

—Yo manejo. —dije de inmediato.

—De eso nada. —iba a decir algo pero no me dio ni oportunidad de hacerlo. —Ponte el cinturon y deja que tu prometida te guíe.

—Puedes llevarme a donde quieras, siempre te seguiré. —expeté, mis palabras la hicieron sonreír, quizás soy demasiado simple pero con sólo ver su sonrisa, eso me basta para ser feliz.

Subimos a la camioneta, me acomodé de lado para mirar su perfil derecho. Lo he oído de muchas personas, que mi mirada es en extremo sincera y que reflejaba mis sentimientos en ella, así que al estar observándola con mis ojos le estaba diciendo "Te quiero", " Te extrañé", "Eres hermosa".

—¿Por qué me estás viendo así? —preguntó, estaba nerviosa, lo noté porque le tembló el labio.

—Tú sabes porqué. —fue mi respuesta, esperaba que ella lo supiera, en verdad.

Suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Porque soy hermosa? —contestó entre tímidas risas.

—Muy hermosa. —se ruborizó, debido a que no pude decirle en los días anteriores cosas como esta, no podía controlarme.

—Tú también luces más atractiva. —hizo un pausa, sonrió traviesamente, y continuó.—Es cierto lo que dicen: "Las personas enamoradas lucen más atractivas".

—¿Que debo hacer? Cada día me enamoro más de ti, a este paso terminaré siendo irresistible. —comencé a reír, ella también lo hizo, su peculiar y dulcemente tierna risa "Nyahahaha"... Oh, es tan tierna.

Guardó silencio y me miró fijamente.

—Te extrañé. —dijo en un quedó susurro.

Sentí una sensación cálida en mi pecho al escucharla.

—Yo no, porque estabas presente en mis pensamientos en cada instante, pero sí me hizo falta tenerte cerca. Cuando hablábamos por teléfono, escuchar tu voz, no sé, escucharte y no verte, me hizo anhelarte aún más, tanto que quería salir corriendo y tomar el primer vuelo para venir contigo. —no sé cómo le hacen las personas que tienen relaciones a larga distancia para sobrellevarlo, yo no podía, porque tener el celular y su voz saliendo de él, era como si me estuviera susurrando en el oído, entonces me daban ganas de abrazarla, pero no estaba ahí, fue muy complicado para mí.

—Siento que ahora admiro a las personas que tienen relaciones a larga distancia. — comentó, creo que tampoco fue fácil para ella y eso me causó cierta alegría.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, son personas valientes dignas de admiración, yo no resistiría volver a estar separada de ti así que si un viaje vuelva a surgir, ya seas tú o yo, hay que ir juntas, mandaré a hacer una maleta especial. —por supuesto sabía que probablemente volvería a ocurrir, si no es por parte de la universidad seguro será por compromiso familiar o algo, así que ella eventualmente tendrá que ir de viaje... La sola idea... ¡Ah! Será mejor no pensar en eso por ahora.

—Llegamos. —se detuvo en un pequeño restaurant de desayunos, bajamos y entramos.

El lugar era muy hogareño, se notaba que era una franquicia pequeña pero con cálidad, además el olor a hot cakes, fruta, café y miel se mezclaba haciendo que se me hiciera agua la boca, o quizás tenía demasiada hambre.

—¿Qué quieres ordenar? —le pregunté observando el menú.

—Un omelet de pollo, pan tostado y unos huevos benedictinos, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, suena delicioso. —con el hambre que traía, comería lo que sea.

Llegó la camarera, Nanoha le dio nuestra orden.

—De aperitivo, tenemos como especilidad del día frutas frescas con salsa de canela y vainilla, ¿gustan probar? —ambas asentimos. —¿De beber que apetecen? —preguntó muy cordialmente.

—Serían dos jugos de naranja. —antes de que se fuera la camarera agregó algo que no había mencionado. —¡Ah! Y una frittata de espinacas para la joven. —me señaló.

—Muy bien, en seguida estoy con ustedes. —dijo y se retiró.

—¿Espinacas? —le pregunté.

—Contienen muchas vitaminas, fibras y minerales, no puedo saber si te alimentaste bien o no, pero remediaré eso.

—No es necesario, yo me alimenté muy bien.

—No te pregunté. —sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, la camarera regresó la camarera con nuestro aperitivo, estaba delicioso, en especial la salsa.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué me hiciste esa broma tan pésima? —dijo de pronto.

No puedo creer que siga recordándolo.

—Se supone que te haría reír.

—No me reí.

—Lo sé, lo siento. —me sentí como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su mamá, oh pero se veía tan adorable con el ceño semifruncido.

Disfrutamos plenamente de nuestro desayuno, hablando, mirándonos, intercambiando esas cómplices miradas que decían todo pero a la vez nada, sonreíamos, nos sonrojabamos... Estar lejos de ella me hizo valorar más esos pequeños detalles, el estar juntas, compartiendo un momento. Le platiqué sobre el viaje y que el lugar al que fui tenía hermosos paisajes.

—Y dime, ¿había chicas hermosas? —siento que esta pregunta es de esas que terminan siendo una trampa.

—No, ninguna. —contesté.

—¿En serio? —insistió.

—Había chicas lindas pero no tan hermosas como tú.

—Hum... ¿Disfrutaste de la vista?

—La del paisaje, sí.

Ella me estaba poniendo a prueba... Es una traviesa. Sino hubiera sido por eso y por la parte en la que casi me obligó a comer frittada de espinacas, todo hubiera sido perfecto.

Pagué la cuenta, quería pasar más tiempo con Nanoha, pero tenía clases así que... Me daban ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir, pero no podía permitir que perdiera clases por mí.

Como yo iba conduciendo, intencionalmente me pase la calle donde debía dar vuelta para prolongar un poco más el camino. No quería separarme de ella... Nanoha ¿Qué me has hecho?

Me estacioné, no tenía planeado bajarme pero simplemente no pude contenerme así que terminé haciéndolo, tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte pero creo que no te va a gustar. —dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Algo que no me va a gustar? ¿Qué es? —pregunté disimulando mi ansiedad.

—Verás, un chico... —mi cuerpo se tensó, a quién debo golpear. —Me pidió que hablara con él y bueno, fuimos a una cafetería. —la estaba escuchando atentamente, pero... A dónde iba todo esto, ¡Ah!

—Ajá, ¿Qué más? —le pregunté, impaciente.

—Él terminó diciendo que le gustaba y que si podía permitiele estar cerca de mí y conocernos.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando ese chico?! ¡¿No sabe que está comprometida!? ¡Ahhh! Estaba sintiendo unos celos irracionales, ¿Por qué me decía todo esto? Aprecio su honestidad pero..Y pensar que antes no era una persona celosa.

—Nanoha. —la abracé. —Tú eres mía.

Soné un tanto posesiva, pero ella se reía así que estaba disfrutando de verme de esa manera.

Seguimos caminando en silencio.

Dejé salir una bocanada de aire, a lo que Nanoha se río quedamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé es sólo... ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Seguro le gustas a muchas personas más.

Se adelantó y se detuvo justo en frente de mí.

—Tal vez sea así, pero ¿sabes? —se puso de puntitas para tomar mis mejillas, me miró directamente a los ojos. —A mí sólo me gustas tú. —sonrió. Se fue acercando cada vez más a mí y me besó... Fue un tierno beso en mi mejilla izquierda. —Te quiero.

Sentí que mis pómulos iban a estallar, la felicidad se desbordaba pues era demasiada dentro de mí que no cabía.

—Fate-chan, haces esa expresión cuando estás realmente feliz. —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo podría no hacerla si estoy contigo? —tomé su mano y jugué con sus dedos. —Tú me haces feliz. —declaré, mirando sus hermosos ojos color lavanda.

Sus piernas se debilitaron y se apoyó en mí.

—Eres demasido...

Ocultó su cara sonrojada en mi pecho, desearía poder quedarme así, pero el sonido del timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase tuvo que interponerse ante mi deseo.

—Vendré por ti así que te veré más tarde. —acaricié su cabello y deposité un beso en su frente. —Ten un lindo día.

—Tú también, asegurate de descansar.

—Eso haré.

Me abrazó fuertemente para luego separarse.

—Si no te das prisa no llegarás a tiempo a clase. —dijo Hayate quien apareció repentinamente.

—Ya voy. —me dio otro beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

—¿Qué tal fue el viaje? —me volví hacia Hayate para responderle.

—Lo normal. —respondí. —Gracias por cuidar de Nanoha estos días.

—Fue para mí un verdadero placer. —me sonrió con un atisbo de malicia. —¡Vaya que fue un placer! Tiene unas piernas muy sensuales. ¿Siempre usa camisón para dormir?

—¿C-camisón? —pregunté, incrédula.

Hayate estalló en carcajadas.

—Deberías ver tu cara. —continuó burlándose. —Tranquila, no me mires con esos ojos, sólo fue la primera noche. Eso casi crea una confusión con Carim.

—¿Carim? —no entendía qué tenía que ver ella.

—Curiosamente esa misma noche llegó sin previo aviso y Nanoha-chan le abrió, una cobriza sensual en camisón, ya sabrás lo que pasó por su mente.

—¡Oh! ¿Pudiste aclarar las cosas con ella?

—Sí. —contestó a secas.

—¿Alguna mejoría en su relación? —esperaba que sí, en verdad, he visto a Hayate tan decaída desde el compromiso. Su sonrisa no era la misma, aunque su actitud no cambió, sabía que en el fondo ella no se encontraba bien.

—Podría decirse. —me sonrió, y guiñó su ojo derecho. —Asegurate de compensar a la bella cobriza, aunque aparentaba que no le afectaba tu ausencia, tiende a hablar dormida y no paraba de llamarte entre sueños.

Sonreí.

—Quita esa cara de tonta. —añadió antes de despedirnos.

—Es mi cara de enamorada. —corregí. —Pronto te veré con la misma cara y me burlaré de ti.

—Por favor, hazlo.

Estaba feliz por ella, se lo merece.

En cuanto a Nanoha, una noche de películas en la comodidad de nuestro hogar fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Así que fui a comprar unas cuantas películas, helado y frituras.

Al llegar casa, luego de dejar todo en su lugar, fui al jardín. Las flores que había plantado ya estaban floreciendo más, regué y acomodé todo.

Subí a mí habitación, tomé un baño y me recosté, mi almohada y las sábanas tenían impregnado su aroma, echaba de menos respirar su fragancia, aunque en este momento no esté conmigo, ya estaba de vuelta en casa.

**POV Nanoha.**

Me encontraba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, fue gracias a que Hayate que me enteré que Fate regresaría en el primer vuelo de la mañana; al saberlo, me pasé parte de la noche haciendo un cartel para ella, quería sorprenderla y también escuchar su tonta risa. Veía a las personas ir y venir, mientras más esperaba más deseosa me ponía de verla. Había unas puertas de crista que separaba la sala donde yo estaba de las demás, y dado a que el cristal no era del todo trasparente, no podía ver a través de él. Por eso, cada vez que se abrían mi corazón se aceleraba un poco con la esperanza de que fuera Fate, pasaron once personas, así es, las conté, antes de que ella finalmente fuera que cruzara las puertas, mi corazón se empezó a sentir ávido y a latir fuertemente, me oculté, para que no me viera y cuando estaba a punto de pasar junto a mí, salté frente a ella. Fui yo quien tuvo que abrazarla porque ella parecía simplemente estar en otro mundo, en el instante en el que mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, sentí unas profundas ganas de llorar de felicidad, estaba emocionada, fue uno de esos abrazos que le das a alguien que no has visto durante años, como diciéndole con el lenguaje corporal, "Te extrañé", "Me hiciste falta", "No vuelvas a dejarme".

Estuvimos en constante contacto, pero simplemente no fue suficiente. Por eso me sentí muy feliz de verla sonriendo y sorprendida de verme. Lo había logrado, escuchar esa risa tonta.

Luego de eso tuvimos una interesante conversación en la camioneta, desayunamos, y me llevó a la universidad. Le comenté cierto acontecimiento que había ocurrido un par de días atrás, mi intención era sólo contárselo, ya que quiero que en nuestra relación haya confianza, pero entonces comenzó a mostrarse celosa, fue lindo, así que yo seguí echándole sal a la herida.

"Tú eres mía", me dijo abrazándome, se sintió tan bien escucharla decir eso, porque no lo dijo de manera posesiva, sino de una manera tierna que no sé explicar.

—Por la mirada y la sonrisa que traes, diría que ya te has reunido con Fate. —dijo Vita, quien se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Se nota mucho?

—Demasiado… —dijo con su tono de voz irónico.

—Supongo que hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden ocultar. —repuse, orgullosa.

—Pero se pueden disimular, ¿sabes?

Quizás estoy siendo demasiado empalagosa, pensé, nunca creí llegar a ser esta clase de persona, es más ni siquiera me lo podía imaginar. Ese tipo de relaciones sólo existen en las películas, creí, pero no, lo estoy viviendo en persona. Fate, parece haber salido de una manga shoujo, tiene todas las cualidades que cualquier chica desea, es honesta y puedes leer su mirada, atenta y en extremo detallista.

Me hubiese gustado no tener que apartarme de ella, porque en realidad quería tenerla cerca, fueron sólo unos días, dirán, y no me mostré muy afectada porque no estuviera, pero muy en mí, "Quiero que regrese ya", es lo que decía. Así que para mi ha pasado toda una eternidad.

Sorprendentemente las clases se fueron volando, el tiempo estaba a mi favor.

Mientras iba cruzando el campus, me encontré con Carim, prometida y enamorada de Hayate, pensé en saludarla, aún no había confianza entre ella y yo pero quería apoyar a Hayate en lo que pudiera. Me fui acercando a ella, no pareció darse cuenta, su mirada estaba fija en un punto en específico, seguía la dirección y era Hayate junto a dos chicas que no había visto antes.

—Hola. —le dije.

Respingó, en serio no estaba atenta a su alrededor.

—Hola, Takamachi-san. —correspondió a mí saludo con demasía cortesía.

—Nanoha está bien. —le sonreí.

—Muy bien, Nanoha-chan, siéntete libre de llamarme por mí nombre también.

—Hayate-chan suele estar rodeada de chicas lindas. —hay algo que quería averiguar y arrojé ese comentario como carnada.

—Sí, siento que cada día son diferentes. —repuso.

—Hayate-chan es muy amable con todo el mundo, tal vez parezca que está coqueteando pero no es así.

—Ella es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca. —ese tono altivo de celos disfrazado de aparente indiferiencia decía una cosa, pero su mirada contaba una historia diferente.

—Disculpa si me estoy metiendo en lo que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Te gustaría salir uno de estos días? Escuché por Hayate-chan, que estabas pensando en darle la oportunidad de acercarse a ti y bueno, para que no sea incómodo para ti podríamos hacer una cita doble, ya sabes, para que no haya tensión ni nada de eso. —le sugerí. Fue un tanto atevido ya que nosotras no tenemos una amistad y la primera impresión que tiene de mí no es la mejor.

—Eres una persona muy peculiar. —sonrió.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, por el tono de llamada sabí que era Fate.

—Descuida, puedes contestar. —me indicó. —Sobre tu invitación, me lo pensaré.

Asentí, me despedi de ella y respondí la llamada mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, no estaba muy lejos, por lo que me tomaría sólo unos minutos llegar.

—"¿Estoy llamando al número de la persona más hermosa de todas las galaxias galácticas?" —sonreí, galaxias galácticas, vaya que es ocurrente.

—"Me temo que se equivocó de número. Usted ha llamado al número de la prometida de Fate Harlaown, y debo decirle que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella" —mis mejillas se enrojecieron, moría por ver su reacción, espero que también se haya sonrojado.

—"Esa tal Fate debe ser la persona más afortunada que pueda existir en el planeta." —me reí, ¿a qué estábamos jugando? Mi prometida es muy creativa.

—"La afortunada soy yo, ¿sabe? Ella posee unos ojos que son como el vino tinto." —hice una pausa, remojé mis labios con la lengua ya que los sentía un poco secos. —"No sólo por el color, sino porque son tan exquisitamente embriagadores"

—"Yo… Este…" —escuché como respiró con dificultad.

La he dejado sin palabras. A lo lejos pude ver su figura ligeramente recargada en la camioneta, esperando por mí.

—"¿Sí?"—dije para que continuará pero seguía estando en silencio.

—"Yo creo que sus ojos color lavanda son hermosos, la manera en la que están naturalmente delineados, las largas y finas pestallas, el brillo, la dulzura, la calidez y afabilidad que se reflejan en su mirada..." —suspiró.

—"Lo siento, debo colgar, estoy a punto de llegar con ella, podría ponerse celosa de que alguien esté haciendo que me enternezca y no es muy buena ocultando sus celos, pero me gusta que no los oculte, porque son adorables."

—"Eres demasiado peligrosa para mí."

—¿De que modo? —le pregunté estando a unos centímetros detrás de ella.

—De todos los modos. —se giró para mirarme.

Me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé.

—Así que mis ojos...

—Son hermosos, como cada parte de ti.

Me ruboricé y sonreí. Jamás me cansaré de escucharla.

—Vamos a casa, tengo planeada una velada llena de diversión. Películas de comedia romántica, un montón de helado y frituras. —me dijo, desprendía alegría, una alegría que yo también sentía. —Primero pensé en hacer una cena romántica, con velas y toda la cosa, pero… ¿Qué mejor que tenerte abrazada en el sofá? Así que acurrúcate mucho a mí.

—Eso es plan con maña.

—No del todo, porque ya te lo he dicho. —sonrió.

Cuando íbamos en la camioneta, no soltó mi mano en ningún instante. Su mano izquierda jugaba con la mía, haciendo suaves caricias, de vez en cuando la acercaba a su nariz para olerla y a su boca para depositar un rápido beso.

—Por cierto, tú y Hayate se tienen mucha confianza ¿no es así? —preguntó de pronto.

—Pues sí... —iba a decir algo más pero sus palabras me lo impidieron.

—Tanto como para usar un camisón en su casa.

Me eché a reír.

—Traía un short debajo. Además es Hayate-chan.

—Hum...

Aproveché que pasábamos por un restaurante de comida china para cambiar el tema, le pedí que se detuviera y nos bajamos. Ordené para llevar mientras que ella compraba galletas de la fortuna.

Volvimos a la camioneta y en lo que nos quedaba de camino no dijo nada, comencé a preocuparme.

—Fate-chan...

—¿Sí, hermosa? —dijo como si nada.

—… ¡No me hagas eso! —golpeé su hombro. —Creí que estabas molesta.

—¿Cómo podría molestarme contigo? —dijo con tono adorable haciendo un tierno gesto con su nariz.

Esta chica… ¿Por qué es así conmigo? Soy sólo una persona.

Llegamos a casa y nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala a comer, después vendría su noche de películas, por el momento solo disfrutábamos de la cena, intercambiando palabras, unas sutiles, otras graciosas, y muchas que hacían que mi cara se tornara de un color rojizo intenso.

—¡Hora de las galletas de la fortuna! —gritó entusiasmada de una manera infantil.

Estiró su brazo derecho y me dio la mía; con una gran sonrisa partió la suya, una risilla graciosa y pícara salió de su boca.

—¿Qué dice la tuya? —me preguntó.

—"Hay una persona que cree que eres especial y te ama en secreto" —leí.

Su expresión cambió.

—… ¡No puede! —exclamó golpeando con el puño cerrado uno de los cojines. —La única persona que tiene derecho a amarte soy yo. —dijo más para sí misma que para mí, pero de todas formas sus palabras me impactaron que de inmediato esbocé una sonrisa. —¡Ah, realmente! —se revolvió el cabello con sus manos en signo de ¿frustración? Se detuvo y luego me miró. —Esto pasa porque eres tan hermosa.

No pude evitar reír.

—No te pongas tensa y dime qué decía la tuya. —hizo un puchero antes de contestar.

—"Tu deseo se hará realidad." —ya la había leído antes de preguntarme a mí, la sonrisa traviesa apareció de nueva cuenta en sus labios. —¿Será que esta noche si me darás mi beso?

¡Oh my! No se ha olvidado de eso, pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleró. Es cierto que quería besarla, en verdad ansiaba el hacerlo, pero que me lo pidiera directamente. . .

—¿En serio dice eso? —dije acercándome a ella para que me diera el papelito.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué lo dudas? —se llevó su mano a la espalda.

—No dudo, sólo quiero leerlo yo misma. —intentaba quitarle el papel, pero lo tenía demasiado apretado.

—Nanoha, una relación está basada en la confianza mutua. —no puedo creer que salga con eso.

—Muéstramelo. —seguía insistiendo, poco a poco se iba haciendo hacia atrás hasta quedar en la orilla del sofá.

Se dejó caer y salió corriendo, la perseguía por toda la sala, de un lado a otro, ambas reíamos, me estaba divirtiendo, pero era hora de obtener mi objetivo. Logré acorralarla ennuna esquina de la habitación.

—No tienes escapatoria. —dije y me fui aproximando a ella.

—¿En serio lo quieres? —sonrió. —Alcanzaló. —alzó su mano.

Muy bien, eso me irritó un poco, así que terminé golpeándola, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer que bajara su brazo. Aproveché para arrebatarle el papel y me alejé para que no tratara de quitármelo. Vi como se llevó su otra mano al lugar donde le pegué, reía, creo que un tanto por el dolor que sí le causó el golpe.

—Tu amor apache me va a venir dislocando el hombro. —se fue al sofá y se recostó.

—Aquí dice: "Ya era hora que saliera de la galleta" —bufé. —Así que tu deseo...

—Oh, leí mal... —dijo a modo de excusa y se rió sarcásticamente. —Hay que abrir las otras dos.

—Tú primero, y hazlo cerca de mí.

—"No busques la felicidad, está a tu lado" —sonrió, sonreí, me ruboricé, sonrió más. —Le doy la razón.

Quebré la mía y saqué el papel.

—"Te enamorarás de alguien muy raro" —soltó un "Ja"

—Así que soy alguien muy raro...

—Demasiado.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que estás enamorada de mí.

Con eso me hizo entender dos cosas.

Número uno: A ella le daría igual cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando yo esté enamorada de ella.

Número dos: Sin importar qué, yo estaría enamorada de ella.

Mientras que ella recogía todo y preparaba las palomitas, las frituras y la película, yo subí mi habitación para cambiar mi ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo. A Fate le gusta el frío, por lo que la sala estaba a una temperatura 18° por lo menos. Teniendo eso en consideración, me puse una pijama larga y afelpada, incluso también bajé con una manta.

Cuando entré de nuevo a la sala, ella estaba sentada, la televisión encendida, lista para verse la película, las palomitas y las frituras se encontraban servidas en dos tazones grandes, las luces tenían para controlar la intensidad de la iluminación, así que las puso tenues.

—Hoy estás muy cubierta. —comentó.

Tiene razón, usualmente no acostumbro a usar este tipo de pijamas, más que nada porque las reservo para la temporada de invierno. —Y pensar que con Hayate usaste camisón. —suspiró.

—¿Preferirías que usara un camisón? —pregunté, traviesamente. —Sólo el camisón. —había hablado antes de pensar, sinceramente no esperaba decir eso, en cuanto me escuché me convertí en un tomate.

Ella agrandó sus ojos y tenía una sonrisa de "no sé cómo reaccionar ante eso pues no esperaba que dijeras eso", bajó la mirada, la subió, la movió hacia los lados y volvió a bajarla, tomó un cojín y hundió su cara en él. Todo eso pasó en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera creo que se haya alcanzado el minuto.

—Definitivamente eres demasiado, en extremo peligrosa para mí. —el cojín había ahogado un poco su grito. Infló sus mejillas y suspiró profundamente. Giró ligeramente su cuello para mirarme. —Si mal no recuerdo, y si mi memoria no me traiciona, hace no mucho tuvimos una conversación en la que dijiste que ya no podías ser tan atrevida...

Y era verdad, sin embargo eso que dije fue espontáneo, no lo hice con afán de provocarla ni nada simplemente salió.

—Yo no... Quiero decir... No fue mi intención... —aunque no iba a negar que había quedado fascinada con su reacción.

—Está bien, pícara y hermosa Nanoha. —me extendió su brazo para que lo tomara y eso hice, me guío a sentarme junto a ella, o más bien, casi encima de ella. —A disfrutar de la película.

La primera se llamaba Amor Ciego, protagonizada por Gwyneth Paltrow y Jack Black, trataba de un sujeto superficial que se se guiaba sólo por las apariencias, la belleza física, hasta que un día queda atrapado en un ascensor con un orador motivacional y éste lo hipnotiza para que vea la belleza interior manifestada físicamente en una persona. Lo cual lo lleva a enamorarse de una mujer obesa, de buenos sentimientos, y éste la ve como una mujer escultural por el efecto de la hipnosis. Pero cuando la hipnosis se dasvanece, ve verdaderamente como es la mujer y comienza a evitarla. Al final se quedan juntos porque su corazón pudo más que sus ojos. El punto es que yo le pregunté a Fate que si me seguiría viendo hermosa pesando 300 kg, soy consciente de que exageré un poco la cifra, pero eso era lo de menos, a lo que ella respondió: "¿Sabes cuán difícil debe ser llegar a pesar eso?" No era el tipo de respuesta que quería escuchar de su parte. "Aún así me seguirías gustando" es lo que quería que dijera...

La segunda película era más de cómedia, por lo que no parábamos de reír. En la tercera película, subió por unos cobertores y una colchoneta para tenderla en el piso de madera. Ella se sentó recarcandose en el sofá, mientras que yo me puse frente a ella, rodeó suavemente mi cintura y en esa posición nos quedamos mitad de la película. Luego ella se recostó, apoyándose en su codo derecho y en un cojín que había acomodado mientras que sus piernas quedaron en forma de cuatro. Yo me acomodé junto a ella, acariciaba mi cabeza o mi brazo, en ningún momento dejé de sentir sus dedos rozandome.

Cualquiera pensaría que tras tres películas, y por estar acostadas y tapadas, nos quedaríamos dormidas, pero no fue así, todavía faltaba el helado.

Fue a la nevera y sacó un bote de helado napolitano. No se molestó en tomar vasos para servirnos, sólo tomó dos cucharas y listo.

—Subamos a la terraza, te tengo una sorpresa. —le dije y se trajo el helado consigo.

Cuando salimos, le mostré el telescopio que había comprado. Por cuestiones de luz las estrellas no se apreciaban en su totalidad, pero sí lo suficiente para disfrutarlas. Y ahí estuvimos, mirando estrellas muestras compartíamos helado napolitano.

No sé cómo pero de un momento a otro me acorraló contra el barandal, colocando sus manos en los lados, se posicionó frente a mí a una distancia muy corta.

La golpeé para que me dejara ir, creí que no lo haría, pero retrocedió.

Seguimos comiendo helado, eso hasta que se manchó, no le dije nada, sólo alcé mi mano y lo limpié con mis dedos. Mi mano se deslizó hasta su cuello y no se quiso apartar de ahí. Sin pensarlo más, puse fin a la poca distancia que nos separaba, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, eran suaves, sabían helado, no duró mucho, de hecho fue un beso rápido, así que posiblemente no podría considerarse beso, lo que se dice beso, con toda la extensión de la palabra, pero hizo que mi corazón se acelerará notablemente. Sentí una brisa fresca en el momento que me aparté de ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara estaba completamente roja, aunque sabía que la mía lo estaba aún más.

Cuando abrió los ojos me dijo en un quedo susurro: "Te eché de menos".

Recordé aquél día en el que me entregó el anillo de compromiso y yo le di su argolla.

—_"¿Tú sabes por qué las personas cierran los ojos cuando se besan?"_

—_"Porque si lo hicieran con los ojos abiertos, se deslumbrarían el uno al otro."_

—_"En el momento que mis ojos estuvieron cerrados... Te eché de menos."_

Verla bajo el inmenso cielo azul, la luminiscencia iluminando su rostro, su mirada tan llena de un sentimiento del cual sabía su nombre pero que no me atrevía siquiera a decir en mi mente.

**-mini- POV Fate **

Nos estábamos mirando, sentí sus dedos limpiar un poco de helado que había quedado en la comisura de mis labios, su mano bajó hasta mi cuello y ahí se posicionó. Entonces vi como lentamente se acercaba a mí, mi corazón se detuvo, el sentir sus labios sobre los míos hicieron que volviera a latir de una manera intensa, mis ojos se abrieron por tan grata sorpresa y se fueron cerrando de a poco, dejandose llevar, podía sentir su respiración, su aroma, la textura suave y dulce de sus labios. Sentía mi temperatura corporal elevada, jamás había experimentado este tipo de sentimiento y me encantaba que sólo Nanoha me hiciera sentirlo.

**POV Nanoha -again-**

—Esto es un problema. —dije.

—¿El qué es un problema?

—El que te haya besado y estés sonriendo de esa manera. —dicha sonrisa se esfumó y me miró desconcertada.

—Exactamente, ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

—El problema es que cuando te veo sonreír quiero besarte... Y tú sonríes todo el tiempo.

Volvió a sonreír y yo quería volver a besarla... Estoy más que pérdida.

* * *

_Sí esperaban algo más del primer beso, siento decepcionarlos pero yo quería que fuera lento y tímido y así bien bonitou._

_310 reviews ¡Waoh! Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que comentan capítulo tras capítulo, la verdad disfrutó mucho leyendolos y respondiendoles. Aprecio que lo hagan y saber que disfrutan de la lectura._

_**Haru-san:**__ Pues ya se lo dieron xD No sé tú pero a mí me gustó... el segundo va a ser el intenso :B_

_**Shizsuki-san: **__Hola, pues no muy bien pero bien, gracias ¿Qué tal tú? Sí, ya sé Hayate también merece lovey dovey xD y lo tendrá porque yo soy la escritora y así lo quiero escribir LOL Me alegra que te gutara, y en serio siento la demora._

_**Yowiin-san:**__ Jhajha Sí, ambas se terminarán quitando mutuamente esa inocencia. Y pues, no sé tú, pero yo disfruto más el romanance con ese toque de comedia, lo hace más especial, creo yo xD Oh, ya veo, como quiera gracias, en serio se me fue la onda con eso. _

_**Marcy-san:**__ Jhajhajha Sí, se me ocurrió, dije "oh, por qué no..." xD Séh, sí la quiere, sólo que lo se hace la que no, seudotsundere jhajha buen término. Jhajha Spam del bueno o del malo (?_

_**Mashiro-san: **__Lu si, son perfectamente perfectos. Habrá más HayaCarim en la cita doble la cual terminará en desastre xD oh, ya te hice spoiler lml Ya subí el fin de Reina y Kumiko, lo puedes disfrutar en fanfiction (no me digas) pero sí. No un año menor, más que nada meses menor. Te diré porque... mejor no xD_

_Quiero que acaben juntas EruSeisa :3 _

_**Guest1: **__Aquí tuviste NanoFate de sobra :3 ¿Te gustó su comeback? _

_**Danael-san: **__Hayate se can dará de robarle a Carim y le bajará la novia a su mejor amiga okay no, eso sería bastante dramático y bizarro y no. Jhajha Ahí está el beso ¿Te gustó? O le faltó?_

_**Sakura-san:**__ Oh, se refería a que dieran lo máximo por salir triunfadores en el amor ya que son las únicas sin pareja xD Siii Chocolates, sólo por eso siento que te quiero más jhajha (toda la conveniencia) _

_**Chat'de'Lune:**__ Jhajha Ya les di su osciló, pues. xD me precionaban demasiado que puse un previo antes del beso acá súper mega intenso derrochado de miel. xD En, noup, Li es por las flores de ciruelo chinas, que de hecho eso significa y porque mis amigos comenzaron a llamarme así. La D. es por One Piece, no sé si lo has visto, pero el prota se llama Monkey D. Luffy, y la P era en realidad un Peace, pero no se cambió completo y me dio pereza modificarlo XD aunque me gustó que llegarás a esa conclusión. Oh sí, Épica, Simone Simons es mi crush *-* la otra, no los conozco pero los escuché y me gustó una que otra canción, pero el Francés no es muy lo mío. ¿Esa es trueru petición? Un fic de esas dos parejas?_

_**Ririshiyo:**__ Jhajhajha Ay. Por favor, quiero un Link (el de Zelda) :'v _

_**Noe-san: **__Fui a robarle a las abejas xD Am, no, no es una playgirl, sólo es atenta con las chicas, ese coqueteo en realidad no lo toma en serio xD lo de depresiva, sí, Jhajha Ya tienes tu beso, recompensame, dame miel XD okay no, creo que de esa tengo suficiente. jhajha Me dijiste mi amor owwww xD Ay, oye compararme con Naruto es demasiado :c jhajha ni creas que soy fan de naruto (notese sarcasmo) El fic de KumiReina ya lo subí aquí mismo, lo puedes leer dandole click a mi nickname y en historias :) En algo más que amistad todo tiene su razón de ser. lo actualizaré en esta semana. Owww me diste besos... oye.. Me dices amor y me das besos... pero que lenda xD_

_**Desconocido-san:**__ Jhajha Sí, tienes razón, vagar le da energía a mi espitiru. Yeaph, la verdad es que hasta yo me he dado cuenta que sí debe de haber, digo, viven solas, duermen juntas, se quieren y van a amarse, obviamente, Nanoha es una atrevida provocativa inconsciente, es ilógico que no pasé. XD El legado no lo he leído, el que leí fue el otro y lo dejé de leer, ciertamente no pude con la actitud de Fate, es que, no sé, para mí esa no es Fate... Cada quien le da a los personajes la personalidad que deseen pero, no sé, simplemente yo tengo una manera de verla que pues nada más no encaja con la de ese autor. Oh, muchas gracias, en serio aprecio que tengas esa opinión de mis fics, muchas gracias, me halagas. Jhajha sép, ese Einstein es un loquisho. Ohhh, ya veo. es bueno que te interese eso. Pues siendo sincera, Brunito lo empecé a escuchar por una película en la que hicieron un cover de su canción y me gustó y pues canta bien el tipo xD Y ¿qué te pareció? ¿Qué bandas escuchas más? Me gustaron las canciones que pusiste ;) David Guetta es un gran DJ, a mi me gusta la de Titanium que hizo con Sia, aunque prefiero la versión de Tú descuida, a mi me complace leerte y escribirte de vuelta. Cuidate, Saludos._

_**Sara-oneesama: **__Oh... bueno. Eso me alivia xD Ya se dieron un beso, así toque de labios y sin nada de lengua pero algo es algo xD Ohh no te preocupes (seguro tienes 15) xD okay no. Jhajha La duela de truerus suelos lul Owws me amas.. oh espera, solo sientes que me amas oh well jhajha Gracias por leerlo y comentar :3_

_**Kaname-san: **__Jhajha Sí, ya van avanzando. Y pues es que no quería terminar el cap sin un poco de humor xD_

_**Guest2: **__Sí, pero igual ya lo publiqué aquí en FanFiction._

_**Oscura: **__No mueras que ya se lo dieron xD_

_**Guest3: **__Tú eres genial... somos genialidad xD okay no no sé porque salió esa ocurrencia l u l_

_**Vanes-san:**__ Todo a su paso, Jhajha. Yeaph Carim lo tiene un tanto difícil pero ella lo hace más difícil todavía Jhajha A que Fate, tiene suerte de que no le pegaron.. Oh espera, si le pegaron, no por eso, pero sí._

_**Guest4:**__ ... ¿De qué trata tu tarea? _

_**Fer: **__Saludos, me alegro que te gustara._

_**Felicita:**__ Oh, muchas gracias. Me alegra saber que hago buen trabajo transmitiendo los sentimientos. Jhajha Sí, se meterán en un lío por ello. mira que Fate ya está comenzando a sentir celos. No, no hay nada más escondido, no me gustan los triángulos amorosos, menos entre amigas. Ohhh eso es lo que tienes que ver porque pasará :3 Jhajha Es aque yo lo hago en modo juego, ellas realmente no tienen esa clase de sentimientos románticos. Nanoha es de Fate y punto xD tu presentimiento es correcto :B_

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Tengan un excelente inicio de semana. Nos leemos luego._


	18. Capítulo 17

_Hola, ¿Qué tal han estado? Yo muy bien xD _

_Disculpen mucho la demora, es que ando toda atontada. Y escribir desde el celular me da flojera, en serio, mis respetos a los que se la pasan escribiendo en el celular. Mi uso a este aparato de límita a Música-Anime-Juegos. XD _

_El capítulo está bastante simple así que no será necesario que apliquen insulina, los compensaré en el siguiente. _

_Bueno, no les haré el cuento más largo. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. _

_**Capítulo 17.**_

**POV Fate**

La universidad estaba repleta de estudiantes, no entendía cómo podía haber tantas personas en un sábado por la mañana. Suspiré, tenía sueño, de ser por mí seguiría acostada y probablemente durmiendo, pero Nanoha insistió en que quería venir porque habría una presentación de no sé qué, cuando me lo dijo estaba más dormida que despierta.

—Hola, par de enamoradas sin remedio. —nos saludó Hayate, quien se venía acercando a nosotras.

—Hola. —correspondimos a su saludo.

—. . . Incluso hablan al mismo tiempo, eso asusta. —se burlaba.

Nos pusimos a conversar sobre cosas sin importancia, eso hasta que un sujeto con un microfono en la mano, encima del gran escenario que estaba en el campus, empezó a anunciar que el evento no tardaba en dar inicio. Supongo que ese mensaje sonó por los altavoces de todo el campus, pues las personas no demoraron en aglomerarse en el espacio que rodea el escenario.

—Hay que irnos hacia en frente o no disfrutaremos del espectáculo. —dijo mi castaña amiga, que comenzó a abrise paso entre la gente.

No había tantas como en un concierto, pero sí era una notable cantidad.

—¿Qué se supone que va a haber? —pregunté, pues comencé a percatarme de que había un poco más de hombres que mujeres.

—Hoy juegan el equipo de americano y basquetbol de la universidad y para darles ánimos las porristas harán un performance previo a los juegos. —me contestó Hayate.

Eso explicaba porqué había más asistencia de hombres, aunque bueno, también había bastantes mujeres, pero como dije, se podía ver una ligera diferencia.

Nuestro equipo de porristas era muy conocido y famoso en la ciudad por sus presentaciones que no sólo se límitaba a animar a los jugadores, sido a entretener a las personas en las gradas. Preparaban rutinas de baile muy bien elaboradas e incluso participaban en competencias y torneos, en los cuales, si no habían conseguido el triunfo, quedaban entre los cinco primeros, y cabe mencionar que las integrantes se hacían notar por su tonificado y bien cuidado cuerpo. Y la gran mayoría era amigas de Hayate.

—En los días que estabas de viaje me hice amigas de ellas. —dijo Nanoha, probablemente intuyó que me preguntaba por qué había querido venir a verlas, y eso me los respondía, ya que se hizo amiga de ellas seguro quería apoyarlas.

Asentí, sin poder decir nada más, eso debido a que la música había comenzado.

Una a una fueron entrando al escenario, haciendo un peculiar saludo característico de cada una de ellas.

El volúmen de la música se fue elevando, mientras ellas se ponían en sus respectivas posiciones y se preparaban para comenzar su rutina de baile.

Sus movimientos estaban más que bien coordinados, y sus cuerpos se movían con naturalidad, ahora entendía porque eran tan aclamadas, contando esta ocasión, sólo las he visto tres veces. Pero de las dos anteriores ya hacía mucho tiempo, lo que pensé fue, han mejorado. Su coreografía era buena, al ritmo indicado de la música.

Tras terminarse la primera canción, supongo que es la líder, la que tomó el micrófono y agradeció a los presentes de estar ahí, y también les dedicó unas palabras de aliento a los jugadores diciendo "Den su mejor esfuerzo y acaben con ellos" refiriéndose al equipo contrario.

Bailaron otra canción y luego una de ellas mencionó que la siguiente sería interpretada por las aprendices. Así que ellas salieron del escenario y entraron las "principiantes". Bailaban bien, mantuvieron el ritmo, excepto por una que otra que se atrazaba por unos segundos, incluso una casi se topieza, afortunadamente recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo y se incorporó rápidamente a la rutina. Agradecieron, y se despidieron atentamente.

Volvieron las pioneras al escenario con un cambio de vestuario, un uniforme blanco con lineas azules, la blusa, algunas la traían con manga corta y otras sin manga, y en la parte superior izquierda tenía la insignia de la universidad, la falda era de tablones especialmente corta, la cual dejaba ver sus bien tonificadas piernas desde la altura de los muslos y finalmente, tacones blancos.

La coreografía había dado un cambio drástico desde sus canciones anteriores, ahora era un baile un tanto más sensual pero no a tal grado de llegar a ser demasiado provocativo.

Aparté mi vista varias veces, ya que cierta cobriza me arrojaba una peligrosa mirada de "Te estoy observando", la misma mirada que volvió a hacer cuando dijo que iría al baño. Suspiré, Hayate también se dio cuenta, y no hizo nada para ocultar su risa.

—Te tienen bien controlada. —dijo con tono divertido y entre risas.

Alcé mis cejas y rodé los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de la siguiente canción. Las porristas se alinearon en una sola fila, y la fueron disolviendo una a una, en el primer segundo que sonó la canción identifiqué cuál era. Hayate me dirigió una mirada de complicidad, pues también la conocía. Por un instante me alegré que Nanoha no estuviera ya que la canción es la que recientemente sacó AOA, el grupo coreano femenino del cual ella una vez tuvo celos por el simple hecho de tener el cover de su álbum en mi celular.

Se agruparon haciendo sutiles movimientos y luego se separaron dejando ver a las chicas que estaban hasta atrás. Cuando la cantante comenzó la primer estrofa de la canción mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, no literalmente, pero sí se abrió al igual que mis ojos. En medio de todas las chicas estaba Nanoha, vistiendo la misma ropa que describí con anterioridad, la cual le quedaba estupendamente, la blusa resaltaba sus curvas, y la falda... La falda ni se diga, se había deshecho la coleta, dejando su cabello libre para que el viento jugara con él. Bailaba increíblemente bien, lo que indicaba que esto ya estaba preparado. Mientras que yo seguía como que no lo podía creer, lucía condenadamente sexy, verla así, y bailando de esa manera hubiese sido del todo placentero de no ser porque no era la única que estaba ahí. Los chicos tenían buena vista, desearía que estuvieran ciegos y que no tuvieran hormonas, pues de inmediato comenzaron a chiflarle y a gritarle "lo buena que está". Sentí que me hervía la sangre, ganas no me faltaban de subir a ese escenario y bajarla de ahí, de hecho iba a hacerlo, de no ser porque Hayate me detuvo.

Volví mi vista hacia ella, me miraba con una insolente sonrisa llena de satisfacción, llevó su mano a la boca, la besó y luego lo dirigió a mí. Me estaba provocando, y de una manera tan abierta que, aunque me cueste admitir, funcionó.

Y no sólo le bastó una canción, no, la chica es ambiciosa así que también bailó la siguiente, la que ese día iba escuchando en el porsche... Nota mental, nunca, jamás hagas algo que pueda ser usado en tu contra. Nanoha tenía memoria, y una muy buena. Suspiré. Para mí mala suerte la coreografía era fiel a la original, era sencilla pero con había ciertos pasos que no quería que fueran realizados por Nanoha, como en el que dan la espalda y levantan con delicadeza sus glúteos.

Respiré hondo, inhalar, exhalar, repetía en mi cabeza. La poca calma que me había costado conseguir se desvaneció en cuanto escuché a un tipo gritar "¡Pelirroja, que buen trasero tienes". Quise matarlo, en serio que sí, o ya de perdido darle un bien merecido golpe en la cara y por qué no, un golpe bajo.

La líder tomó el micrófono de nuevo, no sé qué tanto decía, mi absoluta concentración estaba en mi prometida, que por fin había bajado del escenario. Me fui inmediatamente tras ella, atrás del escenario, estaba sentada, secándose el sudor de su cara con una pequeña toalla, ya se había quitado los zapatos, en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí con esa enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. ¿Alguna vez ha corrido hacia ustedes una sexy cobriza con uniforme de porristas, y una encantadora sonrisa? Bueno, espero que tengan seguro de vida, porque sí no les da un ataque directo al corazón, se quedaran totalmente atolondrados.

Mi expresión era complicada, sonreía, fruncía el ceño, tan impactada estaba que no sabía cómo sentirme.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —me preguntó con dulzura.

¡¿Sorpresa?! ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es esa? Correcto, me sorprendió, pero... Ahhhhh ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? Genial, ahora me está mirando con esos ojos llenos de ternura. No cedas Fate, no lo hagas, debes demostrar la firmeza que no tienes.

Comencé a parpadear rápidamente, tragué saliva, exhalé, mordí mi labio, y cuando pude controlar mis palabras, hablé.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Tienes idea de cuántos chicos te hicieron cosas lascivas con su mirada? —sé que no lo hizo con esa intención, pero el sólo recordar a aquellos idiotas y lo que no paraban de gritar.

—No, no tengo idea. —respondió inocentemente. —Y no me importa saber, pero... ¿Lo disfrutaste? —qué haré con esta peligrosa y sensual mujer. —Eso sí me interesa saberlo. —agregó.

Me quedé callada haciendo un gesto con mi boca. Al ver que no respondía comenzó a llamar mi nombre y estrujar mi blusa.

—Fate-chan... ¡Fate-chan! —gritó y me golpeó en el hombro.

—Me gustó. —dije tras ver su cara de preocupación. —Eres una excelente bailarina, sólo que sabes que no me gusta que dejes tus piernas tan expuestas, y ahora también fueron tus brazos... Había unas chicas con manga corta, debiste usar esa y no sin mangas, y tu falda debió llegar por debajo de tus tobillos.

Se rió suavemente.

—Eres una exagerada. —di un paso más cerca de ella, pero puso sus manos para que no siguiera avanzando. —Estoy sudando.

—No me importa. —dije y la abracé. —¿Por qué eres tan hermosa y sexy?

—Porque si no lo fuera no estarías enamorada de mí. —eso fue desconcertante para mí, por qué decía eso, no comprendí de inmediato de qué estaba hablando hasta que mencionó 300 kg. Ella en serio tiene una muy buena memoria, suspiré.

—Nanoha, —sostuve su mejilla con mi mano. —mi corazón no cambiará, para mí siempre serás hermosa y sexy.

—Pero dijiste...

—Sé lo que dije y también sé que esperabas escuchar otras palabras, pero si te hubiera dicho algo como lo que te acabo de decir hubiera sido muy obvio. —le aparté un mechón de cabello de su frente. Lo que dije era verdad, sin importar qué, bajo mis ojos Nanoha siempre será la hermosa Nanoha. —Ahora... ¿Podrías cambiarte? Ya no sé hacia dónde mirar. —dije, avergonzada.

Todavía no me acostumbraba a verla de esa manera, sus piernas eran demasiado atrayentes, y el ligero sudor que corría de su cuerpo había causado que la blusa se le pegara aún más.

Se ruborizó, creo que entendió perfectamente lo que quice decir.

—Dame unos minutos, no demoraré. —asentí.

Volví con Hayate, quien ahora estaba rodeada de cuatro chicas pretenciosas, que se fueron en cuanto llegué.

—¡Qué bueno que apareces! —dijo sintiéndose aliviada.

Hayate atraía a todo tipo de mujeres, por su buena personalidad y fácil trato, aunque también atraía arpías, las interesadas que sólo veían en ella el signo de dinero.

—Deberías simplemente ignorarlas. —le dije.

—No puedes "simplemente ignorar" a una chica, Fate. —replicó. —Interesadas o no, siguen siendo mujeres, si ellas no se respetan al menos nosotras debemos respetarlas.

—Podrían causar mal entendidos con ya sabes quien.

—Sería bueno que eso pasara, así al menos me demostraría que tiene un mínimo interés en mí. —dijo, hilarante. —¿Dónde está tu ardiente cobriza?

—Cambiandose. —respondí. —¿Hace cuánto que lo preparó?

—Ni idea, tampoco estaba enterada. Sabía que últimamente se reunía con el equipo de porristas pero jamás me imaginé que fuera para esto.

Sonreí. —Es una chica muy inquieta y especial.

—Y que lo digas. Además es súper sexy, todo el equipo de americano y basquetbol se dieron cuenta de eso.

—No me lo recuerdes. —comenté, irritada. Unos brazos me rodearon, no tenía necesidad de voltear para saber quién era.

—Te luciste ahí arriba, no tenía idea de que tuvieras tan esplendorosos dotes. —dijo Hayate.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. —repuso pícaramente.

—. . . ¿Ustedes dos están coqueteando frente a mí?

—Descuida, lo hacemos incluso cuando no estás. —más cínica no pudo haber sido.

—No es coqueteo, al menos no de ese tipo. —habló, Nanoha.

—Como sea.—no iba a preocuparme por eso porque no tenía sentido. Sí Hayate en verdad estuviera interesada en Nanoha ya me lo hubiera dicho de frente, así es como es ella.

No hay nada que pueda ocultarme, ni yo a ella, era extraño, pero siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? Quiero darme un buen baño. —me dijo Nanoha, susurrando.

—¿Sabían que es de mala educación secretearse en frente de las personas? —repuso Hayate, aparentando sentirse indignada.

—Antes de que se me olvide, —comenzó a decir Nanoha, ignorando el comentario de Hayate. —Le sugerí a Carim-san tener una cita doble.

—¿Que tú hiciste qué? —se aproximó a mí y me tomó de la mano. —Gracias por tener a una prometida tan sexy y considerada.

—Aún no me ha dado respuesta, sin embargo. —añadió, consternada.

—Descuida, yo haré lo posible por convencerla. —de no ser porque Nanoha seguía abrazada a mí, estoy segura que Hayate la hubiera estrujado y alzado al cielo.

—Ese es el espíritu. —exclamó mi bella prometida.

Hayate le devolvió una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos de ella y fuimos directo a casa.

Nanoha se bajó inmediatamente y corrió al baño. Mientras tanto yo fui a la cocina y vertí jugó de naranja en un vaso de cristal. Me dirigí a la sala, había olvidado que dejamos las cobijas y mantas tendidas, así que me puse a recogerlas y doblarlas. Al terminar, las puse todas en orden y las cargué para llevarlas al armario de mí habitación.

—Cariño~ —volteé hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ella, junto con unos materiales de limpieza. —Hoy haremos aseo hogareño, hasta que la casa quede reluciente y rechinante de limpio.

Desde que vivimos juntas las tareas nos las dividimos entre las dos, una veces le toca a ella hacer tal cosa y otras veces lo hago yo, pero ahora estaba hablando de una limpieza general. Suspiré, este será un día largo.

Comenzamos por la planta baja, exactamente en la sala. Fui quitando los adornos de los muebles, los limpiaba y los ponía en un lugar a parte para sacudir el mueble en cuestión, una vez que lo hacía colocaba de nuevo los adornos. Y así estuvimos durante una hora como mucho.

Seguimos con la estancia y el recibidor, luego la cocina, para terminar en la planta alta. Aún había habitaciones vacías, en las cuales se había acumulado el polvo. Lo siguiente sería lavar la ropa. Separamos la blanca de la de color, y la echamos a la lavadora. Todo estaba saliendo bien, fuimos a la cocina a comer algo y refrescarnos antes de seguir. Cuando volvimos a la lavadería, todo estaba hecho un desastre, la lavadora había vertido espuma y toda estaba por doquier.

Más que molestarnos o frustrarnos, nos reímos. Arreglamos todo, y esta vez nos quedamos ahí para que no sucediera ningún inconveniente.

—Ahora sólo faltaría el jardín. —dijo.

—Ese lo cuido todos los días.

—¿Sí? Te recuerdo que abandonaste la casa por varios días.

Tragué saliva.

Salimos al jardín, todo estaba bien, sólo las flores necesitaban ser regadas.

Bajé más allá, en una parte techada, era un espacio amplió, acomodando ciertas cosas encontré dos interruptores, presioné uno de ellos y el suelo comenzó a moverse, tras unos minutos, ¡vuala!, descubrimos que tenemos piscina. Es de esas que pueden ocultarse, no podía creer que no la hayamos visto antes.

—Hay que limpiarla. —dijo quitándose los tenis. Extendió la manguera y comenzó a mojarla para luego vertíar jabón.

—Te acabas de bañar, yo lo haré.

—Puedo volver a bañarme. —dijo sujetándose el cabello en una coleta alta, enrollándolo para que no le estorbara.

Y así continuó nuestro día de exhaustiva limpieza. Me estremecí al sentir agua fría en mi espalda, la cual se fue extendiendo, volteé a verla, me sacó la lengua y me mojó aún más con la manguera.

—Nanoha... —fui a donde ella estaba una vez que terminó su ataque, salió huyendo, la perseguí por casi todo el jardín hasta que caímos en el césped. —Hacer limpieza contigo es infinito.

—Pero es divertido. —dijo risueña.

Al terminar de limpiar la piscina, presioné el otro interruptor para que se llenara.

—Las vacaciones se aproximan. —dije estando en el túnel del amor NanoFate.

—Así es.

—¿Quieres ir? —le pregunté señalando el mini túnel.

—¿Tienes otro deseo que quieres que se haga realidad? —preguntó.

—Otro beso tuyo. —le dije y se ruborizó. —¿Tú no tienes un deseo?

—Tú. —dijo con ternura. —Tú eres mi deseo. —sonreí tontamente, la felicidad me invadió, mi corazón se aceleró, y tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, pero no lo hice porque mi ropa seguía húmeda.

—¡Ah! —suspiré. —Pero a mí ya me tienes.

—¿Tengo todo de ti? —preguntó con un tono adorable y juguetón.

—Absolutamente todo.

Ciertamente, todo de mí le pertenecía a ella, pues se había convertido en mi razón de todo.

**POV Nanoha. **

—Y entonces de Ucrania podríamos ir a Rumania. —me decía, nos encontrábamos sentadas en el columpio de madera del jardín, observando la tablet donde estábamos planificando nuestras próximas y primeras vacaciones juntas. —Ahí podríamos visitar el castillo de Drácula, ¿No te parece tenebrosamente romántico?

—¡Oh, sí! Nada mejor que visitar un castillo que tiene la fama de estar embrujado. —recalqué con ironía, y es que, a decir verdad, no soy una persona a la que le encanten ese tipo de cosas.

—Descuida, yo te protegeré de los fantasmas. —me dijo regocijandose. —Después de Rumania... —acarició su mentón, en signo de que estaba pensando. —Elige tú, hermosa Nanoha. —me dio la tablet para que apreciará mejor el mapa.

No demoré mucho en tomar mi decisión, ya que estábamos en esa parte de Europa creo que sería bueno, sí, definitivamente.

—¡Turquía! —dije señalándola en el mapa. —En Cappadocia ofrecen viajar en globos aerostáticos y he leído que la vista es impresionante. —ver la expresión que compuso en su cara me dio ganas de reír. —¿Por qué tienes la cara de "Ni de broma me pienso subir a uno de esos globos"?

—No, no es eso. —negó también con su cabeza. —Si eso quieres hacer, eso haremos. —lo que decía no concordaba para nada con los gestos que hacía.

—¿Te dan miedo las alturas? —le pregunté directamente, de ser así, la obligaría a subir con más razón.

—¿Qué? No, para nada. —respondió. —Lo que me da miedo es que se caiga.

—Tranquila, yo te protegeré. —dije, sonrió. Los papeles se habían invertido.

—Muy bien, entonces sería Ucrania, Rumania y Turquía. —asentí. —Serán unas interesantes y divertidas vacaciones. —dijo con un tono de hilarancia. —Es verdad, ¿Tus padres no tendrán inconveniente?

—No lo creo, quiero decir, no tienen por qué. Eres mi prometida después de todo.

Nos quedamos ahí sentadas, observando lugares turísticos que podríamos visitar de cada uno de los lugares a los que elegimos ir. Veíamos fotografías de los paisajes y pensé, si así de hermoso se ve en un foto, en persona será todavía más hermoso e impresionante.

—También hay que provar la comida típica de allí. —dijo con un brillo especial en su mirada.

—Hablando de comida, deberíamos ir al supermercado a surtir alimentos y ciertas cosas indispensables. —le dije poniéndome de pie.

—Tienes razón. —se levantó. —Sólo deja voy a cambiarme que cierta personita me mojó toda. —reí.

En lo personal, me encantaba el tiempo que compartíamos en la camioneta, siempre terminábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, o intercambiábamos puntos de vista sobre un tema en especial, en general, la comunicación entre ambas era bastante buena. Eso mostraba que íbamos por el camino correcto en cuanto a nuestra relación.

—Esa canción me gusta mucho. —usualmente traíamos el radio encendido, con la música baja para escuchar nuestras voces sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Subí un poco el volúmen.

—¿Cuál es? —se refería al nombre.

—Poker Face de Lady Gaga.

—Tiene buen ritmo... Lo que me recuerda, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ensayando las canciones de AOA? —preguntó.

—Desde un día después de que te fuiste, algunas de las porristas tienen clases conmigo y les pregunté si podían ayudarme, y estuvieron de acuerdo. Los ensayos variaban, pero a veces se extendían 3 horas. La verdad no soy muy fan de ese estilo de música, pero a ti parecen realmente gustarte, y quería complacerte con eso. —confesé.

—No sólo me complaciste a mí, sino a todo un equipo de americano, basquetbol, entre otras personas.

—¿Hubieras preferido que lo hiciera en privado? —abrió sus ojos enormemente y me miró con una torpe sonrisa, no su usual sonrisa tonta, no, esta era diferente. —¡Tú! —exclamé y le golpeé la pierna. —¡No pienses cosas raras!

—Lo siento. —se disculpó totalmente roja.

—Y yo que creí que eras una persona inocente. —suspiré.

—Nanoha... No me juzgues, por favor. —su tono era nervioso, se veía adorable con esa sonrisa forzada de "apiadate de mí".

Al llegar al supermercado tomamos un carrito, yo lo llevaba con Fate detrás de mí. Antes yo sólo hacía las compras con mi mamá y mi hermana, a pesar de no ser la gran cosa, se sentía diferente con ella. ¿Las parejas suelen ir de compras juntas? A mí me daba la sensación de ya estábamos casadas, aunque creo que lo único que nos diferencia de los recién casado es la ceremonia de boda.

—Hay que llevar muchas frutas. —dijo, y empezó a echar frutas al carrito, fresas, manzanas, incluso sandía, melón, quería llevar un poco de cada fruta que había.

—¿No te gusta la papaya? —le pregunté.

—La verdad no, pero si a ti te gusta...

—Te hace bien, protege el riñón y ayuda a depurar el hígado. Fate-chan, siento que no cuidas de ti como deberías. Así que que de ahora en adelante, yo cuidaré muy bien de ti. —es mi prometida, así que la mantendré saludable, no me gustaría que se enfermara, ella tiene una buena rutina, pero una dieta más balanceada le hará mejor.

—Estoy bajo tu cuidado, cariño.

¡Kya! Que me dijera cariño así tan espontáneamente hizo que mi corazón revoloteara.

Seguimos con las compras y ella no desaprovechaba ningún momento para hacerme reír, hacer cualquier cosa con ella es divertido.

—Fate-chan. —saqué de mí bolso una lista y se la entregué, —Ve por esto y nos reuniremos más tarde.

—¿Por qué quieres separarte de mí. —dijo muy dramáticamente.

—Será más rápido, andando.

Tomé los ingrediented y alimentos que creí indicados, luego elegí algo para la cena. Cuando volvimos a reunirnos se me quedó viendo, luego al carrito, luego a mí otra vez.

—¿Por qué está todo lleno de verduras?

—Tenemos que alimentarnos sanamente. —le dije.

—Siento que regresé a mí etapa en la que acompañaba a mí mamá.

—Lo ves, por eso has crecido sana y fuerte.

Suspiró.

Tal vez sí había exagerado un poco, pero es mi deber cuidarla. Me encargué de vacíar todo en la caja para pagar, pues no quería que viera ciertas cosas.

Cuando regresamos a casa y me ayudaba a guardar y acomodar todo, olvidé ocultarlas y terminó viéndolas.

—Creo que compraste demasiadas verduras... No me digas que nos haremos vegetarianas. —comentó. —¿Qué es esto? ¿Espinacas? ¿En serio? —me di cuenta el día de ayer, por los gestos que hacía al comer la frittada, ella detesta las espinacas.

—Son buenas para tu salud.

—¡Eres una sádica! —exclamó.

Me reí y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Prepararé algo para comer. —me dijo.

—Okay, ahora vuelvo. —subí a mí habitación. —¿Dónde tengo eso? —me pregunté a mí misma.

Busqué en mis cajones y finalmente lo encontré, dudé, pero terminé poniéndomelo. Cuando sintió mi presencia habló.

—¿Quieres... Q-Qué... P-por qué estás vestida así? —estaba totalmente colorada, y le costó mucho hablar.

—Tenemos una piscina, hay que usarla. —por qué más traería un bikini puesto en la casa... Me sentí un poco mal porque la puse en una situación complicada, de hecho también yo me sentía avergonzada, nunca antes le había mostrado tanto mi cuerpo a Fate, la parte superior la traía cubierta con una toalla, aun así desviaba su mirada de mí. —Iré a nadar. —le dije y me alejé.

—Nanoha... —venía tras de mí, no pasó mucho antes de que me abrazara. —Lo siento. —su voz sonaba apagada.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi reacción, tú tienes confianza en mí y yo te hice sentir insegura. —me dijo, no esperaba que se diera cuenta de ello, eso me demuestra lo atenta que es.

—No te preocupes, es sólo...

—Nanoha, quiero que te sientas cómoda y a gusto conmigo, tenme un poco de paciencia, si no me atreví mirarte es porque no quería que pensaras que soy una depravada o algo así. —su tono era afable, reconfortante.

—Fate-chan, jamás pensaría en serio algo así de ti.

—Eres hermosa ¿lo sabes? —apretó su agarre y me hizo sentir su calidez. —Una persona muy hermosa.

Aprecié mucho que aclarara las cosas. El usar bikini, ya sea en un lugar público, como una playa, o en privado, en casa con piscina y amigos, requiere de mucha confianza, no muchas mujeres tienen la seguridad de usarlos porque creen que no se ven bien, o porque son tímidas, o piensan que los demás las verán como una provocativa, pero la verdad es que no es así. Está bien si no usas bikini porque no te gusta, pero no porque te da vergüenzas.

—Gracias.

—Tienes un ombligo lindo. —murmuró, me hizo reír quedamente.

—Disculpa por haberte puesto en esta situación.

—No tienes que disculparte, ese bikini te hace ver como una diosa.

Me ruboricé, Fate es tan linda.

—Iré a nadar. —dije con más ánimo que la vez anterior.

Siempre me ha gustado el agua, me relaja de una manera sin precedentes, es como un momento de felicidad contigo mismo, puedes reflexionar o simplemente disfrutar de lo refrescante que es estar en ella, flotando, sumergiéndote, nadando.

—Bola de cañón. —gritó Fate e hizo un clavado para entrar en la piscina.

—Te doy un ocho por el entusiasmo. —le dije.

Traía puesto un bikini azul, su abdomen estaba ligeramente tonificado, y por fin me había dejado ver sus piernas. Creo que hasta mis orejas se tornaron rojas.

Sonreí perversamente. Me acerqué a ella y pasé mi dedo índice por su espalda, causando que se estremeciera.

—¡Nanoha! —era demasiada la tentación, así que seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

Jugamos así por un tiempo, hasta que nos cansamos y optamos por una tregua.

—Siento que ya estoy lista para las aguas termales. —comentó tiernamente.

—¿Sí? —alcé una ceja.

—Con toallas. —agregó de inmediato.

—Por supuesto, o es acaso que prefieres...

—Nanoha...

—Me gusta que digas mi nombre, haces que se escuche especial. —dije en un quedo susurro.

—Te quiero. —depositó un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

—Ojalá hubiera sido en los labios. —murmuré. Y acto seguido sentí sus labios presionando los míos. Fue un tierno y muy tímido beso.

Si con esos besos sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, no me imagino cómo será cuando se vuelvan más intensos.

El momento era perfecto, la atmósfera era perfecta, y estaba a su lado, que era lo que más importaba.

_¿Esperaban más melosidad? Jhajha lo sé, yo igual -.- Pero me vi envuelta en una confusión de sentimientos. Estoy escribiendo el sig capítulo de 'Algo más que amistad' y pues los que la siguen sabes que aquí todo es dulce y meloso y allá no tanto. El punto es el siguiente " ." xD okay no, pensé en pausar este fanfic hasta terminar el otro, al cual le quedan como dos o tres capítulos. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? _

_Haruka-san: Saluditos. Besos y abrazos recibidos de manera exitosa xD Sí, es mejor que mantengas siempre suministros de insulina. En cuanto al beso, me alegro que te gustara (:_

_Danael-chan: Jhajha Espero que haya animado tu día. Yeaph, es que pensé en sí darle un poco más de intensidad pero entonces lo pensé mejor y dije "Oye no, lo de ellos debe ser delicado así bonito". Gracias por tus condolencias. :)_

_Marcy: Jhajhajha Ah no pues... okay (? xD Oh vaya, dos años y medio, eso es demasiado tiempo, Felicidades por eso. Oh, que mal, debe ser complicado, la verdad yo no me imagino en una relación a larga distancia (ni en una de poca distancia) l u l ouuuh pero que lendo que la vuelvas a ver, dale mis Saludos y dile eso que te aconsejé que dijeras xD Jhajha creí que me leías por el lemon y el hard :v_

_Guest1: Jhajha Tú sí sabes, y me complace que haya personas que piensen lo mismo. He leído libros donde pasa lo siguiente, se conocen, se atraen, se besan con la lengua, y vuelven felices para siempre xD No sé, prefiero dar pasos cortos, pisadas firmes. _

_PoetaOscura-san: Mi inspiración proviene de mi imaginación, de algo que me gustaría que fuera pero que no puede ser okay no, xD ¿Alguna vez has escuchado una canción y esa canción te hace imaginar toda una historia? Bueno, eso sucede conmigo. lo demás fluye. _

_Vanes-san: Jhajha sí, creo haber escuchado el coro de la Iglesia cantar "Aleluya" mientras que una extraña luz iluminaba mi cara en el momento que escribí el beso xD Me alegra que te fascinara. :B_

_Haru-san: Muchas gracias. :) Jhajha Supongo que la misma sonrisa que Fate compuso en sus labios cuando Nanoha dijo que quería besarla todo el tiempo xD Trataré de no demorar :3_

_Guest1: Me alegro que te gustara. _

_nx0106: jhajhajha xD A no pues... okay Jhajha ahora espera por el tercero :p _

_Sakuradakota: Em... noup. nah, no te equívocas, terminará en desastre. xD wiiii un trofeo de chocolate (ya me lo comí) gracias por tus ánimos._

_Mashiro-san: paciencia xD todo a su paso (mis lentos pasos) Eso no se dice, es spoiler. No soy sádica sólo... un poco xD_

_just2think: NanoFate Is LOVE xD_

_Desconocido-san: Gracias, ya estoy mejor. Siento mucho lo del tuyo también. Jhajhajha eso pasara pronto... creo, pero antes habrá un poco de turbulencia, nada de lo que preocuparse, pero síp. No he comenzado el legado por falta de tiempo pero me aseguraré de leerlo :3 Y pues , en serio aprecio que pienses eso. trataré de mejorar para seguir escribiendo buenas historias que entretengan a las personas. Te gustaron las más deprimentes xD Pero te entiendo, de hecho yo tampoco lonescucho seguido. Me refería a la versión de piano, ya sabes, sólo el piano y la voz de Sia. Soy de México. Grupos, Nightwish, Épica, scandal, entre otros que no recuerdo su nombre xD Nah, en serio, tú expresate, sólo que disculpa si mi respuesta esta vez fue algo vaga, mi mente está hecha un lío. _

_Sara-onesama: Jhajha También me amo... tenemos tanto en común lol. .-. 16... y con esa mentalidad... tengo 18 y ando media pérdida con todo eso xD No mueras, todavía quedan capítulos por leer , jhajhajha Te has enamorado de mí historia lol okay Gracias por tus besos y abrazos y tu increíbles sentimientos hacia mí, es un honor ser odiada y amada por ti xD_

_Chat'de'Lune: Jhajha lo sé, es que todavía tienen pena de besarse con lengua y toda la cosa. me temo que esta vez me quedé sin suministros de miel. P.D. Lo sé. P.D.2. Jhajha canciones tristes, recomiendan unas, necesitó inspiración. P.D.3 Ohhh okay, lo tendré en consideración, porque de esas parejas no sé mucho xD_

_Nozomih: Y ahora con papaya xD jhajhajha Por cierto, si se te acaba el aceite de oliva... usas el de popeye? xD okay no bad joke. Yeaph, lo sé, es un amor xD ¿Alguna otra petición? Las musas... se perdieron, ¿están contigo? sí es así mandalas, las necesito. _

_Wolfy: Jhajha Es que tiene labios irresistibles. Eso será en losproximos capitulos xD Ohhh ¿Quieres ver al demonio blanco? ¿En serio?_

_Noe: Tú que no entras y yo que no actualizó. Aprecio mucho tus palabras en serio, y descuida ya estoy mejor, sigo editando Algo más que amistad pues al ser ya los capítulos finales siento que merecen un poco más, los he leído y releído y hasta ahora van quedando bien, sólo que les falta ese algo que aún no me deja subirlo. Así que gracias por tu paciencia. _

_Soul Rangers: Muchas gracias, me hace feliz que te haya gustado la historia y la manera en como está escrita, cada día intento mejorar para que ustedes, los lectores, disfruten y pasen un buen momento leyendo. Aprecio las palabras que me has dedicado y el tiempo que has empleado en escribirlas. Seguimos leyendonos. Cuidate y ten una excelente semana. _

_Felicita: En eso tienes razón, y pasará algo, pero será algo cómico y divertido, nada especialmente serio. XD_

_Guest2: aquí está el siguiente. _

_Eso es todo de mí parte. Les deseo una excelente semana._


	19. Capítulo 18

_Hola, muy buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de la hora en la que se encuentren leyendo estás palabras. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia, me gustaría que no fuera así pero, así es. No sé si todavía haya personas que quieran leerla pero yo la continuaré de todas formas porque para empezar nunca pensé en abandonarla, sólo me tomó más tiempo del que me hubiese gustado. _

_Primero que nada les pido una disculpa por la demora, porque sé que hay o había personas que en verdad querían que actualizara, y conozco perfectamente el sentimiento de abrir FF y no ver actualizada la historia que te gusta, en fin, en verdad lo siento y a pesar de mi larga ausencia sigan queriendo leer la continuación de esta historia. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, no son míos, si así fuera haría una animación dedicada sólo al NanoFate, con fuegos artificiales y toda la cosa. _

_**Capítulo 18. **_

**POV Fate**

Deslicé mi brazo entre las sábanas hacia mi costado derecho, tratando de encontrar la calidez de Nanoha pero no la pude sentir. Tallé mis ojos y luego los abrí para ver ese lado de la cama con sólo unas almohadas tratando de llenar el espacio vacío. Sin duda no es algo agradable, despertar y no encontrar a nadie junto a ti, en especial cuando te has acostumbrado tanto a su presencia.

Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar el celular, el brillo me hizo parpadear varias veces. 11:35, era la hora que marcaba, me levanté inmediatamente, no podía creer que había dormido hasta casi medio día. Desbloqueé la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de Nanoha en el cual me decía que había salido y que no quiso despertarme.

Marqué inmediatamente su número y esperé a que contestara.

—"Buenos días, dormilona, ¿o debería decir buenas tardes?" —me dijo con un dulce y burlón tono de voz.

Reí quedamente.

—Buenos días casi tardes. —respondí, bostezando. —¿A qué se debe que no estés aquí junto a mí?

—"Lo sabrás cuando esté de regreso" —quiso dejarme con la duda, suspiré y asentí, aunque sé que no podía verme.

—Está bien, regresa con cuidado.

—"Sí, no te preocupes." —me mandó un besó y se despidió para después finalizar la llamada.

Me levanté de la cama y me di una ducha rápida, el agua ayudó a que terminara de despertar completamente, aún no podía creer que dormí tanto. ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera sentí a Nanoha irse.

Tras ducharme, bajé a la cocina a comer algo, y me senté en el sofá de la sala para ver la televisión mientras esperaba a que volviera Nanoha.

Unos veinte minutos después escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse. Dejé la comodidad del sofá y casi corrí hacia ella. Traía consigo unas bolsas ecológicas colgando de sus brazos así que le ayudé a cargarlas.

—¿Fuiste a comprar más verduras aprovechando que dormía? —le pregunté de manera carismática.

—Nada de eso. —sonrió. —Son ingredientes para preparar cupcakes y galletas.

—¿Harás repostería?

—Así es. —respondió. —Estaba viendo un programa de postres en Discovery h&amp;h y me entraron ganas de preparar unos.

—Me hubieras despertado para acompañarte. —dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y me giré hacia ella.

—Pensé en hacerlo pero ayer te hice levantar temprano, así que preferí dejarte descansar. —se acercó a mí y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

—¡Eres tan considerada! —exclamé irónicamente mientras que mis brazos rodeaban su cintura.

—Lo sé, tienes suerte de tenerme. —repuso haciendo un gesto adorable con su boca.

Luego de eso subió a la habitación y se puso ropa más cómoda.

Había comprado un poco de todo, inclusive unos utensilios como la batidora manual, entre otras cosas.

—Prepararé eso más tarde. —tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el sofá. —Ahora sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Sonreí.

—Me parece excelente, después de todo ya perdí mucho tiempo durmiendo.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, nada relevante, la mayoría eran ocurrencias o comentarios que nos hacían reír, vimos la televisión, dado a la hora y a que era domingo, no había muy buena programación. Sus padres la llamaron y nos invitaron a pasar el siguiente fin de semana con ellos, a pesar de que a Nanoha le fascinó la idea tuvo que declinar la invitación debido a que los exámenes estaban casi encima nuestro, y ella tenía muchas materias que acreditar, sigo sin entender cómo o por qué tomó tantas asignaturas. Sus padres se mostraron comprensivos, le dieron ánimos y también dijeron que la invitación estaba abierta, después de todo esa seguía siendo su casa, su hogar.

Por la tarde ambas nos dedicamos a tareas diferentes, ella comenzó a con los preparativos de los cupcakes. Por mi parte, salí al jardín, se había convertido en un pasatiempo para mí, me encantaba ver las flores creciendo, poco a poco, es una sensación única. Cuando las ves en una florería te llaman la atención, lo hermosas que son y lo cuidadas que están, pero no se compara con ver crecer a las que tu misma sembraste, que con tu esfuerzo hiciste que florecieran.

—Fate-chan, ven a probar lo que hice. —me llamó mi adorable cobriza desde la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. .

Me levanté y sacudí la tierra de mis rodillas, me quité los guantes y el delantal de jardinería, lavé muy bien mis manos y me dirigí a la cocina. Nanoha llevaba puesto un bonito mandil de cocina color rosa pastel con lunares blancos, con unas pequeñas bolsas decoradas con un moño de un tono de rosa más fuerte, lucía hermosa.

—¡Waoh! Se ve delicioso. —comenté al mirar las galletas y los cupcakes que ella había preparado.

Me dedicó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo, y me miraba como diciendo: "Espera a que los pruebes". Sonreí.

Me sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso de cristal y lo colocó junto a mí.

—Adelante. —me indicó con su mano que tomara un cupcake.

Yo gustosa obedecí. Cuando la comida entró en contacto con mi lengua, fue simplemente grandioso, estaba delicioso, realmente delicioso. Sentía como el betún y las chispas de chocolate se desasían en mi boca, el pan era suave y estaba relleno de queso crema. Nanoha era una muy buena cocinera, esa es una de sus muchas cualidades, pero los postres en especial son los que sin lugar a duda le quedan exquisitos.

—Ummm. —hice un sonido para hacerle saber que los disfrutaba. —¡Están riquísimos! ¿Qué les pusiste?

—Amor. —dijo, una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios, tenía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

La miré con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a ojera en mi cara, me avergoncé, no me lo esperaba, lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo, creo que eso fue más dulce que el cupcake que me acababa de comer.

—¿Quieres que me enamoré más de ti? —le pregunté tras haber recuperado el tono natural de mi cara. —Porque lo estás logrando.

No dijo nada, sólo me sonrió, pero eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

—¿En verdad te gustaron?

—¡Por su puesto! —respondí de inmediato.

—Me alegra, tenía tiempo de no hacer esa receta por lo que no confiaba en que salieran del todo bien. —admitió con timidez. —Puedes tomar una si quieres. —me dijo al notar que estaba viendo las galletas.

La galleta era crujiente, no dura, era fácil de morder y el sabor de vainilla con un toque ligero de canela se quedaba en tu boca. Definitivamente me saqué la lotería al tener una prometida que cocine tan delicioso.

Tomó unas bolsitas y empezó a colocar galletas en ellas, luego las sujetó con un listón delgado color rojo.

—¿Crees que están lo suficientemente bien como para obsequiarlas?

—Sin duda. —dije. —¿Piensas llevar mañana a la universidad?

—Sí, de alguna manera terminé haciendo más de la cuenta. —confesó, apenada.

—¿También les pusiste amor a las galletas? —asintió, sonriéndome. —Entonces yo me las comeré todas, no quiero que nadie más pruebe tu amor.

—Nyahahaha. —escuché su peculiar y dulce risa. —Fate-chan, eres tan tierna. —arrugó adorablemente la nariz.

—Hablo en serio. —repuse. Pero por supuesto, bromeaba. —¿Has pensado en abrir una pastelería?

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—¡Sin duda! A puesto a que las estanterías quedarían vacías.

—En ese caso tú deberías abrir una florería. —sugirió. —Todas las flores que cuidas en el jardín son hermosas.

—Tú eres mi flor más hermosa. —dije con toda sinceridad.

Sus mejillas se colorearon por un tono entre rosa y rojo, apartó sus ojos y mordió tímidamente su labio.

—¿Quieres intentar hacer algo? —me preguntó de pronto, como intentando evadir mi comentario anterior, es curioso como a estas alturas sigue ruborizándose de esa manera tan inocente.

—¿Quieres que queme la cocina? —inquirí alzando una ceja de manera divertida.

—No dejaré que eso pase, te supervisaré todo el tiempo. No apartaré mis ojos de ti.

Es tan linda, tan tierna… tan Nanoha. ¡Wah! Mi corazón es feliz.

—Primero que nada —tomó un mandil color celeste con toques de blanco y me lo puso. —no queremos que te manches. —Ahora lávate muy bien las manos.

Seré honesta, esto de la cocina no es muy lo mío, mucho menos la repostería, sin embargo seguí al pie de a letra lo que Nanoha me pedía que hiciera, y traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Afortunadamente no hubo incendios ni nada por el estilo, pero si hubo mucha guerra de betún, no sé cómo pero de la nada comenzamos a hacer una competencia de quién le embarraba más betún a la cara de la otra, lo cual llevó a un desastre total en la cocina. Hicimos una pequeña tregua para seguir con el pequeño pastel que había elegido hacer. Paciencia es lo primero que debes de tener cuando estás horneando algo, porque debes de hacerlo a los grados exactos en el tiempo correcto. Cuando saqué el pastel del horno, un halo de satisfacción invadió todo mi ser, ahora sólo faltaba decorarlo, si bien, no quedó como los pasteles de las revistas, ni mucho menos, de hecho tenía escrito por doquier "hecho por un principiante".

Al momento de probarlo, vi que se había quemado un poco de la parte inferior, curiosamente no sabía a quemado, era un sabor pasable.

—Nada mal para ser tu primera vez. —dijo mientras lamía lo que había quedado en el cucharón de madera que usó para mezclar el chocolate.

Ese simple gesto, lo encontré algo provocativo. Por mi mente pasó el deseo de besarla, pero me contuve.

—Podrías ser mi ayudante en la pastelería. —agregó.

—Te llevaría a la quiebra. —comenté burlonamente. —Creo que mejor abriré la florería.

—Ahora tenemos que limpiar todo esto.

Miré a mí alrededor, cubrí mis ojos con una mano y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un gemido quejumbroso.

Nos tomó cerca de una hora y media terminar de limpiar, y eso sólo porque comenzamos a jugar aventándonos la espuma del jabón.

Luego de eso, dejamos la cocina y subimos a la terraza. Nos pusimos a conversar con Hayate por video llamada, pude notar ciertos comentarios que podrían interpretarse como coqueteo entre ambas pero los ignoré, estaba bien ser celosa, pero no podía llegar al punto de sentir celos de mi castaña amiga, eso sería demasiado. Pero no podía evitar que por un instante, un no muy agradable pensamiento pasara por mi cabeza, si Hayate fuera la prometida de Nanoha y no yo, seguramente se habría enamorado de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché su voz preocupada preguntar, yo había cerrado mis ojos y me perdí en algún punto de la conversación, así que las dejé continuar sólo a ellas dos.

—Sí, sólo estaba descansando un poco.

—Acomódate, voy a hacerte un masaje.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse ligeramente en mis hombros, era una sensación en verdad agradable y reconfortante.

—Tienes muy tenso tu cuerpo. —comentó e hizo más presión en sus movimientos.

—Un poco más a la derecha te lo agradecería.

Continuó con el masaje por varios minutos, y yo no dije nada más porque en serio lo estaba disfrutando, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y me relajé.

—Fate-chan…

—¿Hum?

Entonces la sentí acercarse, algo suave como el terciopelo estaba acariciando mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su cara ruborizada dos segundos después abrió sus ojos y retrocedió rápidamente golpeando mi frente.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunté. —Primero me besas y luego me golpeas.

—¡Tenías los ojos abiertos! —exclamó avergonzada.

—Nanoha… Tu cabeza esta totalmente roja.

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y se dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a mí.

—Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías? —la abracé. —Estoy muy feliz de que tú estés enamorada de mí.

Quería decirlo, esas dos palabras suplicaban por salir de mi boca, imploraban por ser escuchadas. Las palabras "te amo"… sin embargo no las dije, y me arrepentí por no haberlas dicho.

_Y eso fue todo por hoy. ¿Tan corto? ¿Y para colmo solo el POV de Fate? Si esas son las cuestiones que se hacen, pues sí, me gustaría haberlo hecho más largo, pero más que nada este cap es para volver a dar señales de vida aquí en FanFiction. Mañana por la noche o en el transcurso del día viernes volveré a actualizar. Cuidensensen, y es un placer para mi volver a escribir para ustedes. _

_**Vanes Izumi- **__Jhajha Todos queremos una casa así… Primero lo primero, exámenes, después la cita doble, después las vacaciones, después accidente de auto XD okay no, ignora eso ultimo. _

_**Just2think**__\- Thank you, and sorry to have taken so long to update. _

_**Mashiro-**__Jhajhajha XD de seguro detienen la maleta donde vas en la aduana. Me uno a la terapia de grupo :v mi disculparse por tomarse largas vacaciones y no actualizar antes. _

_**Danael-san**__\- Nanoha rules! XD Yo también soy pobre jhajhajha así que no eres la única persona que se siente de esa manera :P Ya terminé el otro… hace mucho… y apenas actualizo… te concedo golpearme si lo deseas. En verdad, disculpa. _

_**Wolfy-san**__-¿Así que quieres ver al demonio blanco, eh? Entonces supongo que debo crear una situación que le haga despertar xD Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad lo aprecio. _

_**Sakuradakota**__\- Jhajha Un conejo saludable :P _

_**Chat'de'lune**__\- ¿Changos de roma? XD Zwiebel es cebolla en alemán lol… No lo sé, supongo que en un tiempo volverá a cambiar, sigo buscando mi identidad xD ¿Qué tipo de música oscura? Lamento haber demorado en subir este capitulo. _

_**Rishiyo**__\- jhajhajha en este tampoco vomitaste arcoíris, supongo. _

_**Haruka-san**__\- creo que te di demasiado tiempo como para acumular una racion de insulina de por vida ¿no? Jhajha tus besos y abrazos fueron recibidos justo el día en el que escribiste la review, gracias. _

_**Desconocido-san**__\- Me disculpo por no haber suministrado su dosis de melosidad diaria. ¡Yo fui al concierto de Nightwish! XD una de las muchas razones de mi ausencia jhajha Umm, no me gusta pero no me disgusta, sus canciones son buenas. (siento que mi respuesta sea tan vaga)_

_**SaraSamm- **__¿Yo? ¿Narcisista? Para nada XD Para mi es un honor escribir algo que gustes de leer. Jhajha una Nanoha seductora… lo tendré en cuenta. _

_**Nozomih**__\- Nanoha es una chica con demasiados "yo" podría decirse. Creo que las musas se perdieron un poco, un mucho, quizás. _

_**Joa-**__ Claro que los sentirá, los celos son parte importante en una relación. Tienes razón, pero es que Fate es más discreta en ese aspecto. Nanoha posesiva en camino. ;)_

_**P.A.R.K- **__jhajhajha disculpar, así pasa cuando sucede. Siento continuarlo hasta hoy. _

_**Fer-**__ Aquí está el siguiente pero no es gran cosa ;A;_

_**Death innocent**__\- Lamento que en dos días te hayas leído todo y hayas tenido que esperar meses para la continuación. _

_**Guest**__\- Fate celosa es la onda :v_

_**Noe**__\- Espero que te haya gustado el final del otro, y gracias por tu comprensión. _

_**AngAng**__\- Em… amm… ¿Hoy? _

_**Vi**__\- La asexualidad manda B) jhajhajha deberías establecerte con un solo nickname (lo dice quien se cambia el nombre cada que se le antoja) :v Las reviews nunca son molestia, todo lo contrario, soy feliz cuando las leo que hasta las vuelvo a leer como dos o tres veces xD Sientete libre de escribir lo que quieras y hacerlo tan largo como desees, yo estaré feliz de leerte. _

_**E-lyrics**__\- Yur level di inglish me ha dejado inpactadeishon. :v_

_**Karly**__\- Espero que tu paciencia no se haya agotado, querida dama. Aprecio mucho y agradezco tus palabras. Espero volver a leerte. _

_**Lupd**__\- Te quise mandar un mensaje pero no tenía manera de hacerlo xD intenté con señales de humo pero creo que no llegaron. _

_**Luchy my**__\- Holaaa… saludos desde Venus xD _


	20. Capítulo19

_¡Soy una dulce mariposa! (lo siento, traigo esa frase desde que desperté XD) He aquí otro capítulo, aunque no es nada meloso, el siguiente ya será el bonito así bien bonito (wut) y recompensara este y el pasado ;) _

_Los personajes no son propiedad de m, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores… la historia sí es mía de mí, si la quieren adaptar a otra pareja… me temo que no será posible, dudo que haya una pareja que le haga justicia como NanoFate… NanoFate is love… NanoFate is life… :3_

_**Capítulo 19**_

**POV Nanoha.**

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamó Hayate cuando le di uno de los cupcakes y una bolsa de galletas que había preparado el día anterior. —¿Son caseras? ¿En serio las hizo ella? —le preguntaba incrédula a Fate, ella asintió con una sonrisa. —¿No me estás timando? —se dirigió a mí.

—¡Yo jamás haría eso! —repliqué haciendo un mohín, pretendiendo sentirme ofendida por su comentario.

—Es que se ven y saben como si los hubieses comprado en una pastelería. —dijo de manera agradable, y siguió comiendo el cupcake. —Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlos, o mejor aún, cocina para mí, te pagaré.

Me reí por lo que acababa de decir, no podía negar que los cupcakes habían quedado bastante bien pero siento que estaba exagerando.

—Puedes venir a la casa cuando quieras y te mostraré cómo se hacen, en realidad es muy simple y fácil. —le dije.

—¿No me puedes dar otro mientras tanto?

Negué con la cabeza.—Todavía faltan Vita, Shamal, Signum y Carim. —al escucharme hizo una expresión de desasosiego, fingida, claro está.

—¿Otra bolsa de galletas, entonces? —hizo una cara tierna, la cual me causó mi risa y la de Fate.

—Son para el equipo de porristas, como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con lo del baile. —me expliqué.

Suspiró pesadamente. —Ya qué. —dijo resignada.

Teníamos que ir a clase, así que dejamos ahí la conversación, desafortunadamente el aula de Fate estaba del lado contrario a la que yo iba, por lo que tuve que despedirme de ella.

—Te veo en tu hora libre. —me dijo, colocó su mano en mi mejilla y depositó un cálido beso en mi frente.

—¿No hay beso para mí? —repuso Hayate, son una sonrisa burlona.

Fate tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos y le dio un beso un tanto brusco y rápido en la mejilla.

—. . . Agresiva. —murmuró entre dientes.

—Tengan un lindo día. —nos dijo y se alejó agitando su mano de un lado a otro.

—Así que… ¿Uno de esos cupcakes está destinado a Carim? —mencionó mientras caminábamos.

—¿Quieres acompañarme cuando se lo entregue?

Lo pensó un poco, miró distraídamente hacia todos los lados, indecisa.

—No creo que sea bueno que la presione. —dijo finalmente.

Todavía no acababa de entender su relación, había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo por temor a parecer muy entrometida, tampoco es como si me correspondiera saber esas cosas, pese a la notable cercanía que teníamos Hayate y yo, seguía habiendo una ligera línea de distancia. ¡Y qué decir de Carim! Sólo hemos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, y ninguna conversación duró demasiado.

—Tienes razón, de todas formas le preguntaré qué ha pensado sobre la propuesta que le hice de tener una cita doble.

Hayate se detuvo, la volteé a ver y tenía una afable sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte, algo desconcertada.

—Eres una persona muy amable, Nanoha. —me dijo con sinceridad. —Gracias por lo que haces, en serio.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, en serio. —le respondí tratando de imitar la manera en la que ella lo había dicho.

Reímos y continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a un punto en el que debíamos separarnos.

Entré al aula y correspondí a los saludos de algunos de mis compañeros. Vita estaba sentada en uno de los asientos que estaban casi al final, junto a la pared que daba hacia afuera, junto en frente donde estarían las ventanas, si tuviera.

—Todos parecen tener muchos ánimos el día de hoy. —comenté casualmente.

—¿Viste algún tablón de anuncios de la universidad? —me preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué?

—El equipo de americano ganó en el partido del sábado, el de basquetbol quedó en empate. —dijo.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamé entusiasmada.

—Y también…

—¡Oh, es verdad! —la interrumpí sin querer, pues hablamos casi al mismo tiempo. —Disculpa, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

—Dime tu primero.

Tomé la caja en la que llevaba los cupcakes, también saqué una bolsita de galletas del bolso y se los entregué, aprovechando que el maestro todavía no había hecho acto de presencia.

—Que yo recuerde no cumplo años. —me dijo socarronamente.

—No es eso, ayer hice un poco de repostería.

—Gracias. —los aceptó. —Tienen buena pinta, veo que se te da bien la repostería.

—Cualquiera los puede hacer si sigue correctamente los pasos que indica la receta.

—Cualquiera… —repitió. —La ultima vez que tuve clase de economía domestica hice un pobre intento de tarta de frambuesa, seguí los pasos tal como lo indicaban las instrucciones pero no quedó como esperé.

—Es cuestión de práctica, como todo. —le dije entre ligeras risas.

Pasaron un par de minutos y entró el profesor, nos comenzó a decir lo que planeaba integrar en el examen, tomé los apuntes necesarios sobre lo que decía y después comenzó a dar la clase normal. Así se pasaron dos horas, más rápido de lo que esperaba, he de admitir. La siguiente clase la tenía con Hayate, así que me la encontré camino al aula que nos correspondía, Vita venía a un lado mío, comiendo las galletas que le había dado.

—¡Tienes que ver esto! —gritó, agitando en su mano un periódico.

—¡Oh! Olvidé decírtelo. —logré escuchar a Vita.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

—El periódico de la universidad. —me dijo Hayate, mientras estiraba su mano para que lo tomara. —Ábrelo.

Venían artículos relacionados con la universidad, obviamente, lo que más destacaba era acerca de los equipos deportivos de la universidad y la gran victoria que tuvieron los del americano. Entonces pasé la página y ¡oh, cielos santo! Ahí estaba yo, junto con todo el equipo de porristas. Venía detalladamente todo sobre el espectáculo del pasado sábado, lo que más me llamó la atención fue la parte en la que me describieron como "La 'sensual' nueva integrante del equipo de porristas".

—Quiero ver la reacción de Fate cuando lo vea. —dijo Hayate con malicia.

—No tiene porque verlo, dudo mucho que la mayoría de los estudiantes se tomen el tiempo para leer el periódico de la universidad.

—En realidad, sí lo hacen. —repuso Vita. —Además, está pegado en los tablones de anuncios que están por todo el campus.

—Si de por sí te veían como un pedazo jugoso de carne fresca antes de esto, de seguro ahora no sólo leones irán tras de ti, lobos, tigres, y todo animal salvaje hambriento también lo hará. —comentó Hayate con un tono hilarante.

—No ayudas.

Se rió. —Lo siento, pero… —hizo una pausa. —En serio muero por ver la cara de Fate cuando lo vea, espero poder grabarlo en video de alta definición.

—Eres tan sádica. —intervino Vita.

—Debemos ir a clase. —dije para dejar de lado la conversación.

El día siguió su curso, todo era como siempre, salvo por la pequeña muestra de atención por parte de algunos chicos. Sinceramente jamás creí tener esta clase de atención, todo parecía propio de un manga o de algo que pasaría sólo en las películas, pero no, al parecer ese cliché de los chicos sintiéndose atraídos por una chica en uniforme de porrista era más real de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. Es como si el uniforme incrementara tu atractivo o qué sé yo, aunque creo que era más bien a lo que dejaba ver, las piernas descubiertas, por ejemplo, los brazos, y de lo demás se encargaba la imaginación de cada quien.

Antes de ir a encontrarme con Fate, me tope con Carim, Shamal y Sigmun, lo que me alegró, pues no quería seguir paseando sus cupcakes de un lado a otro. Tal como Hayate y Vita, me agradecieron y dijeron que me habían quedado deliciosos, me avergoncé un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos elogios en un solo día, a menos que fueran por parte de mi querida prometida. Me habría gustado hablar más con Carim, pero no fue posible ya que ella tenía otra clase.

En cuanto a las otras dos, fuimos juntas a la cafetería, y en una mesa alejada estaba Fate sentada, al parecer jugando con su celular.

—¿Vas a pedir algo? —me preguntó Signum.

—Una ensalada de pollo. —le dije.

—Adelántate, nosotros te la llevamos. —dijo Shamal.

—Gracias, pero no quisiera…

—No en molestia. —añadió mi amiga pelirosa con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, gracias. —les dije y me di prisa en llegar a donde estaba esperando Fate.

Al estar a unos metros de ella, decidí acercarme con cautela y cubrir sus ojos con mis manos.

—Nanoha, llevo horas sin verte, y ahora que puedo hacerlo cubres mis ojos. ¿Me estás castigando acaso?

Dejó sus celular en la mesa y puso sus manos sobre las mías, las tomó y las apartó de sus ojos, antes de soltarme me dio un beso en la palma de cada mano. Ese sutil y ameno gesto me hizo sonreír como una tonta.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera sido yo? —le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Yo sabía que eras tú, tus manos y tu aroma son inconfundibles. —decía mientras acariciaba mi mano.

—¿Podrías reconocerlas si te vendara los ojos y pusiera a diez personas frente a ti?

—¡Pero claro! Dudo que alguien tenga manos tan bonitas como las tienes tú.

Estaba elogiando mis manos, ¡cielos!, realmente me hace sonreír. No quería poner tenso el tan buen ambiente que había entre nosotras pero era mejor hacerlo ahora.

—Tú… —empecé a decir con voz temblorosa.

—Yo…

—¿Ya lo viste? —pregunté finalmente, esperando que supiera a qué me refería.

—Sí. —se limitó a responder.

No podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión fuera de lo común.

—Así que…

—Es una fotografía increíble, aunque no capta toda tu hermosura.

—¿Eh?

Me sonrió. —Nanoha, era normal que algo así pasara, inclusive creo que tienen videos y toda la cosa.

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada, no sabía qué decir.

—No importa cuantas personas te miren, lo importante es que nadie te puede ver como lo hago yo, y más aún, que tú me ves a mí. ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?

—¿Por qué eres tan lindamente comprensiva? —dije mientras que jugaba con su brazo, moviéndolo hacia los lados.

—No lo sé~ —dijo de manera adorable. —Tienes suerte de tenerme.

—Soy muy afortunada, ¿cierto? —repuse, sonriendo felizmente. —¿No vas a comer algo? Signum traerá mi ensalada, ¿Quieres que vaya a traer algo por ti?

—No, no. —dijo y negó con la cabeza. —Tú espera aquí, yo iré.

Luego de haber comido, nos quedamos platicando, Shamal me invitó a su casa para cocinar juntas, ya que, como Fate, Signum no tenía muy buenos dotes culinarias. Había varias similitudes entre ambas, me percaté de ellas mientras hablábamos. Hayate se nos unió casi al final, haciendo un berrinche sobre el hecho de que Fate no reaccionara como a ella le hubiese gustado sólo para burlarse de ella.

Después de mi última clase, Fate me acompañó hasta el gimnasio donde estarían practicando las porristas para darles las galletas, todas me lo agradecieron y las aceptaron. La capitana era una persona muy agradable y fácil de tratar, era una pena que estuviera en último año, aunque creo que eso, en cierto modo, hacía que le tuvieran más respeto. Dejó a las demás chicas ensayando, mientras que se tomó un tiempo para hablar conmigo.

—El evento del sábado dio de que hablar. —comentó.

—¡Y qué lo digas! —sonreí.

—Nanoha, lo estuve conversando con las chicas y queríamos saber si no te gustaría unírtenos. —se oía entusiasmada.

Miré a Fate, y luego la volví a mirar a ella.

—Aprecio la oferta, en serio me halaga que me consideren para unirme pero con toda la pena debo declinar. —me sentí mal el tener que rechazarla, ni siquiera supe si elegí bien las palabras que dije.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, pero sabes que, piénsalo. —dijo. —Si cambias de opinión sólo tienes que venir y decir, "Hola, cambié de opinión". —hizo una voz y una cara carismática al decir la ultima parte de la oración.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Me despedí de todas y nos salimos del gimnasio. Caminamos en silencio, hasta que Fate llamó mi nombre.

—Si quieres unirte, tienes toda la libertad de hacerlo.

Deslicé mi mano por su brazo hasta alcanzar la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Lo sé. —le dije. —Pero a decir verdad, la razón por la que hice todo eso… fue sólo por ti y para ti.

Sonrió y apretó el agarre de mi mano.

—De igual manera, si cambias de opinión, sólo tienes que decirme "Fate-chan, cambie de opinión" —dijo tratando de imitar la forma en la que la capitana lo había dicho, y la verdad, le había salido más adorable a ella, o es sólo quizás el hecho de que sea Fate lo que me hizo encontrarlo más adorable.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y subimos a la camioneta.

—Estamos en nuestro lugar privado. —dijo de la nada. —En este pequeño espacio, sólo yo te puedo mirar.

—En casa también me ves sólo tú.

—Tienes razón… —se quedó callada por unos segundos. —¿No has considerado el estudiar en casa por nuestra cuenta? —preguntó, moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo. —Así estaría contigo las 24 horas del día.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos estar juntas 24 horas y aun así siento que no sería suficiente. —dije y le mandé un beso.

Sus pómulos de pronto se elevaron.

—¿Escuchas eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los latidos de mi corazón.

Sentí muy bonito al escucharla decir eso, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me hiciera hacia atrás así que terminé pegándome con la ventana. Sólo podía reír y acariciar mi cabeza en el lugar donde me pegué.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, estábamos teniendo un bello momento y yo lo arruiné, estaba demasiado apenada como para hablar, es en esta clase de situaciones en las que me gustaría que la vida tuviera un botón de pausa y regresar.

—Hogar, dulce hogar. —dijo bajándose, la vi caminar hasta mi puerta y la abrió. —My lady. —extendió su mano.

La tomé y bajé de la camioneta, sólo toqué unos segundos el suelo, pues Fate cargó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté con notable nerviosismo.

—Estás herida, así que te llevo en brazos.

—N-no estoy herida, además me golpeé en la cabeza, no en el pie. —repuse.

—Nanoha, eres algo torpe, así que no quiero que tropieces al cruzar la puerta. —dejé caer mi puño en su hombro.

—¡Bájame! —exigí.

—Lo que usted ordene.

Me cargó escaleras arriba y a como pudo abrió la puerta de mi habitación, sin previó aviso me dejó caer sobre la cama. Se sentó en el borde, y aprovechando que miraba hacia otro lado agarré por los hombros y la tumbé, entonces comencé a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad, escuchaba sus risas sonoras y su voz tratando de formular palabras, luego ella intentó hacerme cosquillas a mí, y una cosa llevo a la otra, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me estaba haciendo una llave de judo, creo que era, hacía todo lo posible por zafarme pero la forma en la que me tenía sujeta lo hacía casi imposible, lo que pasó luego de eso sucedió tan rápido, me moví, se movió, y entonces la golpeé el la cara, fue accidentalmente, por lo mismo sí fue fuerte el golpe.

En serio, la vida necesita un botón de pausa y retroceso.

_¿Qué, eso fue todo? ¿Otra vez? Jhajhajha Sí, no sé, quería experimentar algo diferente, sin tanta melosidad, pero creo que en este fic no funciona si no hay miel derramándose por todos lados, así que… A partir del próximo capítulo habrá muchas frases cursis y muchas cursilerías, y HayaCarim (? _

_**Guest: **__Jhajhajha Sígueme que te guiaré, procuraré que las aguas de nuestro rumbo sean agradable xD Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras de apoyo. La pasión tardará en llegar. Jhajha_

_**Danael: **Me seguirías a través de aguas tempestuosas? Prometo que al final habrá un hermoso amanecer XD okay no Habrá boda… No lo sé, recuerda que un contrato está de por medio, muchas cosas pueden pasar. ¡Muchas gracias por tu bienvenida!_

_**Haru: p**erdonar, ya el siguiente será el bueno ;) _

_**Wolfy:**__ Jhajha sin duda, el demonio blanco debe hacer su aparición… sólo debo idear una buena situación, sin meter tanto drama jhajha Espero que te encuentres mejor de salud. ^^_

_**Noe:**__ No, para nada, de hecho a pesar de no actualizar lo continué en tinta y papel, sólo es de transcribir y editar y modificar algunas cosas para que quede boneto :B Es que… bueno, ese no era el final inicial, xD en sí el final era más largo, y más basto del que subí, pero por lo mismo pensé que era demasiado. Owww mis locuras :3 jahjha prometo traer más locuras ¡Oh, sí! B) prepárate que ya no me iré XD ten buenos y alegres días. _

_**Chat'de'lune:**__ Jhajha El ave fénix que resurge de entre las cenizas para emprender un nuevo vuelo wiii Ya sé, ambas se complementan mutuamente :B son tal para cual. Oh ya veo, changos de roma… suena pro jhajha Nah, la música satanica es acá el black metal, o qué se yo, particularmente no gusta esa música, está muy darks para mí. Escucharé las canciones que mencionas :) Gracias por el abrazo, ha sido bien recibido, te mando uno de regreso. Namaste sasame lemaraname (sí, inventé las palabras) XD_

_**Lupis:**__ Me alegra leer eso, espero hacerte más feliz con el siguiente. _

_**Nousername:**__ No lo escucho XD Casi no conozco sus canciones :B excepto por la que todos conocen que habla de hacerse viejos a los 70 años o algo así XD_

_**Renata:**__ Muchas gracias a ti, por seguirla a pesar de mis actualizaciones tan meh jhajha ya el siguiente será el bueno ;)_

_**Marcy:**__ Revivimos ambas (? XD No fue nada, me alegra que hayan servido. Cuando quieras otra, tú dime y yo escribo :P_

_**Ali:**__ ;u; Soy feliz de que te alegraras. 3 XD_

_**Mashiro:**__ ¡Mashiro, ai mis yu! XD okay no, pero sí… Tengo cientos de vidas, soy bien pro jhajha Saludos, dos dos. _

_Nos leemos mañana por la noche … o el sábado. ¿Por qué siempre es por la noche? Porque quiero que sea lo ultimo que lean XD okay no, en realidad porque pues… soy una criatura de vida nocturna :F_


	21. Capítulo 20

_¡Laura no está, Laura se fue… y no va a volver!* ¿Quién rayos es Laura? Se preguntaran… bueno, creo yo, es una canción, si mal no recuerdo, aunque no sé si esa sea la letra, siempre tiendo a inventarla cuando no me la sé y sólo recuerdo el ritmo XD Dejando a Laura de lado… He aquí el siguiente capítulo ¡Wiii! _

_Por cierto, si algunos de ustedes es de México y son o tienen familiares en las zonas que fueron afectadas por Patricia, -tengo entendido que no pasó a mayores-, espero que se encuentren bien. _

_P.D. Si hay alguien que se llame Laura... ¡Laura! Llámame, al menos despídete antes de irte ;-; Okay no. _

_Los personajes no son míos de mí, son de sus respectivos autores a los cuales les agradezco enormemente que los hayan creados porque hacen mi vida más feliz XD_

_**Capítulo 20**_

**POV Fate**

—¿Sabes? Podríamos estar juntas 24 horas y aun así siento que no sería suficiente.

Cuando la escuché decir esas palabras, una increíble sensación llenó todo mi ser, sentí mis mejillas aumentar su temperatura y mis labios compusieron una tonta y enorme sonrisa. Su voz diciendo eso resonaba en mi mente, me costó unos segundos aclarar mis pensamientos, eso había sido tan tierno, tan cursi, era sorprendente como con sólo esas palabras eran más que suficientes para hacerme feliz.

—¿Escuchas eso? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los latidos de mi corazón.

No estaba intentando hacer una línea melosa, ni nada, yo en verdad estaba preocupada por los latidos de mi corazón, lo cuales eran acelerados, podía sentir y escuchar el incesante, dugun, dugun, que hacía y me preguntaba si eran lo suficiente fuertes como para que ella también los llegara a escuchar.

Creo que la tomé con la guardia baja, se movió hacia atrás causando que su cabeza chocara con el cristal de la ventana, en cuanto escuché en "bum", comencé a reír, no era burla, era más bien una risa nerviosa, le pregunté si se encontraba, ella me contestó que sí mientras la veía sobando donde se golpeó y me daba más risa porque ella se estaba riendo.

Encendí la camioneta y conduje camino a casa, me extraño que en ningún momento diera indicios de hablar, hubo varias ocasiones en las que quise decir algo, pensé que quizás se había golpeado más fuerte de lo que pareció. Cada que me detenía frente al semáforo aprovechaba para mirarla y se veía apenada, mordía suavemente su labio y jugaba con sus dedos pulgares, ¡tan linda!, pensé.

Estacioné la camioneta. —Hogar, dulce hogar. —dije apagando el motor y me bajé antes que ella. Caminé hacia la puerta del asiento de copiloto y la abrí, Nanoha estaba actuando tímidamente así que se me ocurrió hacer algo. —My lady. —le ofrecí la palma de mi mano, sin dudarlo ella la tomó, puso un pie fuera de la camioneta para levantarse, luego siguió el otro, y en ese momento la alcé en mis brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó entre nerviosa y sorprendida.

—Estás herida, así que te llevo en brazos. —contesté.

Aventé la puerta ligeramente para que se cerrara y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

—¡N-no estoy herida! —tartamudeó. — Además me golpeé en la cabeza, no en los pies.

—Nanoha, eres algo torpe, así que no quiero que tropieces al cruzar la puerta. —su puño entro en contacto con mi hombro, reí, esta chica es abrasiva.

—¡Bájame! —dijo de una manera mordaz, por un momento pensé que iba a comenzar a hacer una rabieta de niña pequeña, pero no fue así… En otra ocasión será.

—Lo que usted ordene. —le indiqué que abriera la puerta para pasar, iba a bajarla en el recibidor pero en lugar de eso mejor la llevé en mis brazos hasta su habitación, de alguna manera logré abrir la puerta sin dificultades, puesto que ella no accedió a ayudarme esta vez.

Me acerqué a la cama y la dejé caer. Su cabello cubrió parte de su rostro, pero de todas maneras pude ver que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, como no creyendo lo que acababa de hacer. Me senté en el borde de la cama, riendo sin culpa alguna, fue entonces cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros… Creí que me daría un abrazo o algo así, un gesto tierno, era lo que esperaba, sin embargo lo que hizo fue tumbarme hacia la cama y empezó su ataque despiadado de cosquillas. Intenté en vano decir que se detuviera, me mis risas sofocaban mis palabras.

Quise hacerle cosquillas, pero tampoco tuve mucho éxito, en un determinado momento aligeró su agarre y aproveché para tomar su brazo, sin pensarlo, terminé aprensándola, mi brazo derecho estaba rodeando su cabeza mientras que sostenía el suyo con mi mano izquierda. Nanoha hacía movimientos bruscos tratando de liberarse, en especial con los pies, pero no se lo permití, ¿por qué? Bueno, la posición en la que estábamos me permitía tener cerca su rostro del mío, ella no estaba consciente de nuestra cercanía, su mente estaba enfocada en liberarse de mí y eso hacía que ciertos pensamientos flotaran por mi cabeza, ¿la beso? ¿no la beso? … sus labios me estaban tentando demasiado, creo que me estaba torturando más a mí misma que a ella.

Me moví un poco, ella se movió, y en un instante ya había sido noqueada. No sé muy bien cómo estuvo, pero terminé siendo golpeada ferozmente. Me cubrí la cara con mis manos, intentaba reí, pero me dolía el hacerlo.

—¡Fate-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! —su voz sonaba preocupada, yo seguía cubriendo mi rostro así que sólo asentía. —¿En verdad estás bien?

Me descubrí la cara, y me dolió verla, tenía los ojos llorosos completamente preocupada; creo que eso era más doloroso que mi mejilla. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, "Estoy bien, estoy bien" continuaba diciéndole, acariciaba suavemente su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

—¿Por qué estoy siendo yo la consolada? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. —Debería ser al revés.

—Para mí no hay mejor consuelo que ver tu sonrisa.

La escuché dejar salir un suspiro como de alivio. Se apartó un poco y me miró.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Fate-chan! —exclamó, de nuevo con total preocupación. —¡Está inflamado.

—¿Eh? —me fui a ver en el espejo, y efectivamente, mi mejilla estaba inflamada. No era la gran cosa, pero si se notaba ligeramente hinchada. —No es nad…

—Vamos al médico. —dijo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

—Eso es un poco exagerado, no pasa nada, es normal… Tienes buen brazo. —comenté, tratando de restarle importancia.

Suspiró. —Eres una tonta. —dijo en un quedo murmuro. —Al menos déjame ir a comprar una pomada y unas pastillas a la farmacia.

—Voy contigo.

—Tú te quedas. —repuso, iba a contradecirla, pero desistí. —Volveré pronto.

No demoró mucho, cuando estuvo de regreso me pidió que me lavara la cara, como un infante, obedecí sin chistar, me lavé y sequé bien.

—Toma, ponte esto primero. —me dio una pequeña bolsa de color azul. —Es una bolsa de frío, la farmacéutica me recomendó que la colocaras unos minutos en tu cara para disminuir la inflamación.

—Nanoha… —se volvió hacia a mí. —¿Cómo puedes lucir tan hermosa aún con el semblante serio y preocupado? —sonrió.

—Bueno, tú sigues viéndote hermosa con la mejilla inflamada. —me ruborice.

De alguna manera, me sentía agradecida de haber sido golpeada.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y encendimos el televisor, aunque ninguna de las dos la vio, nos quedamos ahí platicando, con el sonido de fondo, si bien lo pienso hubiese sido mejor poner música, pero eso era lo de menos. De vez en cuando me preguntaba cómo seguía, si sentía dolor, cosas así. Evitaba lo más posible verme a la cara, y eso comenzó a frustrarme.

—Fue accidente, no tienes porque sentirte mal.

—Lo sé... —exhaló pesadamente. —Pero aun así lamento haberte golpeado.

—No lo lamentes. —dije. —Toda de mí te pertenece, así que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… Apapacharme, por ejemplo.

—Pero… ¿Qué diremos cuando te vean mañana en la universidad? —preguntó. —No creo que desaparezca a la mañana siguiente, aunque sería estupendo si eso pasara.

Me reí. —Podemos decir que me diste un golpe lleno de amor.

—Eso es un mal chiste. —repuso entre sutiles risas.

—Ya pensaremos en ello mañana, por ahora hagamos la cena. —me levanté del sofá. —Tu estomago está haciendo ruidos desde hace rato.

—¡Tú! —su mano se alzó en el aire, pero la bajó de inmediato.

—Eres fanática del amor apache ¿cierto? —bufé.

Me seguí metiendo con ella, era divertido molestarla, hace pucheros lindos y tiernos. Ella sólo me lanzaba miradas "peligrosas", pero también eran adorables.

—¿Dónde colocaste el recipiente de especias?

—En la repisa de arriba. —contuve mi risa al ver como estaba tratando de alcanzarlo, incluso daba pequeños brincos.

—Fate-chan… —me miró nada contenta y habló entre dientes.

Caminé hacia ella, estiré mi brazo, agarré el recipiente. —Aquí tienes. —le dije, dándoselo.

—¿Por qué lo pones tan alto si sabes que no alcanzo? —dijo con un dejo de irritación en su tono de voz.

—Para que dependas de mí. —admití. —Aunque sea en algo tan simple, quiero ser útil para ti.

Aguardó unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Eres un poco demasiado…

Cada quien siguió haciendo lo suyo, me encargué de poner la mesa y serví lo que yo había hecho. Fui a ducharme rápidamente y cuando volví ya todo estaba listo. Nos sentamos, agradecimos por la comida y comenzamos a comer, pero había algo raro, una cosa verde en mi plato.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunté a Nanoha con cierto temor a la respuesta.

—Puré de papa y espinaca.

¡Lo sabía! Ésta mujer… ¿Por qué su insistencia en que coma espinacas?

Continué comiendo, evitando totalmente el puré. No niego que las espinacas sean buenas para la salud, contienen muchas cosas que sin duda benefician al cuerpo pero… para mí son como mis némesis, y ahora Nanoha me hacía comerlas.

—¿Piensas dejar eso? —la mirada en sus ojos era imponente. —Lo preparé especialmente para ti, al menos pruébalo.

Con una total resignación agarré un poco de puré con la cuchara, respiré profundo antes de comerlo. Su sabor no era malo, pero insisto, no me gustan para nada las espinacas.

—¿No está bueno? —me preguntó con ese ligero toque de astucia en su voz. —No lo comas si no quieres.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamé y comí otro poco.

Nanoha reía maliciosamente, lo estaba disfrutando, entonces caí en cuenta en algo: Nunca, jamás, molestes a alguien que te va a hacer de comer, yo lo sentí como una venganza, Nanoha, ella es muy astuta y peligrosa. Debo recordarlo, por mi propio bien.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, ella se fue a dar una ducha; yo me encargué de lavar los platos y limpiar todo, cuando acabé fui al sofá y me puse a jugar con los canales en la televisión, no porque no hubiera algo bueno qué ver, porque en realidad ni siquiera le presté atención a la programación, simplemente quería entretenerme con algo. Tras haberle dado tres vueltas completas a todos lo canales, solté el botón y le dejé en un canal al azar.

—Ven aquí. —dijo Nanoha, traía en sus manos la pomada, sinceramente ya hasta había olvidado el golpe en mi mejilla.

Me senté bien y me acerqué un poco más a ella. —¿Tú me la pondrás?

—¿No es mejor que lo hagas tú? —respondió con inquietud. —No quisiera lastimarte.

—Nada de eso.

Colocó un poco de pomada en sus dedos, titubeó unos segundos, inhaló y exhaló, y con una suma delicadeza lo puso en mi mejilla dando suaves masajes circulares. El frío de la pomada y el calor de la mano de Nanoha, era una agradable sensación.

—¿No duele? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—Para nada. —le dije, seguidamente sentí sus dedos haciendo presión. —¡Auch!

—¡Sí que te duele! —profirió con pesar.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —repuse. —Es normal que duela si lo presionas de esa manera.

Se cubrió su rostro, y comenzó a reírse, pese a que no escuchaba el sonido de sus risas, pude notar que sus hombros se movían levemente.

—Lo siento. —dijo y me abrazó. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me tendió una pastilla pequeña. Me la tomé y le sonreí. —Vayamos a la cama.

—¿Ya tienes sueño?

—No, sólo estoy cansada, fueron muchas emociones en un solo día.

Asentí, apagué el televisor, antes de subir fui al jardín y regué todas las flores. Cada día estaban creciendo más hermosas y sanas.

—¿Tú habitación o la mía? —le pregunté cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras.

Se encogió de hombros. —Cualquiera está bien siempre que tú estés conmigo.

¡¿Por qué es tan condenadamente linda?! Exclamé en mi cabeza. No necesito mayor felicidad más que esta, yo seguiría a Nanoha a cualquier parte del mundo, si ella está bien, yo estoy bien, si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz… Así estamos bien, haciéndonos felices mutuamente.

Terminamos yendo a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared, Nanoha se recostó apoyando su cabeza en mi pierna. Me entretuve mucho jugando con sus cobrizos cabellos, mientras contemplaba su rostro, era un muy buena vista.

—Salías hermosa en la fotografía. —pensé en voz alta.

Sonrió. —¿A qué viene eso?

—A que eres hermosa. —sus mejillas se volvieron sonrosadas. —Aún cuando los demás también ven lo hermosa que eres, sólo yo puedo hacerlo a este nivel de cercanía.

—Hubiera sido lindo que me besaras.

—¿Eh?

¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? Estaba confundida y pasmada.

—Antes, cuando estabas haciéndome esa llave de judo, ¿sí era judo? —la pregunta era más para ella misma que para mí. —La distancia que había entre tú y yo eran unos cuantos centímetros, y tus ojos seguían mirando mis labios.

Me avergoncé, estaba totalmente roja, creí que no lo había notado. Es más perspicaz de lo que parece.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —pregunté con una apenada sonrisa.

—Por un instante, creí que lo harías. —confesó.

Me avergoncé aún más de lo que ya estaba y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—Yo también creí que lo haría.

—¿Sabes que puedes besarme cuando quieras, verdad? —dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Eso sería un problema… Me tendrías encima de ti todo el tiempo.

Eso me recordó a cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, nuestro beso sabor a helado napolitano, Nanoha dijo algo que me tocó el corazón "Cuando te veo sonreír quiero besarte… y tú sonríes todo el tiempo", la verdad, me sentía de la misma manera, pero no sólo cuando sonríe, sino con sólo ver sus labios, porque tiene esa clase de labios a los que no te le puedes resistir, son como una dulce adición.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, en posiciones para dormir, y me quedé pensando… ¡Oh! Ella quería que la besara. Tal vez esa era su sutil forma de pedírmelo.

Desearía poder darme cuanta de este tipo de cosas a tiempo, pero es que, cuando tienes frente a ti a la persona de la que estás enamorada, no puedes pedirle a tu mente que razone de manera clara. Quizás el amor hace más tontas a las personas.

Para conciliar el sueño tuvimos una plática muy peculiar, ella compartió conmigo anécdotas de cuando era pequeña, recuerdos de su infancia, y de que tenía ese sueño de convertirse en una chica mágica para proteger a todas las personas y al mundo que habitan. Posiblemente ella en un mundo alterno a este, en un plano temporal diferente, es una chica mágica… Es lo que pensé, sólo espero que en ese mundo también sea capaz de conocer a Nanoha; sería bueno si en todas las posibles realidades existentes nuestros caminos de entrelazaran, como si fuésemos personas destinadas a encontrarnos siempre.

**POV Nanoha. **

Por la mañana, antes de levantarme, observé a la persona que dormía acurrucada a mi pecho, era inevitable no sonreír, se veía tan apacible y desprendía una ternura que me hacía sentir dichosa de ser la persona que despertara a su lado. Me percaté de que su mejilla seguía un poco inflamada, pero al menos había disminuido. Afortunadamente no había dejado moretón, de lo contrario me sentiría más mal de haberle pegado, accidente o no, sentía un dejo de responsabilidad. Fate se esmeró en que dejara de preocuparme, ella continuaba diciéndome "Estoy bien" repetidas veces, y me sonreía. Fue muy atenta conmigo, incluso bromeó al respecto.

Bajé a la cocina y le preparé una malteada, por mi cabeza pasó la traviesa idea de hacer una malteada de espinaca, plátano y leche de almendras, pero creo que había tenido suficiente con el puré que hice para la cena. Su cara cuando lo comía, era como un "¡¿Por qué a mí?!" desesperado, forzaba una sonrisa y decía "delicioso", pero era más que evidente que esas palabras eran falsas. Es una buena chica, la compensaré después.

Volví a la habitación con una charola en mis manos, en ella llevaba los dos vasos de cristal con la malteada, era de frutas, así que Fate no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Cuando entré, mi prometida ya estaba despierta, sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—Buenos días~ —me saludó con voz somnolienta y una sonrisa toda adormilada, apenas y podía ver sus ojos.

—Buen día, traje algo para alegrarte la mañana. —le di el vaso y tomó un sorbo, el sabor le gustó a sus papilas gustativas, lo pude percibir.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Una mezcla de todos los sentimientos que tengo por ti. —pude ver sus orejas ponerse coloradas, su sonrisa se ensanchó y un brillo especial destellaba de sus ojos. Sus mejillas también estaban bastante rojas, era bonito verla así, me gustaba, como que el rojo le queda.

Tomó aire, inhaló, exhaló, sonreía tontamente, repitió esos pasos dos veces seguidas, y todo eso en cuestión de segundos.

—¿No es un poco temprano para un afrodisiaco? —dijo repentinamente.

Me sentí como una de esas tazas que conforme le agregas agua caliente va cambiando de color, en serio sentí mi temperatura elevarse, inclusive me sorprendí de que sucediera tan rápido. No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería reírme pero a la vez quería golpearla.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! —exclamé estrepitosamente. —¿Cómo dices eso tan a la ligera?

—Perdón, fue sin pensar… —se reía, y movía su mano derecha hacia los lados, posiblemente debido al nerviosismo. —Mis labios se movieron solos.

De alguna manera conseguimos tranquilizarnos, y nuestras temperaturas volvieron a su estado normal, el frío de las malteadas creo que ayudó, me alegré por haberlas hecho muy heladas.

Cuando Fate se la terminó de tomar le quedó una pequeña mancha en los labios, me acerqué a ella para limpiarle, deslicé mi pulgar en su labio inferior, y antes de llegar al otro extremo, abrió su boca y lamió mi dedo. En cuanto lo soltó le pegué ligeramente en la boca con mis dedos.

—El amor apache continua.

No pude evitar reír al escucharla decir eso.

Estoy tan tontamente enamorada de Fate, pero hay momentos en los que me saca de quicio, no puedo seguir su ritmo, a veces va muy lento y de la nada acelera, y cuando logro alcanzarla frena sin aviso. Es muy escurridiza y sagaz.

En la universidad, nos encontramos a Hayate y a Vita, quienes no tardaron en percatarse de la ligera hinchazón en la mejilla de Fate. Mi peliroja amiga era discreta y no tenía la mente tan imaginativa, por lo que preguntó si algo le había picado, Fate negó, pero sin decir lo que realmente había ocurrido. En cuento a Hayate… Bueno, es Hayate.

—No sabía que eras del tipo que le gustaba emplear la fuerza bruta. —soltó de manera desconsiderada y hasta con un dejo de burla.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Vita, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. —Conque violencia domestica.

Me ruboricé de la pena.

—Más bien es amor apache. —intervino Fate.

—¡No es así! —traté de defenderme.

—Y bien, ¿Por qué belleza de cabellos cobrizos dejó ese no tan grato presente en tu mejilla? —su tono sonaba más elocuente, pero la burla se seguía sintiendo nítidamente.

—No quise comer las espinacas que preparó. —respondió Fate, sufrida.

—¿Qué? —repuse incrédula.

—En realidad fue un accidente. —volvió a hablar mi prometida. —Algo que ocurrió mientras estábamos en la cama.

Las ganas de darle un zape se apoderaron de mí, cómo podía estar diciendo esas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar. Pero me limité a golpearle el brazo, respira hondo Nanoha, respira hondo y relájate, me decía a mí misma.

Tanto Hayate como Vita se echaron a reír.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, empecé a notar cierta tensión en el ambiente, y no había otro motivo que los exámenes, tuvimos dos horas de clase libres, y en esas dos horas eran muy pocos los que no hacían nada, la mayoría estaba terminando trabajos, o preparándose estudiando. Esta era la primera vez que presentaba exámenes en esta universidad, me sentía un poco nerviosa por lo mismo, aunque si bien lo pensaba, no era muy diferente de la universidad a la que solía ir, salvo que en la otra ya conocía bien a los profesores.

Ahora que no recuerdo, en estas épocas solía juntarme con Arisa y Suzuka para estudiar juntas, era tan divertido, nos apoyábamos siempre mutuamente. Cuando íbamos a casa de Suzuka solíamos tomar té y galletas en el amplio jardín, disfrutábamos de la agradable brisa del viento y respirábamos la naturaleza que nos rodeaba, nos llevaba a su invernadero y nos hablaba de las flores que cuidaba en él, posiblemente ella y Fate la próxima vez que se encuentren ya tendrán un buen tema de conversación.

Suspiré profundamente.

—Ese ha sido un gran suspiro. —dijo una cándida voz detrás de mí. Di un respingó, estaba sentada en una banca que se pedía de vista entre los arboles, no esperaba que nadie se acercara mí. —Disculpa, no ha sido mi intención asustarte.

—Descuida, Carim-san, es sólo que estaba algo distraída. —le sonreí y la invité a que se sentara conmigo.

—Eso pude notarlo. —sacó algo de su bolso y me lo entrego. —Es mi agradecimiento por el cupcake y las galletas que me diste, hacía mucho que no preparaba algo así, espero que el sabor sea tan bueno como creo que es.

—Gracias, pero no debiste molestarte. —la envoltura era linda, supuse que serían galletas o chocolates.

Conversamos sobre la universidad, no encontraba la manera de sacar al tema lo de la cita doble, estábamos teniendo una charla muy amena y no quería que se estropeara o que el ambiente se tornara incómodo, así que albergaba la esperanza de que fuera ella quien lo mencionara.

Al estar tan cerca de ella, pude ver a lo que se refería Hayate. Carim es hermosa, lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus ojos, y su actitud serena te brindaba sosiego. Esto se volvía más desconcertante, ¿Qué era lo que evitaba que ambas se acercaran? El compromiso forzado era algo que influía, pero por qué tenía la sensación de que había algo más…

—Lo que me sugeriste de la cita doble... —se detuvo un par de segundos y luego prosiguió. —¿Sigue en pie?

—¡Claro que sí! —dije alegremente, quizás más de lo que debí.

Ella sólo sonrió, después se giró y su semblante se volvió decaído.

—Hayate-chan es una buena persona, es agradable y siempre tiene algo que decir.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. —dijo sin mirarme. —Pero ella… La única razón por la que muestra interés en mí es porque yo no muestro interés por ella. —murmuró.

Quise preguntarle qué es lo que quería decir con eso, o adónde quería llegar, pero todavía no podía hacer esa clase de preguntas y no se veía con ganas de contestar.

—Bueno, debo volver a clase. —se puso de pie y se acomodó su bolso. —Llámame o envíame un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la cita.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede entre Carim y Hayate? Me encontré preguntando.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—"Si continuas mirando como se aleja Carim-san podría empezar a hacerte una escena de celos". —era Fate.

—Tendrías razones, su cabello es más lindo que el tuyo. —bromeé.

—"¡Nanoha! Prometo usar acondicionador de ahora en adelante, por favor no me dejes". —dijo con un tono exageradamente dramático.

Me hizo reír, vaya que es ocurrente.

—¿Qué clase de acondicionador? —pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

—"¿Del que te deja el cabello bonito?" —dijo entre risas.

—Ummm, está bien. Pero si no funciona el acondicionador me temo que tendré que… —antes de que pudiera terminar ella hablo interrumpiéndome.

—"¡Funcionará! Es un acondicionador mágico. —su respuesta se sintió tan seria que causó más risa.

—Jamás te dejaría, a menos que estuvieras calva. —nos pusimos a reír. —Dejando eso de lado, ¿Dónde estás? —desde que mencionó a Carim empecé a buscarla por los alrededores, pero simplemente no daba con ella.

—"Más cerca de lo que parece."

—Sal y ven aquí.

—"Está bien, pero cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga." —dijo, sabía que algo tramaba, pero obedecí.

Pasó cerca de un minuto o dos, luego sentí que me cocaron el hombro, sonreí y volteé, pero no había nadie de ese lado, moví mi cabeza hacia el otro y la cara de Fate estaba tan cerca que sus labios tocaron la comisura de los míos.

—Los abriste antes de que yo te dijera.

—Entonces perdona mi desobediencia. —rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y me apoyé en su hombro.

—¿Cómo podría no perdonarte cuando actúas así? —me rodeó con su brazo izquierdo mientras que el derecho lo colocó en mi cabeza. —¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te hizo suspirar tan melancólicamente?

Puse un poco de distancia para verla. —¿Tanto tiempo llevas viendo?

—En realidad iba a venir cuando un poco antes pero Carim-san se me adelantó, y parecían pasar un buen momento así que no quise interrumpir.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me señaló unos arboles que se encontraban a una distancia razonable. —¿Esperaste ahí desde entonces?

—Así es, mientras esperaba me puse a administrar mi isla. —sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón. —Es un juego, Paradise bay, es muy entretenido, tengo mi propia isla. También avancé de nivel en Candy crush. —decía muy orgullosa.

Me puse a reír, imaginar a Fate sentada detrás de los arboles jugando con su celular, no entiendo por qué encontré eso tierno.

—¿Y bien? … Tu suspiro…

—Nada importante, sólo me entró la nostalgia.

—Está bien. Pero si quieres hablar de ello, sabes que puedes hacerlo. —me tomó de la mano y me miró. —Tengo dos oídos que les encanta escuchar tu voz. —dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

Asentí y sonreí.

—¿Cómo sigue tu mejilla?

—¡Deja de preguntar por mi mejilla! —dijo haciendo pucheros. —Si sigues preguntando por ella me voy a poner celosa.

—¿Te vas a poner celosa de tu propia mejilla?

¡Definitivamente es tan ocurrente! Siempre encuentra el modo de hacerme sonreír, y hace que las cosas se vuelvan más simples.

—Es que le prestas más atención a ella que a mí… —dijo entre falsos lamentos.

—Hum… Yo pensaba darte un beso en la mejilla para que se recuperara.

—¡Oh! Pues dáselo. —dio un ligero brinco. —Haré todo lo posible por contener mis celos. —inclinó su cabeza un poco, esperando que le diera el beso.

Le di un suave beso, fue un roce más que nada, pero su reacción fue sorprendente. Gritó ¡Wah! Y su cuerpo se estremeció.

—¿No tienes que ir a clase? —no es que quisiera que se fuera, pero tampoco quería que se saltara clases por mí.

Miró su reloj. —Aún soy toda tuya durante veinte minutos.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo especial en esos veinte minutos que nos quedan?

—Ummm… —pensaba. —Podríamos besarnos.

—¡¿Durante veinte minutos?!

—Por su claro que no. —sonrió. —Nos quedan dieciocho minutos.

No podía parar de reír, estaba avergonzada, nuestros besos hasta ahora ni siquiera han durado un minuto, ni si quiera medio minuto… Creo que hay que cambiar eso.

—Nanoha…

—¿Hum?

—Eres hermosa.

Esa palabra la había escuchado salir de sus labios cientos de veces y seguía sintiendo el efecto que tuvo la primera vez, porque sus palabras son sinceras, al igual que su mirada.

_Y eso fue todo por hoy, un poco más largo, no tanto, pero sí. De ahora en adelante no se si quieran que publique entre semana o los fines de semana. Ustedes díganme, ilumínenme, mientras que yo me encargo de seguir escribiendo cosas cursis. XD_

_**Lupis-san: **__Jhajhajha Si te da diabetes, recuerda inyectarte insulina. Okay no. Creo que este capitulo fue más cute, no tan cute, pero sí fue cute (?_

_**Vanes-san:**__ El accidente fue bueno XD Lo leíste todo, en serio? ¡Waoh! Que bien, yo tengo que releer unas partes, como los horarios de la universidad que les asigné porque sino me hago bolas XD Mi elocuencia está de vuelta wiiii :B me halagas. ¿Quieres un nuevo fic? ¿En serio?_

_**Teveo-san: **__¿Me ves? ¿En serio me puedes ver? ¿Hay cámaras en mi habitación acaso? ¿O eres algo así como el ojo que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe? XD okay no, perdonar, tengo el humor muy simple. Pasando a tus dudas, la verdad o creo hacer tanto drama como lo hice en el otro fic, la verdad siento que sí me pasé XD No será tan leve, será… un punto medio, pero ente Fate y Nanoha no habrá problemas, digo sí, pero no XD jhajha no puedo revelar mucho porque luego arruino la historia. Yo te agradezco a ti por leerme, saludos desde Jupiter, cuídate mucho._

_**Wolfy-san: **__¡Recupérate más pronto! Te mando mis buenas vibras y parte de mi salud. Shum shakalaka laka shum *baile para mandar vibras y salud* XD Umm… si, verdad, tal vez Nanoha sí se vuelva porrista después de todo. P.D. Ya no he practicado mi portugués ;-;_

_**Danael chan: **__NanoFate es amor… XD ¿quieres boda? Pero si ya hasta parece que están casadas, excepto por el hecho de que no han consumado su matrimonio jhajha pero de ahí en fuera son como una pareja de recién casados. _

_**Luchi-san:**__ Perdonar, es que me fui a navegar por la galaxia de los sueños… XD okay no, Owww me quieres, yo también me quiero XD gracias por personarme, edes un amod :B Se come más que bien, tienen comida bien rara, y al principio como que da cosa, pero luego la pruebas y dices ¡ohhh! Es lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida XD Besos! Muac muac_

_**Chat'de'lune:**__ Jhajhajha yo invento muchas palabras, de hecho a veces se molestan conmigo por hacerlo XD Por cierto, tienes algo con los changos? xD a mi me gustan los pandas :B Pues te mando tres abrazos lml ni creas que soy competitiva XD Te leo en la siguiente ocasión. _

_**Ali:**__ Me encanta que te encante, yo no soy increíble, tú eres increíble, seamos increíbles juntas \\(^u^)/ xD _

_**Mashiro-san:**__¡Pero claro! ¿Quieres que lo haga? Me refiero a que podría poner que Nanoha le pide a las porristas que hagan una fila y que Fate se vende los ojos que adivine cuales son sus manos :B o algo así. Fate sabe defensa personal :P Jhajhajha de hecho yo tenía antojos de cupcakes, por eso lo puse :Q_ Nos leemos la próxima. _

_**Pony: **__Jhajhajha slgo así XD La burla de Hayate viene en el siguiente capítulo :B_

_**Karly: **__Owwww me alegra hacerte feliz. Ya viene el HayaCarim, paciencia, aunque antes se desatara un pequeño drama entre ambas :I Gracias por tus buenos deseos… intenté volar… me caí de la cama u.u jhajha ten un gran inicio de semana_

_**Vanes-san-again-: **__en la mejilla XD aunque eso ya quedó claro. Siento la demora de dos días D:_

_**Sakuradakota**__: Jhajha sí, regreso y para quedarse. Gracias por tu bienvenida, wiii tu favorito, que bien. Todo lo que me enviaste fue recibido, tenkyu_


	22. Capítulo 21

_Mismo capítulo pero con muchas y muy notables modificaciones. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, una historia que no dejaré en el olvido._

_**Capítulo 21. **_

Al terminar de ducharme entré a mi habitación, sobre la cama completamente tendida y ordenada, estaba una blusa y unos jeans esperándome, a un lado, en el suelo, unos tenis, sonreí, y me dispuse a cambiarme. No me demoré mucho, sólo el tiempo suficiente. Bajé por las escaleras y entré a la sala, volví a sonreír al ver a Nanoha, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia la mesa que se encontraba frente a éste, concentrada en guardar las cosas que tenía a su lado dentro de la mochila.

Hoy iríamos a una cita doble con Hayate y Carim, desde hace unos días habíamos comenzado a ponernos de acuerdo, primero pensábamos en que sería mejor salir después de terminar con los exámenes, sin embargo terminamos optando por hacerlo antes. Lo más difícil fue elegir el lugar, no podíamos ir al cine ya que no tendría caso, el objetivo era que ambas tuvieran un acercamiento, por más mínimo que este fuera, y el cine en absoluto es una opción. Estábamos indecisas al respecto, no fue sino hasta el día de ayer que Nanoha sugirió ir al parque de diversiones y a todas nos agradó la idea.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá que se encontraba vacío.

—Ya casi. —alzó la cabeza hacia mí y esbozó una enorme sonrisa cuando me vio. —¡Oh! ¡Qué linda! —exclamó alegremente, yo enseguida me ruborice. ¿No era esa mi línea? Pensé.

—Nanoha luce mucho más linda. —repuse, haciéndola sonreír.

Hoy traía puestos unos jeans, nada de shorts que muestran sus piernas, aunque por un instante los extrañé, el color de la blusa también le favorecía, y una ligera capa de maquillaje que le hacia resaltar sutilmente sus facciones faciales.

—Toma, ponte estas gafas de sol. —me extendió su mano, las tomé, e hice lo que me pidió.

—I'll be back. —dije después de ponérmelas, imitando la escena de la película Terminator, incluso engrosé un poco la voz.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —me preguntó entre risas.

Imité la melodía, tun tun tun tu tun, lo cual la hizo reír más. —¿No te dan ganas de hacerlo cada vez que te pones unas gafas de sol?

—Para nada. —respondió negando con la cabeza.

—¿En verdad? ¿Ni un poco? —negó nuevamente. Suspiré. —¿Qué tal me quedan? —le pregunté para cambiar el tema.

—Se ven realmente bien en ti, aunque no me gustaría que las usaras seguido ya que cubren por completo tus ojos y así no puedo verlos. —lo dijo de manera tan casual que no podía creerlo, me hizo feliz, ella en varias ocasiones me ha mencionado que le gustan mis ojos, mi mirada, así que el escucharla decir eso… Se sintió bonito. Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí el flash de la cámara. Nanoha tomó el pequeño papel que salía por la parte de arriba de la cámara y lo agitó con su mano. —Salió perfecta. —murmuró para sí

Ella estaba actuando más lindo de lo normal.

—Ven aquí, hay que tomar una juntas. —se sentó a mi lado y me dio la cámara. —Sonríe. —le indiqué y tomé la foto. —¡Waoh! ¿Por qué eres tan linda? Esta me la quedaré yo.

—¿Nos vamos? Hayate nos debe estar esperando. —me levanté y me puse la mochila. Mientras que ella guardó la cámara en su estuche y se la colgó.

—Vámonos. —tomé su mano y salimos de la casa.

Dado a que sería un viaje largo, cerca de una hora y media o dos, Nanoha pensó que sería incómodo para Hayate y Carim pasar todo ese tiempo a solas en el auto, así que quedamos en irnos juntas, de esta manera sería más agradable. No hicimos mucho al departamento de Hayate, además ella ya estaba afuera. Nanoha se bajó de la camioneta para subirse al asiento trasero, saludó a nuestra castaña amiga con un beso en la mejilla, y luego ambas subieron.

Sus ojos azules se me quedaron viendo fijamente, luego volteó con Nanoha para luego volver a depositar su mirada en mí.

—Ustedes dos… —comenzó a decir. —¿No traerán el mismo conjunto de ropa interior o sí?

Mi hermosa prometida dejó salir una linda carcajada mientras que yo me reía tímidamente. La verdad es… Traíamos las blusas a pareja que habíamos comprado cuando fuimos a visitar a sus padres, el color de nuestros jeans era similar, inclusive los tenis eran los mismos.

—¡Ah! Este par atolondrado. —suspiró Hayate.

—Dime cuál es la dirección de Carim-san, la pondré en el GPS. —dije con notable nerviosismo.

Nanoha se río discretamente. —Esta es la primera vez que usaremos el GPS.

Me sonrojé levemente.

—¿Por qué se puso roja? —le preguntó a Nanoha.

—Fate-chan,—me miró, y continuó hablando. —cuando le dije que usaramos el GPS, me dijo que prefería escuchar mi voz dándole las indicaciones.

—¡Oh… Tú! ¿Mi voz no es lo suficiente bonita para querer escucharla dándote indicaciones?

—No, no es eso.

—¡Tsch! —hizo un gesto pretendiendo sentir indignación.

Puso la dirección de la casa de Carim y me dirigí hacia allá. Yo sabía que ellas dos se llevaban muy bien, pero de todas formas me sorprendió lo fluida que era la conversación entre ambas. Pusieron música y se pusieron a cantar juntas, por un momento me sentí excluida, yo no era más que la conductora, pensaba. Todo cambió cuando Carim subió, el ambiente al principio se volvió tenso, demasiado, jamás había sentido tanta tensión e incomodidad, y aunque me gustaría decir que en cuestión de minutos todo mejoró, no fue así. Mi hermosa prometida fue la que se esforzaba en aligerar el ambiente y hacerlo un tanto más agradable, funcionó, no de inmediato, como ya mencioné, pero sí eventualmente.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, luego de estacionarme y bajarnos, la mirada de Carim se sintió sobre nosotras. Noté como disimuló una sonrisa, en ese momento realmente me avergoncé, pero Nanoha estaba como si nada.

—¡La montaña rusa es enorme! —exclamó mi bella cobriza totalmente sorprendida.

—¡Es verdad! —era más que enorme, creo que abarcaba casi la mitad del parque, y además tenía demasiados roller coster.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero? —preguntó Hayate.

—Hay que dar una vuelta y subirnos al que nos llame más la atención. —respondió Nanoha. —¿Alguno en especial al que te quieras subir? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Carim.

—No en realidad. —le respondió afablemente.

—Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría hacer una foto de todas. —dijo sacando la cámara, le pidió amablemente a una persona que pasaba por ahí que tomara la fotografía y ésta accedió. Le agradeció y nos mostró la pequeña foto, había salido muy bien.

Como ninguna eligió un juego en específico, nos subimos a atracciones al azar, había unas en las que sólo se pueden subir dos personas por asiento por lo que pensé que eso sería bueno pero, desgraciadamente, eso se volvió en nuestra contra. Pasamos las primeras horas yendo de un juego a otro, algunos fueron extremos, otros no tanto. Luego fuimos a los autoscooter, ahí en especial me hubiese gustado subirme con Nanoha porque ella fue realmente agresiva conmigo y Hayate, la vi venir sobre nosotros una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Siguiendo con los autos nos dirigimos a los go karts, donde tampoco se contuvo, digamos que… la dejé ganar.

—¿Esto es en serio una doble cita? —Hayate soltó de pronto esas palabras, íbamos caminando lado a lado mientras que Nanoha y Carim iban unos metros delante de nosotras. —Bueno, lo es. —se respondió a si misma, asintiendo con la cabeza, cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos abruptamente. —Pero parece que las parejas están mal, en todo el tiempo que llevamos Carim se la ha pasado con Nanoha y yo contigo. ¡Ni siquiera he cruzado palabra con ella desde que pasamos por ella! —exclamó quedamente. En cierto modo era divertido verla en ese estado.

Me encogí de hombros, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dije que tuviera paciencia. Fue algo tonto de mi parte decir eso, después de todo, paciencia es lo que a Hayate le sobraba, más tratándose de la persona que caminaba frente a mí. Vi su semblante, estaba en cierto modo consternada y hasta pude notar cierta decepción, estoy segura de que ella tenía la esperanza de que esto fuera diferente a como resultó ser, pero aún quedaba tiempo para que se diera un acercamiento entre ellas.

Suspiré pesadamente, la verdad es que tampoco es la cita que yo imaginé tener.

Seguimos caminando sin decidir a qué otro juego podríamos subirnos, eso hasta que pasamos por la casa embrujada, sinceramente siempre me han dado risa esos sitios, se esfuerzan lo más posible por poner un ambiente y una decoración tenebrosa, pero en mí eso no tenía efecto alguno.

—¿Deberíamos entrar ahí? —sugerí, señalando la sombría y tétrica atracción.

Tuve la sensación de ver que tanto la espalda de Nanoha como la de Carim se tensaban.

—¿No estamos grandes para eso? —repuso mi querida cobriza, reí internamente, con cierta malicia, he de admitir.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté con tono burlón, alzando una ceja y mirándola divertida.

—¡Claro que no!, andando. —repuso firmemente.

A veces suele ser tan obstinada, pensé.

—No te sientas forzada a entrar si no quieres hacerlo. —escuché la voz de Hayate detrás de mí, iba dirigida hacia Carim. —Podemos esperar aquí.

Negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien. —trató de sonar indiferente, trató.

Todavía no pasábamos de la entrada cuando se escuchó un crujido y seguido de éste, un sonoro grito de Nanoha. Se inclinó, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas. Me reí. Volteó a verme, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, no quería obligarla a entrar pero era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Pegado en la pared había un letrero que decía: "Todavía estás a tiempo de volver" entre otras cosas para causar miedo, también venían las precauciones y que no se recomendaba a personas sensibles, claustrofóbicas, etcétera. Y al final "No nos hacemos responsables de los posibles traumas"

—Voy detrás de ti. —dije, a lo que respondió haciendo un gesto con sus labios y murmurando entre dientes. —¿Qué dices?

—¡Nada! —contuve mi risa y asentí.

Entramos a la casa y fuimos avanzando poco a poco, repentinamente se escuchó un chirrido escalofriante, a los gritos de Nanoha se le unieron los de Carim, yo me reía, no a modo de burla, simplemente era algo que no podía evitar. Pasamos por un pasillo angosto, y como era de esperarse, salió una persona con un disfraz espeluznante, volví a escuchar los gritos de ambas, incluso uno pequeño de Hayate, sentí como mi brazo estaba siendo fuertemente apretado, como también sentí el cuerpo de Nanoha temblar.

Mientras más avanzábamos la cosa se ponía peor, frente a nosotras solo había unas quedas luces que parpadeaban de una manera tétrica.

—Cierra los ojos. —le dije. —No los abras y sólo escucha mi voz.

No sé si hizo lo que le pedí o no, estaba demasiado obscuro para verlo. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo derecho mientras que con la otra tomé su mano.

Una neblina densa comenzó a aparecer, era artificial, obviamente, pero se sentía fría. Las personas que trabajan en este lugar en serio se esmeran, pensaba, si un niño hubiese entrado aquí ya tendría más de una razón para no dormir.

Unas risas espeluznantes comenzaron a escucharse, Nanoha detuvo el paso y me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esto sonará raro, incluso sádico de mi parte pero, yo estaba feliz, claro me sentía mal porque mi prometida resultó ser más sensible de lo que pensé, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Estoy aquí, tranquila, ya casi llegamos al final." fue lo que no paraba de repetirle mientras caminábamos. Cuando finalmente salimos, sentí que para Nanoha fue como ir a la superficie después de haber estado nadando bajo el agua, se soltó de mí y corrió un poco, alejándose de la salida, luego se detuvo y se colocó en cuclillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me reí, cosa que no debí hacer, giró su cabeza hacia mí y me lanzo una mirada asesina, trate de contener mis risas, fue en vano, se veía adorable en ese estado, como una niña pequeña a la que me daban ganas de proteger. Bueno, excepto por la parte de su mirada furiosa.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —se levantó y se aproximó a mí golpeándome en el hombro.

—Ya, ya, lo siento. —la abracé, se resistió un poco, dándome pequeños golpes, pero después se acurrucó.

¡Ah! Tanta ternura en una persona, es tan adorable.

Mi atención se centró únicamente en Nanoha que olvidé por completo a Hayate y Carim. Poco después salieron ellas, las dos tenían una cara pálida. Desde que éramos pequeñas, Hayate nunca ha sido buena manejando este tipo de cosas, así que ella debió contenerse mucho, lo bueno fue que la distancia entre ambas era mínima.

No hay nada mejor que una casa embrujada para acercar a las personas, físicamente hablando, claro está.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —exclamé alegremente.

—¿Exactamente qué parte fue lo divertido? —Nanoha me miraba irritada.

Siento que tendré que pagar las consecuencias de esto.

—Fue por eso que dije que era mejor esperar afuera. —dijo Hayate, dejando salir un hondo suspiro.

Poco a poco cada una fue recuperando su color. Mi castaña amiga me preguntó cómo es que podía estar tan tranquila, hice un gesto con mis hombros y sonreír a modo de respuesta.

Si hubiera entrado sola a ese lugar, lo más seguro es que también me habría asustado, yo no soy invulnerable, especialmente cuando estás en un lugar oscuro tu mente comienza a crear cosas que no son, pero estaba junto a Nanoha, y si ella tenía miedo, entonces yo no podía darme el lujo de sentirlo también porque eso la hubiera asustado más, debía mostrar mi valentía para así cuidar de ella, eso es lo que pensaba mientras estábamos dentro de la casa embrujada. Además, mi prometida se aferró demasiado a mí, eso me hizo muy feliz. ¿Cómo darle importancia al miedo cuando podía sentir su cercanía?

Tal vez deba considerar decorar mi habitación con telarañas, esqueletos y toda esa clase de objetos que asustan. Me reí mentalmente por pensar tal cosa.

Una vez que el alma de todas regresó por completo a su cuerpo, caminamos hacia un pequeño restaurant que había dentro del parque de diversiones. Ordenamos algo de comer y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

Nanoha estaba junto a mí, frente a ella Carim y a su lado, Hayate. Comenzamos a hablar, pero increíblemente, pese a ser muy buena con las palabras, Hayate estaba en silencio, sólo escuchando y haciendo movimientos de cabeza. No recuerdo una sola vez en la que la haya visto así.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada? —le pregunté, pero sólo se limitó a mirarme. —¿No será que sigues asustada o sí?

—Ya que lo mencionas. —habló la voz más dulce de mi mundo y se dirigió a mi amiga de ojos azules. —Hayate-chan, no tienes la apariencia de una persona que se asustaría fácilmente, te ves más como alguien que no tendría reacción y saludaría al fantasma como si nada. Algo así como "Hola, ¿Qué se siente no tener pies?" o "Está haciendo un gran trabajo asustando personas."

Lo que Nanoha dijo causó una risa por parte de todas.

—Yo no me asusté. —dijo finalmente, defendiéndose. —Sólo estaba un poco sorprendida.

—¿Un poco sorprendida, dices? —intervino Carim. —La primera vez que apareció la persona disfrazada frente a nosotras, gritaste y retrocediste rápidamente.

Nanoha y yo miramos a Hayate, ella miró a Carim para después volverse hacia a nosotras.

—Eso fue... —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Verás, como salió de la nada, me impactó, no me lo esperaba, por eso me hice un poco hacia atrás. —se explicaba, medio nerviosa. —Como cuando estás tranquilamente muy en tu mundo y luego llega alguien, pero como tú no lo notas, obviamente reaccionas desconcertada. Bueno, fue lo mismo.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Carim de manera sarcástica.

—En serio. —repuso, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Es por eso que seguiste sorprendiéndote conforme avanzábamos?

—Yo no quería hacerlos sentir mal, a los trabajadores me refiero, así que pretendí sorprenderme.

Era interesante verlas, porque era evidente que Carim la estaba molestando, y Hayate intentaba de mil maneras dejar en claro que ella no tuvo miedo, aunque todo lo que decía sonaba a excusas.

Disfrutamos de un grato momento mientras comíamos, la conversación entre ellas dos no era tan fluida, pero al menos ya habían cruzado palabra sin necesidad de que Nanoha o yo interviniéramos.

Habiendo terminado de comer, nos fuimos a la sección de juegos de destreza. Me detuve frente a un puesto que se trataba de meter los aros en un unos tubos que estaban sobre la mesa, si lo lograbas te daban de premio un enorme peluche, así que decidí intentarlo.

El primer aro entró sin problemas, el segundo también, a partir del tercero tuve problemas, lo lancé y rebotó al suelo, lo intenté una y otra vez... Y en ni una sola pude meter los cinco aros.

—¿No deberías dejarlo? Si sigues así terminarás gastando todo tu dinero. —me dijo Hayate.

—Hay que darle merito por su perseverancia. —escuché decir a Nanoha.

Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

—¡¿Cuánto quiere por ese peluche?! —exclamé, algo exasperada, quería ganarlo, pero Hayate tenía razón, a como iba resultaba mejor comprarlo y ya. El joven que estaba en el puesto se rió discretamente y me dio un peluche más pequeño como de consolación.

Me sentí mal conmigo misma, definitivamente no podía obsequiarle ese peluche de derrota a Nanoha.

—Iré a aquel puesto. —les dije indicándoles el puesto de tiro al blanco, en ese sí me sentía confiada, en absoluto podía perder, estaba en juego mi orgullo y un enorme y adorable oso de peluche.

Afortunadamente así fue, no fallé ni uno solo. Gané el premio y este sí podía dárselo feliz y orgullosamente a mí querida prometida.

Cuando volví junto a ellas, Hayate les estaba dando un peluche a cada una, olvidé que ella era buena en este tipo juegos.

—¿Por qué le das un peluche a mí prometida? —le pregunté fingiendo estar molesta.

—Pensé que no lograrías obtener uno así que me sentía mal por Nanoha-chan. —me respondió con un tono molestamente burlón.

Le hice un gesto. —¡Mira! Obtuve el premio mayor. —le mostré el peluche. Me sentí muy infantil por hacer eso, pero estaba jugando, luego me volví hacia Nanoha y se lo entregué. —Para ti.

—Gracias, Fate-chan. —lo tomó y me sonrió.

Esa sonrisa era mi verdadero premio.

Continuamos en los juegos de destreza por más tiempo, Carim también era realmente buena, consiguió un peluche de un tierno mapache y muchos cupones intercambiables. Hayate estaba con ella por lo que Nanoha y yo compartimos una sonrisa cómplice y luego nos dirigimos a la maquina de basquetbol donde hicimos un excelente trabajo en equipo. Yo encestaba las pelotas mientras que ella me las pasaba, obtuvimos una puntuación perfecta.

—¡Dame esos cinco! —chocamos nuestras manos y nos pasamos a otro juego.

**Mini POV Hayate.**

En algún punto nos separamos de NanoFate y seguimos por nuestra parte en los juegos de destreza, cuando terminamos de juagar en una de las maquinas observé a la pareja atolondrada, vistiendo la misma ropa, Fate rodeando la cintura de Nanoha con su brazo y ella apoyando ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro. Saqué mi celular y les tomé una fotografía, era inevitable no hacerlo.

—Ellas hacen una muy linda pareja. —comentó Carim mirando en dirección a donde estaban ellas.

Asentí. —Se complementan a la perfección.

—No sólo eso, el amor se ve y se siente a su alrededor. —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

Tenía razón, ambas desprendían e irradiaban un sentimiento indescriptible siempre que estaban juntas, el sólo mirarlas le daría a cualquiera ganas de enamorarse, de querer experimentar en carne propia ese mismo sentimiento y gozar de él.

**POV Fate –again-**

Finalmente, antes de irnos de esa zona, intentamos el tiro con arco, en este no daban premios, sólo era de lanzar la flecha. No es por alardear, pero el tiro con arco se me da muy bien. Cuando terminé de tirar, los ojos de Nanoha estaban fijos en mí, pero no era la mirada que cualquiera esperaría, era una de desafió.

—Hagamos algo, —comenzó a decir, quien le de tres veces al blanco... Le concederá a la otra un deseo. —de inmediato salió el espíritu competitivo de mi hermosa prometida.

—Okay, trato. —respondí. —Prepárate para cumplir mi deseo.

—Esa es mi línea. —repuso seguridad.

Su mirada era realmente peligrosa, comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

Tiré y di justo en el blanco, luego fue su turno, también dio en el blanco. Llevábamos dos y dos, respiré hondo y me concentré lo más que pude, lancé la flecha y di en el blanco pero no estaba completamente en el centro, por lo tanto deseé que ella fallara.

Me sonrió, una sonrisa cínica, en ese momento supe que estaba perdida.

—Pensaré en el deseo que quiero que me cumplas. —me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias por participar.

Suspiré. ¡Esta mujer! ¡Esta hermosa mujer, realmente…! Volví a suspirar.

Poco después nos reunimos con Hayate y Carim, ambas traían sus manos llenas y en la mochila que traía ya no cabía nada más. Nos dirigimos a la tienda de recuerdos en la que compramos unas bolsas para guardar todo. En el camino había una botarga de un personaje bastante tierno junto a un carrito de globos y algodones de azúcar, así que le compré unos a Nanoha.

Volvimos a las atracciones mecánicas, Nanoha elegía las más extremas, en varias ocasiones me sentí mareada, no sabía cómo ellas podían soportarlo. Pasamos por uno y nos detuvimos a ver, se movía mucho. ¡No más, por favor! Importaba mentalmente. ¿Esto es lo que llaman castigo divino? ¿Este es mi karma por lo de la casa embrujada?

—Tú te quedas aquí. —Nanoha tomó mi mano y me llevó junto a unos pequeños contenedores de madera. Hayate se llevó la mano a su boca, conteniendo a más no poder su risa, hasta Carim se giró hacia otro lado para disimular.

Yo no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando, ni por qué motivo había hecho y dicho eso, así que le pregunté algo confundida, me sonrió señalando el letrero junto a mí.

En él se indicaba claramente, "Deje aquí sus pertenencias preciadas". Me ruboricé completamente, y ella… ella me estaba mirando con una inocencia. Sentí el lóbulo de mis orejas calientes y cubrí mi rostro.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte? ¡AH! ¡¿Por qué era tan condenadamente adorable?!

Sólo ella y Hayate subieron a ese juego, mientras tanto yo me quedé con Carim esperándolos en una banca no muy lejos de ahí.

Todavía seguía sintiendo mis orejas calientes, y el silencio entre las dos no me ayudaba mucho que digamos.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —traté de iniciar la conversación.

Sus ojos de un tono azul que desconozco me miraron, me mostró una ligera sonrisa y respondió con un sí. Creí que ese sería el fin de nuestra conversación, pero no fue así.

—Aunque si te soy sincera, de no ser por Nanoha-chan, hay varios juegos en los que jamás habría pensado en subirme.

Reí tímidamente, y rasqué la parte detrás de mi cuello. —La verdad, ni yo.

Hablamos durante unos minutos más, cuando Nanoha y Hayate volvieron, seguimos paseando por el parque, disfrutando de ver, tomando fotografías, compartiendo algodón de azucar, helado, una que otra risa, uno que otro sonrojo, y subiéndonos a muchas atracciones más, incluso montamos el carrusel, en el cual me sentí como una niña pequeña y me divertí como tal.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora? —pregunté mirando alrededor.

—Parque de diversiones es sinónimo de montaña rusa, no podemos irnos sin subir.

—Nanoha-chan tiene razón. —Hayate, de inmediato estuvo de acuerdo y Carim solo sonrió.

Naturalmente, nos subimos, sólo diré que esa no fue la experiencia más grata del día de hoy.

Sin darnos cuenta el cielo ya había cambiado sus matices a un azul obscuro, las luces coloridas del parque ofrecían una vista estupenda, antes de ir al estacionamiento tomamos otra fotografía de las cuatro, tal como lo hicimos cuando llegamos, había algo diferente en esta, había salido más natural y espontanea, y las cuatro teníamos una enorme sonrisa en nuestros labios.

—Definitivamente tenemos que repetirlo. —dijo Nanoha con una dulce sonrisa mientras subía a la camioneta.

Yo coloqué la mochila y las bolsas en la cajuela mientras ellas seguían charlando.

—¿Debería dejar primero a Carim? —les pregunté al mismo tiempo que me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, ella me había pedido que quitara los honoríficos, así que lo hice.

—No, déjanos en mi departamento y yo la llevaré. —contestó Hayate, al no obtener replica por parte de joven rubia que veía por el retrovisor, asentí y empecé a conducir.

Puse algo de música a un volumen aceptable como para seguir escuchando nuestras voces.

—Hacía mucho que no venía a un parque de diversiones. —empezó a decir mi castaña amiga. —Creo que la última vez que vinimos fue juntas ¿no?

—Sí, creo que sí. —asentí.

—Igual yo, mi hermano me trajo hace años. —comentó Carim.

—Es mi primera vez en un parque así de grande. —mencionó Nanoha. —El de mi ciudad es más pequeño.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, ya que es una ciudad más enfocada en lo ecológico. Hay mucho verde por todas partes. —dijo de manera risueña.

—Hay lugares realmente hermosos. —añadí.

—Debe ser agradable, aunque aquí sigue habiendo áreas ecológicas, debe ser mucha la diferencia.

—Si gustan visitarla, serán más que bienvenidas en casa de mis padres. Y yo personalmente les daré el tour Takamachi gratuito.

—Gracias por la invitación. —dijo Carim muy cortésmente.

—Te tomaré la palabra un día cercano. —ahora habló Hayate.

—¡Cuando quieran!

Durante el camino no faltó tema del que hablar, especialmente después de mencionar los exámenes. El tiempo se nos pasó rápido, tanto así que llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio departamental de Hayate antes de lo que esperábamos.

—Gracias por hoy, me divertí mucho y pasé un agradable momento con ustedes. —nos dijo Carim de manera muy afable y agradecida.

—También la pasamos bien, gracias a ti por aceptar venir. Espero que en serio se repita pronto. —Nanoha se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, e hizo lo mismo con Hayate. —Vayan con cuidado.

—Igual ustedes. —respondió Hayate.

Esperamos a que se subieran al auto y las despedimos agitando nuestras manos.

—Parece que todo terminó saliendo bien. —dijo y subimos a la camioneta.

Suspiré, me giré hacia ella y la miré.

Hoy me contuve mucho, demasiado, me impresionó cuánto auto control puedo tener.

—No fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna. —mencioné.

—Cierto... ¡Oh! Pero obtuve un deseo. —me recordó con una pícara sonrisa.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante.

—Siempre y cuando no haya espinacas involucradas, te cumpliré lo que desees. —salí del estacionamiento y conduje a nuestra casa.

—¿Tanto te disgustan las espinacas? —se sonrió.

—No es que me disgusten sólo... no me gustan. De todas formas, ¿de dónde vino eso de las espinacas?

—Cuando saliste de viaje, hablé mucho con tu mamá, Lindy-san. Ella me comentó que cuando eras pequeña tuviste problemas con tus pulmones.

No me esperaba eso, ¿Cuánto había hablado ella con mi madre?, más importante, ¿Qué tanto le había dicho mi madre de mí?

—Eso es verdad pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor. Mis pulmones son sanos y fuertes.

—Aun así las espinacas te hacen bien, ya te lo había dicho antes, mi abuelo padece de una enfermedad respiratoria, por ello se tuvo que mudar a un lugar más limpio. Y una de las cosas que le dijo el doctor que comiera fueron las espinacas.

Ella estaba preocupada por mí, eso me conmovió.

—Eso me recuerda...

Sin decir nada más cambié de dirección, en lugar de ir a nuestro hogar, conduje hacia la residencia de mi familia.

—Buenas noches, señorita Fate, señorita Nanoha. —nos recibió una de las mucamas.

—Buenas noches, ¿Ya está mi madre en casa? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta principal.

—Me temo que no, la Sra. Harlaown aún sigue en el corporativo. Avisó que llegaría hasta tarde. —lamenté escuchar eso, quería aprovechar para verla. —¿Quiere que prepare la cena para ustedes dos?

—No se moleste, sólo vine por algo a mi habitación.

—Si se les ofrece algo estoy a su servicio. —inclinó la cabeza y se fue hacia la cocina.

Subimos hasta mi habitación, me sorprendió un poco que todo estuviera exactamente como lo dejé, aunque parte de mí esperaba que fuera así, mi madre siempre ha sido muy nostálgica y cuando me fui a vivir por mi cuenta ella me dijo que aquí siempre podría volver.

Nanoha se sentó en la cama, sus ojos curiosos examinaban toda la habitación, mientras yo rebusqué en mi armario y saqué un estuche, estaba cubierto con un poco de polvo, lo sacudí y fui junto a Nanoha.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó mi prometida, con notable curiosidad.

—Déjame practicar un poco y tocaré para ti, entonces lo sabrás.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Es más divertido de esta manera. —sonreí.

—Sólo hazlo ahora. —me pidió con un adorable puchero.

—¿Es ese tu deseo?

—Para nada, pero quiero saber.

Me reí. —Entonces tendrás que esperar.

No es que no quisiera tocar para ella, pero en verdad prefería practicar aunque fuera un poco y más que nada, afinar el instrumento que seguramente estaba por completo desafinado. Me recosté junto a ella y nos quedamos ahí no sé por cuánto tiempo, y la verdad, no importaba.

**POV HAYATE. **

Cuando pasamos por Carim, me sentía nerviosa, esa era la primera vez que saliamos sin que nuestras familias estuvieran de por medio. Claro, estarían Nanoha y Fate presentes pero obviamente no era lo mismo.

Me bajé y caminé hasta la puerta. Nada fue diferente, su reacción fue mínima y apenas y cruzamos una que otra palabra de cortesía.

Yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, llevaba un conjunto de ropa sencillo, pero los colores claros le sentaban perfectamente con su piel, es la representación pura de belleza, pensaba.

Al subir a la camioneta con Nanoha y Fate, la situación no mejoró, la densidad que había en el ambiente se podía notar a simple vista, y mientras más me esforzaba por que no fuera así, más tenso resultaba.

Nanoha fue una parte muy esencial para que todas disfrutáramos del día, sin ella, no sé cómo habrían resultado las cosas, muy probablemente en fracaso, sí, seguro todo habría sido un caos si ella no hubiese estado ahí. Me sentía muy agradecida con ambas, pero principalmente con la linda cobriza de bellos ojos lavanda.

Parte de la cita me sentía frustrada, las palabras no llegaban a mí boca, las pensaba pero cuando iba a decirlas huían y se escondían en los lugares más recónditos de mi mente. No fue sino hasta que entramos a esa endemoniada casa embrujada que todo mejoró.

No quería entrar, y sabía que Carim tampoco, pero la mujer es terca y obstinada, así que terminó siguiendo los pasos de NanoFate. Muy apenas podía ver ahí dentro, estaba demasiado obscuro y yo no estoy acostumbrada a esos lugares, respiré profundo una y otra vez, intentando tranquilizarme. Seguimos avanzando muy lentamente, y como era de esperarse, aunque no me lo esperaba en ese momento, una persona salió de imprevisto vistiendo un disfraz horroroso, grité y me hice hacia atrás, no quiero admitirlo pero... dejé a Carim a su suerte. Me costó unos segundos asimilarlo, luego volví junto a ella. Nanoha y Fate iban por delante, pero en ese punto ya no las pude divizar.

Caminé muy cerca de Carim, incluso tomé su mano más de una vez. No recuerdo cómo, pero logramos llegar a la salida.

Fue un alivio ver la luz del día.

Tras de eso fuimos a comer, la bella damisela de rubios cabellos, se burló de mí, y por curioso que sea, no me importó. Me estaban mirando, sus ojos, sus palabras estaban siendo dirigidas a mí. Puede sonar a exageración, y quizás lo sea, pero llevo demasiado tiempo deseando que sus palabras no sean frías, vacías y cortantes, y finalmente era así.

Después de eso pude compartir más tiempo con ella. En los juegos de destreza me percaté de que había un peluche que le llamaba la atención, era tonto de mi parte intentarlo, pues sabía que existía la posibilidad de que lo rechazase. Dado a que Fate fracasó en el juego de los aros, pensé que esa sería una buena excusa, si le daba también un peluche a la tierna cobriza, quizás las posibilidades de que lo aceptara aumentaban.

Así que jugué y gané.

Les entregué el peluche de la manera más casual que pude, cuando se lo tendí a Carim, pude ver que vaciló, pero terminó aceptándolo que fue lo importante.

Estuvimos un buen rato ahí, Nanoha resultó ser una competitiva nata, en serio, cada vez que jugaba tenía en sus ojos esa mirada no de querer ganar, sino de reusarse a perder.

Sin lugar a dudas una persona sumamente interesante.

Por su parte, Carim tampoco se quedaba atrás, consiguió un lindo peluche de un mapache. Me dejó impresionada la concentración que le puso, era un lindo peluche, sin duda.

Seguimos paseando, si bien, la doble cita no había comenzado de la mejor manera posible, fue mejorando eventualmente, y yo estaba contenta con eso. Aprendí cosas de ella que ignoraba, y comprobé otras tantas que ya me imaginaba.

No quería que ese día acabara, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pero estaba siendo demasiado ambisiosa, debía sentirme agradecida, y lo estaba, pero en mí estaba ese sentimiento de querer un poco más, un momento más. Pero era consciente de que no es bueno correr cuando apenas empiezas a caminar.

Conduje en silencio, con la música de la radio de fondo, era absurdo tener que cuidar mis palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo.

En más de una ocasión la miré por el espejo retrovisor, su mirada estaba enfocada en el paisaje fuera de la ventana, así que no se daba cuenta que la miraba, era mejor así, tal vez.

Me detuve frente a su casa, miré una vez más por el retrovisor, se estaba desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, se inclinó un poco, sus cabellos cubrieron ligeramente la mitad de su rostro, luego se enderezó, miró hacia en frente, aparté mi mirada del espejo y me apresuré a abrir la puerta e ir hacia ella.

Abrí torpemente la puerta para que ella pudiera salir, iba a ofrecerle mi mano pero eso estaba fuera de mi límite, además llevaba abrazando tres peluches.

Caminé junto a ella hasta la puerta, esperé a que entrara, pero en lugar de eso se giró hacia mí.

—G-gracias por hoy... —dijo con voz queda y tartamudeando.

Podría jurar que su cara estaba enrojecida, o al menos eso fue lo que quise creer.

—No ha sido nada, yo soy quien debe agradecerte a ti. —pasé saliva por mi garganta, y dudando pronuncié su nombre. —Carim... —iba a decir algo más, pero me detuve al ver que extendió su mano derecha con un peluche en ella.

La miré confundida.

—Sólo tomalo.

Esbocé una sonrisa poco visible para ella.

Era el peluche de mapache que por sí misma había ganado. Sentimientos de ternura y alegría me invadieron.

—Muchas gracias, lo cuidaré bien.

Creí escucharla decir algo, pero al parecer sólo fue mi imaginación.

—Hasta luego, Hayate.

Si bien, la cita no había comenzado de la mejor manera, pero había terminado mejor de lo que nunca esperé.

**Mini POV CARIM.**

Camino a casa me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en las pasadas horas, tanto Nanoha como Fate son una muy buenas y agradables personas, el intercambió de miradas que se daban era indescriptible, las he visto antes, lo empalagosas que pueden llegar a ser, y sí mal no me equivocó, hoy día, tuvieron en consideración el hecho de que estábamos también Hayate yjuego. Encontré muy tierno que ambas llevaran ropa a juego.

Al principio me la pasé con Nanoha, no es que estuviera evitando a Hayate, para nada, sólo que todavía no estaba segura de cómo se supone debería actuar con ella. Me resulta extraño, pues a pesar de conocerla desde hace tiempo, realmente no la conozco.

Por ejemplo, me sorprendió mucho lo asustadiza que puede llegar a ser, ella se aferraba en negarlo, pero yo la vi con mis propios ojos, estar dentro de la casa embrujada sí que le dio miedo.

En sí, había sido agradable salir con ellas, realmente lo disfruté, más de lo que debería, pues el tiempo se me pasó volando.

Al estar frente a mí casa, procedí a quitarme el cinturón, cuando alcé mi vista, pude notar que Hayate me estaba mirando, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era la primera vez que yo no disimulé no notarlo. Apartó su vista casi de inmediato, y se bajó del auto para venir a abrirme a mí la puerta, sí, sus modales eran agraciados, jamás había sido descortés conmigo, aún cuando yo sí me he portado mal con ella.

Me encaminó hasta la puerta principal, le agradecí, me costó hacerlo dado a que no estaba acostumbrada, me sentía un poco apenada, pero no tanto, el momento en el que decidí darle el peluche de mapache, ahí sí, estaba completamente avergonzada.

Entré a mí casa rápidamente, y me apoyé en la puerta tras cerrarla.

—Ese ha sido un lindo gesto de tu parte. —escuché a mí hermano decir.

Agaché mi cabeza. —Cierra la boca.

No lo veía, pero puedo apostar a que tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

_¿He resurgido de las cenizas cual ave fénix? _


	23. Capítulo 22

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, yo sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a esta historia._

_Hola, espero se encuentren bien, agradezco y aprecio mucho los comentarios (Todos) lo que han dejado. _

_Espero disfruten la lectura. _

_**Capítulo 22.**_

**POV Nanoha. **

—¿No quieres esperar a Lindy-san? —le pregunté a Fate camino a la puerta principal de la casa.

—Me gustaría verla pero conociéndola llegará ya tarde y quisiera que mejor descansara. Podemos venir a visitarla después. —me sonrió.

En su voz noté un dejo de tristeza, sabía que en el fondo le hubiese gustado ver a su mamá, pero nada se podía hacer, ella, al igual que mis padres, eran personas muy ocupadas, siempre teniendo que estar al pendiente de lo que sucede en el corporativo y encontrar la manera de que el valor de las acciones incremente o por lo menos se mantenga y no decaiga.

Tomé la mano libre de Fate, en el momento entrelazó sus dedos con los míos de manera agradable. En su otra mano llevaba cargando un estuche negro con forma rectangular, pese a que insistí mucho, no quiso decirme que había en él, salvo que se trataba de un instrumento musical. Pero que me dijera eso sólo hizo que mi curiosidad aumentara, en mi mente traté de adivinar qué instrumento podría ser, pero dado el tamaño del estuche y la forma que tenía, las posibilidades eran muchas, así que desistí, ya lo sabré a su tiempo, me dije.

Nos despedimos de la amable mucama que nos atendió, le deseamos que tuviera una linda noche y nos fuimos.

Fate metió el estuche en la cajuela, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le obligué a que subiera al asiento de copiloto. Me sorprendió que haya sedido tan fácilmente, pero no dije nada al respecto.

Acomodó el asiento y lo inclinó un poco, luego se recostó de lado, con su cabeza en dirección a mí. Cuando la miré me dedicó una travieza sonrisa.

—¿Irás así todo el camino?

—Así es. Tengo una mejor vista de la que me puede ofrecer el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

Lo dijo en voz queda, llena de ternura. Mis mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso. —pensé en voz alta.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó de manera inocente.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. Puse el motor en marcha y me concentré en conducir. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban claramente el camino. Sentí en mí la mirada de Fate la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual me provocaba una sensación de incomodidad, no de una manera negativa, sino que me hacía sentir avergonzada. Varias veces deslicé mi mano derecha hacia su rostro, tapándole los ojos, y le decía que dejara de mirarme, porque en verdad, tener esos ojos profundos color borgoña mirándote continuamente, es como si estuvieran invitándote a ahogarte en ellos.

—Tu nariz es bonita. —escuché su voz decir de pronto.

—Deja de mirarme.

—Tus orejas también son lindas. —respuso, ignorándome.

—Fate-chan...

—Nanoha... Tus pestañas también son lindas. Todo de ti es lindo.

Su voz sonaba adormilada, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero eso no dejaba de hacer que una calidez invadiera mi cuerpo cada vez que me decía algo.

Los cumplidos de Fate no eran extravagantes, eran sencillos, como un delicado roce acariciando tu mejilla, pero ese toque es más que suficiente para hacerte sentir un quisquilleo que te hace estremecer.

—¿Estás dormida? —pregunté, pues al voltear a verla tenía sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—No, sólo que contemplar tu linda hermosura tanto tiempo a deslumbrado mis ojos.

Esa es la forma más dulce que he escuchado a alguien decir que tiene sueño.

Seguí conduciendo por unos minutos más y luego finalmente llegamos a nuestro hogar.

—Estamos en casa. —me incliné hacia ella y le susurré en el oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Se retorció ligeramente, encogiendo los hombros. Dejó salir un profundo bostezo, acto que encontré muy lindo.

Bajé de la camioneta para abrir la puerta, luego volví con ella para ayudarle con las cosas que traíamos en la cajuela. Entramos juntas a nuestro hogar y subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Saqué los peluches de la bolsa y los acomodé cerca del mueble de madera donde tenía organizados todos los libros, excepto uno, que fue el que Fate ganó y me regaló, ese lo dejé sobre la cama. Sonreí al recordar cuántas veces intentó ganar con los aros.

—¿Nanoha? —llamó mi nombre a través de la puerta.

—Pasa, Fate-chan. —le indiqué.

Abrió la puerta y me preguntó qué me apetecía cenar, la verdad, por mí cualquier cosa estaba bien. Bajamos a la cocina y rápido nos preparamos unos emparedados, estábamos demasiado cansadas como para hacer algo más y eso nos satisfacería perfectamente el hambre. Comimos juntas en la sala mientras veíamos una película. Al terminar fui a tomar una ducha, sentía en cuerpo pesado y comenzaba a dolerme el cuello. Me divertí tanto subiendo a todos esos juegos extremos que olvidé por completo los efectos colaterales, dolor muscular, por ejemplo.

Me puse mi pijama y regresé a donde Fate.

—¿Te duele el cuello? —me preguntó al ver que lo movía hacia los lados.

—Sólo un poco.

Se me quedo mirando durante un instante, asintió, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia mí.

—Ahora vuelvo, iré a ducharme. —acarició mi cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, tomé el control de la TV y empecé a cambiar los canales para ver la programación, en eso, mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Hayate, el cual decía "El adorable NanoFate " y debajo había una foto mía y de Fate-chan, estamos de espaldas, el brazo de mi querida prometida rodeando mi cintura mientras que yo recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, el enfoqué era perfecto, y la luz también favoreció mucho, se veía natural y espontánea, realmente me gustó.

—NanoFate… —susurré.

Me fascinaba cómo sonaban nuestros nombres juntos, tanto que inconscientemente comencé a sonreír.

_Nanoha: ¿En qué momento la tomaste? /u/_

_Hayate: En el momento justo. : D Tómalo como parte de mi agradecimiento por el día de hoy. ; )_

_Nanoha: No tienes nada que agradecer, Hayate-chan. Dime, ¿Cómo te fue con Carim-chan? _

_Hayate: Podría decirse que bien, supongo, eso creo. Aún estoy asimilándolo jaja. _

_Nanoha: Me alegro, eso mejor que nada (? Dame unos minutos, te pasaré algunas fotos de hoy._

_Hayate: Tómese su tiempo, damisela. _

Abandoné la comodidad del sofá para ir por la memoria de la cámara y pasar las fotografías a la tablet, así podría enviarle unas que había tomado de Carim, en modo de agradecimiento por la que me había mandado. Al revisar las fotos, me di cuenta que afortunadamente había logrado capturar algunas de las dos juntas, las seleccioné, junto con las que nos tomamos las cuatro, antes y después de entrar al parque de diversiones. Las adjunté en el mensaje y las envié.

_Hayate: Oh, cielos... ¡Tu belleza y la de Carim me opacan totalmente! ¡No es justo! (⇀ ↼' ) (T__ヘ__T)_

_Nanoha: Nyahaha ¿Qué hay de Fate-chan? _

_Hayate: Ella sólo es bella ante tus ojos XD Yo tengo mucho más atractivo. ('▽^__人__)_

_Nanoha: Sin lugar a dudas, eres irresistible. Una incomparable beldad. _

_Hayate: Muchas gracias, madame. Es un honor leer esas palabras de una musa cuya belleza va más allá de los límites impuestos por la naturaleza. Pero no déjemos que Fate se entere, podría ponerse... ¿Celosa?_

No pude contener mi risa al leer ese último mensaje. Tanto por lo que había dicho de mi belleza, como el imaginar que Fate podría ponerse celosa debido a esto.

_Nanoha: Será mejor que reserves esas palabras para Carim, entonces. _

_Hayate: ¿Estás de broma? Con ella no puedo actuar así. Tú eres una magnífica excepción. _

_Nanoha: Me siento halagada, pero te recuerdo que estoy comprometida. _

_Hayate: Con mi mejor amiga, lo sé, te compadezco xD ¿Dónde está ella, a todo esto? _

_Nanoha: En la ducha, o probablemente ya se esté cambiando. _

_Hayate: ... ... Ustedes dos son tan... _

_Nanoha: Nyahahaha _

_Hayate-chan: Bueno, muy a mi pesar debo dejarte, creo que también tomaré una ducha e iré a dormir. ¡Buenas noches! Sueña bonito, conmigo, si quieres._

_Nanoha: Gracias, Hayate-chan. Buenas noches, descansa. _

Me respondió con una foto de un peluche de mapache, me tomó unos segundos, pero caí en cuenta que ese peluche era el que Carim había ganado.

Así que ella se lo regaló. Eso debió poner a Hayate muy contenta.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace sonreír así? —escuché la voz de Fate, se sentó junto a mí y miró la pantalla de la tablet. —¡Oh! ¿Tantas fotografías tomaste? —deslizó el dedo y frunció levemente en ceño. —No tomaste ninguna de la casa embrujada.

La miré, irritada, cómo podía siquiera mencionarlo. Si bien, el día de hoy había sido maravilloso, esa parte en especial no fue nada divertida para mí, creí que podría sobrellevarlo, pero me equivoqué, realmente tuve miedo, mas sin embargo tampoco lo odié, Fate cuidó de mi durante todo el recorrido, eso hacía que me conmoviera, pero luego recuerdo que fue debido a ella que entramos en primer lugar así que me dan unas ganas inmensas de golpearla.

—No me agradas. —le dije haciendo pucheros.

—Lo siento. —se rió, por supuesto que no lo sentía, estaba escrito por toda su cara, hasta me hace pensar que lo estaba disfrutando. —Nanoha… —me llamó varias veces pero la ignoré, eso hasta que tomó mi nariz entre sus dedos índice y medio y la movió hacia los lados.

—¡Mou~! ¡Fate-chan! —exclamé, quejándome; justo cuando iba a decirle que era suficiente se detuvo por sí sola.

—Esa foto…

—¿Hugh? —miré la pantalla. —¡Oh! Me la mandó Hayate-chan, ¿te gusta?

—¿Cómo podría no gustarme? —inquirió. —Envíala a mi celular.

—¿Para qué? ¿La pondrás de fondo? —pregunté tímidamente.

—¿Eso te gustaría, no? —me sonrió de manera pícara. —Pero no lo haré. —me desconcertó el escucharla decir eso. —Tengo una hermosa foto tuya de fondo, así que mejor la usaré de pantalla de bloqueo.

—Fate-chan... —me sonrió cándidamente. —¡Eres una tonta!

—¿Yo qué? Tú eres la que saca conclusiones antes de tiempo. —continuó riéndose.

Sinceramente... Le encanta jugar conmigo, suspiré.

—¿Te diviertes? —prentendí estar molesta.

Carraspeó, como si eso le ayudara a dejar de reír, pero seguía teniendo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Volteate. —me pidió, estando ya más tranquila.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo date vuelta.

Sin saber bien por qué, le obedecí. Después la sentí hacer un movimiento, colocándose detrás de mí. Sus manos ahora estaban sobre mi cuello, _"Relajate"_, me dijo al oído para luego comenzar a mover sus dedos en forma circular, dándome un suave masaje, el cual se sentía realmente bien. Se detuvo por unos segundos, al volver a sentir sus manos, me percaté también de una sensación fría, lo que causó que me estremeciera.

—Lo siento, pero con la pomada es mejor. — me dijo y continuó con el masaje. —¿La espalda no te duele?

—No, sólo es el cuello.

Poco a poco la tensión fue disminuyendo, tanto que cuando terminó, mi cuello se sentía fresco, y ya podía moverlo sin que me doliera el hacerlo.

—Gracias. —hice mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su pecho.

—Es un placer. —me rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

No duramos mucho en esa posición, Fate se puso de pie, haciendo que me recargara en el sofá mientras que ella se arrodillaba frente a mí.

—Extiende tus piernas. —dijo tomándome de la plantilla del pie.

—No es necesario, te dije que sólo me dolía un poco el cuello. —repuse.

—Lo sé, pero así descansarás mejor. —sin darme tiempo de responder, untó pomada en mi pierna y la masajeó.

Recordé la primera vez que hizo esto por mí, después de nuestro compromiso, me quitó los zapatos y me dio un masaje, en ese entonces apenas y nos conocíamos y ya tenía esa clase de atenciones para conmigo. La sensación suave y cálida de sus manos era la misma, salvo que en esta ocasión se mezclaba con lo refrescante de la pomada. Aunque también estuvo aquella vez en la que... Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando aquél recuerdo se hizo presente en mi mente. También me dio un masaje, smis piernas estaban completamente desnudas, sólo me puse panties y una blusa en esa ocasión... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Más importante, ¿Por qué me avergüenzo ahora?

—¿Nanoha? ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, yo... Sí. —respondí nerviosamente. —Ahora es tu turno.

—Descuida, no... —me miró y suspiró. —Ya entendí.

Dejé que se acomodara y alcé un poco su pijama.

—Tus piernas son realmente blancas. —dije en voz alta.

—Las tuyas también, a pesar de que te encanta andar en short.

Me reí. —Para eso existe el protector solar.

Acaricié su pierna, desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo. También le puse pomada y las masajeé como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Eran contadas las veces que podía ver así las piernas de Fate, la textura de su piel era suave, sin darme cuenta deslicé mi mano entre su pijama y toqué la parte inferior de su muslo, tiene las piernas firmes, fue lo que pensé, pero aún así lucían frágiles y femeninas.

—N-Nanoha... —tartamudeó lindamente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ahora comprendo más porqué no te gusta que no use shorts cortos en público.

—¡Oh, ¿en serio?! —inquirió con tono sarcástico.

—Absolutamente. —me limité a responder.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Si alguien más, además de mí, mirara tus piernas, me molestaría y me pondría celosa. —declaré. —Debo agradecer que no te guste salir vistiendo así.

Se quedó callada, no sé si le había sorprendido mi repentina confesión, probablemente, hasta yo me preguntaba de dónde había salido eso, pero estaba siendo honesta.

—¿Así que dejarás de usar esos shorts?

—No, pero procuraré no usarlos tan seguido. —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Ya es un avance. —dejó salir una queda risa. —Aunque no me gustaría que cambiaras sólo por mí, si tú te sientes cómoda y te gustan, entonces sigue usándolos.

—Eres tan linda. —me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé. —Anda, vamos a la cama.

—¡Nanoha Takamachi! ¿Me estás seduciendo? —exclamó de manera dramática.

—¡Claro que no! —dije alzando un poco la voz.

La escuché reír, golpeé su hombro, definitivamente le encanta jugar conmigo.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación, destendió la cama y se recostó boca abajo. Una maliciosa idea pasó por mi cabeza, reí internamente.

Me subí a la cama, y luego, muy lentamente, sin que se diera cuenta, me subí encima de ella.

—¡Te haré un masaje en la espalda! —grité alegremente.

—Nanoha, por favor, no...

Apenas mis dedos rozaron la parte superior de su espalda y ya se estaba retorciendo, su risa comenzó a escucharse, y entre ellas decía mi nombre, todavía me sorprendía cuán sensible era.

—Por favor, ¡Quítate de encima!

—¡Nunca! —repuse y empecé a hacerle más cosquillas.

Me apiadé de ella, así que me detuve y empecé a darle suaves golopes a modo de masaje, así no le daría otro ataque de risa.

—Eso se sintió genial... Gracias. —dijo alargando su voz.

Hablamos durante unos minutos antes de quedarnos dormidas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento fue, ni estoy segura de qué estábamos hablando.

El domingo por la mañana me desperté temprano, Fate seguía durmiendo, pensé en levantarme pero en su lugar me acurruqué con ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad normal, podía escuchar el sonido de sus látidos, agradecí en mi mente el amanecer otro día junto a ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a moverse, cerré mis ojos y me quedé quieta, pretendiendo seguir dormida. Pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla, rozándola quedamente.

—Buenos días. —al abrir mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Curveó la comisura de sus labios.

—Muy buenos días,

Tras despertarnos, nos cambiamos y pusimos una ropa más deportiva, bajamos a la cocina, preparé dos licuados y después salimos a correr.

Empezamos haciendo calentamiento, dimos una vuelta trotando y finalmente comenzamos a correr, fueron al rededor de dos vueltas enteras a casi todo el parque, ya no me costaba tanto seguir el ritmo de Fate, en unos de estos días, quizás hasta le sugiera hacer una carrera.

Terminamos algo cansadas y cubiertas de sudor, caminamos a los bebederos y sacamos nuestra sed. Luego pasamos a sentarnos en una banca de madera que estaba a la sombra de dos grandes árboles.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer el resto de la mañana? —le pregunté.

Se quedó pensando por un momento y después respondió.

—No, sólo estar contigo y... estar contigo y... seguir estando contigo.

Me enterneció la manera en que lo dijo.

Después de regresar a nuestro hogar y ducharnos, pasé gran parte de la mañana con ella, haciendo nada en especial. Primero comimos algo en el jardín, ayudé a Fate a regar las flores y darles cierto mantenimiento. Estuvimos en el túnel del amor NanoFate, había unas cuantas hojas cubriendo en suelo, así que las recogí.

El jardín quedó impecable y nos quedamos satisfechas con ello.

Tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que me quedaba, por la tarde comenzaría a estudiar y a terminar trabajos pendientes, el pensar que la semana entrante se volvería más pesada, hacía que me estresara más de lo que debía.

Salimos a comer a un pequeño restaurant, la comida que preparaban era deliciosa, y el lugar también era bastante agradable. Disfrutamos de una amena conversación mientras comíamos.

Al volver a casa subí a mi habitación, saqué libros, hojas, y me dispuse completamente a estudiar.

Repasé algunos temas y lecturas, hice dos ensayos sin problema, el reporte de economía fue el que me causó un tremendo dolor de cabeza y ni hablar del trabajo de matemáticas financieras.

Pasaron un par de horas, quizás poco más, no estaba del todo consciente del tiempo, cuando Fate entró por la puerta con dos vasos de helado.

—¿Puedo estar aquí? —me preguntó con un quedo y adorable tono de voz. —Prometo que estaré quieta.

Sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza.

Me dio mi vaso de helado para luego ir a tomar un libro y sentarse en el suelo cual niña pequeña.

Parte de mi estrés se había ido cuando Fate llegó. El tenerla cerca, sentir su presencia, aunque no hablábamos, con que estuviera ahí era más que suficiente.

**POV Hayate. **

Llegué a mi departamento con una sonrisa en mi rostro, traía el mapache de peluche que Carim me había obsequiado en mis manos, todavía no terminaba de creer lo que había pasado frente a la puerta de su casa, fue tan inesperado. Debo encontrar una manera de agradecerles a Nanoha y Fate, más que nada a la bella cobriza. No sólo llegó a cambiar la vida de Fate, sino también la mía, y de una muy grata manera.

Por las siguientes horas, lo que ocupó la mayor parte de mis pensamientos fue la preocupación sobre cómo se supone que debía actuar con Carim de ahora en adelante. ¿Debía seguir tratándola como hasta hoy? No lo sabía. Estaba confundida, el día de hoy fue fabuloso, sí, todo había salido genial, sí, pero ¿Eso cambiaba algo? ¿Qué es lo que estará pensando ella? ¿Por qué me habrá regalado un peluche? ¿Era una forma de decirme algo? Si es así ¿Decirme qué?

Me estaba haciéndo un lío yo misma, cuando quizás las cosas eran más simples, pero por favor, es Carim Gracia, con ella las cosas pueden ser todo menos simples, ¿Estaba exagerando? Probablemente. Pero mi mente no podía estar tranquila.

Para distraer un poco mi mente, le envié un mensaje a Nanoha, junto con la foto que había tomado de ambas, luego ella me mandó algunas de las fotografías que tomó y comenzamos a hablar. Fue agradable, me burlé un poco de ella y después me despedí para tomar una ducha.

No recuerdo en qué momento fue, pero logré quedarme dormida, porque para cuando acordé ya había amanecido. Tallé mis ojos con ligereza y me levanté de la cama. El día se me fue rápido, demasiado, más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Terminé unas tareas que tenía pendientes y repasé ciertas cosas que pensaba que vendrían en el examen que tendría mañana.

Más de una vez tomé mi celular y me vi tentada a llamar a Carim, me sentí como una adolescente, insegura y temerosa, como si le estuviese marcando a su casa y corría el riesgo de que contestara su mamá o su papá, pero claro, no era ese mi caso, inclusive preferiría lidiar con eso. Al final terminé dándome por vencida. No se me ocurría qué decirle, ni una buena excusa para hablarle.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana, me encontré con la melosidad de NanoFate, o eso creía hasta que las vi más de cerca, no estaban siendo melosas, al contrario, estaban discutiendo, o algo parecido. Nanoha jaloneaba la sudadera de Fate, mientras que ella ponía resistencia por su parte. Era divertido verlas. Suspiré, y sin mucho querer, me acerqué a ellas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Fate para que la estés maltratando de tal manera? —comencé a decir mientras me aproximaba, para dar a notar mi presencia, porque estaba segura de que si sólo caminaba sin decir nada, ambas me pasarían por alto. —¿No pasaron una "linda velada"? —añadí con cierta picardía y burla.

Las dos se ruborizaron, Nanoha más que Fate, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que juraría que sería lo contrario. Sonreí con un dejo de malicia.

—Está demasiado consentida. —repuso mi rubia amiga, acomodándose bien la sudadera.

—Bueno, tú la tienes así de consentida. —miré a Nanoha fijamente y le sonreír. —¡No te culpo! Si yo fuera tú también la consentiría de la misma manera, o quizás hasta más. Permiteme decirte que hoy luces más hermosa de lo normal, debe ser la tenue luz de la mañana que te hace destacar de una manera inigualable.

La bella cobriza me sonrió, y dijo algo que apenas pude escuchar porque justo en ese momento Fate carraspeó y me giré hacia ella. La mirada que reflejaban sus ojos y la expresión que traía en su cara, esperaba justamente esa reacción de su parte.

—Sólo le estaba haciéndo un cumplido. —dije en mi defensa.

—Lo sé. —dijo con su voz tranquila. —Pero ¿por qué reaccionas así? —esa pregunta fue para Nanoha.

—Fate-chan. —comenzó. —¿Cuántas personas conoces que digan algo como lo que Hayate dice? —volteó a verme. —Cada vez que la escucho hablar de esa manera, siento que está leyendo un diálogo de algún libro.

Rodó los ojos y exhaló.

Si así se ponía conmigo, ya me imagino a las pobres almas que intenten hacer algún movimiento con la bella cobriza.

—Bien, yo debo ir a clase. Las veo más tarde.—nos dijo a ambas. —Te quiero. —eso fue exclusivamente para Fate, junto con el beso que le dio en la comisura de sus labios antes de irse.

—Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba maltratándote. —me burlé. —Una pregunta, ¿Te molesta que sea así con Nanoha-chan?

Formó una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso... —me respondió.

La conocía, si bien no le molestaba que yo actuara así con Nanoha, sí le causaba algo que ella correspondiera a lo que yo decía, aún cuando lo hacía para seguirme la corriente. Hasta cierto punto, comprendía, ¿a quién le va a gustar que la persona que amas actúe así con alguien más? Pero era demasiado divertido ver su reacción y sus expresiones que simplemente no podía detenerme. Y creo que Nanoha pensaba de la misma manera que yo.

—¿Entonces? —insistí.

Suspiró y se quedó pensando, no sé si en cómo y qué responderme o si ella también había comenzado a cuestionarse lo mismo.

—No lo sé, el que seas tú no es un problema, el que ella te siga el juego tampoco... Quizás soy solo yo.

—Debes ser más segura de ti misma. —le di un Zape bien merecido y sonoro. —Nanoha-chan no ve a nadie de la forma en la que te mira a ti.

Sonrió. Esta tonta, a veces suele ser la niña insegura que era cuando la conocí.

—Más te vale ser feliz, y hacerla feliz, y que sean muy felices juntas. —le dejé muy en claro.

—Yo también espero que seas feliz, Hayate-chan. —sus ojos sinceros, y ese tono de voz...

—¡Pero que cosas dices! —exclamé con una exagerada y nada verídica indignación. —¡Yo soy feliz!

—Sabes a que me refiero.

Suspiré profundamente.

—Por ahora iré lentamente, no le impondré sentimientos a Carim, quiero enamorarme de ella completamente, y hacer lo posible porque ella se interese en mí y se enamore... Aunque sea un poco.

Pero la verdad es: Tenía miedo.

Miedo a la felicidad en sí, miedo al amor, miedo de ella.

Y esa es la principal razón por la que hasta ahora no había intentado acercarme más a ella. De nuevo estoy siendo egoísta, Carim se merece a alguien mejor que yo, de eso estoy bastante consciente, pero simplemente no puedo dejarla ir.

Entré a clases, de alguna manera logré estar concentrada, por alguna clase de milagro contesté los exámenes sin dificultad. Puede que hubiera uno que otro error, pero tenía confianza en la mayoría de las respuestas.

Caminando por el campus, mis ojos encontraron a la persona que ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, no, no fue por casualidad, pues sabía que frecuentaba ese lugar en especial.

No estaba acompañada, así que, a paso temeroso, me fui aproximando a ella, mi corazón latía fuertemente, y sentía mi pecho arder, pero no iba a retroceder.

—Hola. —dije la forma más firme y natural que mi voz me permitió.

Volteó su cabeza hacia mí, sus labios se curvearon un poco.

—Hola, Hayate-chan.

De inmediato sonreí.

—Hola. —repetí.

Esas simples palabras me hicieron inmensamente feliz.

_Gracias por leer, tengan un excelente fin de semana. _


	24. Capítulo 23

_¡Hola! Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuve por aquí. Una ausencia bastante prolongada que no sabía si en algún punto iba a volver, pero heme aquí. Algunos han estado esperando la continuación de la historia (se los agradezco) otros ya la olvidaron, pero más que nada la seguiré por mi propia persona que creo se lo merece. ¿Cuántos felices porque al fin tendremos películas de Nanoha? Han pasado 84 años. XD_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomaré prestados para esta historia._

_**Capítulo 23.**_

El fin de semana se había ido más rápido de lo que había llegado. Toda la diversión que pasamos en el parque de atracciones se quedó grabada en nuestros recuerdos y quedó atrapada en las fotografías que tomamos. La semana más pesada del período de la universidad llegó, una semana que parecía haber llegado para quedarse por toda una eternidad, una tortuosa eternidad. Tal vez estaba exagerando, sí, seguramente lo hacía, pero estaba siendo consumida por exámenes y trabajos finales que está bien para mí ser un poco dramática. Todo el campus había cambiado su ambiente habitual por uno cargado de estrés. Por donde quiera que fueras estudiantes iban y venían, algunos con más prisa que otros, cargados de libros, papeles, maquetas, lo que fuera. Preocupados por lo que una simple nota podría implicar, preocupados por no dejar ninguna materia pendiente para no tener que asistir en vacaciones para recuperarse. El café se había convertido en el principal aliado de más de uno, incluyéndome.

Los pasados días había estado estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, terminando proyectos, presentaciones, o lo que se le ocurriera al profesor encargarnos, y para rematar, se ponían demasiado estrictos y quisquillosos, tanto que si no les convencía, no importaba lo bien elaborado que estuviera, te lo regresaban, aún cuando saben que tienes otras materias de las cuales preocuparte, es más hasta siento que lo disfrutan.

Me encontraba en ese punto en el que creía que los profesores tenían alguna clase de odio injustificado hacia mí, pero en realidad ellos no hacían más que su trabajo.

Para empezar era responsabilidad mía por haber metido tantas materias sin saber lo difícil que se pondría el acreditarlas todas, y no estaba en mi persona ser alguien que se conformara con simplemente pasar la materia, no, tenía que hacerlo bien, aunque eso implicaría renunciar a mis horas de sueño y pasar menos tiempo con Fate. Y eso último era lo que más me pesaba.

Suspiré profundamente, mi cuello estaba comenzando a reprocharme la postura tan inadecuada en la que me había mantenido las últimas dos horas y todavía no estaba ni cerca de terminar. Abandoné el bolígrafo y cerré el libro, no sin antes marcar la página en la que estaba.

—Iré a estirarme un poco. —le comenté a mis compañeros de equipo con los que me tocó realizar una presentación que debíamos exponer mañana.

Ninguno pareció estar en contra de ello y también aprovecharon para tomar un descanso.

La hemos estado preparando muy arduamente, por lo que si el profesor no la aprueba… No, mejor no pensar en eso. Estará bien, saldrá bien. Me repetí tratando de darme ánimos a mí misma mientras salía del aula.

Respiré profundo, ya necesitaba algo de aire fresco en mis pulmones.

Comprobé mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Fate.

_No te sobre esfuerces demasiado_

Sonreí. Sabía perfectamente que estaba ocupada y se limitaba en cuanto a hablarme, además de que ella también tenía sus propias ocupaciones. En más de una ocasión también se quedó despierta hasta la madrugada, hubo noches en las que apenas y la sentía entrar a la cama cuidando sus movimientos para no despertarme, pero estaba en la misma situación, con suerte y dormíamos 6 horas.

A decir verdad el contacto que teníamos se redujo muy notablemente, no porque quisiéramos, sino porque cada una tenía sus respectivas responsabilidades, de no ser porque vivimos juntas habría sido peor.

_Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo. _

Me recargué en las barras metálicas y miré al cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a cubrirse por los matices de un atardecer.

Pensé en llamarla, pero se quedó en eso, porque antes de que pudiera decidir en si hacerlo o no ya había venido un compañero a buscarme para que continuáramos con el trabajo. Me encogí de hombros, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cada quien siguió con lo que le correspondía del tema, estuvimos ahí cerca de una hora y media más hasta que por fin escuchamos las palabras que tanto anhelamos.

—Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy. —habló nuestro líder de equipo. —Mañana antes de exponer haremos unas afinaciones mínimas y creo que todo estará perfecto.

Todos nos sentimos aliviados al escuchar esas palabras y de inmediato comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —se ofreció uno, no en tono coqueto, más bien cortés y por simple amabilidad; negué con la cabeza, le agradecí y dije que no era necesario.

Fate y yo habíamos estado viniendo por nuestra cuenta a la universidad porque los horarios de exámenes que teníamos no coincidían, o una tenía que venir muy temprano, o salir muy tarde, y era complicado.

Saqué las llaves del porsche, así es, me había cedido las llaves de su preciado bebé.

Al entrar al auto de inmediato pude oler su aroma, encendí la radio y me puse en marcha.

Hacía buen tiempo, el viento era fresco, el sol se había ocultado por completo, era una noche tan agradable pero yo seguía con la presión de estudiar para el examen de mañana, también tenía que preparar mi parte oral de la presentación. Sentí que mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Afortunadamente a esas horas el tráfico no era mucho y llegué rápido a casa.

Me bajé del porsche casi arrastrando mi cuerpo, abrí la puerta y dejé caer todas mis cosas en el primer mueble que vi. Caminé directo a la cocina por un poco de agua y a través del cristal pude divisar a cierta rubia sentada frente a una mesa desordenada, repleta de hojas, plumas, libros y su laptop a un lado. Tenía su cabello atado con mechones rebeldes sobresaliendo y vestía ropa holgada.

Saqué mi celular y tomé una fotografía.

Salí al jardín y me fui acercando sigilosamente a ella por su espalda, en verdad había muchas cosas en la mesa, seguro ha de estar inmersa en sus deberes. Dado a que estaba tan concentrada escribiendo no sé qué cosa y además los audífonos cubrían sus oídos, lo que ayudó a que no fuera capaz de percatarse de mí.

Deslicé suavemente mis brazos por sobre sus hombros y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios, me ruboricé porque yo tenía planeado besar su mejilla, pero movió un poco su cabeza por lo que terminamos de ese modo. Me miró, se quitó los audífonos y sonrió.

—Hola, hermosa. —le dije apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

—Hey, ¿No es esa mi línea? —repuso tomando mis manos entre las suyas, sonreí, jugó con mis dedos y luego depositó un beso en ellas.

Apartó mis brazos sin soltar mis manos y me hizo sentarme junto a ella.

—¿Estás muy ocupada? —le pregunté acurrucándome en su hombro.

—Un poco, sólo tengo que terminar esto y Dobbey será libre.

Me reí ante su comentario con referencia a Harry Potter.

—¿A todo esto, qué escuchas?

—La verdad no sé. —se rió. —Sólo seleccione una playlist y la dejé sonar, ha estado bastante variada.

—Sí, suena algo que tú harías.

—¿Hay algo en especial que quieras escuchar? —me preguntó desconectando el bluetooth de sus audífonos dejando que la música comenzará a sonar por las bocinas.

—No. —la canción que se reproducía era de las típicas populares que suenan comúnmente cuando enciendes la radio. —Dejémoslo así.

Quería preguntarle qué tal había estado su día, pero era más que obvio. Aunque eso no quitaba que quisiera hacerlo, escuchar su obvia respuesta, quería escuchar su voz más que nada.

Me moví de la comodidad de su hombro y pasé a recostarme a la mesa para dejarle terminar lo que hacía, mis ojos estaban comenzando a ceder y no podía permitir eso, aún tengo cosas qué hacer, me repetía, pero mi cuerpo me ignoraba por completo.

—Luces terrible, ¿sabes? —dijo repentinamente.

Sabía que bromeaba, pero en parte era verdad. Era consciente de eso, mis ojeras, mi cara de cansancio, hasta el sonido agotado de mi voz.

—Lo que toda chica quiere escuchar. —rodé los ojos y me bufé.

—No importa cómo luzcas, sigues siendo hermosa, Nanoha. —me hizo mirarla. —Realmente hermosa, ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan linda inclusive luciendo así?

—Tú eres más hermosa. —repuse de inmediato, sin pensar, como si hubiese sido un auto reflejo.

Se ruborizó y esquivó la mirada, volviendo a dirigirla a la pantalla de su laptop.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tú llamándome hermosa… —dijo en voz baja.

—¿No lo había hecho antes? —pregunté confusa, estaba casi segura de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—No, no es eso, es sólo…

Me sorprendió un poco su repentina timidez, quizás estaba algo sensible.

Recordé entonces una conversación que hace poco había tenido con Hayate, de lo insegura que podía llegar a ser Fate, y yo menos que nadie quería hacerla sentir de ese modo.

—Porque lo eres, ¿lo sabes? muy hermosa, Fate-chan. —me levanté para cruzar mi pierna sobre las suyas y sentarme encima de ella. —Cuando te vi desde la cocina pensaba en lo hermosa que eres. —acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, se estremeció ligeramente, mi mano llegó a su mejilla y la acaricié. —En que no podía tener más suerte de llegar a casa y tenerte aquí. Durante el día hubo momentos en los que me encontré pensando en ti y me preguntaba si tú estarías haciendo lo mismo, así que cuando te vi no sentí más que felicidad.

Ella me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, o tal vez era sólo el reflejo de la luz, pero aunque suene egocéntrico, quería pensar que era debido a mí; relamió su labio inferior, era más que notorio que no se esperaba este tipo de declaraciones, porque ni yo pensé en hacerlas, pero ya habían salido de mi boca. El tono rosado de sus mejillas se volvía cada vez más intenso, me incliné acortando aún más la poca distancia que se interponía entre nosotras a tal punto de sentir su respiración sobre mí. Usualmente soy yo la que tiene que mirar hacia arriba, pero este punto de vista no estaba nada mal, era fascinante.

Rocé mis labios sobre los suyos antes de besarlos. Un beso suave que todos mis sentidos me imploraban a gritos que intensificara, y a cierta medida lo hice, Fate rodeó mi cintura y se aferró a ella. Retrocedí un poco para mirar su cara. Sus mejillas estaban acaloradas y su respiración acelerada, al igual que la mía. Apretó su agarre y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Te eché de menos. —dijo entre quedos susurros que si no fuera porque estaba tan cerca de ella me hubiera sido imposible entender.

—Yo también. —respondí acariciando su cabeza, pasando mis dedos entre sus cabellos.

—Tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte. —una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al instante en el que la escuché decir eso.

—Es porque estoy contigo. —la abracé y murmuré en su oído. —Hazte responsable.

—¿Podemos quedarnos así por un momento?

—Por el tiempo que quieras.

La canción que sonaba de fondo era una lenta, más indicada no podía ser, con la suave brisa del viento soplando, mientras sentía la calidez que Fate desprendía, y su aroma, su embriagador aroma. Estaba totalmente enamorada de esta chica.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó, acabando con ese cómodo silencio.

—Nada especial, que realmente me gustas mucho. —lo dije de manera simple, pero significaba mucho.

Continué pasando mis dedos por entre sus cabellos, acariciando su cabeza mientras que ella me mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo, sentía su respiración, sus latidos, y era increíblemente hermoso.

—Creo que es hora de tomar un descanso. —se movió un poco, pero sin abandonar mi cintura.

—Creí que ya lo estabas tomando. —me burlé.

—Tú también me gustas mucho. _Demasiado_. —me abrazó. —No quería arruinar el momento pero, tu estómago sigue rugiendo y dudo que sean mariposas. —contuvo su risa.

Me avergoncé a más no poder, cómo podía salir con eso justo ahora, golpeé su hombro, pero era cierto.

—Te dije que no te sobre esforzaras, seguro que no has comido nada. Debes tener más cuidado de ti. —se puso de pie, alzándome en sus brazos, me sujeté fuerte de su cuello y me llevó a la cocina. —Te prepararé un delicioso sándwich. —alardeó como si se tratara de una comida compleja de realizar.

—¿Un sándwich? —repetí entre risas.

—Uno delicioso. —dijo dejándome bajar porque hasta entonces mis piernas habían estado rodeando sus cintura. Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

En ese momento pensé que no importaba, una, tenía hambre, dos, Fate podría darme manzana picada y estaría feliz porque ella fue quien la picó.

Así de simple soy.

Cuando terminó de preparar los sándwiches, _los_, porque hizo uno para ella también, volvimos al jardín y nos sentamos frente a la mesa, Fate acomodó todo rápidamente haciendo espacio.

—Lo siento.

—¿De qué te estás disculpando? —me miró extrañada.

—Tú estabas ocupada cuando llegué y… —no pude continuar, me había interrumpido dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Tonta. —suspiró. —¿Sabes lo feliz que soy cuando estamos juntas? Bueno, soy muy feliz, sí, estaba ocupada, sí, tengo que terminar un proyecto, pero puedo hacerlo después. Para ambas ha sido una larga semana, casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotras, así que está bien permitirnos estos pequeños momentos. Nanoha, no tienes que disculparte por nada.

—¿Por qué eres tan tierna conmigo?

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti.

De verdad soy afortunada de tenerte en mi vida, pensé.

—El sándwich es increíblemente delicioso.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó orgullosa.

Nuestra conversación siguió sin ningún tema en específico, nos contamos cosas que nos sucedieron en el día, hablamos de todo un poco, escuchar la voz de la otra, haciéndonos compañía, era todo lo que nos hacía falta. Por mi cabeza rondaba algo en particular de lo que quería hablar con ella, pero no parecía el momento adecuado por lo que preferí dejarlo así.

Después de un buen merecido descanso era hora de volver a sacar los libros y estudiar para mí examen oral de mañana.

—Puedes estudiar aquí conmigo. —me pedía con una voz de niño pequeño como tratando de convencer a sus madres de que les compraran un dulce.

—¿No te he distraído lo suficiente ya? —se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

—No lo creo. —dijo inocentemente.

—Estaré en mi habitación. —le di un beso en frente antes de irme.

—Eres muy injusta. —hizo un adorable puchero inflando ligeramente sus mejillas.

—Y tú muy hermosa. —volvió a ruborizarse.

—En serio, esa es mi línea.

Le saqué la lengua y entré a la casa. —Me gusta tu cabello recogido, se ve lindo. —me giré para decirle y luego retomé mi camino.

**POV Fate. **

Nunca había detestado tanto la semana de exámenes como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y no era por mí, sino por una hermosa cobriza que podía llegar a ser una perfeccionista de lo peor. Se exigía demasiado, más de lo que debía, a tal punto de dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada haciendo un ensayo perfectamente elaborado pero que de seguro el profesor ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de leer completo, es más, ni pasaría de las primeras paginas, y eso era frustrante, porque parecía saberlo también, y aún así daba lo mejor de ella.

Yo tampoco la tenía fácil, pero dado a que cursaba menos materias que ella, bueno, era menos presión la que llevaba.

Hubo días en los que me quedé despierta hasta tarde sólo para hacerle compañía, aunque le hice creer a ella que también tenía deberes que hacer, de lo contrario se habría opuesto rotundamente y hubiéramos tenido una inútil discusión que ambas sabemos ella ganaría. Hasta logró convencerme de ir separadas a la universidad porque nuestros horarios no eran los mismos, en parte tenía razón, pero por otro lado tampoco era una molestia para mí, a veces puede llegar a ser bastante obstinada.

Hoy no fue la excepción. _Des_afortunadamente yo nada más tuve un examen programado y fue por la mañana, por lo que el resto del día lo tenía libre.

La mayor parte de mi tiempo se fue haciendo las labores de la casa, viendo programas que no resultaban para nada interesantes, y terminando deberes de la universidad.

Estaba tan metida en estos últimos que ni siquiera sentí llegar a Nanoha hasta el momento en el que sentí unos brazos deslizarse por mis hombros desde mi espalda. Me sorprendí y moví mi cabeza haciendo que termináramos en una posición bastante favorable. Me saludó diciéndome _hermosa_, mentiría si dijera que era normal que lo hiciera, pero no, era lo opuesto, siempre soy yo quien le dice así.

Nanoha le restó importancia, así que tampoco hice de eso gran cosa.

Viéndola recostada apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa, con sus ojos entrecerrándose, pensé, _Tú eres la hermosa aquí. _Porque a pesar de tener esas ojeras pintadas debajo de sus ojos y su piel expuesta porque no traía nada de maquillaje, _tampoco era como si lo necesitara,_ era inevitable darte cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Pese a eso le dije que lucía terrible, bufó e hizo una mueca, sabía que estaba bromeando, porque no había manera que se lo dijera en serio, porque estaría mintiendo.

Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a decirme que _Yo _era hermosa, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, porque lo decía de una manera tan honesta… era más que un cumplido, me lo estaba afirmando, asegurando, como si fuera una verdad absoluta, porque su mirada era intensa, como si perforara todos mis sentidos, hizo que mis latidos agravaran su ritmo, me sentí nerviosa, tímida, expuesta, porque sentía que no lo estaba diciendo meramente por mi apariencia física, no, era mucho más… _mucho más._

Se puso encima de mí, y seguía teniendo _esa_ miranda en sus ojos. A ese punto mis mejillas ya debían estar cubiertas de un rojo intenso, sino es que toda mi cara lo estaba, porque sentía hasta la punta de mis oídos calientes, mi respiración sólo se dificultó más cuando eliminó toda distancia y rozó sus labios con los míos; todo pensamiento abandonó mi mente, y no me concentré más que en el sabor de su boca. Mis manos reaccionaron por sí solas, rodeando su delgada cintura, aferrando su cuerpo al mío. Una vez que nuestros labios se separaron, estaba demasiado asustada de la expresión que pudiera tener en el rostro, porque no había sido un beso como los otros que habíamos tenido, así que me oculté en su pecho, y me ruboricé, murmuré algo incoherente, porque no estaba pensando, y en un instante me hice consciente del palpitar de su corazón, era rápido, sonoro… _Es porque estoy contigo. _En ese momento no supe si era mi corazón o el de ella el que se había acelerado aún más, quizás fueron ambos. Y deseé poder estar así por mucho tiempo más, y lo estuvimos, hasta que tuvimos que volver a la realidad, pero, entonces pensé, esa era nuestra realidad.

_Eres demasiado peligrosa para mí. _

Pensé, llevándome mi mano a mi pecho, mi corazón _aún _estaba latiendo aceleradamente.

Con todo lo que había pasado me sorprendería que no fuera así, una tonta sonrisa seguía dibujada en mis labios, ni siquiera mis deberes pendientes iban a lograr que se borrara.

Me acomodé de nuevo frente a la laptop y comencé a escribir… dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

_Quiero estar contigo. _

Suspiré, me di prisa para terminar lo que me faltaba, aunque de todas formas acabé después de las doce. Alisté todo y subí a la habitación de Nanoha. Ella ya se había quedado dormida, recogí las cosas que tenía sobre la cama y la acomodé para que descansara mejor.

_Un día más. _

Besé su frente y me quedé observándola, _apreciándola, _pensaba en lo dulce que se veía dormida, tan tranquila. Había estado más emocional de lo normal, me tomó con la guardia baja, había expresado mucho en tan poco, y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz. Nanoha me hacía feliz, y esperaba hacer lo mismo por ella. Darle todo cuanto yo estaba recibiendo de ella.


End file.
